Shattered images part two
by orchid1982
Summary: This is the second part to the story and continuous where Shattered images part one stopped. Sharon and Andy are now partners in Robbery/Homicide. Getting to know each other better and building up a friendship. In the mean time their private life, is seriously affected by their work.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **First of all sorry for the delay, but the last weeks have been very hectic. Real life was seriously interfering with my life as a fangirl ;)**

 **A big thank you goes to all the people who have been so lovely to leave reviews for part one of this story! I really appreciate all the reviews I get. It's nice to know when people enjoy your story.**

 **I rated the story M, in this part mainly for violence in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy part two as much as you did part one. It's finished and I will try to make regular updates. Now on with the story.**

Chapter one

Hamilton had only called him in. Not even mentioning what it was about. He must have thought, he would see soon enough. He would have liked a heads up though. In the mean time, Sharon had wondered, why she hadn't been summoned to the talk with those defense attorneys. He had told her to be happy , she shouldn't be too eager to be in one room with those suits. If he would have been able to find a way to get out of it, he would have.

And there they were gathered in Hamilton's office. Three suits. Andy's fist clenched, beside his thighs. His heart beat faster. He wondered whether his face was red, he could feel his own anger flush. Hamilton must have seen it too, as he shot him a warning glance. He was supposed to keep it cool.

Kaplan and Meyers. He had heard about that fancy law firm. Unfortunately he had the honor of dealing with them on previous occasions. The white haired guy introduced himself as Kaplan. The second definitely wasn't Meyers. He couldn't imagine someone so young being a partner. This eager young hound dog, was probably a junior associate or something. The third, that one didn't need introducing. Guess that was the answer to why Sharon hadn't been summoned as well. Andy wondered whether Sharon knew.

'Breathe through, Flynn.'

He couldn't afford knocking Jack Raydor out. Would only help them kill him off as a witness. Besides it wouldn't make his partner too happy. He could not understand what Sharon liked about the man. He was everything she was not. She was so kind and loving. Sharon could only be blinded by love, falling for that arrogant prick.

Andy didn't want to think about the fact they were engaged. The idea alone, that he would marry her one day. He couldn't picture Sharon as his wife, trapped in a marriage. Jack Raydor, seemed the kind of man, who'd want to tell his wife what to do. Andy couldn't help but wonder, how long Sharon would still be on active duty, once she'd be Mrs. Jack Raydor.

Jack already hadn't been thrilled about her decision to stay at Robbery/Homicide after all. Andy had clearly seen the strain in her eyes. She didn't get any support, from the man working around her at work and it seemed like, she didn't get any from the man she loved, at home, either. It hurt her more than she'd probably ever admit. He saw her bloodshed eyes. A clear sign of lack of sleep, crying.

The guy did not deserve her, that was for sure. It was obvious, he took her for granted. The knowledge that she was just always there for him, made him arrogant. Sharon was too loyal. The longer he worked with her, he realized she'd take a bullet for him. He wasn't sure any other would, especially not someone he'd been such an ass to. He hadn't been very welcoming to Sharon, to say the least, but she was still here and tried very hard to build up a friendship.

Kaplan was an old fox. He might look harmless, but the glimmer in his eyes, said something different.

"You were the arresting officer?"

"My partner and I made the arrest, yeah. I don't see why that's important though."

"We're just checking the facts."

"Read the report. I've got more important stuff to do."

"We're familiar with your report 'style'. "

"It's your lucky day, gentlemen. Most of the report was written by my partner. You'll find out that she's very thorough and has a very neat handwriting."

Andy smiled smug. He could tell Raydor hated him mentioning Sharon, as his partner. Guy seemed to him as the kind, who saw a woman as his possession. Although Sharon didn't really seem to him as the kind of woman, who would let anyone treat her that way.

Andy followed Raydor into the men's room.

"Tell me Sharon knows you're representing that guy."

Jack only stared. Andy couldn't believe he hadn't told her. Should she just find out in court?

"You do know that guy stabbed her. He was planning to kill her."

"I'm doing my job. Sharon will understand."

"Right… . That's why you've told her already. You haven't told her, because you know she will not like it, because you know it will cause problems between the two of you."

"Our relationship is none of your business."

"Sharon is my partner."

Andy meant it, he wasn't just bugging the man. Sharon was his partner and he had began to care for her. He knew her well enough to know this was going to hurt her. And he did not like to see her hurt. Not by anyone.

"You don't even like her."

"I do."

"You were an ass to her, like you're an ass to everyone."

"I know I was. I was wrong about her and she knows that. I care about her."

"Don't get too attached, Flynn. Sharon's going to quit the force soon enough."

Sharon didn't seem too willing to quit anytime soon to him. She enjoyed her job, she was very serious about it. She liked arresting the criminals. He couldn't imagine Sharon defending some murderer.

"You still believe she wants to be a lawyer?"

Andy wondered whether Jack listened at all during their conversations. He was engaged to her, wasn't he supposed to know her better?

"I don't see Sharon defending the bad guys, she enjoys locking them up too much."

"My wife is not going to be a cop."

Andy huffed.

"Sharon and I will get married and then we'll start a family."

"We don't live in the fifties anymore, Raydor."

"I know Sharon a lot longer than you do, pal."

Yeah, he knew her longer, but that didn't necessarily mean he knew her better. So Andy just nodded and turned around. Jack frowned angry.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work. We live in L.A., people get killed frequent in this town. I've got a huge stack of paperwork on my desk."

"Don't tell Sharon."

"I'm not going to lie to her."

"Now what does that mean?"

"That I'm not going to lie."

Andy locked eyes with Jack. He didn't care what the man thought about him. He didn't care that he was obviously afraid about what he was going to tell Sharon. Raydor should have thought about that sooner. He should have told her, he was taking on this case.

Andy was very quiet, after he came from the Commanders office. It wasn't like they'd chatter all day, but he never was this quiet. Sharon wondered whether it was something she'd said or done. Now they were in the car, driving to a suicide, possible homicide. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Every other minute Sharon's eyes wandered off to him. Her eyes burned on his skin. He didn't know what to say to her. It felt like if he talked to her he'd already lie. That by not telling her about Raydor's involvement, defending the first arrest she'd ever made, he'd lie to her.

"Andy is everything okay?"

"Hm-mm."

"Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?"

He looked at her, as she sounded so vulnerable. He couldn't stand her believing she'd done something wrong.

"No of course not."

"Okay then what's bothering you? Is it about your meeting earlier?'

Sharon was too damn perceptive. This was what he'd been afraid of. Sharon shouldn't hear this from him. She should hear it from Raydor. He was sure the man would tell her now, the first moment he'd get. So was it really up to him, to tell her about this, before the guy had the chance to inform her?

Although he'd had all the time in the world, to tell her about this sooner.

"You're not in trouble are you? I mean you had to come in alone."

"No."

"Was it about me then?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Andy please tell me, I know something's bothering you."

Andy knew he had to tell her. She'd blame him in the end, if he wouldn't. Trust between partners was very important. Andy knew she'd forgiven him for the way he treated her, when she was first assigned to him, but he couldn't imagine she had forgotten.

"Do you know Kaplan and Meyers?"

Sharon raised her eyebrows, surprised. Kaplan and Meyers. Of course she knew that law firm, Jack was an associate there.

"Yes sure, Jack's an associate there."

"Yeah I know. Met Kaplan, some young dog and your fiancé earlier."

"What was it about?"

"Our serial killer."

"Are they representing any of the victims?"

How was he going to bring this easy to her? Damn Jack Raydor.

"Jack could have said 'hi'…"

Andy knew he hadn't , because he would have had to explain then what he'd been doing there and he could image he wouldn't want to do that in a crowded room.

"So who do they represent?"

Andy frowned. Something was wrong, maybe he had been in an argument with Jack. The two didn't really get along.

"Andy?"

"They represent the killer."

Sharon stared, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. That couldn't be. Why would Jack represent that guy? Not only had he tried to kill her, the man had killed nine other women. This case couldn't be any clearer. How could he represent someone this sick and still have a clear conscience? No, he didn't have a clear conscience. If he had, he would have told her about it. He must know how she'd feel about this. In fact it made her stomach turn. It made her feel physically ill.

Andy looked concerned. Sharon's eyes were killing him. The anguish, the betrayal. It hurt to see her like this. How could Jack do this to her? The guy claimed he loved her. He couldn't imagine ever willingly betray her again. He'd do anything to keep her from looking at him like that, as it was like a hand reaching into his chest, grabbed his heart, and squeezed the life out of it. He definitely did not want to be in Raydor's shoes, the next time he'd see her.

The color had drained from her face and she didn't look too well.

"Are you okay?"

Okay? No, she was not okay. This was absolutely insane. Her breathing exhilarated, while she shook her head.

Andy steered the car to the side of the road, putting it to a stop. As soon as the car stopped, he watched Sharon open the car door, turning around in her seat. She bend forward and he heard her retch up, whatever was still in her stomach from lunch. Instinctively he reached out, brushed her ponytail back, his other hand circling her back. Her body shook under his hand, as she kept retching. He felt bad, he shouldn't have told her.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything."

Sharon gasped for breath, trying to control the sudden nausea that overwhelmed her. Andy's warm hand was on her back, circling, soothing. He held her hair back, his thumb brushing her neck. The last time anyone had soothed her like this, it had been her mom.

"Easy…"

He still stroke her back, as she got up again, trying desperate to breathe through, fighting the urge to bend over again and retch. Andy held out a paper towel to her, so she could wipe her mouth. He looked compassionate. How much about their dynamic had changed. She could clearly remember the first crime scene he took her to, how he had warned her not to throw up over his shoes. Now his hand was still stroking her back.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

He looked guilty for being honest with her. This wasn't his fault. If Jack had told her.. She shook her head.

"No, you did the right thing. I'm glad you told me."

Her eyes told him she needed him to tell her the truth, no matter what. It was the base of the trust between them, their partnership.

"He probably had no say in it."

All he wanted to do now was comfort her, make it all go away. Last thing she'd need was him bashing Raydor.

"Then he wouldn't have had to come to the station. He wouldn't have had to lie to me. There's a reason why he didn't tell me, deliberately kept this from me. He knows how this makes me feel."

She was rightfully angry. He couldn't blame her and he hoped she'd give him hell for it.

Sharon heard the door open. She knew it was Jack, before she even turned around. The room filled with the scent of roses, combined with the scent of his aftershave. He bought her roses, probably a way to create the ideal environment to break the news to her. Ease her up with the flowers, a good bottle of wine and probably her favorite food.

"Sweetheart…"

A shiver ran down her spine. It was hard for her, to hear him call her that. It always brought her back to that night, when the killer had called her just that. She hadn't known how to explain it to Jack, especially not now.

Jack bend over her, kissing the top of her head. She heard him inhale. He loved to take in her scent. He held the roses out in front of her. Probably waiting for some delighted reaction of surprise. She just stared. She was too angry for any way of response. All she could think about, was the fact that he deliberately kept something from her.

He didn't even notice her dispassionate response. Self absorbed. That was a trait in him, she definitely did not like. He walked to the kitchen, putting the roses on the counter, just like the sushi, he told her he'd brought, because she liked it so much. To anyone he must seem like the ideal husband right now. The only thing she saw was a way to manipulate her… and there was one thing she did not like, to get manipulated.

Jack turned around and he suddenly met Sharon's eyes. The unemotional stare in her eyes he met, made every thought in his mind disappear. She knew. Damn that Flynn.

He hated that look in her eyes, the silence. Any other woman would yell, argue. He rather had her yelling at him, than this deafening silence. The disappointment in her eyes, betrayal, hurt. Why would she always speak with those emerald green eyes of hers? She was like a hostage-taker.

What now? Was he to speak first? Should he let her begin and do the talking? How long should he wait? Was she waiting for him? What should he say? Choose the defense or offense? She was too damn complicated. Did he know her at all?

Jack stared at her, he was probably thinking about the best way to approach this. Always the lawyer. This wasn't some damn case. She stared him down, waiting for him to say something. Although she didn't believe there was anything, he could say to make this all better.

"Flynn couldn't wait to tell you, did he?"

Attacking Andy surely wasn't going to make this all better. If only he had taken the blame himself, apologized, explained. Instead he choose to put the blame on Andy.

"You know he's doing this on purpose."

Sharon frowned.

"What was that?"

"I asked him not to tell you. Just wait one more day, so I could have the chance to tell you."

"Because you didn't have the chance to tell me before? How long have you been on this case, Jack? What? Weeks? Months?"

Jack looked away.

"Longer?"

Sharon couldn't believe this.

"How long, Jack?"

She couldn't keep the emotion from her voice. Part of her didn't want him to know how much this hurt her.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, avoiding her eyes, as he couldn't look at her.

"How long, Jack?"

Her voice was more stern.

"Kaplan wanted this case. He's the senior. It's his call."

"How long?"

"He saw the press conference."

That had been shortly after their arrest. Her bruised ribs hadn't been even healed then, the stitches still keeping her stab wound together.

Jack walked towards her, as she turned her back at him.

"It was Kaplan's call."

"Then what were you doing at the station earlier?"

"He asked me on the team, what was I supposed to say?"

" 'No thank you very much, I'm not going to defend a guy who killed nine women, wives, mother's, daughters….' ?"

"Lawyers defend the good and the bad. You know that's my job."

" '….who nearly killed my fiancée.'"

Jack stared at her. She wondered whether there had been one moment he thought about that. Thought about the guy who could have killed her. She wondered whether he could sit in front of the guy and not think about how his knife had sliced through the skin on her abdomen. Through her muscles, retreated, giving way for the oozing blood finding its way out. Think about her blood staining his skin. How could he not think about that?

"You have to understand…"

"Well, I don't."

Sharon took a deep breath and rose from the couch. She walked to the windows, looking out over L.A. . The dark shadows forming the skyline, the numerous lights. It all looked so peaceful. Sometimes it was hard to comprehend the fact, that L.A. could be a dangerous place. It was her job to put the criminals away. In her eyes, a lawyer was their friend, another crime fighter. She had never really thought about the lawyers defending the criminals she helped put away. Especially not Jack.

"I'm doing my job."

"You know it's wrong. That's why you didn't tell me."

"Look, we shouldn't let our jobs interfere with our private lives."

Sharon looked up, biting her lower lip. She couldn't let this go. How could this not interfere their lives?

"How could it not? I don't want you on this case, Jack."

It irritated him, shooting into the defense mode.

"And I don't want you chasing these psycho's, putting your life in danger day in, day out."

Sharon huffed, smiling, as she shook her head. Wasn't that rich?

"I can't say 'no' to Mr. Kaplan. He asked me on his team. This is a great opportunity…"

"It's so nice to hear this is helpful to your career…"

"I'm doing this for us.. I want to be a partner one day."

"Us?"

She didn't care about whether he was some partner at a prestigious law firm. She didn't care about status.

"Yes, us.. We'll get married, we'll have children.. a nice home, in a good neighborhood."

"And then one of those psycho's could come along and kill me."

Jack shook his head. He didn't like the image it created in his mind.

"Would you defend that guy?"

"No, of course not, that's absolutely ridiculous."

He was appalled at the mere suggestion.

"If this guy wouldn't have liked the hunt. If I wouldn't have been able to get to my gun, when I did, I could have died."

"Because you want to risk your life day in, day out."

"I'm doing my job. I like putting criminals away."

"And I'm doing mine."

Sharon nodded.

"What if the lawyer of the guy who'd kill me one day would say that to you? Would shake your hand, say 'I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Raydor, but I'm just doing my job.' ?... You'd punch him down. One of those women was someone's wife, someone's mother."

"I can't always be on the right side. I've accepted you doing your job.. now you accept mine."

Sharon crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring out of the window again. Jack approached her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes, tears trailing down her cheek, frozen, while Jack walked towards the door, closing it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I love reading them! Also very grateful and surprised by the new story followers. It really helps to know when your story is enjoyed. Still rated M for violence.**

Chapter two

Jack and she hardly talked since he left her apartment a week ago. He wouldn't give in and neither would she. It was frightening to know their opinions could differ like this. Jack was the man she intended to marry, to spend the rest of her life with. Who would be the father of her children one day. The one she'd grow old with, enjoy their pension, watch the grandchildren, spoil them rotten.

She believed they had the same values. It was hard to deal with his opinion on the matter, with him doing his job, like she did hers. There were all these conflicted emotions. Jack the lawyer and Jack who pursued her like crazy, as he was madly in love with her.

Andy saw the change in Sharon. Whatever had happened, Jack and she apparently hadn't talked things through yet. She was more focused on her job. Snappy at the other guys. Gave anyone, unlucky enough to end up in their interrogation room, hell. There was no longer a question who'd play good or bad cop. Just the other day, she had the guy wet his pants.

He held his breath as he saw Kaplan enter the murder room, Raydor on his trail.

'Damn', he muttered under his breath. He could only imagine Raydor knew exactly what buttons to push. The guy had a sixth sense picking on someone's weaknesses. Sharon was his fiancée, if anyone knew her weaknesses, it was him. He already hated the guy for using that to his advantage.

"Sharon, don't let him get to you."

Sharon looked up from her papers, confused. Concern was in Andy's eyes. Why? He focused on something behind her. She looked over her shoulder. She knew the elderly man. White, wavy hair, not that tall, but sturdy build. Charming smile. He looked more like the friendly grandfather, than the ruthless shark he was. She had met him a couple of times, always the gentleman.

Jack was right on his trail, which made her stomach drop, her heart beating faster.

'Don't let him get to you.'

If only Jack didn't know her so well. Her heart tightened in her chest, she bit her lower lip, hoping he wouldn't say anything to her.

Andy rose from his chair. He'd take the first blow for her. Sharon never believed he'd be so protective over her, would look out for her. At least it would give her some time to gather herself, as right now she was nailed to her chair.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Andy's smile was probably already ticking Jack off.

The buffer.

Kaplan saw the brief concern in Detective Flynn's eyes, when he shortly bend over the desk, whispering to his partner. Could it be that something unnerved Sharon Elliot? She sat like a frozen statue behind her desk. He'd go straight to her, ignore Flynn.

"Sharon, it's been a while…"

Deep breath, gather yourself, you better learn to deal with this. There was a reason Mr. Kaplan ignored Andy. She couldn't believe it was just because he was happy to see her. She forced a smile to curl on her lips, act like she was happy to see him.

"Mr. Kaplan.. It's been a while indeed."

"May I say you look radiant, my dear, Jack is taking good care of you."

Her tight smile didn't fool him one bit. There was trouble in paradise. She had avoided Jack from the moment she rose from her chair and turned around. Her silence said more than words.

"I really enjoy my job. It's a good feeling to get the criminals off the streets. It's nice to have a good conscience. "

Her eyes locked on Jack's , while her words seemed to hit him in his gut. Andy could tell he didn't like it at all. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Let's keep it professional, Sharon."

He hit back, Andy saw the surprise in Sharon's eyes. He had managed to put her off balance. He couldn't believe the guy put her in her place like that, it was demeaning. He knew exactly where to hit her as they weren't only in a professional relationship. If anything they couldn't keep it professional, as this was more personal than ever.

Kaplan saw it too. Just as he expected, Jack knew Sharon's weaknesses, and he had used that knowledge.

"We'd like to get a look at the evidence reports, concerning our case."

Sharon steeled her eyes, gathering herself. If Kaplan believed he caught her off guard, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Do you have a court order? The D.A.'s approval?"

Kaplan smiled charming.

"I'm sure we can deal with this matter, without any involvement of the courtor the District Attorney's office."

"No… I'm sorry…"

A smug smile appeared on Sharon's lips. Andy looked down, so he could hide his smile. Those two had probably believed she'd just give in.

Jack was annoyed, his face flushed. He did not like this. She couldn't care much about that right now. He wanted professional, he could get professional.

"You really want us to get that court order?"

"Yes.."

"You're being purposely difficult, Sharon. That's not very…"

"Professional? You want me being professional, I am. I'm sticking to procedure. It's procedure for you to get a court order or the D.A.'s approval, if you want to look at any of the reports. I can't change the rules for you, Mr. Raydor, Mr. Kaplan…"

Jack eyes practically popped, especially as he saw that stupid grin on Flynn's face. He surely had a bad influence on her. It wasn't anything like Sharon to be this difficult at purpose. He didn't like the way this guy interfered in not only his professional, but also his personal life.

Kaplan had read her wrong. He had expected Jack to be able to put her off guard, rattle her a bit. Instead the opposite had happened. Jack told him she wanted to be independent, not sure why. This seemed to be an example for that. Sharon Elliot was going to be a handful. She wouldn't just let anyone tell her what to do, not even her fiancé.

"Sorry you wasted this trip."

Kaplan smiled back at her. She didn't want to look at Jack. She could imagine he was seeding. She didn't care much about that. He had burned his fingers, hopefully he'd learned a lesson.

"Flynn, Elliot, You're wanted down town…"

Andy walked towards the Commander to get the necessary details.

"Sorry, duty calls."

Sharon walked towards Andy. She didn't want to look back at Jack. She'd seen enough of him for one day.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Sharon looked over at Andy, he hadn't talked much about their recent visitors. She couldn't help think about the initial reaction he'd had to Jack, the news she was engaged to him. Now she got to know Andy better, she knew there must have been a reason for that reaction.

"Andy, what did Jack do to you?"

"Do to me?"

"The first time you saw him visiting me at the station you had a very strong reaction."

"Told you. Don't like his style. Kind of like the way he was treating you earlier."

"I can handle Jack."

Andy smiled as he looked at her.

"You surely can. Surprised the old geezer as well. He probably believed, he had an advantage with Jack. You showed them. "

Andy seemed proud.

"I don't understand. The guilt in this case couldn't be clearer. Why represent him?"

"It's a thrill to them. "

"I don't get that."

"I don't either."

"You've got a history with Jack, don't you?"

Her eyes burned on his skin. She wanted the truth. Maybe she was ready for it now.

"What happened?"

Her voice soft, her eyes kind. He wondered what she would make of Raydor's work style. Somehow he believed she would not like it at all, Sharon had too much heart.

"It was one of my last big cases, before you were assigned to me. Young girls disappeared from playgrounds. One moment they were there and the next they were gone. We were in the dark for quite some time. We got on the case when the first girl was found dead. He left the parents in agony for weeks, leading them on, giving them hope, but it always ended in the brutal dead of the girl. I'll spare you the details of what he did to those young girls."

Sharon's stomach turned. For a moment she was afraid she'd have to throw up again. She could only imagine what had been done to those little girls, if Andy wanted to spare her the details.

"Six girls, he managed to kill before we caught him. I still remember the look in his eyes, the vile grin on his face, while he sat at the small body of the last girl, forcing the knife deeper into her chest. That feeling of what if… What if we would have been there sooner? What if we'd just shoot him? Could the girl have been saved? You can't imagine how many times, I've asked myself those questions…"

Sharon could tell, he still asked himself those same questions, she saw it in his eyes. Her hand reached out to him, made contact with his, her thumb softly stroke his wrist.

Her touch was soft, soothing, loving. It instantly calmed him. Soothed him more than any words could. Her silence was enough. She understood there weren't any words to answer these questions. That there were no words to make this any better. She understood. The empathy in her eyes reaching his heart.

"This was a clear case, Sharon. There was no doubt about his guilt, we caught him with his hand on the knife, that pierced this innocent little girl's chest. There wouldn't be anyone in their right mind, who'd believe in his innocence. He would get convicted and he's spend the rest of his life in jail… But then Jack Raydor came along. It wasn't a surprise the guy instantly lawyered up, it was, that his lawyer worked overtime to search for some loop hole to get this creep off the hook."

Sharon stared, fighting the conflicting emotions inside of her.

"He got him off on a technicality."

Sharon remembered that time. Jack had been buried in files almost every evening, reading till late, making notes, looking things up, searching for a president. It made her stomach turn that all that time he spend on it was, because he searched for a way to get a murderer off the hook. Why would he do that?

"I don't get that. He saw what that guy did to those girls.. maybe he can set aside his personal feelings, emotions, but I can't. I've got a little girl myself, Sharon…"

She didn't have any children or little nieces or nephews, but she could only feel hatred for someone this evil. To hurt a child. Children were innocent. And the parents, they must have been so scared, torn between hope and fear. She looked down, focused on the carpeting of the car, anything to avoid Andy's eyes.

"The thought that something would ever happen to one of my kids…"

"Tell me Jack didn't succeed…"

She finally looked up again, her eyes wide, moist.

"Tell me that guy isn't somewhere, preying on more innocent children."

"He got him off, but the guy's celebration was cut short, when the father of one of his victims raised a gun and killed him. Clear shot through the head. The guy didn't suffer the way those little girls did, but he'll never hurt another child again."

Andy saw a sigh of relieve escape her.

"So I guess you can say Raydor and I have a history."

It stayed quiet for a few moments. Sharon stared down, he could see the anguish on her face. He could tell how hard it was on her.

"I'm sorry…"

Her voice was bearably more than a whisper. She wouldn't look at him. Her hands now in her lap.

"Hey.. There's no reason for you to feel bad about this."

"I know Jack as an entirely different man. The Jack I love would never do something this wrong. It's hard to think of him as these two different people."

Andy took her hand in his and she met his eyes. Her eyes were so conflicted.

"I know he is, or you wouldn't be able to love him.. At the end of the day he's doing his job, Sharon.. It's just not the way I'd choose if I were to be in his shoes. Besides I like it better at this side of the law."

He tried to cheer her up with his lop sided grin and his eyes sparkled as a smile cracked on her lips.

"So do I…."

Andy smiled, Sharon would never be a lawyer, that was something he knew for sure.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Andy grunted, they'd have to deal with Narcotics today. They didn't like sharing a crime scene. They also didn't like women on the force. He looked worried at Sharon, they'd be tough on her. He reached for her arm and held her back, meeting her surprised eyes, as she turned.

"Sharon, Narcotics is in there already. They don't like women on the force. They won't like you."

She quirked her eyebrow, then shrugs.

"Nothing new there, Andy."

"I could go in myself…"

"You don't want me there."

Not really, but not for the reasons she believed. He felt the need to protect her. She'd already been targeted enough for one day.

Kaplan's sly attack, Raydor being a complete ass. The guys in there would be twice that bad.

"I just mean you don't have to. I could deal with this myself, there's no reason for you to expose yourself to those morons in there."

Andy could be so sweet sometimes. It always made her forget he'd been such an ass when they'd first met.

"I'll be fine…"

"I can be an ass, but those guys are worse."

"Worse than Andy Flynn?"

The serious look on her face cracked, as she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. The astonished look on his face, priceless.

"I'll be fine. Now let's go."

Sharon felt their eyes prying at her from the moment she walked in. she wondered when this would ever stop. She wondered when the day would come, that she wouldn't have to force herself to keep her head held high, to ignore the prying eyes, or the rude remarks. Women were allowed on the force for quite some time now, but not nearly accepted. She was lucky with a partner like Andy, who wouldn't see her as a nuisance. She was his equal, but the men here definitely didn't. They were a long way from acceptance.

One of the younger guys whistled. It reminded her of the concerto she received when she'd start a shift, in their own murder room. Andy usually stopped it, by narrowing his eyes. In a way it was some form of acceptance, from her own colleagues.

Now the young man was silenced by the looks of the others. Clearly it wasn't appreciated. Neither was her presence.

"Flynn, why bring 'that' with you?"

Andy narrowed his eyes.

" 'That', is Officer Elliot and she's my partner."

"Still no need to bring her here. There's no place for women at a crime scene, at least not mine…"

"Well, this isn't yóur crime scene to begin with, and she's not going anywhere."

The other guy squared his shoulders, an angry line forming between his brows.

"This is a clear case. Hooker, slash, addict, considering the needle marks, probably an overdose."

Sharon walked over to the woman. Her eyes travelled over her body. Black high heels, one partly covered her toes, the other about a meter from the body. Black stockings, torn, big holes at her knees. Red dress, tight fitting, slightly pushed upon her thighs. Her arms slack at her sides. She saw the needle marks between her fingers. If this was a hooker, she cared enough about no one seeing the prove of her addiction. Well manicured nails. The one on her index finger broken. Could have happened while she collapsed, or maybe it happened while she fought her assailant. She wore a scarf, Sharon frowned, as it didn't match with her red dress at all. She put that thought aside for a moment, taking one step closer. Her head lay to the side, her blond hair fanned out over the concrete floor. She wore make up, her red lipstick slightly smeared. Sharon knelt down aside her face, taking a good look at her eyes. Her once blue eyes, glazed by this white cloud, that washed over the eyes of the dead. Sharon frowned focusing on the eyes. There were little red dots all over her retina, a clear sign of asphyxiation. This woman was strangled and probably not after some overdose. They were wrong, this was murder.

"Andy?"

He looked around, his eyes finding her, knelt down beside the body. She had ignored their little discussion. He knew Sharon wasn't really affected by those. She usually ignored them and followed her own plan. Just like now.

"Yeah, what did you find?"

"I believe she was strangled."

"Oh great…She 'believes'…"

Sharon ignored him. Andy on the other hand shot him an angry look.

"Shut up, Landry."

Andy returned his gaze back to Sharon, knowing there would follow an explanation. Sharon didn't go off on hunches.

"There are red dots on her retina, which indicate asphyxiation. She was strangled."

"You also a coroner?"

Sharon looked at the guy, Andy called Landry. She stared at him unemotional, her way of dealing with guys like that.

"A coroner will confirm what I just said."

This one was sure of herself, Landry couldn't stand those. Women should be left typing up reports, not invading their crime scenes. Especially not some self righteous bitch like this one. He didn't care how she managed to worm her way into Homicide, he would not work with her.

"Great, that makes this a case for the Homicide division."

"No way, underneath those floor boards is at least twenty kilo cocaine."

"Which you can't link to the victim."

Landry huffed.

"She doesn't even look strangled."

"The scarf obscures her throat, so there's no way of telling yet. I believe the murderer wrapped it around her throat after he killed her. It doesn't match with the dress."

They all looked like that was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever heard.

"That's where it leads to if we accept women within the force. Clothes that do or don't match as a form of evidence. That's just ridiculous."

Sharon kept a blank face. She learned not to bite. She was only interested in doing her job and time would change everything.

"Well, we'll see. We better start registering the evidence."

Sharon nodded.

"Who told you this was your crime scene?"

"The evidence, pal."

"You mean the crazy idea your 'partner' came up with? I'm not giving up my crime scene."

Andy shook his head, decreasing the distance between Sharon and him.

"I'll go contact Hamilton, he'll sort it out for us. You okay with that?"

"Hm-mm."

"I'll be right back."

Andy gave her a quick nod, his hand briefly brushed her arm. Telling her, to not let them get to her. Sharon smiled at him, sometimes he was too sweet, reminding her of a big brother, protecting his sister, for the big bad world. It absolutely enraged her, when Jack pulled off something like this, but when Andy did it, it was only endearing.

It sickened Landry, the way they looked at one another. Her smiling at Flynn explained a lot. Probably got him laid every now and then, great partnership. If she wasn't this annoying, he'd fall for her too. Those lean legs of hers, just seemed to go on and on. Her perfectly toned calves, peeking out underneath her black skirt. It was tight fitting, his eyes wandered over her curves. Her white blouse hugged her breasts, the top buttons opened just enough to reveal a sneak peek at the heaving, crème like, skin. Her eyes, cold as ice when she looked at any of them, but sparkling warm and loving as she looked at Flynn. Either way they were captivating. The thick, luscious, auburn hair, piled together in a bun, on top of her head. It would probably be cascading down her back, when released. Flynn shouldn't have left her all by herself like this. He wondered whether she was prude. It was time to have some fun with her.

Landry walked towards her, she tried to keep her face neutral. Tried not to show her anxiety. Andy would be back soon, he'd only have to get down to the car, get the radio, call in. This would be a bit uncomfortable, but she could handle that. What could really happen? A few crude remarks, she was used to those.

Landry cornered in on her, invading her space in the most uncomfortable way, she could imagine. His chest so close she could feel it heave up and down. This up close, he towered over her. Looking down at her with this smug smile on his face. He meant to be intimidating. She couldn't stop her heartbeat from getting louder.

"So what is it you do for Flynn, that he keeps you around?"

What was he saying? She stared hardened at him. She didn't like what he was implying at all. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"I can understand, Flynn. You've got a pretty little face."

He brushed the side of her face, her cheek, with the back of his hand. She fought the urge to slap it away. Sometimes it was the wise thing to do nothing. Besides she could feel the eyes of the other guys on them. So instead she stepped backwards. Landry's eyes gleamed with enjoyment.

"Picky, huh?.. I'll be a Sergeant soon…"

She felt like she could throw up because of what he was implying there. Landry took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"You better loose that attitude if you know what's good for you."

His eyes travelled from her eyes to her cleavage. If he'd touch her again, she'd hit him.

Andy saw Landry standing near Sharon, too near. His eyes fixed on her cleavage. Damn bastard. If he'd touch her, he'd punch his lights out.

"Hamilton gave the okay."

Landry narrowed his eyes.

"You can contact your Captain if you like, Landry, but we lead this investigation."

Landry stormed out to do just that. Andy walked towards her, his hand touched her back. He could feel her tremble a bit.

"You okay?"

She nodded, but her body language said something different.

"I will punch his lights out if you want me to."

"He's just an ass…"

Her voice wavered. No matter what she said she was not okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to leave me those wonderful reviews! They are appreciated a lot! Actually they make my day :) Also thank you so much to all the people who are now following this story. Everytime I see the message popping up in my inbox, I can't believe it. :)**

 **There is a warning for violence in this chapter, that's why it is also m rated. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Chapter three

Sharon was quiet as they walked to the morgue.

"Something bugging you? Is Raydor giving you a hard time for what happened the other day?"

"Why did you tell Commander Hamilton about Landry?"

"Because he went too far."

He knew her by now, she'd been upset.

"I can deal with him on my own."

The Commander had called her into his office, asked her about what happened between Landry and her. Whether she was alright? If she'd need his support? If she wanted him to talk to the man? If she wanted him to talk to his Captain about this? They believed she needed protection, Commander Hamilton acting, like he was her father, and Andy, like he was her big brother. She could take care of herself very well. She knew how to deal with misogynists like Landry.

"You're my partner, I look out for you."

"I'm a big girl, Andy…I filed a report on him."

"You did?"

"Hm-mm.. He practically accused me of sleeping my way up the ranks. The guy is a misogynist. It's time he deals with the fact that times are changing. Women join the force and they're here to stay. He better learn to deal with that."

Maybe Sharon didn't need much protection after all. She could take care of herself. Landry would probably be angry as hell, when he'd hear about this.

"You will tell me when you do need my help, right?"

Sharon smiled, she couldn't blame him much longer, for looking out for her.

"Sure."

They entered the hallway leading up to the morgue. The station's basement was colder than the rest of the building, which wasn't always a downside in sunny L.A.. They wondered what Nichols could tell them about the circumstances around her dead. Sharon wondered if she would ever get used to those bodies on the metal slate. At least she'd learned to breathe through her mouth.

"Hey Flynn, hello there lovely lady."

Sharon smiled. Hank Nichols was one of the few who acknowledged she was good at doing her job. He enjoyed her eagerness. He wouldn't sigh at any of her questions, he'd answer them.

Now the woman was naked they could clearly see the strangulation marks on her throat. Sharon had been right about that at the crime scene.

"Good call, hon."

Andy pointed at the neck.

"Yes, the cause of dead is most surely asphyxiation, caused by strangulation."

"Narcotics guessed overdose."

"Nope, had nothing in her system."

"But she was a user, there were needle marks between her fingers."

"She used, but not the last twenty-four hours."

"They found cocaine. Could she be the owner?"

"The owner I wouldn't know, but surely not the user. This lady preferred lighter stuff, haven't found any traces of cocaine."

"She could be the seller."

"Narc believed she was a hooker."

"A pricy one then. She wore some expensive black heels. The dress seemed from a fancy boutique as well…"

"La Fayette's."

"There you go…her nails were well manicured. Her hair freshly done."

"So Nichols help me out here. You think she could be a hooker?"

"Could be, but she might as well could be the girlfriend of a dealer."

"Or the dealer…"

"That's right, lovely lady."

"This could be a client that lost it, or a deal gone wrong…"

"I've done my job, now it's up to you all to find out who killed her. The evidence collected from the body, I've send over to the lab."

Andy nodded, now it was indeed up to them.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Andy was in Hamilton's office.

"Narcotics isn't happy."

Andy leaned back in his chair. He could imagine they weren't. They had probably hoped for this big bust and now they weren't getting it.

"I bet they aren't. "

"Maybe you could work together."

"I don't think so."

"Flynn…"

"Landry was a complete jack ass to Sharon."

"These things happen. She's used to it."

"You weren't there. She was shook up."

Andy remembered how she had trembled underneath his touch. Her voice shaky. Maybe it had been the events of the day. Her run in with Raydor hadn't been very pleasant. The news of him defending that murderer had affected her too. Fact was though that Landry's behavior had unnerved her.

"Landry was intimidating."

"Not the first time she has had to deal with that either. She told me herself that she was okay."

"Look I don't like the way he acted towards her. If you force us to work together it will only be a matter of time, before I'll punch the guy's lights out."

Hamilton sighed, he knew Andy wasn't just making empty threats. Them being forced to work together could only end in an Internal Affairs investigation.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

Sharon spread the creamy soap over her hands, the anti septic smell invading her nostrils. She rinsed the substance from her hands, focusing on the tiny bubbles, spiraling down the drain.

Her head snapped towards the door as it flew open. It was Landry standing in the door opening.

"This is the ladies restroom…"

He crossed the distance fast. She felt a knot form in her stomach, as she saw the anger in his eyes. Before she knew it he had her pinned against the wall, the back of her head thumped into it. His lower arm pressed against her sternum and collarbone.

"You self righteous bitch!"

Sharon grimaced as he put more pressure on her. His eyes spit fire. The intensity of his anger clenched her heart. He actually scared her, as she felt his knee pry between her legs, leaning into her with his full weight. Her breathing accelerated.

"You filed a damn complaint!"

She flinched as he pushed harder.

"Calling me whatever it was…"

Her breathing hitched.

"You got me in trouble you little bitch! Don't you think you can fuck me like that! What? Lost your tongue, no more smart ass comments.. Not feeling emancipated anymore? Hm?"

He slammed into her again.

" You listen to me. If you ever cross my way again. If you ever as much as mention my name…I'll come and teach you some manors, show you your place and you'll wish you never, got it into that pretty little head of yours, to enter the Police Academy. Clear?!"

Sharon trembled, she couldn't help it. He was too close, too physical. He actually hurt her. She'd never believe something like this would happen. She had believed she could take care of herself, but she couldn't, he was too big, too strong. He had her paralyzed with fear.

"Clear?!"

Her head fell back against the wall again. Her throat felt dry, she couldn't speak.

"You don't ever pull such a stunt on me again, bitch!"

He released her, but she couldn't move. Her hand trembled as she reached for her sternum. It hurt. She shook, while her legs gave up on her and she sacked onto the ground.

Andy returned to his desk. Zygerski and Cohen worked with Sharon and him on this recent murder.

"Where's Sharon?"

"Went to the restroom. She's taking her time too."

"That's women for you, my ex-wife…"

Andy wasn't interested in another ex-wife story.

"How long ago was that?"

They shrugged.

"Fifteen minutes."

Andy frowned, Sharon wasn't like any of those women, who took their time pampering themselves. Not on the job and especially not while they were working on a murder case with no lead on a suspect.

He walked to the ladies room.

"Sharon?"

There was no answer, so he knocked on the door.

"Sharon, it's me, are you in there?"

He slowly opened the door to peek in. His heart beat a bit faster, as he saw her sitting on the ground. Her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Sharon?"

Her head turned towards him and he didn't have to ask her anymore, whether she was okay. She was a mess, he saw it in her eyes. He knelt down at her side.

"What happened?"

There was a mixture of emotions in her eyes.

"I uh, I'm fine, I'll be out there in a couple of minutes."

Andy saw her grimace as she shifted in lace. Whatever she said, she was not fine.

"What happened? Don't tell me nothing, I can tell something did."

Sharon couldn't tell him, she knew what would happen next. Andy would get angry. He'd seek out Landry and he'd beat him up. It wouldn't solve anything, it would only make matters worse.

'You deal with this, Sharon. You pull yourself together.'

"I'm fine."

"Now say it with as much conviction, you'll make me believe it."

His eyes locked with hers. She looked away so his fingers reached to guide her chin, make her look at him. She reacted like she got burned. He retreated his hand.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

She wasn't talking to him, this big wall pulled up in front of her. Pressuring her into talking wasn't going to do him any good. He did not know what happened. He just knew he'd never seen her this shook up.

"Okay."

He still looked concerned but he rose and turned around. Sharon bit her lower lip. She'd better get up and get back to the murder room. She knew that if she wouldn't Andy would come back. She pulled her right leg underneath her left, using her hand to push herself up. A dull ache on the back of her head distracted her. She reached for it, feeling a slight welt underneath her fingertips. At least there was no blood.

She looked down at her chest, nothing, her trembling fingers nevertheless closing her blouse further up. She twisted her hair, it had tumbled free, coiling it back on top of her head. Sharon splashed a bit of water in her face, took some deep breaths and then decided she was ready to get back.

mcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Sharon was tired. The only thing she wanted, now she had finally made it home, was get into bed. She looked into her purse as the lights suddenly turned on. Her heart skipped a beat. She was halfway pulling her gun from her holster, when she heard a familiar voice.

"You're late…"

"Jesus, Jack, you scared the hell out of me!"

He frowned at her outburst, her voice higher than normal. There was a strain in her eyes. It wasn't anything like her to react like this, Sharon was not scared.

"Everything alright?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't feel like sharing anything with him now. She was still angry with him for defending that serial killer.

"It's just been a long day."

He frowned, there was more to it. He watched her put her purse down, kick off her heels, even before she got out of her coat and hung it up. She looked angry, frustrated, seemed on edge. He couldn't tell whether it was because of him, or something else that had happened.

She turned back at him, a bit irritated. Why was he staring at her like that? Just standing there, not saying anything.

"What?"

"Would you please tell me what's wrong?"

Landry crossed her mind. The thought of the anger in his eyes, still gave her goose bumps. She could still feel the pressure of his weight on her . It had been more than just intimidation. It had been hate. She knew a lot of the men didn't like women on the force. She was used of the looks, the name calling, the crude remarks. She had never believed anyone would get physical though. Maybe that's what scared her more than the act itself. The idea that they wouldn't mind to get physical with her to make their point. The fear paralyzing. This time there had been no adrenaline shooting through her body. Maybe because this wasn't a criminal, because this was one of their own, supposed to be on the good side.

That was what was wrong. Feelings she should be able to share with him. Feelings she would share with the Jack she loved, but the Jack she loved, wouldn't defend a killer, who'd be so obviously guilty.

"What's wrong is, that my fiancé is defending murderers, who are proved guilty, with a clear conscience."

Jack sighed, my was she stubborn in this matter. Not so long ago there'd been a time she had planned to become a lawyer herself.

"It's still about that?"

Sharon quirked her eyebrow, looking at him with a hint of disgust.

"Yes it's still about that. What did you think?"

"I thought that you would calm down and be mature about this…"

Her eyes practically popped.

"Mature?"

"And try to see this from my point of view. Try to understand this is my job."

"So you're going to work overtime to find some loop hole in the law and get this guy off the hook for killing nine women, for almost killing me. You do realize that when he's released he's just going to do exactly the same again in another neighborhood, another town."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? You have before."

Flynn, he could have known the guy would tell her everything. Try to poison her mind against him. He must know how to get to her. Know what would rattle her, being the sweet, sensitive person she was.

"You really believe I would let someone get away with almost killing the woman I love?!"

Stunned she looked at his outburst, tears sprang in her eyes. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the long day, her run in with Landry.. She felt the energy drain from her, as Jack took her face in his hands.

"I love you, Sharon…"

She closed her eyes as he stepped closer, his lips brushing her forehead, moving as he mumbled another 'I love you'. His words soft, soothing.. The need to be in his arms, to feel loved and protected, suddenly overwhelming. She stepped into his hold. She was too raw to fight, too hurt to not feel the need to be loved.

"I miss you, Sharon.. I miss holding you. I miss being with you…"

His lips were warm and soft on her skin. Tiny touches that slowly healed all the pain in her heart.

"Promise me he won't get away with this. Please, Jack…"

"He will be punished for what he did to you, Sharon."

He couldn't promise her more. He wondered whether it was enough, or if she was just tired, when she gave into his embrace. For now he'd just be happy with what he got. He was sure that he'd be able to convince her , he was just doing his job in time. Sharon loved him and Flynn would just have to accept that one day. If he wouldn't be able to convince Sharon to quit her job sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you who take the time to leave me a wonderful review. It's so nice to know what you all like about my story!**

 **Again a warning for violence in this chapter, that's why it is m-rated. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter four

Sharon grimaced, as she felt the weight of the bulletproof vest on her. Her sternum and collarbone, were every shade of blue and purple, she could think of. She was glad she fell asleep the other day with Jack. She could only imagine his reaction. He'd be angry. Probably insisted she'd quit her job, when not only the criminals would hurt her, but also her own colleagues. Best case scenario he'd seek Landry out, punch him or sue him, probably both. Hopefully these bruises would fade soon. Now she would just have to suck it up and ignore the pain, although the dull ache on the back of her head, slightly labored her clear thinking.

Today they would investigate the first specific lead. They had been going through the motion, the last couple of days. Digging through the missing persons, trying to find the identity of the murder victim. Nothing there. They even looked into other cases where scarves had been found on victims. A signature of the killer, or used as a murder weapon. They had only been reminded again of how many sicko's, actually lived in L.A.. Anyway Nichols had been pretty sure, she'd been strangled by a pair of male hands. Big strong hands, he added. Unfortunately, he had also worn gloves. Leather gloves, at least that's what the lab came up with.

They searched the crime scene with a fine tooth comb, but the only thing they found was a purse, without much that'd be able to help them any further with this case. They'd been at a dead end, when the lab finally came up with a lead. They'd found the imprint, of what seemed a key, on the sole of her black heel. They made a mold from it, and a key had been replicated. It was a very distinctive key. It definitely hadn't been a house key. In the end, it was Cohen, who uttered it resembled a key to a storage locker or something. Apparently his uncle was quite the hoarder and rented those lockers all over town.

With that knowledge, they only had to find the right facility and storage locker. They'd ended up at a facility in a industrial area. The storage locker resembled more the size of a small warehouse. They weren't sure what they were going to find. Either way, the woman had been linked to the place and it had been important enough for her to keep the key hidden in her shoe. This was the only lead they had. If they would find something. There was a big chance the killer had the key, as they had only found the imprint, but not the key itself. Time would tell.

Commander Hamilton had ordered Sanders and Dixon to join them, as reinforcement. Sharon wasn't too keen on having them as her back up, not after what happened with that serial killer. It was hard to find the trust. At least she wouldn't have to solely rely on them, she knew she could rely on Andy. Zygerski and Cohen weren't that bad either, they could have some old fashioned ideas, but at the end of the day, they would listen to her input.

Andy's eyes scanned over her vest, his hands checking the straps, making sure it would stay in its place. She knew how to put on a vest, but the frown between his brows, kept her from speaking her thoughts. He was just being a good partner. Watching out for her.

"Okay, that'll do."

"Satisfied, hm?"

She smiled at him, of course she had noticed, him being more on edge than usual. He didn't like walking blind into situations, like now. He didn't like what it did to his nerves. He didn't like the doubts invading his brain.

'This isn't my first time, you know…"

He had to stop seeing her, like this sweet young woman. She was tough, she could handle a gun. He'd seen her in action. She wasn't frail, she would not break.

"I know…"

He forced a smile. Andy couldn't explain why he was this worried about Sharon. He wasn't worried about the others. So what made him worried about her? The fact she was a woman? He couldn't place it.

Adrenaline rushed through her body, at entering they'd fanned out. On first sight who ever had worked there, had left. Just to be sure they'd spread to search the place. Sharon held her finger on the trigger, she'd be ready for anything. She still couldn't explain the rush she felt, how her heart pumped faster and louder, the thumping the only sound in her ears. The complete focus, every sense on high alert. Her eyes scanned the place, every now and then she saw a flash of one of the others through the rows of stacked cardboard boxes.

Andy had pointed her to the right side. Cohen to the left. Sanders, Dixon and he would take the middle. Andy was on her left, she guessed he liked to stay near, or it was, because he hadn't forgotten about Sanders and Dixon's neglect to back her up, either.

With her senses on high alert, her head snapped to the right, as she heard a sound. She listened carefully . Had it been a figment of her imagination? No...There it was again. A slight breeze made the hairs on her neck stand up. She didn't like the feeling in her under belly. She stopped dead in her tracks, as the lights went out. Pitch black. Her fingers sought the flashlight on her hip, while her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. She lowered her right arm, she could not make a secure shot, with this darkness surrounding her. Her flashlight dropped to the ground, as something made impact with her, slammed her into the wall.

Andy tried to adjust to the darkness. He heard something clatter onto the floor, on his right. Shortly followed by a thud. Sharon was on his right. His heart beating in his throat. He grabbed his flashlight, as he walked to the right, trying to find a way around the stacked boxes. He couldn't just burst through them. There was no way to know what was in them.

Damn what were they doing here? Last thing he needed, was that nosy self righteous bitch, watching him every move. Sticking her nose into things, where it didn't belong. Stupid bitch dropped her gun, he'd heard it clatter. That's why they shouldn't allow women on the force. He could feel her heartbeat. The beating fastened. He could almost smell her fear and it was quite thrilling. He wondered whether she'd wet her pants. That would be the talk at the station for months.

Adrenaline helped to keep her on her feet. Kept her breathing. Kept her mind, from being clouded over by fear. Kept her hands steady. Kept her from being paralyzed. With every beat of her heart, it rushed through her body. All the way to her thumb, that released the safety pin, her finger pulling, slowed for a moment.

The sound of the safety pin being released, was unmistaken. She hadn't dropped her gun, the barrel now poking between his ribs. He'd expected a tremble, but it was steady. He sighed. Game over.

"It'd be a real stupid career move if you'd shoot a renowned Detective. Even more stupid than bursting into the place that's been under surveillance for months and ruining an undercover operation in the progress!"

Sharon froze, she knew that voice. On key, the lights went on again. Her stomach dropped, as she stared into Landry's eyes. What was it about that man, that made her feel so afraid? She had never let herself be intimidated before. She bit her lower lip, as he pressed onto her chest. The vest not giving her much protection, as he knew exactly where she was bruised up underneath. His grin made her feel sick.

Andy immediately recognized his voice. He quickened his pace.

"Landry what the hell?!"

Landry turned around, releasing Sharon in the movement. She only stared, her gun slack in her hand, her flashlight at her feet. Landry narrowed his eyes, as he looked at him.

"First you and this bitch steal my crime scene, and now you come barging into a place, we've been observing for months and ruin…"

"Oh hold your horses, Landry. Sharon, you okay?"

"She put her gun between my ribs."

"Guess you're lucky to be alive then."

Andy grinned. He crossed the distance between Sharon and him, ignoring Landry's face practically blowing up. Andy touched her arm, his voice a mere whisper.

"You okay?"

He rubbed her arm, until her eyes looked at him.

"He pushed me against the wall. He didn't tell me who he was. When he did, I immediately…"

A waterfall of words, came from her mouth. It was rushed, she was nervous, probably thought she was in trouble.

"You did fine, hon."

Landry huffed.

"He should have told you who he was, sooner."

"She could have killed me."

"Shouldn't have pushed her then, you moron. Now you should thank your lucky stars, that Officer Elliot, isn't trigger happy."

Andy rolled his eyes and walked towards the others , who came into their direction as well.

"There's no one here, Narc's been surveying the place."

Landry turned back at Sharon. She focused on putting her gun back in her holster. His voice a hiss.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way, bitch."

He pushed his finger at her chest, just as Andy turned back around.

"Leave her alone, you asshole."

An anger flashed in his eyes.

"Andy it's okay."

Andy didn't take his eyes off Landry, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean it."

He kept his eyes fixed on Landry's. He didn't like bullies. Landry was the kind of guy, who'd intimidate everyone around him.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Landry's voice was raised going on and on, about how they had interfered, in one of his open cases. How they had ruined a covert opt. It all gave Andy a head ache and by the look of it, Hamilton as well.

"And then that…"

"I suggest you be careful what you call her, if you don't want my fist to make impact with your puffy face."

"Flynn."

"Just a warning Commander. Reminding him of his manners… although I seriously doubt he has any."

Landry narrowed his eyes and Hamilton shook his head. Leave it to Flynn, to make a tense situation worse.

"…that woman, held a gun between my ribs."

"Because you cornered her against the wall."

"Still…"

"You know you should have made yourself known to her, Detective."

Landry pursed his lips.

"They weren't supposed to be there."

"They were following a lead on my authority. I'll be happy to explain to your Captain."

Landry's mouth twisted in a tight line.

"Talking about our lead…who does that storage belong to? Why were you surveying it?"

"It's still an open investigation, I don't think…"

"Detective Landry, I suggest you debrief my people as soon as possible. I'll clear matters with your Captain."

"That's alright. I'll talk to your people."

Last thing he'd need was his Captain's interference.

"I'll go assemble everyone."

Andy smiled smug.

He walked out into the murder room.

"Where's Sharon?"

"Locker room, getting off her vest I suppose."

"I'll go get her. Make sure Landry won't start without us."

Andy jogged to the locker room.

Sharon grimaced, as she pulled the vest over her head. It felt good to have the weight finally of the bruises that covered her chest. Trying to keep her breathing shallow, as breathing in or out to deep, hurt. She could forget about these bruises healing soon, with Landry only adding to them today. Sharon pulled her t-shirt up, when the door suddenly opened.

Andy frowned, as he couldn't quite believe what he just saw. Sharon quick to pull her t-shirt back down. She didn't look embarrassed, she looked caught. She had definitely did not want him to see that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Sharon didn't want to talk about it. Andy would only ask questions, she couldn't answer, wouldn't be able to answer.

Andy walked towards her, that was not nothing.

"Sharon.. that was not nothing. Now let me have a look at that."

He reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Andy."

"Sharon. I want to have a look at it. Come on, it looks serious. I want to know how bad it is. I'm still your superior officer, you know."

He'd order her. Andy could be very stubborn if he wanted to. He would not let this go. She swat his hands away, reaching the hem herself, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. She looked away, while he sat down in front of her, staring at her bruises.

Andy had to sit down, as he saw a line of bruises across her sternum and right underneath her collarbone. Her skin colored every shade of blue and purple. Landry pushing her to the wall flashed in his mind, but that had been less than two hours ago. These bruises were older.

"What happened?"

She didn't talk only looked away from him.

"Someone did this to you…Who did this?"

She wouldn't be able to convince him this had been some accident, a fall, a bump in. Something had pressed on her chest, held her down. Raydor. There was a click in his brain. The guy was dominant, saw her as a possession. The type to get physical. An anger rose inside of him. A heat spreading through his body, while his mind thought of ways to make clear to him to stay away from Sharon.

"Raydor, did he do this to you?"

The anger radiated from his voice. Her head snapped towards him. Jack? Did he actually accuse Jack of hurting her like this? That was ridiculous.

"No of course not. How could you think that?"

"Well he is a hot head."

Sharon looked appalled.

"So are you. Do you go around assaulting women?"

Andy pursed his lips.

"So Raydor didn't do this?"

"No he didn't"

Andy looked deep into her eyes. He was fairly certain she told him the truth. Fact was there were bruises and she got them somehow.

"Now I am pretty sure that he will punch you down, when he learns about you being with me, in this locker room, with me only wearing my bra."

Subconsciously his eyes were drawn to her bra. The black lace that cupped her breasts in a perfect way. His body reacting to the thoughts, which entered his brain, whether he wanted to or not. He shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. He was a married man, father, her partner, she was engaged. All very good reasons why he shouldn't stare at her.

His face flushed a bright red. She had only been kidding. At least he wouldn't question her anymore now about how she got those bruises.

"So can I get dressed now?"

Her question pulled him from his thoughts. Forcing himself to look away from her bra.

"Uh.. yeah of course. Uhm Landry will debrief us about the storage locker, he's waiting for us."

Landry . She wasn't sure whether she could face him again. She rather stayed out of his way. A part of her didn't want to make him even more angry than he already was.

"You go ahead, start, I'll hear it later."

He couldn't blame her for not being too font, of being in one room with Landry. He was such an ass to her.

"You know you'll get more out of him, without me there. Now go."

She was probably right. He didn't like it, but she was. It didn't feel right to him to give in to such an asshole as Landry. Sharon suggested it though. Andy nodded and turned around to leave the locker room. Sometimes Sharon was still an enigma to him. When she didn't allow him in, it was useless to get through that steel door of hers. She got those bruises somehow, he still wasn't too sure about Raydor not having any part in it, but he would have to let it go. She didn't want to talk about it, he wondered whether she'd ever confide in him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you wrote me! It's so nice that you took the time to let me know you liked it. Also a huge thanks to the new story followers!**

 **this story is still rated M**

Chapter five

Sharon looked at the empty spot on the chair in front of her. Andy wouldn't be back in, until later today. He was on his way over to one of Narcotics cases, to see whether there were any connections to their case. Andy had suggested to go alone, so she could dig through some of the most recent Narcotics files. She wasn't sure whether it had been him giving her a way out. She wasn't sure Andy had picked up on her reluctance to be around Landry. Or whether this had been just a way to protect her from another uncomfortable meeting with that division.

Part of her didn't want to give Landry the satisfaction. Didn't want him to believe his warnings had an effect on her. It went against everything she stood for. Still she'd been more than happy to take on Andy's offer and choose a dull day at the station, reading through files. She did not know what she was looking for. It would be one of those times you'd read something and you'd know that was what you'd been looking for. All she'd found out until now was that Narcotics was lousy at making proper reports. Probably thought about report making as a woman's job.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sandra felt like she was walking on clouds. All of a sudden, the sun shone brighter, the birds sang the loveliest tunes and her life seemed perfect. How much one night could change. She squeezed the hands of her children, smiling down at them, swinging their arms joyfully back and forth. The happiness made her tread light, although every muscle inside of her ached.

If anyone had asked her the last couple of days how her marriage was, she would have said it was in shambles. After five years of marriage, she'd been done. She had been done being married to a cop. She'd been done with being away from her family and friends.

Three years ago they'd moved to Los Angeles, a far way from New York. Andy promised her it'd be better. He'd do no more undercover operations. No more Max Keegan invading their lives. No more weeks without contact. He'd be home every evening, he'd be able to spend time with the kids. He'd be there for her. Normal family life.

It took her three more years to realize there was no such thing with Andy Flynn. He was mainly married to his job. When he'd finally come home, the children would already be in bed. A kiss on their heads, about the only contact he had with them. He'd shovel some food in.

He'd only talk about his work. There had been times the last couple of months, she thought she'd scream, when he'd mention Elliot one more time. This kid must be something, if Andy would partner up with him. He described the boy as this super cop. Brilliant, out of the box thinking, gutsy, she tuned out most of the time.

Andy worked alone, come to think of it, Andy liked to do everything alone.

Their marriage had been nothing more than the certificate and the wedding band on her finger, as Andy never wore his, for almost a year, before yesterday. About a year ago they'd had some major arguments. Andy wanted more children and she definitely didn't. Two were enough. She'd seen diapers for years now. With Brian finally out of them, there had been one more to go. She wasn't going to sign up for at least three more years of diapers, months and months of sleepless nights. Not to even think of the toll it took on her body. It finally had its normal proportions back, when he'd began talking about a baby again.

Andy wanted lots of children, coming from a large family himself. He was the youngest of six children. She clearly remembered the first time he took her home with him. It had been a shock. His mother, Italian, cooking dinner. Surrounded by her spitting imagaes, three curvy women, bickering over whatever ingredient the sauce was still missing, and which one could cook better. Janice, Beatrice and Anna, not only shared their black curly hair, but also their loud mouths. Their voices cut through everything. No matter how much they bickered, they had always seemed unanimous about one thing, she was not good enough for their baby brother. That's what they called Andy, although in fact, he was only three years younger than Anna.

The Flynn children weren't more than two or three years apart. Over a period of thirteen years, Francesca had given birth to six children and that was without counting, the couple of miscarriages she had. She still carried the remnants of those pregnancies on her hips and every other curvy section of her body. She had made it her purpose in life to take care of her husband and her six children, who all shared her Italian looks. Even the boys had their mother's brown eyes and either dark brown, or black hair. The only thing they shared with Brian Flynn sr. and his Irish heritance, was their taste in beer. Loud, was the key word in the Flynn family. Brian jr. , George and Andy telling the wildest stories, not wanting to undo for one another. It could only be that way with so many people together in a relatively small space. She had always felt overwhelmed by that tight knit family. Actually one of the reasons, that had made the move to L.A. sound appealing, was escaping that family of his.

There was no way she'd turn into Francesca Flynn. They had a boy and a girl, what more did they want? Sandra grew up with just a brother herself and she had a very happy childhood. Two children were enough, especially while she had to do everything by herself. Of course Andy promised to help out, but he had made the same promises while she'd been pregnant with Nicole. No more children.

She had told Andy to get a vasectomy, but he wouldn't hear of it. The chapter of children hadn't been closed as far as he'd been concerned. In the beginning she had been the one turning him down, but as time progressed Andy had showed less and less interest in her. A quick kiss on the cheek. Too tired when he came home. Sometimes he preferred the couch, instead of their bed.

They grew apart, although she doubted whether they'd ever been really close. Only last week she sought herself a lawyer. She wanted a divorce. She'd move back with the children to New York, back to her family and friends. Her lawyer told her not to be afraid of any custody matters. Andy was too busy to raise the children on his own. She'd been the constant factor in their lives, not him.

Yesterday changed everything though. They'd been in bed, she turned to him to talk about her plans for a divorce and then he touched her, kissed her. A passion within him she'd never really seen. The way he kissed her, touched her, made love to her. She still felt sore. She had been reminded of the Andy Flynn, she had once fallen in love with. The smile hadn't left her face ever since, she felt like a love sick teenager, giddy and in love.

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy ran his hand through his hair, he couldn't focus. He was on his way to a Narcotics bust, alone. He'd offered Sharon to go by himself. He knew she would be happy to pass on an opportunity, to be stuck with Landry for the biggest part of the day. He'd been selfish. He couldn't be near her, look into her eyes, not after last night.

He closed his eyes. Stupid, as each time he'd close his eyes, all he saw was the image which was burned forever on his memory. Two breasts, the creamy color of the skin, covered by only black lace, heaving up and down, every breath she took. The thought how they'd fit perfect in the palm of his hands. It made his body react, he couldn't control it.

He'd gone home, hoping he'd be able to forget about what he'd seen, how it made him feel. Sandra had turned to him. He looked at her and all he'd seen were Sharon's breasts, Sharon's skin, Sharon's smile, imagined how it were her lips he kissed. Imagined his hands covering her body, his hands gliding through her auburn hair. He had closed his eyes, imagined looking into her sparkling emerald green eyes, imagining it had been her warmth engulfing him. He forgot he'd been in the bed with Sandra, in his mind it had been Sharon. It had been the thought of Sharon that had made him come, like never before.

It was so wrong, in so many ways. Sandra was his wife. She was the mother of his children. He hadn't made love to her, in a way it felt like cheating. And Sharon… Sharon was his partner, she was engaged, she had never given him the impression, that she wanted more from him than friendship. It was all wrong. And the only thing he could think of was, that he'd never be able to look her in the eye again, without him being afraid that she'd see it.

So this was what the feeling in the pit of his stomach, had always been about. Not that she was a woman. Not that he was her mentor, her partner… but because he was attracted to her.

This was just great. He had a wife and two small children at home and he was falling in love with his partner. The beautiful young woman, who was engaged to that prick Raydor. This was a mess.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Normally she wouldn't visit the station. The times she'd been there, in the last three years, she could count on one hand. She'd felt cheerful today though. The children loved to see daddy, and maybe she might be able to persuade him to have lunch with them. She smiled as she walked in, Brian pulling on her hand, as he couldn't wait to see where daddy worked. Little Brian was obsessed with everything that had to do with sirens. Firemen and cops were his heroes.

Zygerski frowned, if he wasn't mistaking, that was Flynn's wife, who'd just entered. He wasn't too sure, as she had an unusual smile on her face. The one or two times, he'd seen her, she'd been pissed. With Flynn of course. Sometimes he pitied him. He nodded at Elliot, gesturing her to look at Flynn's wife approaching. Flynn was her partner, she better be the welcoming party, as no one else surely had any interest in the job.

Sharon looked up at the woman. Blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair, highlighted by the Californian sun. She was probably a few years older than she was. She wasn't wearing the latest fashion, but she seemed to care about her appearance. Wearing heels instead of sneakers, although she could imagine, they'd be a bit more practical with those two little children. She wore more makeup, than the average soccer mom. The mascara made her blue eyes pop.

Sharon smiled at the eager little children. They seemed in a hurry. She recognized them immediately from the pictures on Andy's desk. The boy was named Brian. Andy had told her once, how his wife had been against calling him Brian. There were already too many Brian's, Andy's father, his brother, he'd been adamant about it though. Sharon believed the name fitted him perfect. He had a twinkle in his eyes, which reminded her of his father, although the color was like his mother's blue. His hair a light shade of brown, although he'd been blond like his sister when he'd been younger. Nicole was a little puppet. Her mom's face. Straight blond hair like her mom, divided in two short pigtails. Brown eyes like her father though, big, inquisitive of the world around her. Sharon wondered, if she might resemble her father in character as well. She rose from her chair, they were already looking around for Andy.

Sandra looked at the woman approaching her. Black skirt, white blouse tugged in, killer heels. She was younger that she was, a few years at least. Still she looked far more sophisticated, than anything she'd ever be able to pull off on Andy's salary. With her auburn hair, pulled up in the bun, she looked like a secretary, but secretaries didn't make much either. Probably a lawyer then. Either way she could imagine these men around her drooling. Men had their fantasies. Imagining what it must be like to undo that bun of hers and button down that blouse.

She smiled friendly at her, but Sandra couldn't help feeling self conscious. There was no doubt, that this one, was a pretty young thing, it kind of reassured her Andy wasn't around. She stretched out her hand. Sandra let go of Brian's, hoping it wouldn't feel all sweaty.

"Hello, you're Andy's family, right?"

Sandra stared, she knew Andy, not only that, they were on a first name bases. Great, her husband was working around someone that screamed 'lust'. Maybe she didn't work with him day in day out. He hadn't mentioned a women. The only new one, that rookie boy, Elliot, that had been assigned to him.

"I'm Sharon Elliot… I'm afraid Andy isn't…"

Sandra didn't hear the rest of her sentence. She only saw her lips move.

'Sharon Elliot…Elliot.'

She felt like slapped in the face. This Elliot , he'd been talking about so much, wasn't some young guy, it was a woman. A woman, he couldn't stop talking about. One he was probably seeing more than her.

Sharon frowned, the woman just stared, while the children obviously seemed to realize they weren't going to see their daddy, pulling on her hands. She reached out to her.

"Are you…"

The woman pulled back as burned, Sharon looked confused.

Her husband was smitten with this woman. She wondered whether Andy already made a pass at her. Andy could be extremely charming. She remembered him as the hot shot from the neighborhood. Smiling at every young woman, unleashing his charms. They called her lucky of reeling him in. She doubted he had stopped looking at other women. Had they been physical with one another? She eyed the woman in front of her. Could she be this friendly and welcoming if she was? She seemed like a girl with a conscience. The way she dressed, appeared.. No she hadn't with Andy. He might have been willing, but.. ..

Last night, it suddenly dawned on her. Andy hadn't touched her in months, and yesterday… He had kissed her like never before, touched her, send her over the edge, like never before with her. Because he hadn't been thinking about her. He'd been thinking about his partner.

This began to feel awkward. Sharon bend through her knees, smiling, tickling Brian's belly.

"You look so much like your daddy."

Sandra held Brian's hand tighter. Her son was hers. She wasn't willing to share him, like she already had to share her husband.

Sharon raised herself. She didn't understand the hostility. She wondered whether she was like this around Andy as well. He talked a lot about his children, but he hardly ever mentioned his wife. She could imagine it wasn't a very happy marriage, especially as Andy wasn't the most easy person to get along with either.

Sandra turned around, her happy mood disappeared as every memory of the night before was tainted. This was it. She was done fighting for a marriage, that never had really been.

Sharon stared confused, as the woman walked away, dragging the little children with her. She looked over her shoulder at Zygerski.

"Was it something I said?"

"Nope, seen her once or twice, both times she was like now, not really a little miss sunshine."

Sharon wondered whether Andy would be angry with her. She couldn't think of anything she did, but something must have caused this reaction.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong, some people are just grumpy. "

Sharon sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it anymore anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'd like to begin by thanking you for the support you are showing my story, by reviewing it and adding it as a story alert. I can't begin to tell how much that all means to me. It's nice to know someone enjoys reading, the little story you came up with.**

 **This story is still rated M**

Chapter six

Sharon had never believed she'd become the work- a -holic kind, that wouldn't be able to let go of the job on her day off. It was only two o'clock, but it already had been a long Sunday.

No sleeping in late, as she had agreed to meet her parents for the nine o'clock service in church. Which had meant getting up at seven, while she had only had four hours of sleep.

An almost cold shower had chased the sleep from her eyes and the cloud, that still lingered over her brain. Makeup, took care of the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her mother would only worry unnecessary. She had looked into her closet for something descent to wear to church, passing the laundry basket, which piled over, realizing, that the dry cleaners, were closed on Sunday. She'd just had to take care of that somewhere later this week. It was funny to see, how her personal life seemed to go on hold, whenever a complicated case, crossed their desks.

At least the bruises had now faded to yellows and greens and she was happy Andy hadn't mentioned them anymore. The simple black Jacky Kennedy kind of dress, she'd opted for, had covered them up perfectly. Putting her hair up and her mom's pearls had completed the outfit.

Somehow she hadn't been able to focus on the service. Thoughts of the case invading her brain, her mind wandering off. They didn't know more than the knowledge they had started out with and that frustrated her. There must be some lead, somewhere. Something they could find to crack this case. So now she was on her way to the station again, although she should be on her way over to her parents house.

They had asked her to come home with them, have dinner, spend a nice day at home, as they didn't see her nearly enough. She had made the excuse of having to go home at least for a short time, change into something more comfortable. Take care of some of the mail that had stacked up.

So she went home changed into a summer dress and got back into the car. The stack of mail would still be there tonight, as she hadn't planned anything in particular. There was something she had to look into. Something about what Nichols had told them. Their victim had used heroine, but not that day. They had simply assumed this woman was a user, but something about that had bugged her. The woman looked too good. Other than those marks between her fingers, she didn't look like a long time user.

Cohen whistled, as she hurried in. She smiled at him. With three ex- wives, he liked to work on Sundays.

"My, my, Officer Elliot, are we looking different today…"

They weren't used to seeing her in light, frivolous dresses, her hair loose, cascading down her back, wearing pearls. She dressed herself quite conservative at work. Black or grey skirts or pants, white blouses, her hair up.

"I'm on my way over to my parents house."

"So what are you doing here then, Elliot? It's your day off."

"Just came to check on something. Do you have any idea where the Coroner report is?"

Cohen searched through the stack of papers on Zygerski and his desks, while Sharon did the same on hers and Andy's.

"Found it. "

Cohen held it up in the air.

"Care to tell me what you're looking for?"

"Up till now we assumed our victim was a regular user."

"Yeah, there were needle marks on her. Didn't Nichols find traces of heroine?"

"Hm-mm.. what's bugging me though is the fact that she didn't look like an addict. I just wonder how much he found inside of her. I mean, she hadn't used that day, or the last twenty-four hours anyway. Have you ever heard of an addict, who went twenty-four hours without?"

"You could have something there."

"Yes, more questions…"

Sharon scanned the report. Nichols had noted down the numbers, but she had no idea whether those were the amounts of a regular user.

"Do you know if Nichols is in?"

"Probably not, he's a family man. I guess he cuts only into the meat his wife cooked on Sundays."

Sharon shook her head, that was typical Cohen, weird sense of humor. It reminded her of dinner though. She looked at the clock. It was already passed three, her parents were waiting for her.

"Damn, I'm late."

" 'Damn'? Flynn's got a bad influence on you."

Sharon laughed, grabbed her purse and hurried out.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It seemed like in the last couple of days his life had changed a one hundred and eighty degrees. He had come home to an empty place. Sandra wasn't there, the children weren't in their beds. First thing that had come to his mind, was something bad had happened. For a moment he'd been in panic. He didn't know who to call. He didn't know who her friends were, where she could be? When had it happened, that he stopped knowing about Sandra's life? Fact was he'd probably never really known.

It wasn't until he'd began looking for her address book, that he noticed her clothes were all gone. He'd went to the children's rooms. Their clothes were gone too, their toys. Sandra had packed everything and left, taking his children with her.

He had felt trapped. He hadn't known what to do, who to call. Sandra had. She carefully planned this. He couldn't explain how else he could have already been served with the divorce papers. It felt surreal. There was no way she could just do this. Just leave, take the children.

Andy recalled the name of the guy, who helped Cohen through his last divorce. Him being Cohen's colleague, he'd been able to stop by this morning, even though it was a Sunday. The evening before he'd contacted Sandra's lawyer and he would make him wait to Monday to explain.

Apparently Sandra would move back to New York and she was going to take the children with her. Cohen's lawyer explained to him that as the mother, she was in her right to take the children, without his consent. He also explained that Sandra was filing for full custody. The chance big, that a judge would agree with her. Him being a cop, he had crazy work hours. But there would always be visitation.

Yeah right, how was he going to do that? Him working in L.A. and Sandra and the kids being in New York. It wasn't like he could fly over there every other weekend. They were too small to come to L. A. themselves. This was a big mess. How could she do this to him?

He ended up in a bar. What reason did he have to go home now? So he installed himself at a bar stool, ordered a glass of beer and kept ordering them after he had emptied the first glass.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon rushed into her parents house, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Momma?"

Her voice echoed through the room. She looked through the open terrace doors. And saw her parents sitting in the big chairs, made of reed, in the garden. She quickened her pace.

"Momma, daddy, sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought."

She held her hair back with her hand, as she bend in to kiss both her mom and dad.

"You're here now…"

She couldn't recall a day in her life that her parents had ever been angry with her.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Sharon turned around, surprised to hear Jack's voice. He smiled, his character charming smile, walking towards her. He put his hand on her back and kissed her. Sharon closed her eyes, as his lips touched hers. It felt like so long ago. He brushed a lock of her hair back over her shoulder.

"You look beautiful…"

She smiled, but at the same time she felt a bit awkward. Jack and she hadn't been close recently.

Jack could tell by the look in her eyes, that she wondered what he was doing there. They were still engaged, she had probably neglected to tell her parents, about their recent arguments.

"Your mother called me to verify I'd be joining you for dinner."

Sharon smiled. He hated that smile. It was the polite, half hearted one, the one that never reached her eyes. Always making her look kind of sad, like so often lately.

Sharon sat down next to Jack, trying to keep from her parents, that not everything was okay between Jack and her. She didn't want to involve them in their problems. At the end of the day, there wasn't anything they could do to fix this. This was something between Jack and her. They'd find a way to get passed this, that's what you did. Surely her parents must have had arguments over the years. But you invested in a relationship, you didn't simply give up on it. There would be a way. She just wasn't sure how yet.

Jack put his arm around her, stroking her hair. Sharon tried to relax. She knew what Jack's solution to the problem was. She'd accept him doing his job and that would be the end of it. They'd continue like before. She wasn't sure that would be something she could do though.

Sharon only half listened to the conversations going on between her parents and Jack. Talks about fund raisers, Jack's law firm, the hospital. Not feeling the need to mix into any of the conversations. Besides the case was still occupying her mind.

This woman, had she been an addict? One part of the evidence contradicted the other. Was she a dealer after all? Those needle marks contradicted that though. Dealers weren't usually high on drugs themselves. They'd be occasional users, or didn't use at all. Those needle marks said something different. She always kept ending back up with those needle marks.

"Something on your mind, darling?"

Sharon was pulled from her thoughts, by her father's voice. She met his clear blue eyes, the frown between his dark brown brows. The hint of a smile on his lips, as she stared up at him, a bit confused.

"Are we boring you?"

"No.. I was just thinking about something. This case I'm working on."

She could feel Jack tense, stopping midway, as he stroke her hair. Her mother shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Her father sharpened the look in his eyes. It was no secret, no one here felt really comfortable about her joining the police force. Although her parents had never said the exact words. She didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable, so normally they avoided the topic.

Jack smiled.

"She works too hard. I hardly see her."

Sharon gave him a look. She didn't like the way he used her parents, to play on her guilt. Diane and Mark Elliot didn't miss the look their daughter gave him. Something was going on between them. They had both noticed their daughter acting different, they just hadn't been able to place it.

A tight smile formed on Sharon's lips, she didn't like being cornered.

"So are you, Jack. Have you already told momma and daddy about that case you've been working on?"

Jack stared. Of course he hadn't, he probably knew he'd have a tough time explaining to her parents, why he was defending the guy who had almost killed her. Especially after the reaction she'd had.

The tension hung in the air. Diane realizing her mistake. Sharon hadn't mentioned Jack, because they hadn't been planning on coming together. That's why he hadn't accompanied her at church either. That's what she'd seen in her daughter's eyes earlier, she'd been surprised Jack had been there.

Jack smiled.

"It's Sunday, Sharon, it's our day off, it was kind of the plan not to think about work."

Jack had a nag in worming his way out of tight and difficult situations, maybe that's what made him a good lawyer. She ignored him, turning back at her parents. Great, now they were worried. None of them knew what to say for a moment and Sharon guessed they were all relieved, when the announcement was made, that dinner would be served in a small hour. Her mother slipped back into her usual role of host, suggesting they'd better continue their get together, inside.

Her father poured Jack a drink, when she suddenly thought about something. Her dad may not be a coroner, but he was a doctor.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, darling?"

Mark smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes smiling with love.

"Uhm, I was thinking… how many times would it take before a needle mark would show between someone's fingers?"

Jack frowned.

"Do you have to talk about your case?"

"Do you have to defend a proven murderer?

Jack bit the inside of his lip, carrying his whisky glass to the couch. Sharon looked back at her father.

"That kind of depends, darling. That differs with the person."

"Would you have to be a frequent user for a long period in time, for them to leave a mark?"

"Darling, my patients aren't users, I wouldn't know about those sort of things."

"Okay then tell me this, could they be inflicted post mortem?"

"Unlikely, blood stops running when you die. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"There are a few circumstances when the blood won't clot. You see when you pinch yourself with a needle the mark appears, because blood runs underneath the skin."

"What would it take?"

"Could be as easy as an intake of aspirin."

"One?"

"No, it would take a couple."

"So technically they could form post mortem?"

"Hm-mm."

Mark saw his daughter thinking.

"Did that help in some way, darling?"

"Yes, it could explain some things."

Mark studied her.

"You enjoy your job, don't you?"

"Yes I do… Look I know momma and you don't…"

"Ssh, ssh, all we want is for you to be happy."

He smiled at her.

"Just try to… Just be careful, darling…"

She knew she couldn't tell him she'd be fine, that she wasn't in any danger. She had ended up in the hospital after her encounter with that serial killer. Her dad had seen the bruises, the stab wound. She had seen his concern, his pain, his fear.

"I will, daddy…"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Dinner's ready."

Mark looked down at her with a loving smile.

"You heard your mom, better find our way to the dining room."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder keeping her close as they walked further.

"Are they treating you well?"

"They're not my biggest fans and a lot of them rather see me go, but that's their problem."

"That's my girl."

He kissed her forehead, seeing her close her eyes, a joy spreading over her face, similar to when she was still a little girl.

"What about that guy who was at the hospital with you?"

"Andy?... He's actually very nice. He treats me with respect, we're partners."

"Okay… So what's going on between Jack and you? Have you been arguing?"

Sharon sighed, focusing on the ground, while they walked. She didn't want her father to see the hurt in her eyes.

"We just disagree on some things…"

Mark knew when to let go. If he had learned one thing, it was that Sharon could not be pressured.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sharon opened her apartment door, feeling Jack right behind her.

"You didn't have to drive over here."

"I wanted to bring you home."

"I was with my own car."

"Just want to see to it, that you're safely at home."

"In case one of the murderers, who got out with your help, is waiting here for me?"

Jack breathed out frustrated.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Sharon."

"You shouldn't have come today."

"What was I supposed to do? Your mother called me."

"Tell her you were busy, working on some case."

"I wanted to see you…"

"Seeing each other is not going to solve anything, not when we only argue."

"Then let's stop arguing and start talking."

"Yes, we do need to talk, because I'm telling you right now this isn't just going to end with me giving in. "

"I love you, I want you happy. I need you to know that. I didn't take on this case to hurt you. I believed we'd be able to keep work and home separated."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jack. This is just something very personal, as I'm the one who caught this guy."

Jack brushed her hair behind her ear. There was a hurt look in his eyes. Sharon guessed that by now he did realize he'd underestimated how much this would trouble her.

"I didn't think about how it would affect you. I felt honored and proud that Mr. Kaplan asked me. I just thought you'd be okay with it."

For the first time she felt that he was truly honest. He hadn't meant to hurt her and completely misjudged the situation.

"Sweetheart, I can't always defend the innocent…"

Sharon knew she had to be reasonable as well. It was the law that criminals had the right to be defended. Only at court someone could be proven guilty.

"I know.. this one just hit a bit close to home I suppose. "

Jack wrapped his arms around her, he couldn't stand seeing her this sad. He stroke her hair, nuzzled her cheek.

"I understand, sweetheart. This one isn't easy for me either. Do you believe I enjoy staring at that guy's grin when he tells me about…"

"Jack, stop."

She pulled away from him.

"You shouldn't be discussing your case with me..I'm going to be a witness in the trial. It's against procedure. "

Jack stared at her, stroking her cheek.

"I guess that was Mr. Kaplan's reason to ask me on board, because he probably hoped I could get some information from you. I told him right away we didn't discuss your cases at home. I wouldn't try, pry you for information."

"He knows you're a good lawyer, Jack, that's why he asked you."

Jack closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Sharon was so loving, she always knew the right words to say, to make him feel better.

"You're biased, Ms. Elliot."

A smile cracked on her lips. It was good to see her smile again.

"If you want me to tell Mr. Kaplan to assign me to a different case, I will. "

Sharon had never believed Jack would make a sacrifice like that. She didn't want him to though. At the end of the day she was also still working at Homicide, against his wishes. It wouldn't be fair to expect something from him that she wasn't willing to do either.

"No. You've accepted this case, you should end it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to argue with you over this anymore, Sharon."

"We won't… Next time, maybe we should talk about it first?"

Jack nodded. He could do that, sounded like a reasonable compromise to make.

"So we're okay?"

Sharon nodded.

"I've missed you so much…"

Sharon hummed, relaxing in his arms. She had missed him too, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. In the protection of his arms, feeling the warmth, she had always been able to relax. It would work wonders and it was something she desperately needed with this ongoing case. The frustration that they only had more questions than answers were taking its toll on her. She felt like her mind was a jungle. A tangle of information.

They were interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"Let it ring…"

Jack's voice was low. She could imagine why he wanted her to let it ring.

"It could be important."

She gently pushed his unwilling arms away. She shook her head, smiling, looking back over her shoulder at him, while she picked up the telephone.

"Sharon Elliot…"

Jack liked the upbeat in her voice. She looked giddy, carefree. He loved her like this. Completely different from that serious side in her.

Sharon listened to the unfamiliar male voice on the other end of the line.

'I'm calling for Andy Flynn. You know him right?'

"Yes."

Jack studied her. Sharon's answer had been short, her face looked worried, her shoulders tense, as she turned her back at him.

'I believe he could use a friend. I'm the owner of Grady's. He's had a couple too much. Now I took his car keys.. .and he's pissed for not giving them back. He kinda threatened me, flashing his badge and all.'

"Yes, that sounds like him."

'Yours was the first number I found on him.'

"That's okay, I'll come over. What's the address?"

She quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

"Okay I've got that. Just keep him there. It'll take me fifteen minutes."

She hung up, turning around, knowing what she'd see. Jack would not be pleased.

"I'll have to go…"

"This late?"

Somehow she knew he wouldn't be pleased, if she'd tell him she'd go out to help Andy.

"Criminals don't do work hours, Jack."

He sighed, there went his hopes on a nice romantic night. Just the two of them. Making up, it had been a long time.

"Why don't you go home, Jack? I don't know how long this will take and I'm sure I'll be exhausted once I'll return."

Sharon walked towards him, kissing him quick.

"I'm sorry…"

Jack shook his head.

"Just be careful."

"I'll be fine. Close up after yourself, okay?"

Jack nodded, pulling her back to him.

"Be careful.. I don't want to lose you…"

Sharon touched his cheek, looking deep into his eyes.

"Jack, listen to me…nothing's going to happen to me. Okay?"

She bend her head a little, looking up at him.

"Okay?"

He nodded. He didn't like the times she went out on a case. Especially not in the evening. He couldn't help thinking what she could run into. Danger was all around her. Despite the backup, that psychopath still had managed to stab her. So what would guarantee him, that she wouldn't walk into a bullet one day?

The sign said: 'Grady's', so she must be at the right place. It was familiar, wasn't it a cops bar? Maybe she'd been there once during her academy days. She could count the times she had stepped into a pub, on one hand. Whenever Jack and she would go out, they'd go to the club. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. It didn't take her long to find Andy. He looked wasted.

"Andy?"

His head moved slow, a smile appearing on his lips, as he took her in. He whistled.

"Oh my, you look great, hon."

Sharon smiled as she heard the slur in his voice, definitely wasted.

"Celebrated the day off, huh?"

"You want one? You could loosen up a bit, Sharon."

Sharon smiled cocky, taking the skirt part of her dress in her hands, twirling a bit.

"My dress isn't enough?"

Andy laughed, he loved her this giddy. At least she didn't give him some huge lecture about getting wasted.

"Hm?"

"It's very pretty… You're very pretty…"

She shook her head.

"How many of those did you have?"

He shrugged.

"Still mean it."

"Let's get you home. Come on."

"Home."

Sharon stared at the sad, empty look in his eyes.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

The alcohol already had done a good job, but the concern in Sharon's eyes broke him further. She really cared about him.

"Andy, what happened?"

He couldn't tell her what happened. He couldn't find the words to explain something, he didn't understand himself.

"I don't want to go home, Sharon."

Was he ashamed? Didn't he want his wife to see him like this? She could imagine she'd be pissed. Maybe he just didn't want to wake the children. There was a certain kind of desperation in his eyes. She didn't want to pressure him. She was his partner, she would take care of him. That's what partners did.

"Okay…You're coming home with me."

Andy looked surprised, was that the booze, or had she just told him, she'd take him home with her?

"Come on…"

"Don't believe Raydor's gonna like that."

"Jack's not at my place."

"Not?"

"Jack and I don't live together. I told him to go home."

Andy took in her appearance again.

"Did I interrupt your date?"

"No, don't you worry…Now come on, we'll pick your car up in the morning."

He knew she wouldn't give him any other choice than come with her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCM

Andy sat on the couch, he had watched Sharon disappear into the hallway. Somehow he had expected to find the prick there after all, waiting for her, although she had send him home. That could have been an awkward situation. Sharon's stretched arm, pulled him back to the present.

"Here you go, you can wear this."

Silk pajama's, he almost felt like he could throw up.

"Not gonna wear Raydor's stuff."

Sharon sighed, Andy could be so damn stubborn. She wondered whether those two would ever be capable of normal contact.

"Fine, you sleep like this then."

"I rather prefer my normal outfit."

He smiled and Sharon flushed a bit.

"You're not going to sleep naked on my couch, Andy."

"Dirty little mind you have, hon… I sleep in my boxers."

He laughed, her face still flushed.

"What?"

She looked kind of cute, annoyed.

"You blush… I can't believe you feel uncomfortable. Don't tell me you were on some Catholic school for girls…"

Sharon only stared.

"Oh God you were…. There was one in the neighborhood I grew up. Stopped counting the times those penguins chased me away."

"Poor sisters."

"Poor sisters? Do you have any idea how heard they could hit? Probably not. You were a 'little miss goody two shoes', right? "

Sharon ignored him.

"Try to get some sleep, Andy… Good night."

Sharon turned around to walk away, but Andy took hold of her arm. Suddenly Andy seemed very vulnerable to her.

"Sharon?... Thank you…"

She smiled, his 'thanks' away.

"That's what partners are for, aren't they?"

Andy could only stare at her smile, thinking about how lovely it was. He wondered if he could sleep this night, hopefully the cloud of alcohol would induce a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It's a joy to read the reviews you leave me. They are really appreciated, it lights up my day to read what you think of my story. Thank you all so much!**

 **This story is rated M.**

Chapter seven

The morning could be described with only one word. Awkward. Andy had awakened with a killer headache, on an unfamiliar couch. With a drumming head he'd tried to focus while he looked around. The first thought that came to mind was that he'd gone home with someone he'd picked up at the bar. He had been fairly sure there had been a woman. The most beautiful cleavage had popped into his brain, round and about the same time, parts of the living room began to look familiar. His eyes had practically popped, as he turned around and saw Sharon in the kitchen. His heart completely out of control, his body reacting to what he saw. The flimsy morning gown, she'd been wearing, her hair cascading down her back, a bit messy. The fear that he'd picked her up, paralyzing.

Andy hadn't said too much this morning. She'd been amused when she'd seen the expression on his face, when he realized he woke up at her place. It was priceless. Unfortunately Andy hadn't really been in a good mood. It was probably the hangover. They hadn't talked much. She drove him to the bar so that he'd be able to retrieve his car. Now they were on their way to check on a missing persons report, that matched the description of their Jane Doe. The silence between them getting more awkward every minute. She knew that if she wasn't going to break the tension this was going to be a long day. There was no real reason for this awkwardness anyway.

"Do you believe this is our Jane Doe?"

Andy sighed. If they had some serious leads to check out, they wouldn't be in a car right now, driving across town.

"Could be... at this point we need to check out every lead.

"I've been thinking…"

Andy looked at her when she paused, somehow she still needed that extra little push.

"She knew the killer. There was some kind of trust. I mean she agreed to meet him there, alone, but she also knew she had something he wanted, why else hide that key in her shoe?"

"So how was she linked to him?"

"That storage room."

"Drugs."

"I don't believe she was an addict."

Andy frowned.

"There were needle marks."

"She hadn't used the last twenty-four hours, addicts can't go without that long. She looked too good, there weren't any visible signs of her being a long time user, besides the needle marks."

"I'd say that's good enough."

"Not when they were made post mortem."

"You checked this with Nichols?"

"He wasn't in yesterday. I asked daddy, we had dinner yesterday."

"Your parents must have loved that topic."

Sharon smiled.

"Daddy told me that as little as an intake of aspirins could stop the blood from clotting after dead. I checked the Coroner's report again, there was quite an amount of aspirin in her blood."

"Okay, so why?"

"Because the killer wanted to connect her to the drug find. Because he wanted to make her look like a worthless addict. Because he wanted to make her dead look like an overdose. Because he wanted to draw attention away from the real reason he killed her."

"Sounds good to me… the drugs found may not be hers then, but the killers."

"Maybe he wanted to draw away the attention from his connection to the drugs. He could be connected to the storage room as well, like something was in there what he wanted."

Andy nodded.

"We need to look into that again."

"Hm-mm."

Andy felt Sharon's eyes burning at him. Her eyes open, non judgemental. She managed by just looking at him to lure him into a conversation. Without saying a word he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah something I might have said. It's a bit of a blur."

"Yeah well you had plenty to drink."

"I'm sorry for anything I've might said."

"You didn't say anything wrong."

His head snapped towards her, his eyes a bit panicked.

"God, I didn't touch you, right? I didn't try anything?"

"Andy, no, of course not."

She saw a relieve wash over him. So had the awkwardness been all about that? His flushed cheeks, avoiding eyes?

She sounded so sure. So sure that he'd never do something like that. The trust she had in him overwhelming. Even without the booze he questioned himself whether he wasn't looking at her in an inappropriate way. He was pretty sure the cleavage he remembered was Sharon's. He remembered the way his body reacted to the memory this morning. He could only imagine what he must be like, uninhibited because of the alcohol.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Andy. So stop feeling awkward, will you?"

She quirked her brow, while she gave him the gentle order.

"You want to talk about it?"

What was there to talk about? How was he going to explain that he fucked everything up?

Andy shook his head, his eyes focused on the road ahead, clearly avoiding any eye contact. Something was clearly bothering him. He wouldn't talk about it with her though. She wished he would. She knew better than to push him. Andy didn't like showing his emotions, his inner feelings. He was quite complex. She wondered whether she'd ever know him. No matter what, when he needed a friend she'd be there. She was his partner after all.

MCMCMCMDCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMC

Andy didn't believe he could ever get used to the disappointment and shock that came when someone wouldn't recognize the person on the picture as their loved one. They always seem conflicted. At one side there's the part they hope their loved one is finally found, even dead, as they'd finally have an answer.

The other part is always hoping their loved one is still somewhere alive. So they're torn between relieve and disappointment. Right after followed the shock, either because they'd finally realize their search was over, their loved one would never return to them. Or the shock of staring at the photo of a complete stranger, dead. The knowledge that there are others around whose search will be over soon, who'll never get their loved one back.

Like they had expected their Jane Doe wasn't their missing daughter. Andy looked at Sharon, she'd been very empathic with the parents. Gentle, patient, the exact right words passing her lips. Now it had been the third time in the last few minutes, she had looked at her watch.

"You have some place to go?"

Sharon stared at her lap, a blush covering her cheeks, feeling caught.

"Jack's taking me out to dinner."

Her voice was soft, hesitant. Andy frowned, he believed Raydor and she were growing apart, because of the recent events. Them going out on a date, was the last thing he'd expected.

"So you two have patched things up again?"

Sharon wasn't exactly sure about his tone of voice. She could imagine Andy wasn't too thrilled about them being closer again. He surely wouldn't have minded them splitting up. She knew Andy didn't believe Jack was good enough for her, matched with her.

"We had a good talk."

She saw his scowl.

"Managed to sweet talk you, huh?"

Sharon looked hurt, she didn't like the perception he had of her. Like Jack would only have to smile, say a few nice words and everything would be okay again. It was almost insulting.

"No not at all."

Andy noticed she sounded hurt, his anger took hold of him though.

"He's not representing that guy anymore then?"

"No, he still is."

Andy shook his head.

"So what? He promised he'll never do it again? Managed to convince you, he's just doing his job?"

"Like I said we had a good talk."

There was an edge of annoyance to her voice, wishing they could end this topic.

"You had him sweet talk you."

Andy's angry voice ticked her off.

"You believe I should have broken up with him."

"Yes, he's not the only guy on this planet you know."

"But he is the man I am engaged to."

"Just give him back the ring."

"It isn't that easy. It's a commitment we made to one another. I don't take that lightly. I agreed to marry him, to say our sacred vows before God. I take our engagement very serious. In a relationship you give and take. I believed you'd know that, since you're married yourself."

Andy stared, it felt like she had slapped him hard in his face. He didn't need to be reminded of his failed marriage. Of Sandra leaving him with the children. He turned his focus back at the road. There would only be silence as none of them felt the need to talk anymore. They had said more than enough.

MCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sharon walked towards their table, Jack's warm hand, on the small of her back, guiding her. She had fallen in love with him, because of his old fashioned charm. She still smiled every time he'd pull the chair back for her to sit on, help her get seated. Jack was the kind of guy who held the door open for her, always walked in right behind her, would take and hang her coat.

She loved the way he could sit across her like now and only have eyes for her. The smile on his lips, the glimmer in his eyes, as he'd stare at her. Sharon still fought the urge to blush when he looked at her like that.

"You look gorgeous tonight. Have I already told you that?"

Sharon smiled huge.

"Like only four or five times…"

Jack smiled, diverting his eyes to the menu.

Sharon did the same although she didn't feel much like eating. After reading the autopsy report over and over again. Calling with Nichols to ask him about the amounts he put down. Somehow it made her feel more sick than hungry.

"What would you like, sweetheart?"

Guilty she looked up at him.

"Not much, maybe only a salad."

"Is something wrong?"

His scrutinizing eyes studied her. It reminded her of the way her dad could look at her.

"Just not very hungry."

"You look pale."

"I'm always pale, Jack."

"No you've got fair skin. Now you look pale."

"I'm just a bit nauseous, that's all."

"You should go see a doctor."

"I don't have to. I'm not sick. I know why I'm nauseous."

Anyone would be nauseous if you stared at an autopsy report filled with pictures of a dissected body, for about an hour. She doubted whether Jack would understand. He'd probably had never even seen an autopsy report.

Jack looked up at her, his eyes slightly widened. Staring at her as if something had suddenly dawned on him. His hand taking hers in his.

"Sweetheart…are you pregnant?"

Sharon looked shocked. Pregnant. Where did he get that idea? She hadn't thought about children yet. One day, after she was married, but certainly not now.

What was maybe even more shocking, the upbeat in Jack's voice, the look in his eyes excited about the prospect. How could he believe her getting pregnant now would be a wonderful idea?

They weren't married, they weren't even living together. It wasn't either that their relationship had been all rosy lately. They were still trying to work out how to deal with keeping their work and personal lives separate. She was just starting her career within the force. This was everything but an ideal time for them to have a baby. She pulled back her hand without even realizing it.

"No. I'm not."

"Are you sure? You just said you haven't seen a doctor."

"I'm on birth control."

"Oh…"

"You sound disappointed."

He noticed the edge to her voice.

"You make it sound like it would be the most terrible thing that could happen to you."

Apparently he did not understand, both annoyed by each other's reaction.

"Now is not the ideal time for us to have a baby, Jack."

He raised his eyebrow, forcing Sharon to explain herself.

"We're not married yet. We don't even live together."

"If it were up to me, we'd be living together."

"You know I want to wait."

"Until we're married, yes. I'd marry you as soon as I could arrange the legal paperwork."

"It's too soon. You've just started at the firm, I've just started out my career. We could still marry in a year or two, once things are more settled. And that's the exact reason why we shouldn't have any children yet either."

"I don't see what the difference is. You still want to get married, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And you want to have children, right?"

"Yes…just not now. The timing wouldn't be more wrong."

Just like the buzzing sound of her pager. Sharon put her purse on her lap and looked for the black pager. She looked at the code.

"I have to call in."

Jack pursed his lips, she knew he was not happy about this. As long as they weren't able to deal with work and their private life, how could he even think they'd be able to give a baby a stable life?

She smiled at the bartender handing her over the phone. Her index finger pushing in the digits of the station's telephone number. She waited. Knowing she'd be called out to a crime scene, she would hear the details in the next minute. Her fingers already searching a pen and something to scribble down the details on. She wrote down the address. Sighing, as she knew she would have to tell Jack she had to cancel their dinner plans and he had already been angry with her.

Sharon knew it didn't matter how she'd bring the news to Jack. He would be angry either way.

"Jack, I need to go."

He stared at her.

"You're not on duty."

"Jack I don't have the time to argue with you about this, a body's been found, it's connected to my case. I need to get over there."

"We drove here together."

"I'll take a cab and I'm sure Andy will give me a ride back. "

She saw Jack held his breath, not at all happy about her mentioning Andy. She wasn't even sure whether he would. They'd been arguing today as well. What was it about today that all the men in her life got annoyed with her?

"I'll drive you."

That would be the day, her colleagues would love her for bringing a lawyer to a crime scene.

"No I can't take you there. Remember we were going to keep work and private life separated. I'll take a cab."

Sharon bend down to give him a quick peck on the cheek, stopping him, although he was already halfway up from his chair. She could hear him sit back down with a sigh, while she rushed out.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCNCMCMCMC

Sharon stepped out of the cab. She wasn't really dressed for a crime scene. Her heels too high, her dress too tight, her cleavage revealing more than usual. She had searched her purse for a hair tie, by lack of one, she now twisted her hair so she could knot it into a bun, while walking up to the house. It had burned out. Some of the firemen were still there. The glass was blown out, scattered everywhere, scratching under her heels.

She saw the guys from Narcotics, that was all she needed tonight, more aggravation and they'd have a field day over her outfit. Thank God she'd already seen Andy's car out there. She tried to ignore the nasty remarks made, while she walked closer. They differed from 'them having to wait for the dressed up doll' to ' who called for entertainment?'

Sharon tried to walk as stable and graceful as she could. She surely didn't want to give them more ammunition.

"Your partner has arrived, Flynn."

Andy turned around, his eyes seemed a bit glassy, there was something about his stance that seemed off to her as well. He seemed to take in her appearance.

"This is a crime scene, hon, not the country club, no need to dress up."

Tears stung her eyes. She could handle these remarks coming from those guys, but it felt like a slap in the face, coming from Andy. Obviously he was still angry with her. She didn't care how angry he was though, this was low and hurtful. She forced a tight smile on her face.

"How's this connected to our case?"

"Like I was just explaining to Flynn here, there's no sign yet there's a connection to your case."

"A considerable amount of heroin and cocaine went up in smoke here tonight, and the firemen found a dead guy inside."

"So just because there's heroin and coke this is connected to your case? That stuff is all over L.A.. No wonder you still haven't cracked that case yet."

"Until our Commander says different, or the evidence, this is connected to our case."

"This might not even be a murder."

"We'll know soon enough from either the firemen or the Coroner report. Until then we're staying."

Landry shook his head. Andy didn't seem very impressed. Sharon didn't like the knot forming in her stomach. She choose to walk to Andy, as he seemed the lesser evil out of the two now.

"How many are dead?"

"One."

"Do we know who it is?"

"If you would have been here earlier, you wouldn't have to ask."

"I had to wait for a cab. You know I went out to dinner with Jack."

"Ass made you take a cab?"

Andy's voice slurred a bit and Sharon looked confused.

"No, he offered to drive me over. I did not believe that would be a good idea."

Andy laughed, the odor of alcohol coming her way.

"Have you been drinking?"

Sharon frowned, that's why he was acting different.

"Andy?"

"A couple of beers… Geez, Sharon, you didn't drink some ridiculous expensive wine at that fancy restaurant Raydor took you to?"

"No."

"You never drink after work?"

"Of course I do."

"Then get off my back."

"But I don't get drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"You're not yourself, Andy Flynn."

He huffed.

"Now what's going on with you? This is not the first time in the last couple of weeks."

He raised his voice.

"Nothing's going on."

"That. Just proved me there is."

She looked hardened at him.

"You're not my mother, you're not my wife and you're definitely not the boss of me, so stay the hell out of my business."

"You're my partner, that makes it my business. You're supposed to be able to have my back. How are you going to do that, drunk?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Sure."

Sharon turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To do my job, someone has to."

Sharon walked away. She would ask Hank Nichols for a ride to the station. There was no way she was going to get into the car with Andy. She was done with him for today.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I can't believe you are all still reading this fic. I didn't even want to post it, when I began writing it. So thank you so much for letting me know you enjoy reading it.**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter eight

Hank Nichols had decide to wait dissecting him, until the next morning. He had waited for the x-rays, scans, fingerprint analyzing. It hadn't been for nothing. They'd gotten a name from the dental work.

'Willy DeSantos'. Apparently he was well known in the world of drug dealing and transporting. Been in jail before, had some dental work done there, that's how they'd come up with that name so fast. Not that she would know, she wasn't working in Homicide long enough. Zygerski and Cohen filled her in, apparently Willy DeSantos had been responsible for a few disappearing of his own. Although he'd been slick enough for none of the charges to stick.

All the time she'd been fed this information, all Sharon could think about was why Andy wasn't around. Zygerski and Cohen didn't know. She was pulled from her thoughts by Cohen.

"Well at least we finally have a name for our 'Jane Doe', 'Candace Brennan', she was DeSantos lover, girlfriend, whatever you want to call her."

"Partner?"

"I don't picture DeSantos sharing his little business with his girlfriend. He didn't like sharing at all."

They said it was arson. Maybe their deaths were connected."

"It might have been arson, but Willly here died of something other than smoke inhalation or burning to death."

All three of them turned back at Nichols, frowning confused.

"Willy here was dead already."

"Why do you think that?"

"No smoke in the lungs. He was dead before that fire started."

"How did he die?"

"Don't know yet. A lot of the skin was burned. We were lucky with the dental work, or we wouldn't have been able to identify him that soon."

"So somebody wanted to cover up him being murdered?"

Nichols nodded at Sharon.

"And put the place on fire, so he wouldn't be connected to our 'Jane Doe', keeping us from finding out her true identity. This is all connected. We should find out whether that storage locker was DeSantos'. "

Cohen and Zygerski nodded. This was the first time they finally seemed to get somewhere on this case, and Andy wasn't there.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The Commander told her Andy had called in sick. Sick? Probably hung over. Sharon had to wait until her lunch break, before she drove over to his place. She had never actually been there before.

The house wasn't big, a mediocre family home, with a white picket fence. The garden could use some upkeep, which wasn't a surprise, as she couldn't imagine Andy gardening on his day off. His car was on the driveway.

Sharon knocked on the door, preferring that over the doorbell. She wondered whether his wife would open. What was she going to say? Maybe she was out, would explain why she hadn't heard little feet toddling around the place yet.

She knocked a little harder and the door squeaked open. Tentative she stepped in. It was dark inside. She didn't want to draw her gun. Not with the possibility of the children running in, or her scaring the hell out of his wife. She almost tripped, a mild curse escaped her.

"Andy?"

Her fingers sought the wall for a light knob. Once the light flashed on, she saw the reason why she had almost tripped. An empty beer bottle and it wasn't the only one. The place was scattered by brown and dark green bottles.

"Andy?"

There was no answer, so she walked further.

"Would you stop shouting?"

Startled she turned around. Andy was leaning against the doorway, his gun slack in his hand.

"I'm not shouting."

"Could have shot you, never heard you shouldn't just walk in somewhere."

"I knocked."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, annoyed, unwilling to put up with this attitude of his.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Sick huh? Hung over sounds more probable."

"I don't need you to judge me, hon."

"This needs to stop. You're drinking too much."

"Says who?"

"Look at this place.. and the smell coming from you last night."

"Heard no one else complain."

"You were drunk. You've been drinking too much for days now. This isn't anything like you."

"How would you know?"

"I know you."

"Is that so?"

His eyes locked with hers for a moment. There was a certain kind of challenge in his eyes, but she was not going to take the bait. He seemed angry to her and she could imagine he'd do just about anything to pick a fight with her.

"Tell me what's going on, Andy."

"Mind your own business."

"I just want to be your friend…"

Sharon knew she sounded a bit desperate and she was. She wanted to help Andy, but she didn't know how she was going to persuade him to let her.

"I don't need your friendship, hon."

"You've got a problem."

"Says who?"

"Again, just take a good look around. You showed up drunk at work. "

"I was hardly drunk."

"You're drinking too much."

"I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do!"

"I don't want you to destroy yourself!"

Andy huffed.

"I care about you."

Tears were in her eyes.

"This isn't only about you. Do you know what this could do to your family? Your wife, your children. They need you."

"OUT!"

He didn't want to think about his children. He didn't need Sharon to tell him he'd let them down. The knowledge that he had lost them was ripping his heart to shreds. The alcohol was the only thing that managed to numb his pain.

"I just want to help you… please."

How was he to explain to Sharon how he'd fucked everything up and that this was his way of dealing with things. How was he going to explain her that his wife had left him? How was he to explain her, that he'd never been a dream husband? He'd never been much of a help to her, always at work, the job came for family. He'd been married to his job rather than Sandra.

He should have never married her. He should have realized they would only make each other unhappy. Still they had thrown two children into the mix, believing it could make them a family. And now that family had fallen apart. How was he going to explain that his indecent thoughts had been the last straw? That he'd had sex with his wife, while thinking of her? Sharon would never understand. She would not want him to break up his family over her. Now Sandra had made that decision for him. He could not love, Sharon. He shouldn't . She wouldn't accept it. She was engaged. He'd better deal with the shreds of his life, and right now that meant dealing with his problems by numbing his pain. Booze did the trick.

"Get out, Sharon. I don't want your help."

Sharon stared at him. She felt an emptiness inside of her, tried to swallow her tears away. She had believed they were friends. Fighting back her tears, she nodded, turning around to do what he'd asked. She wasn't going to stand around and watch him destroy himself.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMC

Going over the several Narcotics files, she tried to figure out the thing that was bothering her. It felt like it was on the tip of her tongue and Sharon believed that if she would just read through them long enough, she would find out what it was, that she believed they were missing. She rubbed the space between her eyes. They burned, she was peering at these papers already too long.

The throbbing headache didn't help much either. She could not concentrate as good as she should. Her mind was scattered, unfocussed. Part of it was with Andy, because each time she'd look at that empty chair, she'd think back about what she saw at his place. It was a mess, he was a mess. Sharon wondered what could have happened to send him over the deep end like this. It wasn't anything like him. At least that's what she believed. Maybe she had been wrong about him all along. Maybe he was the ass she'd originally believed him to be. Being an alcoholic, would fit into the picture that had been painted for her, drinking too much before. So what had happened? What had changed? Why did she care? He hadn't been exactly prince charming before. She sighed. It always came back to one thing. He was her partner. She couldn't stop caring about him.

Sharon frowned as she looked at the numbers in front of her, squinting her eyes to focus. There was something odd about the numbers.

"Could any one of you tell me what the weight of a block of heroin or cocaine is?"

Zygerski shrugged.

"One kilo. Why?"

"That would make round numbers, right? The numbers in these files aren't."

Zygerski and Cohen stared at her, obviously their minds weren't working like hers.

"I've got the feeling that there's a part of these shipments missing. They've all got odd numbers."

"You believe someone's having their hand in the cookie jar?"

"Or someone is taking their bit, before Narcotics finds it."

"Then why not take it all?"

Sharon shrugged. This wasn't a clear theory in her mind, she just believed the numbers were odd. Not on all of them, but the bigger part. She separated the files with the odd numbers in them, forming another stack. She wasn't sure yet how this was connected to their case, but she believed there was some connection. Her fingers flipped through the several pages. Besides the odd numbers, they all had one more similarity… Landry had signed off on them. It were his busts. She did not like that, it made her uncomfortable and she didn't know why. Maybe it was simply, because Landry made her feel uncomfortable.

Sharon didn't know what to do. Her mind couldn't let this go. Andy would know what to do. She missed her partner. She missed him confirming she was on the right track. She missed his guidance. She missed him.

Part of her actually thought about going back to his place. Was she in for another round though? Have him yell at her again? Have him hurt her in more ways than one. She was too tired for the second round. Besides she'd probably need all her energy for home.

She hadn't spoken with Jack since the evening before. They'd been in the middle of an uncomfortable conversation, when she'd had to leave and he hadn't been happy about it. That could go two ways. Either he wouldn't talk to her for a couple of days and ignore they had the conversation in the first place. Or he'd end up on her doorstep tonight, unable to let it go and pick right up where they had left.

Although there was also a chance, he'd choose to ignore it then, which would only annoy her. That wasn't right either. Why was she even annoyed? For him loving her so much, he couldn't wait to start a family with her? He had been so excited. In a way it had been very sweet. Sharon sighed. What was she still doing here? Her shift had ended half an hour ago. She should go home, take a bath, call Jack. Forget about Andy, Landry and this damn case.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Jack's hands were on her shoulders, gently kneading them. He had been already waiting for her at her place. Casual on the couch, brandy in his hand, file on his lap, smiling at her as she entered. Yesterday was all forgiven and forgotten and a big part of her was relieved. She'd been enough through the ringer already.

"You feel awful tense, sweetheart."

His lips brushed the top of her head.

"Work."

She sighed the word.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, we shouldn't talk about my case."

It was hard she couldn't talk to him about work. Maybe that was the reason why she missed Andy so much. She could talk to him.

"Just want to help you, sweetheart."

Sharon leaned back against him.

"Tell me, Jack, do you know a cop named Rick Landry? He's in Narcotics."

Jack stopped massaging her, walking around the couch, sitting next to her.

"Describe him."

"Athletic build, blond cropped hair, military bark, arrogant."

"Sergeant, right?"

"Detective-Sergeant… he's leading a lot of their cases."

"I came across him in court once or twice. Ass. Kind of like your partner."

"Andy isn't anything like him."

Jack took a deep breath. He'd better focus back on Landry, as he wasn't in for an argument.

"Is that Landry guy troubling you?"

Jack squared his shoulders. The look in his eyes threatening. Telling him now about what Landry did to her, wasn't a good idea.

"Are there talks about him? You know, people talk…"

"You want me to keep my eyes and ears open? Ask around a bit?"

Sharon wasn't sure whether she should take him up on the offer. They had agreed to keep things separated. What if Jack would ask her one day to do something similar? This wasn't about her being curious about a colleague. This was about loose ties and missing pieces of the puzzle in her case. She shouldn't discuss cases with Jack.

"No… Forget about it."

Jack frowned. Sharon bend forward, touching his cheek.

"Let's stop talking about work."

Her lips touched his, gentle kisses. One, two and his frown disappeared, his hands on her waist, pulling her near. Forgetting about work, drugs, murder victims, Landry, Andy, maybe that was all she'd need now.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMC

Maybe calling Sandra, after he had a couple of bottles of beer, hadn't been the best idea he'd had. But then again he made a mess of so many things lately. He'd been mean to Sharon the other night. Like this they were back at thinking about Sharon again. He should be thinking about Sandra, what she had told him.

She had yelled at him they were over. That she and the children would start a new life in New York without him. Told him he'd been never much of a husband or a father. It ached anyway. He knew he hadn't been much of a husband and he could have been around more as a father, but he had done his best to be a good father. Now he was not going to see them grow up. Sandra told him he could blame it all on himself.

She wasn't dreaming of staying in L.A. . She had never really wanted to move there in the first place. She was back home, with her family. That he would have to miss out on his children, didn't seem to matter to her at all. He chose this.

It had been only a matter of time before she'd thrown Sharon into his face. His gorgeous partner, he'd neglected to tell her, was a woman. She had made it sound like he had kept that deliberately from her. He hadn't, at least not consciously. Although part of him probably hadn't mentioned it, because Sandra could be insanely jealous.

Sandra had accused him of having an affair. His mind with Sharon, while he'd been with her. He had kept quiet. He couldn't deny it, as part of it had been true. Sharon had been on his mind. He wasn't only thinking about her as his partner anymore. He'd look at her and feel his body react. He'd look at her and forget about work. She had awakened feelings in him, that he could only be confused of. Feelings and thoughts he shouldn't have.

His silence had enraged her. She had told him not to call her again, to only contact her lawyer. He could not talk to the children, they were already in bed, although he had clearly heard them in the background.

To numb the aching feeling in his heart he emptied bottle after bottle. He couldn't stop anymore. He couldn't deal with the pain anymore. He didn't want to think about the mess he'd made of his life.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMC

Sharon traced circles on Jack's chest, carefully tugged under his arm, his hand slowly stroking her hair.

"Jack?"

"Hmm…"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

He looked down at her, but her eyes kept focused on his chest. She bit her lower lip, knowing she was nervous, he kissed the top of her head to calm her a bit.

"Of course I do."

Sharon wasn't sure whether she should bring it up, but she wanted the topic to be cleared.

"I would want to have children with you… Someday.. Just not now. It's not the right moment. We should get to know each other first. Enjoy being together for a while…"

"I was just a bit excited in my assumptions. I didn't think."

Sharon wrapped her arms around him, tighter.

"I am a bit worried about you being sick all the time."

"I'm not sick all the time.. I had been reading the Coroner report right before we had dinner. That caused my nausea. Today I felt fine. "

"I can't help worrying about you, Sharon."

She kissed his chest.

"I worry every day. Every time you go to work I worry about everything that might happen to you. I don't want to lose you, sweetheart."

Sharon looked up at him, locking eyes with his.

"You're not going to lose me, Jack."

He held on tight to her. Sharon knew that he might always be afraid, but he would learn to deal with it. In time the worries would be pushed to the background, he'd get used to this being her job.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really like reading them.**

 **This chapter is rated M for violence.**

Chapter nine

Andy could tell Sharon was angry as hell with him. She had grabbed the car keys from his hands and waited with that death glare of hers, until he'd changed the driver's seat for the passenger seat. She was angry at him for driving, for drinking, for showing up what she called 'drunk' for his shift. He didn't believe he'd ever seen her this angry.

"Would you calm down? I'm not drunk."

"You've been drinking. You shouldn't be drinking while you're on duty."

"I'm not drinking now, am I?"

"No, but you smell like you are."

"Open the window then."

"There's a reason you know, why you shouldn't be drinking… you can't make a clear judgment while you're intoxicated."

Andy laughed at the word 'intoxicated', which only made her more angry. He believed this was all some sort of joke. She should not be with him right now. She should bring him home, so he could sleep it off. They were supposed to be checking out the docks though .They were on duty. She couldn't go out there alone and she couldn't just not do it. She had no other choice than take him, because she didn't want to tell the Commander about his drinking. She didn't want to get him into trouble. She knew there must be a reason for his drinking, she'd get him to talk about it. He was her partner, she should have his back. She knew this was against the rules, but sometimes it was better to ignore the rules a bit.

"So you believe this is funny? I don't believe it's funny at all."

Andy smiled. There was something about her when she was angry. She looked beautiful angry.

"What?"

"You look beautiful when you're angry, hon."

"That charming smile might help you normally, but it won't do you any good with me."

"Still mean it."

Sharon narrowed her eyes. His face looked innocent. What was he doing? And why did it nerve her like this? She was supposed to be angry with him, but she just couldn't. He was even worse than Jack.

"This can't happen again, Andy."

"No ma'am."

"I'm serious….I know something has happened. Something's wrong with you. I wish you would talk to me about it."

Andy looked away. He could not talk to her about this. He didn't want her to know about the mess he made.

"If you don't want to talk to me, at least talk to someone. Drinking is not going to solve anything, Andy. It's only going to make things worse."

Andy sighed. How could things get worse?

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy listened to Sharon's theories, while he popped in a couple of breath mints to reduce the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"The numbers are odd, Andy. There's something that keeps bugging me. It's like we're missing just one part of the puzzle."

Sharon was frustrated. They had sat here in the car for not even an hour, but she was impatient. This seemed more like a job for Narcotics anyway. It was getting dark already. They were supposed to look into anything that might seem suspicious. Whatever that may be.

"Wouldn't be the first time, someone was caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

Andy had seen it before, cops within Narcotics, who couldn't resist the temptation. He narrowed his eyes as he believed he saw something out there.

"Someone's out there."

"What?.. Where?"

Sharon looked into the direction he looked, she didn't see anything though.

"There's someone out there."

Andy put his hand on his gun, but Sharon touched his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To see who that is."

"No, you're not."

Andy raised his eyebrow.

"Who promoted you, hon?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"You've been drinking, that alcohol isn't out of your system yet, you shouldn't go out there armed."

"Well I sure as hell aren't going to let you get out there alone."

Sharon shook her head frustrated. It wasn't like she had another choice.

"This is not a good idea."

Andy ignored her, opening the door, hand taking his gun from his holster. He walked towards the shipping containers. Sharon was close, just behind him. he didn't like splitting up anyway. He didn't like how it made him nervous, when he couldn't see Sharon, keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe.

It wasn't dark enough for them to use flashlights. It made her nervous though that dark shadows caused them to not get a clear look until they were nearby. She felt and icy wind, although it was a warm summer evening. It made her neck hairs stand up, goose bumps appearing on her skin. She had this weird feeling in her stomach. Coming out here wasn't a good idea.

Andy knew he had seen something, someone… it had been more than just a dark shadow. He walked forward, scanning the place, where had he gone off to? Sharon would have a good laugh about this, when there would be nothing out here. Would probably blame it on the booze. This was just great. There had been something though, he was sure of it.

Sharon could feel her heart race in her chest. Everything inside of her screamed at her to get out of there. Was this that intuitive voice everyone talked about? That voice was yelling at her now. She followed in Andy's footsteps. This place was a maze with all those different containers. Although she didn't see anyone, hadn't seen anyone, when Andy had believed he had, she felt like someone was watching them. It was an eerie sensation. She wasn't sure though whether it weren't just the circumstances, that voice in her head, her worries about Andy, her reluctance to check it out in the first place.

Her heart cringed with every new shadow she saw. Her hand clenching around her gun, her finger on the trigger. Every few seconds she looked over her shoulder, as it felt like someone was creeping up on them.

She saw the flash of the bullet erupting from its gun before she heard the sound. Andy had looked the other way, his response too slow. She could hear herself scream his name, while the soles of her feet freed themselves from the dark asphalt beneath her. The seconds seemed like hours, while everything around her happened in slow motion. The thoughts in her brain combusting. The partial features she saw, when the flash had lit up the shooters face, fighting with the thoughts of Andy being in the path of the bullet. Everything seemed a haze, while instinct was the mere fuel that drove her body forward.

Andy turned around when he heard a gun fired, accompanied by Sharon's panicked voice screaming his name. His response slower than normal. What was that about? He still stared dazed when he felt the impact with his body smacking him to the ground. The asphalt burned when his arm scraped over it. A trickle of blood slowly trailing down his forehead, obscuring his vision when the blood got in his eye. He looked up from where the shot came from. Nothing. No one was there anymore, like one of the dark shadows had fired the shot. Had Sharon gone after him? She'd better not. He hadn't heard her anymore after that scream. Andy tried to concentrate, his body heavy. Why was that? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, trying to determine what to do next.

It wasn't until he shifted his body that he realized something was on top of him. God, did he have a killer headache, was it the beer or the impact he made with the ground. It made everything around him fuzzy. What had hit him? Had it been the bullet? He'd been shot before, he knew how it felt. Was the alcohol numbing him? Sharon, he had to focus. Why didn't he hear her? Where was she? He shifted his body. Something weighed him down. He opened and closed his eyes a few times, to concentrate and look around.

Andy didn't know whether the blur was caused by the alcohol, but he instantly sobered up, when he saw what weighed him down. His heart stopped a second when he saw Sharon. The bullet hadn't made impact with him, it had been Sharon.

"Sharon?...I'm fine, get up. Have you hurt yourself?"

He still tried to clear his thoughts. There was no answer. His heart began to beat faster, the adrenaline causing his body to move.

"Sharon come on. Seems like he's gone. Guess I've got to thank you for saving me from getting another bullet stuck into my body somewhere. ..Hey come on, wake up, I'll let you even tell me 'I told you so'… Come on, you've got a thicker skull than the pavement, I even broke your fall. You know for someone skinny, you weigh quite a bit, I'll be bruised all over tomorrow."

Andy reached out for her, he was about to pad her cheek, when his fingers felt the sticky warm substance in her neck. It took a moment before he realized it wasn't just a scratch and that blood was oozing out. He scrambled up a bit, so he could take her body in his arms, access the damage. It was dusky, but the blobs of blood throbbing out of the puncture hole in her neck was clear enough. The reason why the bullet hadn't hit him, it being stuck in her neck, a mere inch above her shoulder. He didn't like the steady blood flow, the bullet could have hit a coronary artery. Panic seized his body. Him feeling her heart still beating under his touch the only thing that seemed to calm him just enough to think what to do next.

Why the hell did she do this? He had to get her help.

"Sharon, honey? Dammit. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Andy lifted her up, allowing her body to slacken against his chest. His heart beat frantic. He carried her as fast as he could to the car. He could call in for an ambulance from there, he could try stop the bleeding. Andy grimaced while he opened the door to the back seat of the car, he sat himself down, adjusting Sharon so she lay against him, her feet on the back seat, the rest of her in his lap. All of a sudden she seemed light as a feather, as he was afraid she was slipping away from him. He pressed his right hand on her neck, while his left reached for the receiver of the car radio.

"This is Detective Flynn, I need an ambulance, officer down…"

Why was everything so fuzzy? She could hear Andy's voice in the distance, but she couldn't make out the words. It seemed so far away. At least he was alright. She had seen the bullet erupting from the barrel. She had known she would not be able to warn Andy in time. There was nothing, her firing her weapon, could change. She had only one option. Instinct had made her throw herself at Andy, get him out of harm's way, that had been the only thought on her mind. He was okay. Her eyelids were so heavy, it seemed to take all her energy to just open her eyes. Drowsy she looked up at Andy, he was still barking into the receiver.

"Just send an ambulance over here, dammit and tell me how the hell I'm going to keep her alive!"

His hand was on her neck. That's where she had felt the pain, before everything went black inside of her. Was she on his lap? Her breathing seemed slower than usual. She gasped for air a few times, before her lips managed to mumble his name.

"Andy?"

Her voice was crackling, soft. Andy missed it the first time.

"I'm doing that already, now what else?... Wait?"

Frustrated he broke the contact.

"Please God let her be okay."

"Never knew you believed in God."

His eyes shot towards her, a mixture of emotions in them, relieve, fear, pain, guilt.

"Oh thank God…Oh…"

His thumb stroke her jaw, while the palm of his hand kept the pressure on her neck. He tried a reassuring smile.

"Honey, you're going to be okay. Just hang in there, the ambulance is on the way. It's all going to be okay."

"Are you okay?"

Andy stared at her, was she actually asking him whether he was okay?

"No. No I'm not okay."

His anger, fear and frustration took over.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you ever do something this stupid again! Do you hear me?"

His voice broke and tears welled in his eyes. He bend forward, his lips moving against her forehead.

"Don't ever do this again, I don't want to lose you too."

His voice was bearably more than a whisper, she could feel his tears dropping on her skin.

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Andy."

Although it took a lot of strength, she moved her arm up, to stroke his hair.

"This was stupid…"

"I didn't want you to die.. I didn't want your children to hear things about you that aren't true.."

A lump formed in his throat. Her thinking about his children, caring for them. 

"I'll never drink again, Sharon."

"It's okay…"

"No, I swear, not a drop."

His free hand stroke her hair. He looked concerned as it seemed like it was hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"Sharon, honey?"

"I'm cold."

Andy forced a smile, knowing that wasn't a good sign. His left hand searched for a blanket in the trunk behind them, trying to pull her closer to him as well.

"Here you go, hon, nice and warm."

He wrapped the blanket around her as well as he could with his one free hand.

"Andy?"

"Sssh, maybe.."

"No, this is important. Don't talk to IA, not tonight.. Talk to them in the morning."

He knew what she was thinking. They would have him do tests, maybe they'd still smell the alcohol.

"It's not worth to wreck your career on."

"Don't worry about me, hon."

"Andy…"

"Ssh, don't talk."

He could feel her tremble in his arms. Every color slowly draining from her face. She was losing too much blood. How long had it been since he asked for an ambulance? Everything seemed to pass in slow motion. He stared into the dusk, looking for the flashing blue lights of an ambulance somewhere in the distance. His eyes darted back at Sharon, she was closing her eyes, fading away from him. His heart skipped a beat, the thought of losing her paralyzing him. he stroke her cheek.

"Stay awake, honey, come on."

She forced her eyes open.

" I need you to stay awake, okay? Please try.."

Andy didn't like the minutes ticking away. He pulled her as close as he could, trying to give her as much body heat as possible his hand pressing harder on the wound, trying to keep the blood loss to a minimum.

Sirens, finally. The flashing blue lights, lit up the car. For the first time he saw how pale her face really was, the way her blood stuck to his fingers. His stomach turned. She had to be okay.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy ran in next to her gurney as Sharon wouldn't let go of his hand. He kept talking to her, while it took all of her strength to keep her eyes open. As they had entered he had already yelled at the surrounding doctors and nurses, they should get Doctor Elliot. Now he saw Sharon's father rushing towards them. The man looked pale, a kind of horror on his face, that clenched his heart. He wasn't thinking or feeling like a doctor, but as the father, who worried over his child.

"What happened?"

His panicked eyes shifted from Sharon to him, the look in his eyes hardening as his eyes met his.

"Daddy…."

Her breathing was labored. Both of them looked down at her.

"I…I…"

"Darling, don't talk."

With a forced smile on his face, her father stroke her hair.

"We'll get you to the OR, you're going to be fine."

Mark turned to Andy.

"You can't come any further than this."

As soon as he said that, Andy could feel her hand clutch his.

"Daddy, please…"

"Darling, only doctors…"

"I know.. just make an exception. Let him wait behind those doors. It's important, daddy."

Andy knew exactly why she was asking her father this. She was making sure IA wouldn't be able to talk to him. How could she be still thinking about him?

"Please…"

Mark Elliot saw the plea in her eyes, the emotions. This was for some reason, very important. He had to trust her in this. Besides he loved her too much to deny her anything.

"Alright."

"Thank you, daddy… I love you…"

"I love you too, darling."

They pushed through the doors towards the O.R.. Mark Elliot did exactly what he promised his daughter. He waved any objections to Andy being there, away. Andy couldn't worry about that though. Sharon's hand slipped away from his, her eyes closed. She was losing the last bit of strength inside of her. Her father's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"You can't go any further than here, behind those next doors is the O.R.."

"Will you scrub in?"

Mark nodded.

"She'll be okay, right?"

There wasn't an answer, only a haunted look in his eyes. Andy stood in the middle of the hallway, watching Sharon disappear through the doors. For a moment he just stood there, his breathing deep and slow. It all seemed like a bad dream, but it wasn't, it was real. It was real that Sharon was fighting for her life because she had saved his.

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hamilton walked into the ER, two IA officers on his trail. He hated they were like vultures, only thinking about what happened. What had been the cause? Who was at fault? Always first looking at the officers themselves. They only cared about lawsuits. The only thing he cared about was that one of his people was shot. He wanted to see if Flynn was okay. He wanted to do everything to catch the bastard who fired the shot.

"Commander Hamilton, Homicide division. One of my people was brought in, Officer Elliot."

The woman behind the desk nodded.

" She's in surgery."

"Can you tell me anything about her condition?"

"I'm sorry…you'll have to wait."

"Do you know where I can find her partner, Detective Flynn?"

"No. I don't believe he was wounded."

She searched through her stack of reports.

"No, there's no file here on him."

Hamilton doubted anyway ,that Flynn would let himself get treated, while there was no word on Elliot.

"Can you tell me where he is?'

"No I'm sorry."

Hamilton felt the guys from IA breathing down his neck again.

"He was not injured?"

"They say there's no report, but that doesn't mean he isn't injured. He cared too much about this partner."

"We need to talk to him."

Hamilton became frustrated.

"Then go find him."

Hamilton walked away from them, pacing in front of the coffee machine.

Diane Elliot walked into the ER. One of the nurses had called her. Mark had told her to call, tell her to come to the hospital. Something had happened to Sharon, she was in surgery. Her heart clenched. The fear that something could happen to her little girl, the idea to lose her, was paralyzing.

She remembered the day Sharon told them she had decided to go to the Police Academy. The determinacy in her daughter's emerald green eyes, had probably scared her the most. When Sharon decided something for herself, there was nothing that held her back. There hadn't been a doubt in her mind her daughter wouldn't succeed. No matter how hard the Academy would be, no matter how tough the others would be on her, she would achieve her goal. From that day on, she had always been scared. Scared something would happen and she would lose her daughter. She had always been scared to lose her, in one way or the other.

That's why they hadn't stopped her from going to the Academy. It was something she wanted to do, so they had supported her, although they still didn't understand why she had made the decision to go to the Academy and become a police officer. They had always believed she'd become a lawyer, a doctor, a psychiatrist, everything but a police officer. It didn't make any sense to them. Just like Sharon's explanation that it would make her independent. Maybe they had smothered her too much, because of their fear of losing her. They had tried so hard to raise her the best they could, and God knew they were blessed the day she came into their life. They loved her so much. Parents shouldn't outlive their children.

"My husband had me called."

"Mrs. Elliot, of course…"

"Where's my daughter?"

Hamilton turned around. That must be Sharon's mother. The woman was close to unraveling. Her elegant hands shook, her blue eyes bright, widened, filled with panic.

"She's in the OR."

"Why?"

She had only been told to come to the hospital, that Sharon was in surgery. She had no idea why. She had grabbed her car keys and called Jack with her car phone, telling him to come to the hospital as well. Diane could tell the nurse wasn't sure what to say. She'd get the answers from Mark.

"Where's my husband?"

"I believe he scrubbed in."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle touch on her arm.

"Mrs. Elliot?"

She looked at the man in his brown trench coat. Everything about him screamed 'cop'.

"I'm Commander Hamilton. Officer Elliot belongs to my division."

"Do you know what happened to Sharon?"

This was just great. She didn't know yet. He hated to bring someone bad news, especially worried parents.

"Maybe you better sit down, ma' am."

"I don't want to sit down, I want you to tell me what happened to my daughter."

"I don't know exactly what happened.. I just know she was shot."

Shot, she was shot, Diane couldn't think straight anymore. This was exactly what she had always been afraid of. Her stomach turned and for a moment she felt light headed.

He reached out, as she swayed on her feet. She closed her eyes and all the color seemed to drain from her face. This was exactly why he had wanted her to sit down and why he hated to be the bearer of this kind of news.

"Mrs. Elliot, could we ask you a few questions about your daughter?"

Hamilton shot an angry look at the vultures.

"Give her a moment, will you?"

"Ma' am, we're from Internal Affairs, whenever a police officer is shot, it's procedure…"

"…That you'll try to blame it on the officer in question."

"That's hardly the case, Mr…?"

"Raydor. And no, Mrs. Elliot is not going to answer any of your questions. And you better find out who is really responsible for this shooting or I will sue the LAPD, the mayor, the city and you both personally for misconduct and everything else I can come up with."

Jack stared hardened at them, before he turned to Diane. He reached out to her.

"Are you alright, Diane?"

She looked dazed at him.

"She was shot, Jack…"

"I know."

He couldn't quite grasp it, as if it hadn't hit him yet.

"She was shot…"

Jack nodded, she seemed in shock to him.

"Mrs. Elliot, you can walk further."

"Come on, I'm sure Mark will be able to tell us how Sharon's doing."

Jack held her arm, while he steered her towards the folding doors. The two IA officers wanted to follow, but they were stopped by the nurse.

"You're not allowed access."

"We're trying to do our job."

"And I'm doing mine. You'll have to wait here. No one is allowed access beyond those doors."

"They just walked through them."

"That was cleared by Dr. Elliot. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here."

The nurse stood her ground. Hamilton smiled, it was nice to see they weren't getting their way for once.

"I suggest you watch your steps, gentlemen."

They narrowed their eyes at his smug smile.

"Raydor is an associate at Kaplan and Meyers, not some pathetic little law firm."

"A bit odd the family already contacted their lawyer."

"Not really. Officer Elliot and he are engaged. He wasn't joking, he'll sue everyone. This is his soon to be wife, you're talking about."

They didn't like to be put in their place. Hamilton didn't care though. He didn't like their approach at all.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMC

Mark Elliot looked at his colleagues working on his daughter. Their words were a haze, he couldn't clear them up in his mind. He couldn't separate them from the sounds coming from the machines. He stared at the monitor, the beeps representing her heartbeat. The red numbers constantly changing. Her blood pressure going form too low to too high and back. They tried to pump her blood back into her again, but it kept oozing out from the wound in her neck. They had to retrieve the bullet before they could start repairing the damage done to her coronary artery. As a doctor he knew exactly how bad the situation was. All he could do was stand there and watch the pump that kept her breathing move slowly up and down. They had intubated her, when her breathing stopped. In a way he felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything to help his little girl.

She would always be his little girl. He remembered the times he'd sat up with her all night, Sharon curled up in his arms. His arms wrapped around her, he had felt like he could protect her from anything. For so long, a kiss on her forehead, had made all the hurt an heartaches go away. A sad smile formed on his lips, as he remembered all the times she'd come inside, crying, as she'd fallen, scraped her knee. He'd pull her on his lap, look at the damage done and a kiss on her achy would make it all better again. How simple life had been. How far that time seemed away now. There was no quick fix to make her all better. The tight feeling in his heart, telling him that Sharon was far from being okay. She was dangerously close to the line that separated life from dead.

A nurse entered the OR, a mouth cap pressed in front of her face.

"Dr. Elliot, your wife's here."

Mark nodded. He had to get out, tell Diane the bad news. She'd be a nervous wreck by now.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy held his head in his hands. He didn't want to stare at the clock anymore. The minutes were ticking away, his anxiousness rising. Every minute she was in there, seemed too long. He hadn't heard them approaching.

"What are you doing here?"

Andy looked up meeting Raydor's angry eyes. The woman next to him was a mess. She must be Sharon's mom. Although he had met her father previously, he had never seen her mom before.

He had always believed Sharon resembled her mom. Despite of them sharing the same elegance, they didn't look alike at all. Her eyes had a rich blue color, almond shaped. Her face showed classical features, like Sharon's, but her mom's jaw was stronger, her lips thinner, her nose slightly longer, her ears higher. Where Sharon's hair had a rich auburn color, slightly wavy, her mom's hair was just as thick, but straight and golden blond, elegantly pulled back in a chignon, although some strands of hair came lose. She was just slightly smaller than Sharon, but where Sharon's body showed all the right curves, her mom's body wasn't curvy at all. Everything was in smaller proportions. It fitted her elegant clothing style though. She was styled from top to toe. The silk light blue blouse, the camel skirt ending a few inches below her knee, matching her camel coat.

He hardly ever saw Sharon wearing any jewelry. Her mom was wearing two rows of pearls around her neck. Pearl and diamond combined earrings to match. A gold wedding band and a diamond engagement ring around her elegant lean fingers. Everything about her seemed to be styled in the right proportions.

The look in her eyes was killing him though. The plain fear sliced through his heart like a knife. She must be afraid for her daughter every day. Her heart must slightly jump every time the phone rings. And now she might lose her daughter, because of him. How was he going to explain that Sharon got shot, because she had wanted to save his life?

"I asked you something!"

Andy only noticed Raydor again now he got into his face.

"I was with Sharon when she got shot."

His voice was soft, remembering when he had felt her warm, sticky blood in his fingers. It kept repeating in his mind like some horror movie.

"This is all your fault! And you have the audacity to just sit here… Get the hell out of here!"

Mark walked in on Jack's outburst.

"Would you keep it down?"

There was a hardened look in his eyes. He was still wearing his scrubs, his cap in his hands, as he pulled that off together with his mouth piece. Andy stared at the strain in his grey, blue eyes.

"He's staying. Sharon wanted him to stay."

Andy could tell the man wasn't entirely happy with that either, but he would never go against Sharon's wishes. Raydor stared at him, confused.

"Sharon told me she wanted him here, so he's staying, Jack."

Diane's eyes were a mixture of hope and fear, turning to her husband.

"She talked to you?.."

Mark heard the hope in his wife's voice. He forced a smile, but it was sad.

"They told me she was shot."

Mark grimaced, he had wanted to bring it to her gentle, if there was such a thing.

"But if she was talking to you, it will be okay, right? Was she shot in her leg, or...?"

He knew what Diane was doing, she was trying to convince herself it didn't have to be life threatening.

"Diane, sweetheart, let's sit down."

"I don't want to sit down. I want you to tell me our daughter is going to be okay."

Emotions reigned her voice, there was anger and fear, frustration.

"Tell me she's going to be okay."

Mark swallowed, he wished he could give his wife the answer she wanted to hear, but he couldn't.

"I don't know, Diane…"

"You don't know what?! She was awake, she talked to you…"

"She lost consciousness right before we got her into the OR, she had lost too much blood already. The bullet hit her in her neck, it damaged a coronary artery."

Mark wrapped his arm around Diane's shoulder ,tears flowing down her cheeks, pulling her near, tears in his eyes as well, as he kissed her forehead.

"They've intubated her, they're pumping blood inside of her, but she's still losing it as well. They're still trying to retrieve the bullet and then they can repair the damage to her artery."

Mark rubbed Diane's back, trying to sooth her. Jack had been very quiet, trying to understand everything that had been said, trying to determine the consequences.

"Shouldn't they have retrieved the bullet by now?"

"The neck is a conduit for all the nerves going from the body to the brain. They have to be very careful."

Diane held on tighter to him.

"Sweetheart, Ed's in there, he's the best neurosurgeon, he'll get that bullet out and she'll be okay. Hm?"

Mark kissed her, his hand circling her back.

"Remember when she was eight and we couldn't find her anywhere? We were so scared something had happened to her. She was out there all alone in the big bad world, without us to protect her. How we found her in the shed, nursing that awful stray cat. How she refused to eat or sleep, until the damn cat was feeling better? Our daughter is the most determined woman I've ever seen."

Andy closed his eyes, her determinacy to save his life, his reputation, was what got her here in the first place. He didn't like the strain in her father's eyes. He was a doctor, a surgeon, he was fully aware of the risks, the odds, the complications.

"Mark?.. I think you should get back in there."

Her eyes looked kind of desperate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you? It can take a few more hours, sweetheart. I can't do anything for her in there, but I can be here for you."

"I need you in there with our daughter. "

"Okay.. I'll let you know as soon as I know more."

Diane nodded, forcing a smile, while her husband kissed her forehead. She was worried sick about Sharon. She needed Mark in there with her. She trusted him in doing everything to keep their daughter alive.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Raydor paced back and forth. He had offered to get Diane something to drink or eat, but she had declined the offer. She sat on the chair, nervously twisting her wedding ring. None of them would look at the clock. It didn't help anything as the pointers didn't seem to move at all. The only reason why Andy still sat there, was because he had promised Sharon not to talk to IA. The least he could do was keep his promises to her. So he put up with Raydor, who drove him crazy with his constant pacing. He sat next to her mother, although he couldn't look her in the eye and rather be as far away from her as possible.

Jack couldn't stand not doing anything. He hated not being the one in control. He hated being unable to protect Sharon. This was what he had been afraid of all along. She was in danger every day and now it caught up on her. On top of it all, that Flynn was in his face all the time. He probably had messed this up, put Sharon in danger. He turned to face him. The guy looked like hell and if you asked him, guilt all over his face.

"How did this happen?"

Andy stared up at him. Raydor would blame him and he really had every right to.

"Hm? You fucked up, right?"

"Jack…."

"Sorry Diane."

She turned to Andy.

"I'm sorry, I guess we're all a little bit tense."

Andy forced a smile.

"I haven't even properly introduced myself, Diane Elliot."

"Andy Flynn.. I'm really sorry this happened to Sharon."

Diane nodded understanding.

"What happened?"

Andy knew he had to tell her mom. She was so worried and anxious. The truth was the least he could give her.

"We uhm, we were checking out an Industrial area, there were containers. We were waiting for someone to show up there. At some point I believed I saw something, someone. We went out of the car to check it out. It was a maze, it was dusky. Sharon was right behind me, I wouldn't split up, that would have been too dangerous."

"Even more dangerous than getting shot?"

Diane shook her head at Raydor, giving him a silent reprimand. It reminded him in a way of Sharon.

"I didn't even see the shooter. I heard Sharon's warning, yelling my name simultaneously with the blast from the gun."

Jack frowned.

"Wait a minute. He didn't target, Sharon?"

Andy swallowed. He remembered the impact with his body, only later realizing it had been Sharon's body slamming into him. Andy shook his head, he couldn't find his voice.

"Then how the hell did she end up in that OR, instead of you?"

"She put herself in between the bullet and me, maybe tried to push me out of the way. I don't know."

Jack couldn't grasp Sharon willingly risk her life for Flynn.

"You must love that."

Andy couldn't believe this guy was acting jealous at a moment like this. Diane looked at Andy, his eyes looked haunted, no matter what Jack believed, he didn't get any satisfaction out of it.

"If you believe this proves anything, then…"

"Believe me I would take her place any day if I could…"

Andy's voice was emotional and he meant it. He would change places with her in a heartbeat.

"She's my partner."

"Your partner?"

"And she's my friend, I care about her."

"You care about her. You do a lot more than just caring, Flynn… why don't you just say it? You are in love with her."

Raydor was in his face, Andy tried to remain calm. He couldn't believe this guy picking a fight, while Sharon fought for her life in that OR.

"That's why you're still lurking around here."

"I'm here, because I promised Sharon. Not going to break that promise."

"Because you feel guilty. Because you are guilty."

Diane looked at Andy, Jack was drilling him. He was restraining himself, she could tell. Jack maybe had been right about one thing though, she saw more than just caring in his eyes as well. The feelings went a lot deeper. There must be something about him, if Sharon had been willing to risk her life for him. Sharon wouldn't want him to feel guilty.

"Jack, stop it… It was Sharon's decision to push him out of the way."

Jack shook his head frustrated, walking away. Diane sighed as she watched him leave. She knew there were things Jack wouldn't want to believe. Things he'd rather denied. Just like he still believed Sharon joining the LAPD was some kind of phase. That once they would get married she'd either go to law school or be a wife and mother. Jack didn't understand her need for independency either. Diane didn't believe Sharon would give it up for anything. Times were changing, especially for women. Sharon was smart, she must see a way of making a career for herself. She would not give that up for marriage, and Jack would be in for a bad surprise if he wouldn't recognize that soon.

She turned to Andy.

"Sharon wouldn't want you to feel guilty about a decision she made… I know my daughter Detective Flynn, she calculated the risk and took it, because she believed it was worth taking…"

It was kind of strange to finally meet someone who knew Sharon well enough to know what she was thinking.

"Now the question is, why?"

Her blue eyes were quite scrutinizing. He could hardly tell her that her daughter was fighting for her life right now, because she didn't want anyone to know he'd been drunk on duty. Something told him though that this woman could tell if he'd lie to her. He thought about Sharon's words.

"She did it for my children."

It surprised the woman in front of him.

"You're a father?"

"Son and a daughter, five and three years old."

That sounded like Sharon. Now she was at a total loss about Jack's jealous behavior. This man was married. He would be of no threat to him. Even if Detective Flynn wasn't taking his marriage vows too seriously, Sharon would never answer his feelings, not while he had a wife and children at home. Sharon was raised as a good Catholic girl.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMC

Andy looked at the clock, it was past midnight. He rubbed his neck. He wondered whether IA was still out there, waiting for him. He wondered how much longer the surgery would take. The waiting was excruciating. Raydor hadn't returned, obviously still grumpy. He better not give Sharon a hard time about this. He could just imagine him standing at her bedside tomorrow, asking her whether she had lost her mind, jumping in front of that bullet. He would punch his lights out then, no matter how angry Sharon would get with him for doing so.

Diane's eyes widened, as she saw Mark coming through the folding doors, which lead to the OR. He took his scrubs off, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Mark?"

Fear reigned her voice.

"They retrieved the bullet and repaired her coronary artery. She's lost a lot of blood, they're administering blood, so it will make up for the blood she lost. They're bringing her to the ICU as we speak."

"I want to see her."

Diane walked passed him, but he stopped her.

"Wait."

"Why? She'll be alright now."

Mark rubbed the space between his eyes.

"What? Mark? Tell me what's going on?"

"We don't know what damage the bullet has done. Ed said he couldn't tell for sure if there was any damage to the nerves… Besides that, they don't know either what damage the blood loss might have caused."

"I don't understand."

"There might have been a lack in supplying oxygen to the brain. She had lost consciousness before we were able to get her into surgery. It's why they had to intubate her. They want to keep her intubated and they can't tell anything, until she wakes up."

Diane looked away. She hated the not knowing and the look on Mark's face was everything but reassuring.

"I want to see her."

"She needs to rest, Diane."

Tears were in her eyes.

"I need to see her, if only for a minute, but I need to see her."

Mark stared into his wife's eyes and he broke. He could not deny her this. She was an emotional mess and he was afraid that she would break down completely if he wouldn't let her see Sharon.

"Alright, but only if you promise me you'll let me drive you home after and you'll try to get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving this hospital, until I know for sure that Sharon will be alright."

"But you will try and get some sleep. You won't do Sharon any good when you'll collapse, because you're exhausted."

He touched her cheek.

"Diane?"

"Alright…Just bring me to Sharon."

Mark forced a smile and guided her away. Andy leaned his head against the wall. Sharon was alive, but what he could tell from her father's face was , that she wasn't out of the woods yet. Not by a long shot.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMC

All the color drained from Diane's face. Sharon looked too pale, so lifeless. Her chest rose in coordination with the pump beside her bed. The sound it made, gave her goose bumps, the knowledge that she wouldn't be breathing without it. The tube was secured with tape at the corner of her mouth. Tears sprang in her eyes. Slowly Diane walked around the bed. There was still blood on the left side of her face. A big white bandage covered her neck. Her hand sought her husband's, she turned to him, despair in her eyes.

"She looks like she could die…"

Her voice was a whisper. She didn't want Sharon to hear in case she could. Mark pulled her near, wrapping his arms around her.

"We'll have to wait and see."

His thumb stroke her neck, trying to sooth her.

Andy only knew where he was heading, when he stood in front of the window of Sharon's room in the ICU. He stared in shock at her pale lifeless body. There were wires and tubes everywhere. Her bed surrounded by machines. He could hear the sound of the pump even outside her room. The swooshing sound it made, every time it came down, made him painfully aware that she wouldn't be breathing without it. Her face looked paler than before. The corner of her mouth slightly opened, because of the tube that went into her mouth, tape keeping it in place. He saw her mother now standing next to her. Her fingers trembled as she brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. It began to shake, as the back of her hand stroke her cheek. Andy didn't believe she would look this bad. She looked like the only reason why she was still alive, was because she was hooked to those machines. This was such a mess. He had asked himself how matters could even get worse, but this was definitely worse. He believed there wasn't anything more he could lose, but looking at Sharon lying in that bed, he realized he was dangerously close to losing someone he loved more than his life.

 **Note: Sorry for any mistakes made, I'm not a doctor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**an: thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They are such a joy to read!**

 **still rated M**

Chapter ten

Andy hadn't been able to leave the hospital. He had to make sure, Sharon made it through the night. Hours he'd spend in the chairs in the hallway closest to the ICU. The nurses hadn't dared to approach him. He could only imagine what he looked like. Sharon's blood was still on his arms, his shirt drenched by that crimson red. His head had throbbed, but he wasn't sure whether it was caused by a hangover, the way his head made impact with the pavement, or not sleeping.

Eventually he had walked to her room again. Sharon had still looked incredibly pale. Her mother was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Her father hadn't been there and that put him a bit at ease. If there had been any immediate danger to her life, he would have been there. He could only assume she was stabilized for the moment. He had wanted to get into her room, just hold her hand for a while, but he didn't want to intrude.

So he had gone home, got out of the clothes that were drenched with her blood. Took a cold shower to will the headache away. His eyes closed while her blood washed away, disappearing into the drain. The water had managed to clear his head, while the events of the last night passed through his mind like a movie. Sharon being angry with him, willing him to talk, solve his problems, her hesitance to get out of the car. Her screaming his name. When he had felt her blood on his fingers. The image of holding her bleeding body in his arms, would be forever burned in his mind. The fear of losing her overwhelming.

Walking into his living room, seeing all the beer bottles, had made him face this harsh reality. Sharon could die because of his drinking. He knew that he'd been more alert if he hadn't been drinking that day. Throwing all the bottles and alcohol away had been the first step to keeping his promise to Sharon. He wasn't going to drink again. He had only realized that he had a problem, when he had been longing for a drink the entire time, while Sharon had been in surgery. He longed for the alcohol to numb him. Sharon had practically begged him to talk to her. He wished he could now. If only he could talk to her about what happened. He had to talk about it. That's why he found out where the next AA meeting was.

Andy wasn't sure what he'd do at this meeting, but it somehow felt like Sharon was right beside him, cheering him on. All he could think of was wanting to keep his promise to her. His drinking had risked her life. He still didn't know whether she was going to make it. He had never thought that his drinking would do harm. He just liked the way it numbed him. He'd never believed he'd bring someone in danger. He'd been in such denial. He was just drinking a couple of beers, that didn't make him a drunk. He could still do his job as good as anyone else. How stupid had he been? He'd been less focused, uncoordinated, slower in response. If he hadn't been he would have seen the bullet coming, he would have gotten out of the way himself. He should have been the one protecting her.

He still couldn't quite believe she had put herself between the bullet and him. The way she had reasoned with him. If he'd been shot they would have found out he'd had too much alcohol to drink. Even in the hospital she'd been determined to keep him out of trouble. She had held on that long. She would just have to hold on a little longer. She had to be okay, he would never forgive himself if she wouldn't. He wasn't even sure he'd ever forgive himself for it happening at all. Seeing her lying in that bed, the machines surrounding her, it was an image that haunted him. Maybe if she would get out of this okay, he might someday be able to live with it, but he was sure he'd never be able to forget he'd risked her life like that. Knowingly risked her life, because he'd been too arrogant and stubborn.

"Is there someone new here tonight, who wishes to share?"

This was hard, getting up there would be admitting out loud that he had a problem. Wasn't that the point though? How could he deal with it if he wouldn't admit it? Fact was he had a problem and Sharon was paying the prize for it. Even if she would get through this alive, there could be all kinds of complications. Drinking would not only destroy him, it would destroy everyone he loved. So he raised from his chair and walked up front.

"Hi… uhm I'm kinda new to this. Didn't believe I had a problem. I was just drinking a couple of beers and people should get off my back for it. Things were hard, I wanted to forget, not knowing how to deal with the pain.

My uh… my friend, she started to notice something was wrong, tried to get me to talk about it, but I couldn't. I guess I felt too ashamed. One day I got home and my wife had just left, taking our kids with her. I wasn't a drinker then, I was a workaholic, I wasn't home much.

We married for all the wrong reasons. We threw two kids in the mix, believing it would help us get closer, believing it would make us a family. That was a mistake I made. I do care about my wife, she'll always be the mother of my children and I love my kids so much.

Now they have moved and she won't even let me talk to my children. I tried to numb the pain with alcohol.. and I've got to tell you that worked just fine for me. I didn't want to listen to my friend telling me it would only get worse if I would continue drinking and I asked myself, how can things get any worse than they already are? I was wrong…"

Andy was fighting the tears.

"My friend.. I care so much about her. I love her.. She got hurt because of me. She wanted to help me even though I've been a complete ass to her in the past, I've been stubborn and I've been stupid.. she saved my life and now she's in the hospital. I don't even know whether she'll make it and even if she does make it, there could be all kinds of complications. While she was in surgery all I could think of was how a beer would help me calm down, how it would help me deal with things... The only thing that stopped me was that alcohol was what put her life in danger in the first place. I got my answer to how things could get worse... I can lose someone I love very much."

A tear trailed down his cheek.

"I promised her I will never drink again, and that's why I'm here. I'm going to keep that promise."

Andy swallowed. They applauded him. He wasn't sure whether he deserved it. At least this was a step into the right direction.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Jack had been so angry the evening before. The thought that she had willingly risked her life for Flynn almost drove him insane. How could she do that? Why in God's name would she do that? Hadn't she been thinking about them at all? Hadn't she been thinking about what it would do to him? She knew he worried about her every day. Scared to death that something would happen to her, while she was on duty. She knew that and still she put herself in the line of that bullet. He could not believe Sharon could be so stupid, so careless.

He walked into her room, but nothing would have been able to prepare him for what he saw. She got through the surgery alright, she'd be fine. He had expected her awake, recovering from the surgery, maybe a bit drowsy from the pain medication. So he now stood frozen in the doorway, looking at her pale body, connected to beeping machines, tubes going inside of her. She was unconscious,a tube in her mouth. The swooshing of the pump next to her bed louder than the beeps that indicated her heart beat.

Diane stood with her back to the bed, her arms wrapped around her chest, while she stared out of the window. She was still wearing the same clothes, her coat draped over the chair, that her purse sat on. Strands of hair had come loose from her chignon. She seemed so far away in her thoughts.

Jack walked in slowly. He seemed like in shock as he walked closer to the bed Sharon was in. The left side of her neck was covered by a big white bandage. A tube was attached to her left arm, it colored red. Blood seemed to flow into her body, but she still looked deadly pale. Her hair fanned out on the pillow. A tight feeling filled his chest. For some reason he had assumed she would be okay. She didn't look okay though. She looked like she was bearably hanging onto life. Like these machines were what was keeping her heart beating, her lungs filling with air, was keeping her here.

All of a sudden he felt dizzy. Unable to keep his eyes of her though. His hand slowly moved to hers. Her skin felt cold, her hand slack in his, lifeless, like the rest of her body. His free hand searched for a chair, pulling it near, as he could feel his legs couldn't keep up the weight anymore.

Diane turned around, as she heard the chair move. Jack's face was pale, the shock clearly visible. She hadn't slept much, unable to leave Sharon's room. She must have fallen asleep early in the morning, to wake up with a jolt maybe half an hour later, when the beeping of the machine had changed. Every change no matter how small made her heart cringe. Each time she waited to hear the next beat, it seemed to take forever. Mark had tried to get her to sleep for a few hours, in a bed, but she couldn't leave Sharon. Eventually he'd given up. Probably went to his office to get some sleep himself.

At first she had tried to keep herself busy. She had washed the blood from Sharon's face. She couldn't look at it without getting nauseous. The idea that she had lost almost her entire volume in blood, too much. She had pulled the pins from her bun, releasing the locks of hair that hadn't come lose yet. Her fingers gently arranging it over the pillow. She didn't dare to move Sharon's head. Sharon didn't look simply asleep, she still looked like she was on the verge of death. It was too hard to look at. Jack could only stare in shock, he must see the same.

Jack could feel Diane looking at him.

"W…why is she still on those machines? She should be waking up by now, shouldn't she?"

"They want to keep her intubated. She lost a lot of blood. I don't know exactly, you should ask Mark. They don't believe she can breathe on her own yet."

Jack frowned confused.

"The bullet hit her neck, not her lungs."

"It's about the damage to her coronary artery, all the blood she lost. Her body doesn't have the strength to breathe on its own yet."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know.. Mark told me we can only wait and see."

"Wait and see?"

Jack looked horrified.

"Wait and see? She looks like she's one step away from death."

His voice was elevated, emotional, scared.

"Don't."

"She looks like she's going to die, Diane."

"Keep your voice down."

She looked stern.

"I don't want her to hear you talking like that."

Jack frowned at Diane's denial.

"I don't think she can hear us."

How could she hear them? She looked like she wasn't even there. Her body was, and those machines keeping her breathing, her heart beating. He had looked at her many times, asleep next to him. She did not look like she was simply sleeping.

"As long as we don't know that I don't want you saying those things."

Mark walked into the room ,a deep frown between his eyebrows. He only got a few hours of sleep last night. He had tried to persuade Diane to get some sleep as well, but she wouldn't leave Sharon's bedside. He studied her body language, her fists were clenched at her side.

"What's going on here?"

He walked to his wife, placing his hand gently on her back. He could feel how tense she was. As Diane turned away frustrated, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers from her. Mark looked at Jack, who seemed just as frustrated, his face flushed, his jaw clenched.

"Is someone going to answer me?"

"I want to get some answers, but I only get, 'we'll just have to wait and see'.How can we just wait and see while she looks like she's going to die."

Diane whirled back around.

"I told you…"

"She's not simply sleeping Diane! I know what she looks like asleep. She does not look asleep, she looks like her heart could stop any minute now, she's not even breathing by herself!"

Tears sprang in Diane's eyes. She knew she had said it herself as well. Hearing someone else saying the words out loud, was too much though. She couldn't deal with that kind of reality. Mark saw how upset Diane got.

"Alright, that's enough. If you can't control yourself I want you out of here."

"Sharon's my fiancée."

"I don't know of how much she's aware. What I do know is that her body is still trying very hard to recover and she doesn't need stressful situations surrounding her. I know you're engaged, Jack, but she's our daughter. She's not your wife yet. You can stay if you can control yourself, or you can leave."

Jack bit the inside of his lip. How could they be patient? Why weren't they doing anything? He felt like he wanted to yell at them, rattle them. Anything to stop that damn frustration. They were definitely not at the same page. If it were up to him.. but didn't Mark make him perfectly clear that it wasn't up to him. He couldn't stand playing second fiddle. So he turned around and walked out.

Mark rubbed Diane's back.

"He's right…"

"Sweetheart, they did everything they could, now all we really can do is wait, give her body the time it needs to recover."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest.

"She's strong, Diane. She has always been. Sharon is a survivor, you know she is."

"She looks so pale, Mark… The thought that she might not be breathing at all, if that machine wouldn't pump any air into her…"

"Ssh.. She got already this far, Diane."

"I don't want to lose her. This is exactly what's always been my greatest fear, that we would lose her."

"I know…"

This time he was out of words to say. There was a possibility they could lose her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCM

Andy ran his hand through his hair as he walked up his drive way, he wanted to change before he'd go to the hospital. Somehow he kept breaking out a sweat, maybe because the alcohol left his system. He quirked his eyebrow, as he found Hamilton leaning against his door.

"Where have you been?"

Andy only stared. Apparently IA had been bugging Hamilton and now he was annoyed with him.

"IA has been looking for you all night. Where the hell were you yesterday?"

"I was at the hospital with Sharon."

"They wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah well and I wanted to be sure that Sharon would make it out of surgery alive."

"How is she?"

"She has lost a lot of blood."

"They want to talk to her too."

"That will have to wait. Sharon hasn't regained conscious yet. She's still on a ventilator."

"But she made it through surgery alright."

"She made it through surgery alive."

Andy moved forward to open the door. Hamilton looked around.

"Where are Sandra and the kids?"

"With her parents in New York."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah.. "

Andy wasn't interested in talking about his problems with Hamilton.

Hamilton wasn't sure what to think about Andy's behavior.

"The case is pulled away from us. They believe the shooting was connected."

"I don't care."

"They would like to talk to you, bring them up to speed on the case."

"Have Zygerski and Cohen do it. I'm taking a leave in absence."

Hamilton frowned. Andy lived for his work, he never took a day off.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You never take days off."

"So it shouldn't be a problem then."

"It isn't. It's just not anything like you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to be able to spend some more time at the hospital."

"With Elliot?"

Andy looked confused.

"Yes of course with Sharon."

Hamilton looked skeptical. He could understand Andy was upset over what happened. He had been a cop for years though. He knew about the risks. It seemed like he couldn't function anymore though. He wondered what that was about?

"Because you feel guilty about what happened? Is that it? You know these things happen. It wasn't your fault."

"She jumped in front of me to take that bullet."

"She wouldn't want you to feel guilty."

"She could die because of me."

"Sitting at her bedside won't keep her alive."

"I just need to be there."

"Her family will be there."

"I know and I won't intrude. I just want to be there, nearby…"

"Okay. Take all the time you need. If there are questions Zygerski and Cohen won't be able to answer…"

"You call me. If the shooting was in some way related to that case, I want to catch the guy who did this."

Hamilton nodded. He had learned a long time ago, that when Andy got something in his head, there would be no way to talk it out of him. There was no doubt in his mind this had a deeper impact on him, than he would ever admit.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy took a deep breath when he entered Sharon's hospital room. He'd been relieved, that no one was in her room. She was still incredibly pale. He tried to shut out the sound of the pump. His hand reached out to stroke her hair. It was spread out over the pillow. He hardly ever saw her with her hair loose. It was so soft. The back of his hand trailed over the side of her face. Her skin cold to the touch. The blood on her face was carefully washed away. Tears welled in his eyes. She looked so vulnerable.

Diane stopped in the doorway, staring at Andy beside the bed. His hand stroke Sharon's cheek, his eyes fixed on her face. She couldn't help think there was an intimacy about it. Jack hadn't even be able to look at her, walked off angry.

"Detective Flynn."

Startled Andy turned around.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in. It's okay for me to be here, right? I mean it won't do her harm, will it?"

Diane smiled gently.

"Of course not."

She walked towards the bed. Andy saw the strain on her face. She had changed her clothes, but she missed the elegancy from the evening before. It was replaced by worry.

"Mrs. Elliot, I'm so sorry."

"Detective Flynn…"

"Andy, please."

"Andy, you shouldn't feel guilty. Sharon wouldn't want that. Besides you kept her alive. Without you she would have lost more blood. I don't believe she would be alive now."

"Do they know more, already?"

Andy looked painful at the ventilator.

"They're still worried about the amount of blood she lost."

"When will they take that out?"

He hinted at the ventilator.

"Mark says they're not sure about her being able to breathe on her own. They are worried about her brain activity as well."

"Is she in a coma?"

The worried look in his eyes made her emotional. Diane could only nod. Andy looked over her shoulder back at Sharon. He couldn't help thinking about her never waking up again. That she would be in that bed, until the day she died. Breathing like that. He shook his head to banish the thoughts from his mind.

"She'll wake up."

He hadn't even noticed he'd said it out loud. Finally someone who showed some faith in Sharon. Jack had been everything but positive. Andy sounded so sure.

"Sharon is a survivor, it's always been that way."

Andy smiled.

"She's quite something, isn't she?"

Diane smiled back at him.

"You're quite something too. Sharon has told me she hasn't received a very warm welcome by many men."

"I'm afraid I've been a bit of an ass as well."

"Sharon liked to work with you, Andy. She feels respected."

"I do respect her. She's an amazing person and she's very good at her job."

Andy stared at Sharon, his fingers travelling to her hand.

"And she's a very good friend…"

He thought of her as a friend before the feelings had gone much deeper.

'I love her…'

He couldn't say the words out loud. He knew Sharon loved Raydor, they were engaged and he would always respect that.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I can't believe people are still reading my story. It is so much fun to share, when you know there are people who enjoy reading it. So thank you to all of you who took the time to write me a review, it is much appreciated.**

 **The story is rated M.**

Chapter eleven

Two weeks she'd already been on that damn ventilator, always reminding them she was one step away from death. The doctors had been hesitant in taking her off.

Every day he'd spend hours at the hospital. He avoided Raydor, which was easy. The man visited her every day after work. Thirty minutes, an hour, longer he didn't want to stay. Something about him being unable to see her like that. Sometimes the man sounded like he had already given up on her. He wondered how long he'd keep this up. How long before he'd skip visits? How long before he wouldn't come at all anymore? Raydor didn't seem to strike to him as the kind of guy, who'd stay engaged to Sharon in a coma. How long before he'd start to look at other women? How long before he'd start to date someone else? He would definitely not wait for Sharon. The only question was how long it would take?

Andy rather avoided Mark Elliot as well. He had returned to work, but walked in frequent. He'd hold Sharon's hand, stroke her cheek, check her vitals. He always gave him a hardened look, but he couldn't really blame him for that. He loved his daughter, he'd do anything to protect her. He'd been the one who brought her in danger, who hadn't been able to keep her safe. Her mother was the only one he did feel comfortable around. She spend almost the entire day at Sharon's bedside. She was a very loving and devoted mother. She'd wash her, put crème on her skin so it wouldn't get too dry. Gently dabbed a balm on her lips, so they wouldn't chap. She'd brush her hair, gentle, careful to stay away from the white bandage on her neck. She took care of her the best she could. She was very friendly with him. Appreciated him coming over every day to visit Sharon.

Andy could tell she was nervous now. She stood in the corner of the room. Her husband stood near the bed. Sharon's doctor had agreed to take her off the ventilator. Hopefully she'd start breathing on her own. If she wouldn't they would have to intubate her again. If that would happen, it would be a really bad sign. She'd probably never be able to breathe on her own, it would decrease her chances of waking up significantly. He didn't want to think about this.

He had stepped out of the room. He wanted to give them some privacy. He wasn't family, he didn't belong there. From the window he was able to see what they were doing. He cringed as the doctor pulled the tape from her face. She didn't show the slightest reaction. It was hard to see her like that. The doctor slightly opened her mouth so it would be easier to retrieve the tube. He could feel his stomach turn as he pulled out the tube, it made him nauseous to think about all that went down her throat.

Her chest stopped moving. Andy froze. He saw the tension on her father's face. Her mother was close to tears.

"Come on Sharon… Come on, honey, breathe…"

He stared at her, seeking that connexion.

"Come on…Breathe, hon."

Sharon's chest rose. He only realized that it really happened when he heard her mom's relieve. She rushed to the bed, taking Sharon's hand in hers, rubbing it, talking to her. Tears of relieve rolling down her cheeks.

Diane smiled, overjoyed, while the doctor put the tubes in Sharon's nose.

"Just some extra oxygen."

Diane nodded, she was so happy Sharon was breathing on her own.

"When will she wake up?"

Mark was a bit more tentative in his joy.

"Diane…"

"Mark, she's breathing on her own again. That means she's doing better, right?"

"Yes."

"So when will she wake up?"

"We'll have to wait and see Mrs. Elliot. Her being able to breathe on her own unfortunately doesn't tell us much about the functioning of her brain."

Diane looked back at Sharon, chosing to ignore him. Sharon would wake up again and she would be fine. She wasn't interested in hearing something other than that.

"When she remains stabile the next forty-eight hours, we'll look into matters again."

Mark nodded, turning to his wife, while the doctor walked out. He rubbed her upper arms.

"Don't tell me anything I don't want to hear."

Mark slightly smiled, kissing her cheek.

"She'll be okay, Mark."

At least she was looking better. She wasn't as pale anymore. The blood transfusion had been successful. The wound was healing well. She just wasn't awake. He wrapped his arms around Diane, slowly rocking her. His eyes caught a glimpse of Andy standing in front of the window. He had been there every day.

"What is he doing here again?"

"Hm?"

"That Flynn."

"He's concerned about her."

"Probably feels guilty."

"Of course he feels guilty. Wouldn't you? It was Sharon's decision, Mark.. He cares for her, a lot."

Diane had watched him interact with Sharon, so gentle, so loving, when she saw him looking at her, there was just a whole lot of love in his eyes. In Jack's she only saw grieve, like he had given up on her already.

"He genuinely cares for her."

"Jack believes he's in love with her."

Diane wasn't sure whether Jack was wrong about that. The way Andy looked at Sharon, it was intense, but that was the last thing Mark would probably want to hear. He hadn't liked any of Sharon's boyfriends. It even took a while before he got to liking Jack and he was the kind of man he had envisioned his little girl to marry one day.

Andy Flynn didn't came close to that perfect picture. So she would not tell Mark about her thoughts. For now it didn't matter anyway. Sharon was engaged to Jack and she loved him. She wasn't too sure how deeply her daughter cared about Andy too. She saved his life. She surely would have a talk with her about that, when she would wake up.

"You know Jack. He's jealous of any man that comes near her. They're partners, I guess that gives you

A tight bond. They literally need to trust each other with one's life. I'd say that goes deep, right? I like him. He's a nice man."

Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Sharon risked her life for him, must be something good about him then, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

Diane smiled.

"She's all grown up, Mark."

He sighed. She was all grown up. Since the day she came into their life's, he had worried about her. He wondered whether he'd ever stop. Now with her all vulnerable in that bed, surely wasn't the time.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

With her not being on that ventilator anymore, she looked asleep. Like an angel so beautiful. His thumb moved over her lips, before his fingers travelled over her jaw. He could stare at her for hours. By now he could draw her blindly.

Now her mom had left to take a shower, change into a fresh set of clothes, he was all alone with her. Diane had been happy when he entered. She felt more at ease, knowing he was there when she wouldn't be.

Andy took Sharon's hand in his. He took a deep breath. He hadn't been talking to her yet. It had seemed awkward with her mom or dad around.

"Yesterday it was two weeks ago since I drank the last drop of alcohol. It hasn't been easy… with you in here…"

He had worried so much about her. On top of it all IA had been on his back about what happened. They had called him in four times now. Grilling him about that night. Forcing him to relive the events over and over again. Each time the same questions. First they had tried to put all the blame on Sharon, trying to make it look like reckless behavior. He had practically exploded. Left before the interview had even been over. The last time they had really bugged him.

'Who had seen something first?

Who's idea was it to check it out?

Who walked in front?

How long before they were shot at?

Had he seen the guy?

Why did Sharon see the guy before him?

Why hadn't she fired her gun?

Why had she thrown herself in front of him?'

All those questions gave him a headache. Apparently Raydor had been pressuring them. Threatening to sue the LAPD if he had to. All those meetings had made him long for a drink, but he hadn't acted upon it.

"I go to regular AA meetings. You were right, it's good to talk about things."

He wouldn't talk to her about Sandra leaving him while she was still in a coma.

The last thing he heard from Sandra was a message from her lawyer, telling him Sandra was filing for full custody over the children. He had talked about it with his lawyer. He didn't have much of a chance. The cards in his hands were crappy. His job was too busy, too risky. Sandra had been the primary caregiver since the day they were born. Her support system was bigger, stronger. She had her parents to support her. He had no one. The harsh reality was frustrating. Sandra would go through with this, she would finalize the divorce.

The divorce by itself probably wasn't a wrong decision. They didn't love each other the way they should. He just missed his children. Each time he called, Sandra told him they were either out with her mom or dad, or they'd be asleep. They were all lame excuses as most of the time he could hear the kids in the background. Sandra was angry with him and she was punishing him by keeping his children away from him. She could at least let him talk to them.

Every time he hung up, he longed for the numb feeling the alcohol gave him. But then he thought about Sharon, what had happened to her, how she was still not awake. The image of her lifeless body in the hospital bed, enough to keep him from reaching for the bottle.

Every night he'd wake up, as he remembered Sharon screaming his name. He'd still recall the stickiness of her blood on his fingers. All before more than enough reason to drown himself in alcohol.

From today he'd try to remember what she looked like now. Was it wrong to believe she looked absolutely gorgeous? Was it wrong for him to feel more than friendship? His feelings were so much deeper. He shouldn't think about her like this. She was his partner, his friend, nothing more. She was engaged. He didn't want to act out on his feelings. He didn't want to make her unhappy. He had no right to act out on his feelings. It would be selfish.

"I miss you… How about you wake up, hon? Just open those pretty green eyes of yours. There's no reason for you not to. I know it would make your parents very happy… and me."

Andy brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Part of him was afraid for her waking up, would she be alright? The doctors couldn't tell them if the lack of oxygen to her brain caused damage. What if she would never be her normal self again, because of him?

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Jack smiled huge as he saw Sharon had been taken off the ventilator. She looked a lot better. His hand stroke her face, bending in to kiss her before he sat down.

"She looks so much better."

Mark saw his excitement. Before he had hardly been able to look at her and now he could not stop touching her.

"When did they take her off the ventilator?"

"Earlier today."

Jack stroke her hair.

"Did everything go alright?"

"It took a few seconds, but then her lungs filled themselves up."

"Has she been awake yet? Or are they still keeping her medicated?"

"No.. she isn't under any medication either."

Jack frowned.

"Shouldn't she be awake then?"

"We don't know why she isn't awake yet."

"I don't understand."

Mark sighed.

"There could be all sorts of reasons why she isn't awake."

"So when will she wake up? In the next few days?"

"I don't know."

"A guess then."

Jack already began to sound frustrated again.

"I know this might be hard to accept, I know Diane doesn't want to hear it either, but there is a possibility Sharon might never wake up."

Jack looked horrified, his eyes shifting from Mark to Sharon. She looked so peaceful, just asleep. The thought that she would spend the rest of her life in that bed was more than he could take. That should not be happening.

"We're engaged…"

"She was shot, Jack. The huge blood loss, the lack of oxygen to her brain. This wasn't a minor injury."

Jack rose from his chair, pacing the room.

"That is exactly why I've always been against her plans of becoming a police officer. I knew this would happen one day. I knew it would put her in danger, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was so adamant about this. She always waved away my fears. And now…"

Mark could tell he was angry and frustrated, not only with the situation, but also with Sharon. It irritated him.

"Sharon didn't ask for this, Jack."

"She willingly jumped in front of a bullet. I don't know what she was thinking. I don't believe she was thinking at all. It doesn't matter anyway. I can't stop thinking about how she willingly risked her life. I haven't been able to sleep through one single night. I haven't been able to concentrate. She knew what this would do to me and still she risked her life."

Mark couldn't believe Jack was actually angry with Sharon.

"You're angry with her."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are angry with my daughter. What's wrong with you? Do you believe she wanted this? Do you believe she chose to end up in a coma?"

"She knew the risks."

"She wasn't thinking about the risks, she wasn't thinking about how worried we'd be about her. She was thinking about saving her partners life."

Jack shook his head.

"Or is that what's really frustrating you? Sharon is engaged to you. I know my daughter, she's loyal to you. She loves you. There's no reason for you to feel threatened by this Flynn. As far as Sharon's concerned, they're just friends. Don't you trust, Sharon?"

"Of course I trust Sharon. I don't trust Flynn. I can imagine him unleashing his charms on her."

"And you believe Sharon would act upon them? Do you know her at all, Jack?"

"The day before she was shot I told her how much I worried about her. That I was worried about losing her. She told me I wasn't going to lose her and now she's in a hospital bed and she might never wake up again. She promised me she would be careful. Is jumping in front of a bullet being careful? So no, maybe I don't know her."

"She just did what she believed was right."

"And what if she won't wake up?"

"She will wake up."

Jack turned around as Diane walked in.

"She will wake up. So let's try to keep positive thoughts around her, shall we?"

Diane walked to Sharon, kissing her on the cheek, taking her hand in hers, rubbing it.

"Maybe you're right. She will wake up and then everything will be okay."

Diane nodded approving at Jack.

"She'll recover.. and we'll never have to worry about her safety again."

Diane looked confused.

"I don't believe we'll never have to worry about her again. The job keeps being dangerous and I believe Sharon would make the same decision all over again."

"No she won't. She is going to quit her job."

"Uhm I'm not sure about that."

"I don't want her doing a job that will put her life in danger."

"Neither do we, Jack, but it isn't our decision. It's Sharon's and I believe she already knows we're not too font about her working for the LAPD. She likes her job though."

"It won't be up for debate this time. We're engaged. We're going to get married and she will quit her job."

Jack seemed very sure about it.

"I still have a court case to work on. I'll see you tomorrow."

Diane looked at Mark as Jack walked out of the room.

"He's going to be in for a bad surprise when he believes he can order Sharon to quit her job. She won't have it."

Mark knew Diane was probably right about this. Sharon wanted to be independent, so she wasn't just going to let someone tell her what to do. When he'd push her, she'd push right back. Jack might have already forgotten about the arguments Sharon and he had when she told him she'd go to the Academy instead of law school, but he hadn't. Sharon and he had been on the verge of a break up. If he really thought about it, their relationship had been a constant rocky road. They both had strong characters.

"Sharon might listen to him."

"Not if he will pressure her."

"I wouldn't mind if she'd quit her job, to be honest."

"I want our daughter happy. Mark we can't pressure her."

"I won't. Let's focus first on her waking up."

Diane saw the troubled look on his face. She knew her husband had been more hesitant about their daughter getting out of this alright. She blamed it on him being a doctor. He knew more about the scientific odds than she did. He knew too much about risks and complications to have them completely waved away by faith.

He had been there when she was brought in. He had been there during surgery, he had seen the extent of her injuries. She didn't envy him for knowing all that. For knowing about all the things that could go wrong.

" You're worried about that, aren't you?"

"She'll wake up."

"I'm your wife, I know you… You don't have to say that, just to ease my mind. I'm worried too. The longer it takes the more I worry, but I don't want to give up on the faith I have in her, in God. Why give her to us, so he can only take her from us again, later?"

Mark walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"She looks so peaceful. This reminds me about all the times we stood in the doorway of her room and simply watched her sleep."

" I know. She always looked so calm and relaxed. She looked like an angel. She still does."

Mark kissed the top of her head. It was hard they could only wait and see. There was no guarantee she would wake up and they would only know if she had fully recovered when she did. He hated this waiting or the insecurity. They could not lose her.


	12. Chapter 12

**an: thank you so much for the reviews and story follows! I appreciate them so much. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.**

 **the story is still rated m.**

Chapter twelve

Andy could see Diane smile as he walked in. After a little more than four weeks everyone seemed more on edge. Mark wasn't coming in as often as he did. He probably didn't want his wife to see the fear in his sad eyes. He gave up hope on Sharon waking up. Roughly two weeks ago she'd been taken off the ventilator, but that hadn't changed anything. According to the neurosurgeon Sharon had dropped into a deep coma, because of the blood loss she suffered.

Diane wasn't giving up on her. She still spend every day at Sharon's bedside, making sure she was well taken care of. She made sure Sharon was as comfortable as she could be. She'd adjust her pillow now she was less worried about the neck wound. The big white bandage that had covered the entire left side of her neck, had been replaced by a smaller one. He didn't even notice it anymore as Diane had arranged Sharon's long hair partially over her shoulders.

The room was filled with red roses, send by Jack. Maybe because he wouldn't feel so guilty, about not coming to visit her then. At first he came every other day, but as time passed by, he came less and less. Only proved to him he was a total ass. He couldn't stand seeing her in a coma. Andy didn't understand at all. Yes, she was in a coma, but he hadn't given up on her. She might be able to hear them. He would not just abandon her.

He walked over to the bed.

"Hey, hon…"

He bended over her, so he could give her a kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered on her skin as long as he dared with her mom watching him. Andy backed away and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked over to the side, meeting Diane's smiling face.

"When did you start calling her that?"

"The day she was assigned to me. I guess it bugged her in the beginning."

"Yes, it probably did."

"I was a total ass. Wasn't looking for a rookie partner and definitely not a woman. I was awful."

"Warned me three times not to throw up over his shoes…."

Andy and Diane both looked shocked at Sharon. Her voice was slow and hoarse, but they had both heard what she said.

"Sharon?"

Her eyes were still closed. They saw her grimace before her lips moved a second time.

"I must have been temporarily insane when I agreed to stay on as your partner."

The corners of her mouth slightly pulled up, Andy unable to resist the huge grin from forming on his face.

"You surely were when you took that bullet for me."

Sharon fluttered her eyelids, straining herself to keep her eyes open.

"You'll never do that again. You hear me?"

He looked stern at her, a concerned frown between his eyebrows.

"Yes, sir."

She smiled.

Diane stared at the interaction between Sharon and Andy, it was so easy. There was a kind of chemistry between them that was very natural. She had only stared at them, not even completely realizing Sharon seemed to be okay, aware, speaking in complete sentences. Her eyes were open now, she was even smiling.

"I thought you already gave me that same lecture yesterday…"

Andy's smile disappeared, he just rubbed her hand. Suddenly all the worries from the past four and a halve weeks seemed to catch up on him.

"What?"

"That was a bit longer ago then yesterday, hon."

Andy looked serious at her.

"How long?"

"Weeks…"

She still felt exhausted, it took a lot of strength to simply turn her head towards her mom, grimacing as the movement hurt.

"Sharon, sweetie…"

She heard the fear in her mom's voice.

"I'm fine, momma. Don't look so worried, I feel fine."

"You scared us so much."

"I'm sorry…"

They both saw the tears in her eyes, as she felt bad. Diane bend over to kiss her.

"It's okay, sweetie….I'm so glad you're okay. You're really feeling alright aren't you? You're not hiding anything, are you?"

"No, I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"And that after almost five weeks of sleep."

Sharon's head quickly turned to Andy.

"Five?"

She instantly regretted the sudden movement. Andy took her face in his hands, as if he could take the pain away somehow.

"Stop moving your head like that."

He looked stern at her, the worry in his eyes told her she'd been a lot worse than she believed she had.

"I'm going to get your father. You'll stay with her, right?"

"Of course."

Sharon frowned trying to focus, while her mom hurried off to get her dad.

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad, Sharon. You've been in a coma for almost five weeks. The first two you were still intubated. You lost a lot of blood, your coronary artery was hit. You scared the hell out of your parents, Sharon."

His eyes were emotional.

"I did it for the right reasons, Andy."

She looked so serious. He was sure she would do it all over again.

"You scared me too. I was scared you'd die."

"But I didn't. I'm fine.. You know in a few months from now it will be like none of this has ever happened."

Andy wasn't too sure whether he'd be able to forget it so easily. No matter how much time would pass. The image of her intubated and so pale in that hospital bed was burned forever in his mind.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy had left her room somewhere during the commotion of her dad and the other doctor wanting to examine her. It was like they wouldn't believe she was actually alright. Afterwards she had been so tired she had fallen asleep. She wondered how it could be that after so many weeks of just sleeping, she could still be absolutely exhausted. At least that doctor had seemed pleased enough by her recovery.

A bit drowsy she woke up, while she tried to focus her vision she stared at the roses next to her bed. Like someone had emptied a flower shop. That was probably Jack's doing, it would be typical for him. Slowly she moved her head, smiling as she saw Andy.

"Hey there…"

"Hi…"

"Your dad took your mom home. She's been camping out here the last weeks."

"Have you gone home at all?"

"Not today... wanted to stay here."

"Our case is already solved then?"

"Was taken out of our hands when you were shot."

"I see.. Did they catch the guy?"

"I don't know, haven't really been at the station lately."

Sharon looked confused.

"You weren't suspended right?"

"No, I took a leave in absence. Didn't want to work without my favorite partner."

Sharon laughed, he loved that light hearted sound.

"Besides I had to get some things sorted out."

Sharon locked eyes with him. At least she got through to him that night.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

She would not pressure him. He would talk to her when he was ready. There was a vulnerability in his eyes, she didn't see often.

"One evening I came home from work and Sandra and the kids were gone. I had no idea who to call. I didn't know who she'd go to, who her friends were. The next day before I was even able to figure out where she had gone off to, I was served with the divorce papers. I found out she'd gone back to New York and took the kids with her. I called her, asked her if I at least could talk to the kids. She told me they were sleeping, but I could hear them in the background. Drinking numbed the pain, helped me forget about the mess I was in. I haven't been the best husband or father. Always worked."

Sharon couldn't believe what she was hearing, appalled she looked at him.

"She's keeping your children away from you?"

"The divorce is my fault, Sharon."

"I don't care who's fault it is. She shouldn't keep your children away from you. It's not fair. No matter what you did, you will always be their father. Do you already have a lawyer? I could help you find a good one."

"I don't believe I'd like Raydor to help me."

"Not Jack. Daddy's friends from the club."

"My cards are bad. Risky job, irregular work hours. Sandra's been their primary care giver from the day they were born. I should be glad with visitation. Can't fly to New York every two weeks though."

"Why don't you move back there?"

"Can't work in New York…it's complicated."

"I'm so sorry… Why didn't you talk to me? I might have been able to help."

"I felt ashamed."

"Andy.. we're friends."

She didn't even ask him why Sandra wanted the divorce, what he'd done. Sharon supported him, no matter what, she was on his side.

"I fucked things up, Sharon."

"So? Okay you've made a mess out of things. That happens. You make mistakes and you learn from them. That's life, nothing to be ashamed about."

He could only stare at her.

"You weren't the only one at fault, Andy. There are always two in a marriage. You made mistakes, but I'm sure Sandra made them as well. "

"It was never a good marriage. We got married when we shouldn't have. We believed children would make us feel closer, that we'd be a family. We were wrong about that. I love my kids very much though."

"They're adorable. I met them at the station a few months ago. I don't believe Sandra liked me."

Andy smiled apologizing. That had been the day he returned home and they'd been gone. Sandra must have connected the dots when she saw Sharon.

"Sharon never liked L.A., all her friends and family in New York, she had never wanted to move. There were so many things we never agreed on."

"Sounds to me like you just grew apart."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry…"

She took a strong grip on his hand. Her eyes looked very emotional.

"You must really miss them."

"I do.."

"I want to help you, but I don't know how…"

She sounded kind of desperate.

"You already did Sharon. You gave me a serious wake up call."

Andy reached in his pocket and took out a chip, holding it up for her to see, smiling.

"What's that?"

"My one month sobriety chip, got it a couple of days ago."

Sharon reached out and touched his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you."

His eyes diverted from hers, he couldn't look at her, there were so many feelings in her eyes. They warmed his heart, the love for her spreading through him. The need to hold her, kiss her, became overwhelming. He hadn't believed his feelings for her could get any deeper, more intense. He didn't believe he could love her more than he already did.

"You should be proud of yourself too. You're a good person and you're a good father. Those children adore you and your eyes always sparkle when you talk about them. Don't let anyone tell you any different, okay?"

Andy remained quiet, so she cupped his chin with her hand and forced him to look at her.

"Okay?"

She looked stern at him. Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from bending over her, kissing her forehead. His tears fell on her face, while his lips whispered against her skin.

"I'm so glad you didn't die.. I don't know what I would have done when you had died…"

Sharon felt him tremble. He was so upset, it made her heart cringe.

"Andy I'm here and I'm not going anywhere… I promise, okay. I'm not going anywhere."

She wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him.

"And I'm really proud of you. You're an amazing man, Andy Flynn. "

He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to hold her, to kiss her and never let her go again, but that was out of the question. He pulled away from her, quickly wiping his tears away.

"Sorry.. I guess all the anxiety is being released just now. I didn't allow myself to be scared before. I didn't want to think about the possibility of you dying."

"I'm not dying. I'll be fine. In a week or two we'll be back to solving cases again."

"Uh huh, you're going to fully recover first. You won't be back in a couple of weeks."

"We'll see."

"You're not getting back to work, until I believe you'll be up to it again. I'm serious, Sharon."

"Alright, fine, but I will be back."

"Of course you will. I don't want another partner. You should know that."

"Good…"

"Where else will I find another partner that will be crazy enough to take a bullet for me?"

Andy grinned, while she laughed. This was her Andy. His humor could make her laugh every day.

Jack stared into her room from the doorway. Diane had called him with the news that Sharon was awake and the doctors had examined her, telling them there were probably no long term complications. As soon as he could he had dropped everything at work and drove to the hospital.

It was surreal to hear her laughter filling the room. He hadn't heard it for so long and he had believed he'd never hear it again. The sound made his heart jump. Seeing her this joyful with Flynn had made him stop death in his tracks though. A pang of jealousy hit him. They were too close.

Sharon sensed someone staring at them and moved her head, so she could look around Andy. She smiled as she saw Jack.

"Jack, hi.."

Jack forgot about his irritation when he saw her smile. He shouldn't let Flynn ruin this moment for him. He walked towards her bed, taking her face in his hands, so he could kiss her. He would show Flynn. He'd tell him to back off, put him in his place, all with this one kiss.

Andy stared at Jack. He kissed Sharon with a passion it didn't seem to him like a great act of love. It seemed more to him like a warning. He was trying to tell him with this kiss to back off. Ass hole.

Was that the first thing he was thinking about, after finding out she woke up from her coma? Unbelievable. He tried to breathe slow, trying to remain calm.

Sharon grimaced as the palm of his hand touched her bandage. He didn't seem to notice, so she gently pushed on his chest. He looked a bit irritated. What was that about?

"My neck still hurts. Your hand was on the bandage."

Jack immediately looked concerned.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't notice."

Andy raised his eyebrows. He wondered whether Jack had noticed anything at all, besides trying to make his point to him. He now looked at her neck. What was he expecting? Blood? The scar tissue would hurt, the wound only freshly healed. She would always feel it. He knew by experience. Had been hit by a bullet twice.

Jack looked concerned at her, like she could break any moment. That was the last thing she'd want.

"Jack, I'm fine, it's just still sensitive. That will take time."

"I've been so worried about you."

"Thank you for the flowers, they're lovely."

"I wanted you to see something lovely when you'd wake up. You don't know how happy I am that you're alright. They were afraid there could be all kinds of complications."

Sharon touched his cheek stopping him from talking.

"I'm fine, stop thinking about what could have happened. I'm fine, everything is going to be okay. "

"You looked like you were going to die…"

Sharon felt awful as she saw the emotions in his eyes. She could tell how scared he had been. Jack had told her before how worried he was when she was out doing her job. This must have been like his nightmares came true.

"Ssh…"

Her thumb stroke his lips.

"I didn't die. I feel fine. Everything is going to be okay again."

She moved herself up to kiss him, soothe him. It felt like her head weighed like a ton of bricks, but she ignored it. Jack must have been so worried about her. The last weeks must have been agony to him.

Andy looked away it was hard to see Sharon this close and intimate with Raydor. It wasn't anymore about him not liking the guy. It wasn't that simple. His own feelings had made it all very complicated. He didn't just not like Raydor. He didn't like to see his hands on her he didn't like the guys lips on hers. He felt uneasy when he'd see Sharon's love for the man. The way she kissed him. It suddenly made him envious of him.

He'd never wanted to be like Raydor, but now he wanted nothing more than to feel Sharon's lips on his, her hand on his skin. He wanted her to love him back. He wanted to be mentally close, physically close. He wanted to hold her and never let her go again. He wanted to feel every inch of her body. He wanted her to hum, because of the way he touched her, the way he kissed her. He wanted to hear her giggle, feel her body trembling against his.

Why had he believed everything could go back to the way it was? Why had he believed they could just be partners, without him longing for more? Why had he believed he could see her this intimate with Raydor, without it affecting him? He'd better learn to deal with it, or it would become a serious problem. He would hurt Sharon in the process and that was the last thing he wanted.

He loved her enough to think about her happiness above that of his own. She had never asked for him to fall in love with her. She had been nothing but a good friend to him. Never showed him anything deeper than friendship. It wasn't fair to her to put her in a tough situation. He better control himself. She deserved that.

Jack sat on her bed, his eyes still locked on her face he couldn't stop looking at her, touching her. He forgot all about Flynn. In the end there was no reason for him to feel awkward about Flynn being there. Mark had been right. At the end of the day he was the one engaged to Sharon. She was loyal to him, to their love. There was no need for him to feel insecure. Sharon was his fiancée. If it was up to him, she would be his wife by the end of the year. Andy Flynn wouldn't be much of a problem anymore anyway. When Sharon would quit her job, Andy Flynn would disappear from both of their lives. Then he would be nothing more than a bad memory.

Today wasn't the right time to talk about that though. He had no interest in starting an argument in front of Flynn. The idea of it all was him to get the message of them being as close as they possibly could. Jack stroke her hair, smiling gentle. It was good for her to see how worried he'd been about her. That might make the conversation about her quitting her job a whole lot easier. She'd probably be more perceptive about the idea.

Andy couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out of there before he would do something that would hurt Sharon.

"I uhm, I'm going to see how everyone's doing at the station."

Sharon pulled herself from Jack. Andy seemed a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure whether it was because Jack and he didn't really get along, she wished they would. Jack was her future husband, Andy her partner. She loved them both in different ways, and she knew they both loved her. It would be very nice if they would at least get along.

She knew how hard it was for Andy to accept what Jack did for a living. She understood his feelings, if she wouldn't know Jack, the man she loved, her fiancé, she'd probably would not like him either. Andy probably had moved himself in every direction he could to stay civil with Jack for her. She felt kind of bad.

"I'll see you later?"

She wanted him to know she appreciated him being there. That she really considerate him as her friend.

"Sure."

Her smile warmed his heart. It was all he needed to forget about Jack, how awkward their intimacy made him feel. Just her smile. He'd just have to find a way to accept she would only be his frined and nothing more.

Finally Flynn had left and he surely had received the message.

"I thought he was never going to leave."

Sharon wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Jack."

The tone of her voice was disapproving.

"He's my partner. We're friends. You should be glad he wanted to be here, take the time to visit me, to see how I was doing."

"Should I? You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."

"That's not true and you know it."

Why was it they were already arguing again? And about Flynn of all people. He didn't want to argue with her.

"Could we not argue about this now? I don't want to talk about Flynn. I'm not particularly font fo the guy."

"He doesn't like you either. Any idea why?"

"I don't really care."

"He's my friend, don't you think you should?"

"You don't like all of my friends either."

Jack studied her face.

"Oh my God.. You believe he has a good reason not to like me, don't you Sharon?"

He frowned, angry, irritated.

"You represented the murderer of a child, Andy arrested."

"That's my job."

"You searched for a legal loop hole. You did not have to do that."

Jack looked stunned.

"Of course I have to do that. I need to represent my clients the best way possible."

"Even if that means he could get off, kill some more children."

Jack looked away. She was being impossible.

"Andy is a father, Jack. He's got a little girl himself. What if we would have children? A little girl of our own and someone would kidnap her, leave us in an emotional limbo for weeks and then kill her? Would you be able to be friends with the lawyer who represented him? I don't think you would."

"No I wouldn't. If someone would hurt our child, you…. I don't know what I would do."

"So you will not represent the guy who shot me?"

Jack looked appalled.

"Of course not."

"Please think about Andy's feelings the next time you meet. I know you, the real you, but he only knows you as a ruthless lawyer. Please try…for me? I'd really like it if you two would at least be able to be civil with one another."

Jack smiled, it wouldn't hurt to make her that promise. It was not like he would still have to deal with the guy, once Sharon would quit her job. He gave her a kiss, knowing it would make him score points with her.

"I love you so much.. I've been so scared to loose you."

Sharon couldn't stand the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me you'll never do that again."

His eyes were killing her, tears were in her eyes, she couldn't find her voice. She nodded, although she well knew she would do exactly the same thing if it would ever happen again. She would always handle on instinct, that's what she had done that night. She had handled on instinct, not thinking about the consequences for her. Not thinking about how she could die. Not thinking about how worried her parents would be, Jack. She hadn't thought about what her dead would do to them. She had thought about Andy and what it would mean if he would be shot.

Not for one moment she had believed she would die. She wouldn't know if that would have made a difference though. She knew Jack wouldn't understand he wanted the guarantee that this would never happen again. And it might wouldn't, so she simply nodded and enjoyed to feel his lips on hers. work wasn't on her mind now.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Again a big thank you for everyone who is still reading this story and a special thanks to the ones who took the time to leave me a review. They always make my day.**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter thirteen

Mark was trying to measure Sharon's blood pressure, which was a difficult task as she couldn't sit still. She was in quite an animated conversation with Diane. It was nice to see his wife cheerful again, visibly relieved their daughter was okay.

"They're lovely."

"Yes, they are, aren't they? I believe Jack's emptying that shop several times a week."

"Sharon, darling, would you please sit still for a moment. I'm trying to measure your blood pressure."

Sharon looked up at her dad, smiling as she saw the slightly frustrated frown between his eyebrows. It reminded her of the times when she was a little girl. When she scraped her knee in her attempt to climb a tree, or had fallen from her horse. Her dad would want to look at it, clean it, bandage it up, check her mobility, but she never had the patience to sit still, eager to try again, or get back on the horse.

He'd always look at her like that and she would always tell him the same thing.

"Daddy I feel fine."

Mark sighed. That was Sharon's standard line, already since she was a little girl.

"Just because you sit up and are awake doesn't mean you're fine. You were shot and it's important we keep checking your vitals."

Whenever either of her parents brought up the shooting incident, she saw the pain it caused them. She'd always feel guilty, eager to comply. That was probably the only reason why she had agreed to lay flat on her back for the first three days after she woke up, rest a lot. She was pretty much done with that though.

At least they allowed her to sit up now, but she wanted out of the hospital. She could just as well rest in her own bed. It wasn't like she would report for duty at the station tomorrow. Commander Hamilton wouldn't let her and Andy wouldn't either. There was procedure to follow, including a psych evaluation. So returning back to work wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Good…"

"Daddy I really feel fine. When can I go home?"

Mark had wondered when that question would come. Impatience could be Sharon's middle name.

"Until we are sure there won't be any complications."

"Daddy I've been awake for almost five days now."

"And you've been in a coma for nearly five weeks. So indulge me okay?"

Sharon took a deep breath, she didn't have much of a choice. A big part of her felt too guilty for what she put her parents through. Was indulging them now such a big sacrifice? It was the least she could do.

Mark smiled as he saw Sharon accepting his question, bending in to her so he could give her a kiss.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too, daddy."

He ran his hand through her hair.

"I'll be back later, alright?"

Sharon nodded, watching her father walking around her bed, so he could give her mom a kiss.

" Bye, sweetheart."

Diane squeezed his hand on her shoulder, smiling up at him. Sharon wondered whether Jack and she would still be like that after more than two decades of marriage. Sometimes she even wondered what it would be like being married to jack.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"It's just nice to see, daddy and you are still that happy and in love."

"I'll always love him, we made our vows in front of a priest.. .We're married and we got married ,because we loved each other very much."

Diane studied her daughter.

"That's why you accepted Jack's marriage proposal, didn't you? Because you love him?"

Sharon looked away from her mom's eyes.

"Sharon? You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I love him."

"But?"

Diane wondered whether Jack was the only man her daughter loved. She had seen Andy with her while she had been in a coma. There was not a doubt in her mind that Andy loved Sharon. And there was still the fact that she got in between that bullet and him.

"I don't know, mom. Sometimes it's hard to imagine us being married. We can be very different at times. We can really argue."

"Sweetie that's normal. Do you believe your daddy and I never argue?"

"It's mostly about work."

"Jack's only worried about you."

"That's not what I meant. It's about his clients. I arrest the criminals and he's trying to get them off the hook. That's hard."

"He's doing his job like you are doing yours. You both serve the law. You always wanted to be a lawyer too, didn't you?"

"I know…"

"But you changed your mind…"

Sharon nodded. At first she had told herself that she would go to law school, that she was just working now to earn the money to pay for it, to see whether she could take care of herself. Matters had changed though. She liked the idea of putting the criminals away, arresting them, locking them up. She couldn't imagine representing them, defend them. The idea was kind of repulsive to her. So wouldn't that form a problem between them?

"I can't do what Jack's doing."

"And that's causing problems between the two of you?"

"Sometimes."

"How bad?"

"Let's just say we don't agree a lot when we talk about work."

Diane knew Jack and Sharon could be very stubborn. She could imagine them both unwilling to admit the other was right. She recalled a time not too long before Sharon was shot, there had been tension between Sharon and Jack then.

"You were in an argument not that long ago, were you? That Sunday you came for dinner. You were surprised to see Jack."

"We weren't really on speaking terms at that moment."

"I see…"

"We made things up later that night. We're okay again."

"And the argument was all work related?"

Sharon sighed.

"Kaplan and Meyers is representing that serial killer I arrested."

Diane looked horrified.

"The one who stabbed you?"

"Hm-mm….That's why we were arguing. We agreed to keep work and our private life as separated as absolutely possible. Nothing like this should happen again in the future."

"I believe that's a good agreement."

Diane stared at her, she could tell Sharon still wasn't quite comfortable.

"Sweetie?"

"It's just that I don't believe Jack will ever accept me working for the LAPD. I won't give up my job."

The determinacy in her voice was so clear. Sharon meant it. She knew her daughter and this wasn't about her being stubborn. She liked her job. She was good at it. It gave her independency. She would not give that up and if Diane was really honest, she couldn't blame her. If Jack truly loved her, he wouldn't ask her to give it up, he would accept it.

"He loves you, Sharon. He will understand in the end how important your job is to you. You know your daddy and I worry about you, but we love you and we want you to be happy. If being a police officer is what makes you happy, then so be it."

Sharon smiled, she was so lucky to have such loving parents.

"I love you both so much and I'm sorry you have to worry about me all the time."

"Parents always worry, Sharon. You'll find that out once you'll become a mother yourself."

Sharon smiled.

"That won't be the next few years.. If it were up to Jack, we'd marry as soon as possible and start having babies just as fast."

"You're still young. You better enjoy one another first. Although I'm sure you will be a wonderful mom."

"I had a good example."

Sharon squeezed her mom's hand. Tears welled in Diane's eyes. She had always received nothing but love from Sharon. She had been such an easy child. Even as a teenager she had never given them much trouble.

"Mom please don't cry, you'll make me cry too."

Diane kissed her hand.

"You don't know what a gift you've been to your daddy and me.. We love you so so much."

Sharon smiled, this was so typical for her mom. Her parents both treated her like she was this treasure, this precious gift they got, God's little miracle. She always believed it was because she was an only child. She never really asked her parents, but she could imagine it had been hard for them to conceive. It would explain why she didn't have any siblings and why it took them six years before she was born.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy slacked in the seat. He had only come in, because Hamilton had asked him to. Today was one of those days. The ones that already started out wrong. He had been on the phone with Sandra's lawyer. She wanted a speedy divorce. The man advised him to work along. No one was benefitting by this being dragged out in court. Not good for him, Sandra or their children. Like keeping them away from their father was. He had slammed his coffee cup on the table, of course it broke in little pieces. He had lost his temper too, yelling at the guy. Every button had been pushed. Him mentioning what was good for his kids had been too much. Him losing his temper had been inevitable.

On top of it all he felt a huge need to talk to Sharon. She was his friend and he desperately needed one. Who was he kidding? He just wanted to be with her. Look in the depth of her eyes. Watch her smile. Hear her voice. It was intoxicating. So when Hamilton asked him to come to the station, he had agreed. It would help him gather himself again, before he went to the hospital.

"When were you planning on returning?"

"When my partner returns to duty again."

"I heard she's doing better."

"Hm-mm… she's awake. She's doing better. The doctors just want to monitor her a bit longer. Make sure there aren't any complications."

"Are there?"

"No, I don't believe so. She seems fine to me. Her dad is a bit overprotective I guess."

Hamilton nodded.

"So you believe she will return?'

"Yeah, sure, why? Internal Affairs isn't still trying to put the blame on Sharon aren't they?"

Andy looked angry. He had about punched those guys when they had tried to put the blame on her.

"They want to talk to her."

"They better not harass her when she's still in the hospital."

"Harass? They're doing their job, Flynn."

"I won't have it."

"You sound like that fiancé of hers."

Andy narrowed his eyes. He wasn't anything like Raydor.

"Is he still threatening to sue the LAPD?"

"Changed his tune for now… maybe because he's convinced for some reason that Elliot won't return."

Andy frowned, that couldn't be. She would have said something to him then, right?

"Wouldn't be so strange. She was shot at. I believe her fiancé and her parents weren't already too happy about her joining the LAPD. Maybe she's giving into their fears."

"Sharon likes her job."

"I know, but maybe she feels guilty towards her parents and Raydor. She hasn't talked to you about it?"

"No and I believe she would have."

She'd discuss it with him, she'd explain her decision to him and she would definitely not risk him hearing it from others.

"Look Raydor still lives in the fifties. He believes Sharon and he will marry and then she'll be a devoted wife and a good mother to their children. That she will stay at home to have his supper ready. If you ask me, he's got her all wrong."

"Okay."

Andy would ask her, he knew Sharon would tell him the truth.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Diane was too curious not to ask. As long as she could remember, she'd always been able to talk to Sharon about all sorts of things. She was always honest, so she couldn't imagine why she wouldn't be about this.

"So everything's alright between Jack and you?"

"Yes."

"And Andy Flynn?"

Sharon looked confused. How had Andy all of a sudden weaved into this Conversation? Hadn't they been talking about Jack and her?

"What about Andy?"

"He's been here a lot."

"He's my partner. He was concerned. Mom he was with me when it happened."

"You took a bullet for him."

"That was not Andy's fault, mom. He would have never let me."

Diane raise her eyebrow, when she saw the fire in her daughter's eyes. The way she was defending Andy Flynn.

"Sweetie, sweetie I know… I'm not blaming him. No one's blaming him."

Diane rubbed her under arm trying to calm her down a bit. Sharon took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. That was quite a strong reaction her daughter had.

"I just meant to say you must have a good relationship with him if you would do that."

"He would do the same thing for me. I don't doubt that."

"Neither do I. He's been here every single day Sharon. I can tell he really cares a lot for you."

"We've become very good friends.. I hadn't believed we would in the beginning, but we work really well together, we're a good team."

"And why is that?"

"Andy respects me. He's interested in my opinion. We can both be stubborn, but he always listens to me and tries to come halfway."

Diane stared at Sharon. Her daughter had just said something very important. She talked about respect, Andy listening to her, trying to find a way to agree with her. Maybe what she didn't say was even more important. Her daughter didn't say it out loud, but she knew that was what she missed in Jack. Jack should better do something about that, or he would lose Sharon. It wouldn't be the first time that good friends would become lovers. Diane could image Sharon would turn to Andy if Jack wouldn't be able to give her what she needed.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy had waited about fifteen minutes trying to contemplate whether or not he should buy her flowers. The question whether it was weird to not bring her anything or even weirder when he did? Were flowers the right thing to bring? What else? Maybe chocolates, a magazine? It seemed just as weird to him to bring any of those options. Besides he had never seen Sharon eat chocolate and he had no idea whether she was into those magazines Sandra always bought, probably not. Sharon seemed more to him as the type who would have a book on her nightstand. So flowers had been the best option after all. Now he stood in the doorway, he wondered what he'd been thinking, as he looked at the sea of flowers Raydor bought her. He wanted to turn and throw them away somewhere, but he was too late, she had already seen him.

A sullen smile appeared on his face, she couldn't help smiling. He looked so boyish, as he pulled the flowers from behind his back. His face was a bit flushed, he rarely looked shy.

"You brought me flowers, thank you so much…"

Andy looked apologizing at the flowers.

"Sorry, they're not as…"

"They're beautiful.. I like mixed bouquets. They're very colorful."

A smile returned on his face.

"I handpicked them out."

She smiled huge.

"That's such a lovely thought Jack always takes the easy way out, just calling the florist, ordering red roses to be on the safe side."

Maybe it was the thought that counts. Andy frowned as Sharon moved.

"W…w…wait, I'll put them in the vase. I might seem very manly, but I believe I can manage to put some flowers in a vase. You stay in that bed, hon. Didn't the doctor order you bed rest?"

Sharon grinned, watching Andy walk over to the cabinet to get a vase. Jack would probably call a nurse to do it for him.

"There."

"Could you put it there? I like to look at it."

Andy put the vase down across her bed, taking the time wondering how he would bring up what Hamilton told him. A part of him didn't even want to think about it being true. He couldn't imagine not working with her anymore, as it meant no more talking, not seeing her every day. It would be the end of their friendship. He didn't even realize he had made an uncomfortable silence fall into the room until she said his name. Her tone of voice worried.

"Are you alright? Did you get some bad news about the divorce?"

Andy sighed.

"I wouldn't know how it could get any worse. Talked to her lawyer this morning. Sandra wants a speedy divorce. He told me it would be best for the children if I would agree. Best for my kids.. Like keeping them away from their father is a good thing."

Andy clenched his fists and she could tell how angry he was. Her hand reached out to him rubbing his underarm.

"Of course that's not a good thing.. and it's definitely not what's best for them."

Her hand moved over his underarm. Her touch so soft, endearing. Such a simple motion, soothing, calming. He could feel the anger flow away from him. He was drawn to her eyes. There was no prejudice in them. No judgment. Like she accepted him for who he was, he didn't have to be someone else. She took him with all his faults.

"It's okay to be angry, Andy."

He looked down.

"I gave him a piece of my mind, probably not the smartest thing to do."

She squeezed his underarm. A tingle. It felt electric. Like embers sparking. Goose bumps on his skin as he reacted to her touch. She understood. She didn't tell him he shouldn't have. He knew that himself, she recognized he didn't need a lecture.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Lawyers have an instinct for pushing someone's buttons. "

"Broke my coffee mug."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

He let her take his hand in hers. Her thumb stroke the superficial scratches. For a moment his mind wandered off, imagining her bringing the palm of his hand to her lips. Feeling a soft velvety touch, the warmth of her breath.

"Andy, did you just hear what I said? Where is your mind?"

His cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Sorry."

This was so embarrassing. The last thing he would want was for her to know what was on his mind.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault."

"I…. "

" Two are in a marriage Andy. And I don't believe the children should become a victim of this situation."

He could never tell her why his marriage ended. How he had sex with his wife while thinking about her. He felt ashamed for having these thoughts about Sharon, for using her in such a way.

"Beating yourself up over this most definitely won't help."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

He smiled, as she looked dead serious. Her eyes capturing him all over again. Why did his mind kept wandering off? How was he supposed to function like this? Work with her, as all he could do was drown in her eyes. Although that might not be a problem anymore soon, definitely not when Raydor would have his way.

"I gather you haven't gone back to work yet?"

"Actually I was at the station today."

"How is everyone?"

"They all have to work a whole lot harder, now we're not around. They're not used to that."

Sharon shook her head.

"IA wants to talk to you. Told Hamilton they better not harass you while you're still in here."

"They're just doing their job."

"You have never dealt with IA before, Sharon. They're rats. They'll twist your words."

"There is nothing to twist. I was the one shot. I'd say that kind of makes me the victim, now doesn't it?"

"They'll say it was reckless behavior."

"Saving my partners life?"

"I didn't say they were right, hon. I'm just telling you that they will try to pin it on you.. I don't want them aggravating you, while you're still recovering."

"I doubt they'll be able to aggravate me, Andy."

He watched at how the corner of her mouth slightly curved, her eyes suddenly lighter of color. A brief flash of steel. She'd probably aggravate them. No one liked Internal Affairs. Most of them approached them with anger, but he could imagine Sharon driving them crazy with her calmth. He'd love to see that.

"I'm a big girl, Andy. You don't have to worry about me."

How could he not worry about her? Once he let her into his heart he had worried. That would never stop, he'd always be afraid something would happen to her.

"I talked to Hamilton a while… he uhm…"

Andy stared at his lap, he was still not sure he should bring it up.

"He's under the impression you might want to quit."

Andy's eyes travelled up to meet her eyes. All he saw was surprise.

"I don't. Where would he get that idea?"

Her words were too fast, too determined, he was sure there was no intention from her side to quit her job. He didn't want to bad mouth Raydor in front of her. He'd rather not see her with the guy, but he wanted it to be her decision, not something he had influenced her in. So he shrugged, while he felt her scrutinizing gaze on him.

"I can tell when you lie to me, Andy. You do know."

He stared at her, his eyes were conflicted. She could tell he regretted bringing it up. She could only think of one reason.

"Did Jack say something to him?"

Damn, she could read his mind. Was he that obvious? Was he also obvious about everything else? He could not show her he was in love with her, it wasn't fair.

"Andy."

Her eyes were fixed on his, forcing him to answer. He grimaced, while he saw her enrage in front of him. The last person he wanted to be right now was Jack Raydor.

"I don't know exactly what he said, maybe Hamilton misunderstood, interpretated wrong…."

Hamilton had been very clear. He told him Raydor had been convinced.

"I doubt that. Or the Commander wouldn't have brought it up with you. Andy listen to me…"

She sought his attention.

"Listen to me. I'm not giving up my job, no matter what Jack believes, okay?"

She seemed so determined. That could only cause a major argument between the two of them. Looking at Sharon, Jack would have no other choice than accept her decision. He wondered whether he would.

"Don't you believe I would have told you when I would have made a decision like that?"

There was a flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"That's what I told Hamilton."

He didn't want there to be a doubt in her mind that he didn't know her, that he didn't trust her in telling him her feelings.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Ever since Andy left, she'd been working herself up over what Jack told her Commander. How dare he speak for her. How dare he make these decisions for her. Without even discussing it with her. She didn't know why she was surprised. She knew Jack had the habit to speak and think for her. That was one of the things that annoyed her about his behavior. He had never made it a secret either, that he didn't like her working for the LAPD, but she believed she had finally made it clear enough to him, that she wasn't going to quit her job. That discussion was closed when she had entered the Academy. He had to stop this. He finally needed to accept this. Accept this wasn't some phase.

That marriage and maybe even later, motherhood, would not make any difference either. He had no other choice than accept it.

The last thirty minutes she had looked at the clock five times. Apparently he was working late. She wondered whether this was what he imagined about them being married. That she would sit at home all day and wait patiently with dinner for him to arrive. Well she could assure him it was not going to be like that. She would have a life of her own. Her own career. She wouldn't just settle for being his wife and the mother of his children. She would be more than just Mrs. Jack Raydor.

She smelled his cologne before she saw him, looking the other way as she was too angry.

"Hey sweetheart…"

He bend in to give her a kiss. Somehow it felt like a half hearted kiss, his lips brief brushing her cheek. He held a gift wrapped box in front of her. He knew damn well he was late, trying to relieve his guilt. It was like the red roses he'd covered her room with. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the flowers Andy brought her.

It was a thoughtful gift, not some way to make himself feel better. She had noticed he'd felt uncomfortable, as it didn't seem a match to Jack's red roses. It meant more to her though. She didn't need expensive gifts, she didn't need gifts at all. She needed love, respect, trust and honesty.

"Those are the truffles you like so much."

Jack stared at her as she wouldn't even look at them. She was clearly angry.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Major case. "

He sighed.

"Don't be angry with me for being late. I tried to get here as soon as I could."

"I'm not angry with you for being late."

"Yes, you are, Sharon."

"What did you tell people at the station?"

Jack frowned confused.

"What? Wait a minute is this about me warning them I'd sue them?"

Sharon's eyes widened.

"You did what?!"

Okay so that wasn't it, but she seemed even more pissed now.

"Those IA people were trying to question your mom the evening you were shot. They were trying to blame it on you, call it reckless behavior, instead of finding the guy who's responsible for this. I want that guy caught. He should have already been arrested. Is it that strange I want the guy caught, who hurt, who almost killed the woman I love? I'm a lawyer, I sue people, that's my way of dealing with things. "

"I work with those people."

"Worked."

"No, work…Why did you tell my Commander I wasn't going to return to work?"

"Because you won't."

Sharon stared at him. Was he actually telling her what to do?

"I will get back to work, Jack. I don't know why you got it in your head that I would not."

"Why? You really ask me why? You were shot. You almost died. That's why!"

Her eyes widened, he had never yelled at her like that before.

"You are going to quit your job and that's the end of it. No discussion. You're not going to put your life in danger again."

Jack's face was flushed, visibly angry. She should be the one who was angry. She was too stunned to say anything. Before she knew it he had bend over her to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I still have a lot to read at home. Get some rest."

She couldn't believe he had just told her exactly what she could and could not do. He spoke to her like a father would to his teenage daughter. No discussion, it was his way or no way at all. He wouldn't even listen to her. She couldn't believe how patronizing he had been and then the kiss on her forehead, telling her to get some rest. He treated her like she was a little girl. He'd better not believe she would let him tell her what to do. He should take her like she was or not at all. This was not his decision to make.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: First of all I like to begin by telling you I'm a bit overwhelmed by all the responses I received last week. They are so nice to read! Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you liked or to write your thoughts about the story. I loved them all!**

 **this story is still rated m.**

Chapter fourteen

Mark walked into his daughter's room. They had kept her already longer than any other and he was afraid that she would have gone up the walls if they would have kept her there one day longer. He was still concerned. Not as a doctor, but as a father.

Diane and he both had asked her to come home, at least for the time being, a week or two, until she was doing better, although she was fine. At least she wouldn't be alone during the day, waiting for Jack to come . Sharon was determined to go home though.

He put her hand on her back, his thumb stroking her hair, smiling at her, while he watched her folt a shirt and put it in her suitcase.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, daddy, would you please stop worrying?"

"No, can't do that. I could never stop worrying about you, you're my daughter."

He kissed the side of her face, Sharon smiled, she could not blame her dad for worrying about her.

"You are going to take it easy for a few weeks, won't you?"

"I'm not going to go catch the criminals tomorrow if that's what you mean."

"Good."

"But I will get back to work."

Mark had talked to Diane about it. She had told him Sharon was very determined to get back to work. Obviously Jack wasn't happy about the idea and that caused friction in their relationship. Either way, they had agreed to support Sharon. They knew this wasn't just about her being stubborn. She liked her job. She liked what it gave her, independency, a career of her own. She was old enough to make this decision, she knew exactly what she was doing. So they had agreed they would support her. She was their daughter, they loved her and they wanted to see her happy.

"First I will have to pass the physical, the shooting range. I'll have to report to Internal Affairs and I will have to do a psych evaluation. Daddy it will be still a few weeks, before I'll be able to report to duty. I won't when I won't feel ready. I won't put myself in danger."

Mark smiled.

"Like jumping in front of a bullet? Sharon, come on, you would do that all over again."

He turned her towards him. Cupping her chin.

"Be honest."

He stared down into her eyes, clear green like a beautiful emerald. He would never forget the first day he had looked into her eyes, when she had opened her eyes and looked up at him. Pure like now, with that touch of vulnerability in them.

"I would."

"I know... Your mom and I love you, no matter what. Just try to keep yourself alive."

Mark opened his arms and Sharon willingly stepped into them. Wrapping her arms strong around her dad. She gave him a very tight hug, while she felt his lips touch the top of her head.

"You're all grown up…"

Mark sighed, she heard the regret in his voice and smiled.

"I'm grown up for some time now, daddy…"

"Yes you are… So are you all packed up?"

"Yes, I'm quite ready to get out of here."

"Where is Jack?"

Probably at work, she hadn't told him she was going to be released today. She had no desire to talk to him, as every time they did it always was a one way street. Jack telling her what she could and could not do. She was pretty much fed up with it.

"At work."

"He's not going to bring you home?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'll bring you home then. Just give me a minute I will let my secretary reschedule my appointments."

"No… daddy. "

"You're not going home alone."

"I won't, Andy's going to bring me home. I asked him and he was happy to."

"Oh."

That was a bit of a surprise. The man had been there every day, but he had believed she would rather have Jack bring her home.

"Hey, you're all ready."

"Yes, you're just in time."

Sharon wanted to reach for her suitcase, but he beat her to the chase.

"Let me get that."

She gave him a look.

"I am here to bring you home, aren't I?"

Mark felt the tension, as Sharon and Andy both stared at one another. What was this all about? He almost began to feel uncomfortable for being there with them, as if he was invading in some special moment. Without another word was spoken she handed the suitcase over to Andy and the stare down was over.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sharon turned the key and walked into her apartment. It was weird to be home after so many weeks. It was dark, she immediately walked to the windows to open the curtains.

"Where do you want me to put your suitcase?"

"Could you put it in my room?"

"Sure."

"Down the hallway, second on the left."

Sharon opened the doors to her balcony, breathing in deep. She had missed the intake of fresh air in the hospital. It was nice to breathe in something else than recycled air. She closed her eyes to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She had no idea she had missed all these little things.

Andy returned back to the living room. Sharon was on the balcony, he frowned as he saw she had her eyes closed.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine, it's nice to feel the sun again."

"It's nice to see you back on your feet again."

He kept his hands in his pockets to fight the urge to reach out to her and touch her. Touch her arm, her back, her hair, her neck, her face. He needed to stop thinking about her like that. He shouldn't even be here. Where the hell was Raydor? He should have been the one picking her up from the hospital. He should be the one being with her now. He hadn't questioned her when she had asked him whether he could take her home. Of course he would bring her home from the hospital.

"Is everything okay?"

She turned around to look at him, her eyes questioning.

"Did Raydor have to work? Is that the reason why he couldn't bring you home?"

"He's probably at work, yes…. I didn't ask him. I didn't tell him I was going to be released either."

Andy frowned confused. Something was wrong. He could hear it in her voice. It was all over her body language and in her eyes. His fists already twitching, the urge to knock Raydor out increasing every second.

Sharon walked onto the balcony and put her hands on the railing, slightly wiggling back and forth, on her feet.

"You want to talk about it?"

He put himself in dangerous territory. He knew that the moment the question formed in his mind. Did he really want to hear about her relationship with Raydor? Any problems they might have? He could not be objective. What if she asked for his advice? His opinion? There was no way he could be objective in that case.

Sharon took a deep breath. She should talk about it with someone. Talking to her parents about it only felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell them about her arguments with Jack. She didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable, as she knew they weren't too happy about her working for the LAPD either.

She stared out in front of herself. He wondered what was going on inside of her mind. Did he even want to know?

"Jack wants me to quit my job."

Yes, he could imagine something like that coming from him.

"In fact, he practically ordered me to quit my job."

Andy felt tense, his back muscles flexing. Who did Raydor believe he was? What made him think that he had the right to order her around? That guy needed a serious lesson in respect. She was going to be his wife, not some intern he could boss around.

"Did he? What was your reaction?"

"He didn't give me much of a chance to react. He said 'end of discussion', before I could say anything and then he left the room. The two times he visited me after he was very careful in avoiding the topic."

"Probably believes it's a done deal."

"Well, then he believes wrong. I don't care what he says, I will not quit my job."

"Okay.. What if he gives you no choice?"

Sharon looked confused. Give her no choice? The choice wasn't his to make. It was her decision and nobody else.

"You're going to get married, aren't you? You're engaged.. You're going to be his wife."

"His wife, yes…not his employee. He'll be my husband, not my keeper. He's behaving like I'm his child, who needs to listen to him. I have a mind of my own. That's not going to change just because he's going to put a ring on my finger. It's a ring, not a shackle."

Andy couldn't help but smile. She made it very clear that this was not going to work. Why didn't Raydor see he was only going to chase her away with his behavior? Sharon wasn't the type of woman to be ordered around. Her character too strong. How could he not know that? He had asked her to marry him. Didn't he know her at all?

Sharon looked at Andy, she had to know. If anyone had ever been honest with her then it was him.

"Andy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What if you were in Jack's shoes?"

If she only knew how badly he wanted to be. He'd never take her for granted. He'd always respect her.

"If you weren't a cop, but your fiancée was.. what would you do?"

"Depends if the fiancée was anything like you…"

Sharon raised her eyebrow.

"If she'd be good at her job. If she knew very well what she was doing… if the job would make her happy…"

"Okay, let's just say you'd be the one engaged to me, hm? What would you do?"

'What would he do?'

Sweep her in his arms, take her to the nearest church, put that ring on her finger and make love to her all night.

Sharon smiled.

"Okay, okay I know, that's the last thing you could ever imagine, but just try, okay?"

She couldn't be more wrong. In his dreams there was nothing else he imagined. Her smile was catching, so he was probably smiling back now like a complete idiot.

"Okay , you'd be my fiancée.. Honest?"

"Hm-mm…"

"I would want you to be happy."

His eyes locked onto hers. She felt a lump form in his throat, his words so simple, so loving. Why couldn't Jack be like this?

"Wouldn't you be afraid for me?"

"Every single day you'd be out there on duty, I'd be scared to death."

"Then why let me?"

"Because you like your job, you're good at it, you have a good set of brains and I already told you, I would want you to be happy. Why would I want an unhappy wife?"

"Hey, you're moving kind of fast there, fiancée, remember?"

"Fine, why would I want an unhappy fiancée?"

"Then why can't Jack think like you?"

Maybe because he probably didn't realize what he had, until he'd lose her. He already knew what he was missing. He felt a pain in his heart every time he looked at her, knowing that he could not kiss her, love her the way he wanted to. He wouldn't risk losing her, not for anything in this world.

"I don't know, hon, you probably know him a lot better than I do."

Sharon thought about the first time they'd met. Her mom had been sick and she had wondered whether it wouldn't be nice for her to accompany her dad at the hospital charity event. Jack had been charming, impressed her with his wit, his humor, his confidence as he pulled her onto the dance floor. It had amazed her that after that evening he actually took the trouble to find out where she lived. Within a few days a huge bouquet of red roses had ended up delivered at her home, a lovely card attached to it, thanking her for the dance and being a wonderful companion. She fell for him, hard, head over heels in love. Her plans had been to go to Harvard, but she didn't want to anymore. They had been inseparable.

It seemed such a long time ago. Like she had grown up fast all of a sudden. So much had changed in what was it? One and a half years? She wasn't the same Sharon anymore and maybe he wasn't that same charming man, she had met that night, either.

"Maybe we've both changed a lot."

"That's what happens, people change."

"Should I be more forthcoming?"

"I don't know. I believe you should ask yourself how much you are willing to change? Whether it's fair of him to ask this from you, what you have to give up on and for what?"

Sharon knew Andy was right. How much was she willing to give in? Was it worth it? Was this the base for a good marriage?

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Sharon. In the end this is a decision you have to make on your own and for yourself."

"Thank you."

Sharon stepped closer to him. He wasn't too sure what she was doing, until she had actually wrapped her arms around him. He was tentative in his hug, his arms wrapping themselves around her body in slow motion. Once they made contact with her body, they moved instinctively, pulling her closer to him. His lips lingering near her hairline. It felt too good, too natural for him to be able to resist his feelings. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he didn't want to think about that, about her hearing it, feeling it as simply holding her was too perfect.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon stared at the moonlit sky. Andy had gone home after he had completed cooking her dinner. He had insisted on it. She had to admit he was a great cook, must be those Italian roots in him. He had cooked her some delicious pasta with chicken. She was still stuffed, it tasted so well, she ate all of it. She had asked him to stay and join her in dinner, the least she could offer, for him cooking.

He had declined though. She could imagine he wanted to be out of there in case Jack would show up. Hours passed and he didn't show up. Apparently he must have had another one of those evenings when his case swallowed up all his time. He probably didn't even know she was released from the hospital yet. Maybe it was best that Jack didn't know yet. She wasn't quite ready for the conversation. She knew Jack, she knew how charming he could be, how persuasive. She knew how well he was at persuading her.

It wasn't a surprise Jack didn't want her to be a police officer. He had been against it the moment he heard about her plans to go to the Academy. In fact this wasn't the first argument they had about it. It had been one of the reasons not to accept his proposal, when he had asked her to marry him before. She believed he gave into her decision, but apparently he never had.

He had just waited to bring the subject up again. Like when she was stabbed. Jack had been very fast then to tell her he didn't want her to work anymore. He only let it go when she told him she'd ask for a transfer. He probably wouldn't be opposed to her getting a desk job. Jack practically exploded when she told him she wasn't transferring. He gave her a hard time about it, but in the end she had done whatever she wanted.

Was it all wrong? To just do what she wanted, without caring about his feelings? He was afraid she'd get hurt, just like her parents were. So was she selfish for just thinking about what she wanted? For not caring about their fears? Her parents understood.. ..they were afraid for her, but they knew this was what she really wanted and they just wanted to see her happy. Wasn't that what Andy said as well? That he'd worry every moment of the day, but that in the end all that mattered was seeing her happy. Shouldn't Jack want to see her happy?

She sighed deep. After a good night of sleep she'd have enough energy to deal with this. Jack was a lawyer in every fiber of his being. He knew how to argue, he knew how to debate you until you were murw and unable to respond with any plausible sounding argument anymore. He'd go from charming to angry and back, placing your emotions in a rollercoaster ride.

This could not go on like this. They couldn't keep arguing about this. She would have to get him to accept this, or they would keep having these arguments. When she'd be in a dangerous assignment, every time she might get injured, when they would have children. Each time they would have to go through all this again. By then they'd be married and it would be a serious strain on their relationship. She had to end these arguments before they'd get married. She had to make a decision and she had to make it now before she was too late.

Once they were married, she knew she'd respect the vows she made, against all causes. Especially when children were also involved. Jack would always be a part of her life then. It wouldn't be a matter of making a decision then. She would have to give and take then, for her husband, for her children, make compromises she might be unwilling to make now. Although she wondered whether it be easy to break off the engagement, when it came to that either.

It wasn't that she didn't love Jack, she did. He could be such a loving and caring man, making her feel special, make her laugh. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't give her if she'd ask him. Just not this. Him worrying about her spoke for him too, though. Maybe if she'd be able to explain to him what her job meant to her, he would understand her, support her. He'd support her when she would want to become a lawyer, so it wasn't like he would deny her a career of her own. She could probably make him understand.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am grateful for all ofyou who took the time to leave me a review! They are very much appreciated. I hesitated so long to post this story and when I read how many people enjoy reading it, I wonder why I ever did.**

 **And why I still think about whether I should post part three and four as well. I'm still insecure, so reading what you think really helps. :)**

 **this story is still rated M.**

Chapter fifteen

Sharon took in the morning air. It was still early. She didn't sleep much last night. All night she'd kept pondering about the conversation she should have with Jack. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say or what her reaction would be to anything he might say. She warmed her hands at the coffee mug, staring out over the city. Even this early the city seemed in turmoil. Los Angeles was never asleep, always vibrant. In the distance she heard the sirens of a police car, wondering whether her colleagues were called out to a crime scene somewhere. She missed it. She wondered whether her last case was solved already. The idea that she wasn't going to solve that case was very unsatisfying.

Jack's heart raged in his chest, fumbling with the key in the keyhole, as he tried to open the door. When he came into her hospital room and found it empty he'd paralyzed. The not knowing. All kinds of ideas popping in his brain. Ridiculous thoughts. For a moment he believed she had died, but dismissed it after a few seconds. Mark or Diane would have called if anything had happened to Sharon. So she might have been transferred to another room. He had spend the next thirty minutes trying to find out what happened to Sharon.

No one could tell him where she was or why she wasn't in her room. Getting answers at all was hard enough, as they didn't consider a fiancé, family. It had been very annoying. Made him realize again that they should get those marriage plans rolling. They had already been engaged for about a year, it was about time.

After half an hour he walked into Mark, he had looked confused to see him there, all stressed out over Sharon. He told him Sharon wasn't in her room, because she'd been released the day before. Had been surprised he didn't know about it. Hadn't Sharon told him? No, Sharon had most definitely not told him. Why the hell didn't she tell him? He had been half out of his mind with worry. So why hadn't she? She hadn't even called him after she got home. It worried him. What if she hadn't felt well after she got home? Finally he got the key to turn and opened the door. The living room was empty, he immediately walked into the hallway leading to her room.

"Sharon?"

She wasn't in her room. The bed looked like she hadn't slept in it. She wasn't in the bathroom either. His heart kept pounding in his chest, as he walked back to the living room.

"Sharon?"

He stopped as the balcony doors opened, staring at the surprised look in Sharon's eyes. She looked okay. She was still in her pajama's, her hair tousled, hastily put up with a clip, a few long strands escaped. She was okay, his heart beat got back to its normal speed. His original fear was now replaced by anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were released?"

She already had expected this accusative tone of voice. He didn't give her the time to answer, she had known he wouldn't. He was angry and he would be sure to let her know that.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, when I only found an empty room? I was afraid something happened to you, that you might had died. If I hadn't ran into your father, I could be still there looking for you, trying to find out what happened to you."

Sharon only stared at him in silence. He raised both of his eyebrows, demanding an answer.

"You were busy."

That was it? That was her reason? She didn't even look guilty about it, like she had been in her right not telling him.

He looked irritated, like she had said something that wasn't true.

"You were Jack."

She was giving him the unemotional stare. She only did that when she was annoyed about something.

"Or you would have found out already yesterday, that I wasn't at the hospital anymore."

"So what was this? Some sort of test? I was caught up in court all day, it's one of our high profile cases, Sharon, I …."

"I just said you were busy, Jack, no need to get defensive. I understand you can have very busy days, it comes with the job. I didn't want to bother you."

It wasn't really true, she had been angry, irritated, they would have only gotten into another argument. It wouldn't have done any good. Like it wouldn't do any good now. She wanted to have a conversation with him, not another argument. And they were easily headed there if Jack kept being irritated, it would irritate her too. It worked she saw him relax, a pang of guilt in his eyes. He walked towards her and took her in his arms. He held her tight, while he kissed the side of her head.

"Sweetheart.. I love you.. You're very important to me."

"I know…"

Jack took her face in his hands.

"Are you alright? You look a bit tired."

"I didn't sleep too well."

"You're not in pain are you? Maybe you should rest some more. Why don't you get back in bed an I'll make you breakfast."

That was his caring side, that was why she loved him so much.

"Jack…"

"I'll call in , take the day off, how's that? Now you get back to bed and let me take care of you."

"I'm fine and I already ate some yoghurt… Jack, we need to talk."

She looked so serious, but her eyes were sad. It gave him an uneasy feeling.

"You are okay, right? You haven't been keeping anything form me? Did that bullet do more damage than we believed?"

"No, or I wouldn't be released, now would I?"

"When you were stabbed you checked yourself out of there."

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Alright what is it you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Jack sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I thought we had closed that discussion."

"No. You said 'end of discussion'. That's something entirely different, Jack."

"Because it was. I don't want you working as a cop anymore. I don't want you endangering your life, day in , day out. So you're going to quit your job."

"Or?..."

Was she challenging him?

"Or nothing. That is what's going to happen, Sharon."

She tried to swallow down her irritation.

"You don't want me working because it's dangerous?"

"It is dangerous, Sharon. You were stabbed and shot!"

His face flushed, he paced up and down in front of the couch. She sat down on it, taking a deep breath.

"Okay.. Would you be okay with me becoming a lawyer?"

"You know I would, I told you I would support you if you'd go to law school."

"What if I'd go to Harvard? We'd have to move."

"You know I can't move, sweetheart. I've worked very hard to get this position within Kaplan and Meyer's. You can go to law school right here in L.A., it's fine."

Sharon only stared, while Jack continued his reasoning.

"I could probably get you an internship at Kaplan and Meyer's."

"Do you believe it's wise we would work together?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Do you believe we could keep private and professional life separated? Besides what if I would like to work for the DA's office?"

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"We could be on opposite sides in the courtroom."

"Then don't represent the person."

"Sweetheart…"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, you have to understand that it won't be good for my career if I will pass on cases."

Sharon looked stunned, his career, what about her career?

"Hm. What if we would have children, and we'd both be on a major case?"

"Both? You don't want to stay at home, be a mom?"

"Like a good mother should, right?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes, that he believed she should.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be a good mom if I worked?"

"Sweetheart, children have needs…"

"Of course they have, but we would both be their parents, I believe we should parent them together."

"Alright.. if that's what you want. "

"Wouldn't you want to play an active role in your children's life?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, so what if we would both be on some major case and there would be a PTA meeting, or one of the kids would get sick?"

"I can't just pass on some major case."

"And I could?"

"You'd be their mother."

"So because I'm the wife and mother, you believe it's only natural that I will take a step back?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes, as she couldn't believe what Jack was saying.

He could tell Sharon became irritated, he was treading on thin ice.

"Sweetheart, I just assumed you'd want to stay at home, especially when the children were still little. I earn enough money. You don't have to work."

"But I want to work. I want to be independent. I want to have a career of my own, Jack. I joined the LAPD, because I know I can get up on that career ladder a lot faster than within some law firm or the DA's office."

"And you can also get killed a whole lot faster."

They were both angry. Sharon couldn't believe that he only thought about what it would mean to him, the consequences it would have for him, how it would affect his life.

"That's not just it, Jack and you know it. You don't want me working at all. You want me to be a good wife and a mother to your children. You can tell me if this is the way you had envisioned things, our married life. You don't have to come up with all sorts of excuses."

"You believe it's just an easy excuse? I think about one day a police officer coming to my office telling me he's sorry to inform me my wife died on duty. I think about standing at your grave with our children."

"You believe my parents don't have the same fears? Don't you believe I know that could happen? I'm not looking for an easy thrill, I like my job. I like what I'm doing, putting the criminals away. It makes me happy. My parents know that. They don't like me being a police officer, they worry about me, but at the end of the day they want me happy. Don't you want me happy?"

"What kind of a question is that, Sharon?"

He sounded so annoyed and she wondered whether he really didn't notice how he was putting his needs first.

"All I hear is how things would affect you."

"Well it would affect me when you'd be dead. I'd be the one left behind."

"I'm not talking about that. When I'd be a lawyer you expect me to put your career first as well."

"I want to provide for my wife, for my family, what's wrong about that?"

"Nothing's wrong about that. It's very loving of you. I understand you want all that. I just need you to understand that I want to be more than just Mrs. Jack Raydor."

"Why isn't that enough? Don't you love me?"

"You know I love you. I stayed in L.A., remember? I didn't go to Harvard, because I didn't want to be away from you and I knew it would be impossible then for you to follow me. That's what you do in a good relationship. You give and take, Jack. I can only give so much."

Tears welled in her eyes. It wasn't just her being a cop, being in danger. Even if she'd do an entirely different job, his career would always come first. He'd expect her to adjust to him and his needs. She couldn't do that.

"Please, Jack. I really like working at homicide. I really like working. I want to be me. And I need you to understand that."

"Sweetheart, I love you.. and I don't know how I can show you…"

"Let me work…."

Jack shook his head. He had to be in control of things, he didn't like uncertainties.

"No… and I really don't want to have this discussion again."

Sharon stared, feeling this ache in her heart, an emptiness that seemed to swallow her whole. It felt like she had just lost her best friend. The pain of knowing that she would have to make one of the hardest decisions in her life. Her fingers turned the engagement ring on her finger. At work she always took it off, but Jack had put it back on her finger, while she'd been in a coma, and she wore it ever since.

Tears sprung in her eyes, when she thought about the promise she had made him to marry him. It was hard for her to get back on that promise. It hurt. But she knew it would hurt her more when she wouldn't make this decision… If they'd marry they would only make each other unhappy. They would argue, make their lives miserable. They'd hurt each other with words and they would know what words would hit harder. They already did. It was best to acknowledge that now, then when it was too late. Her fingers wiggled the ring from her finger and held it out to Jack, meeting his confused eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Take it, Jack."

"No."

"I've changed, Jack. I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore. I can't be the wife you want or need me to be…"

He shook his head.

"I can't marry you, Jack."

"That's ridiculous… You're breaking off the engagement?"

"Yes I am."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do, Jack. We can't give each other what we want. We can't compromise."

"Because you don't want to quit your job!"

So it was her fault. Fine, she would take the blame. If that would make him feel better she would.

"I won't."

Jack frowned angry, grabbing the ring from her hand. He was absolutely furious. He pointed his finger at her and she felt her stomach turn.

"I'll go now, so you can do some serious thinking about this.. and then when you've got back to reason we'll talk about this again."

He slammed the ring on the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. She just stared, trying to comprehend what he had just told her to do. She wouldn't have to get back to reason. She was the only one who saw matters clearly. He'd have to accept that their engagement was off and they were not going to marry.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Yesterday she hadn't done a whole lot after Jack left. First there had been the shock of him being in total denial. He'd set her aside like she was a difficult teenager, telling her to think about it and get back to reason. She had been so worked up. she took a relaxing bath, hoping it would calm her.

When the warm water surrounded her, the tears came as well. First tears of frustration than tears of loss. She still loved him and she knew he loved her, maybe just not enough, not unconditionally. With unconditional love you were able to set other feelings aside. Her parents feared for her, but they loved her more. Andy had said the same thing when she asked him. Jack's love was bound by restrictions and conditions, and she was done giving in.

Andy called her last night, to ask her whether she was doing alright. She told him that she was fine. He told her he'd come over. He hadn't believed her, when she told him she was okay. So she told him about her conversation with Jack. How she broke off their engagement. Jack's reaction.

'I'm coming over.'

One sentence, leaving her no opportunity to object. Still wet and wrinkly he took her in his arms and she had sat in these same arms, until it got dark outside. Andy hadn't told her what she'd done wrong. He hadn't judged her or Jack. He hadn't been afraid for the silence of neither of them talking. He had been there for her, simply being her friend, giving her some warmth back, filling up the empty hole in her heart.

It had made her stronger, more determined. Without him being there, she might have started second guessing herself. She had made the right decision. That's why she'd go to Jack, give him back his ring, the key to his apartment. She'd tell him she'd pack his things and let him know when he could pick them up. First, she would have to tell her parents tough.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Diane watched Sharon toss her food around on her plate, she only ate a bite or two. Something was bothering her.

"Sweetie, don't you like it?"

Sharon smiled apologetic.

"It's delicious…"

"That's why you ate only two bites?"

"Nothing's wrong with the food, mom."

"Alright… tell me what's on your mind. What's bothering you?"

Sharon put down her fork, occupying her hands with the napkin on her lap. She didn't want to look at them.

"Jack and I had a conversation yesterday."

"He was looking for you at the hospital. You didn't tell him you were released."

"No I wanted some time to think."

Diane studied her daughter. The conversation didn't go well, it was written all over her face. She could imagine what Jack told her.

"He wants you to quit your job. He won't change his mind about that, will he?"

Sharon shook her head.

"He won't. He knows how much I love my job, what it means to me, but… I broke off our engagement. "

Diane had predicted that happening. Sharon's need to be independent was too strong, she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. Jack had forced her to choose and that had been a mistake.

"Are you sure?"

Sharon looked up at her dad.

"We don't love each other enough… If we would, we'd both be able to make compromises. It's not just that he doesn't want me to work for the LAPD. If it were up to him I wouldn't work at all, be a good wife and mother to his children. His career would always come first and I can't be only Mrs. Jack Raydor. That's not enough. "

She sighed.

"I've changed, I'm not the girl that he met anymore. I grew up, I've become a women. I guess I've always known this is what he wanted from me… and when we met and I fell in love with him, that was just fine with me. If you would have asked me back then that if I would like to marry him, be his wife, the mother of his children, that would be the deal, I would have said 'yes' to all of it, not believing I'd ever need more than that."

"But things changed."

"Hm-mm…"

"Then you've made the right decision."

Her mom reached out to squeeze her hand and Sharon felt relieved. She looked at her dad.

"I know you liked Jack."

"I did, because he made my little girl smile. I'm afraid it's been a while since he's managed to do that though. I don't want you to marry him and be unhappy."

Sharon smiled sad.

"How did Jack react?"

"Angry and in denial. He told me to seriously think about it and when I got back to reason we would have another conversation about this. "

Sharon smiled tight. Diane could imagine he hadn't scored any points with that reaction. It was condescending. She looked over at her husband.

"Do you want me to talk to him, darling?"

"No daddy… this is something I need to deal with myself."

"Alright."

She would make him understand. Jack didn't have much of a choice, her decision had been made. They were over.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMC

Jack hadn't been at his apartment. All day she had felt anxious, eager to get this over with, but she didn't want to have this conversation at his office. At five she'd been unable to wait any longer, drove to his place. She hadn't been surprised he wasn't home yet, he made long hours at the firm.

Her parents had been very understanding. Not that she had expected anything else from them. Throughout her life they had been nothing but supporting. She wasn't too sure how she would react, when her son or daughter would want to go to Harvard, cancel all those plans, just to enter the Police Academy a few months later. She doubted she would be as understanding as her parents were.

At half past six she couldn't stand waiting any longer and drove to Kaplan and Meyer's. The office was as good as empty. In one or two offices the lights were still on. Jack's office was in the back. Through the closed blinds she could see thin lines of light coming through. She was right, he was still at his office, working on some case. She could only hope he wasn't trying to find some legal loop hole to get a murderer off the hook.

Her hand reached out for the handle as she heard a noise. She narrowed her eyes.

Was that a moan? It was a woman. She was still trying to comprehend when she heard Jack's low rumble. She knew that noise. The muscles in her pelvic contract, as the memory of Jack inside of her popped in her brain.

Slowly she opened the door and just stared. Her mind shut down while she took in the sight in front of her. Jack was with her back towards her, his trousers and underwear in a heap at this feet on the ground, two long tanned female legs wrapped around him. She sat on his desk, while he slammed into her. The sounds coming from both of them made her nauscious. Just two days ago he stood in front of her, angry, telling her to get back to reason and in the mean time he was having sex with some secretary, or intern on his desk. She wondered how long this had been going on? Maybe it was a reaction to her breaking off the engagement. She had been the one breaking off their engagement. In a way he was free to go. She shouldn't feel like he was cheating on her, he wasn't

'Stop acting like the betrayed wife, Sharon.'

She cleared her throat, keeping her face in an unemotional mask.

Jack's face was flushed from the act and being caught in the middle of it. The woman on the desk looked shocked. Meyer's secretary if she recalled right. It was almost unnatural how calm she felt herself, as if she couldn't care less. Jack's eyes widened.

"Sharon. "

She saw him struggle to get out of the position he was in, the trousers at his feet, laboring him.

"Don't bother, Jack. Just came to bring you these."

Sharon walked towards the desk, her hand on the ring and keys in her coat pocket. She pulled them out and put them on his desk.

"I will pack the things that are still at my apartment. I'll let you know when you can come pick them up. I don't believe any of my things are over at yours, just let me know when you come across something."

Sharon turned to walk to the door.

"Sharon , wait, I can explain."

"Jack there's no need to explain. I broke it off, remember? It's alright…."

Sharon stopped as she had her hand on the door handle.

"You better lock that door…"

The corner of her lips slightly curled before she got out. She wondered whether Jack would follow her. Probably not with his trousers at his ankles. He'd make a spectacle out of himself in front of Meyer's secretary and who else was still here. He most likely come to her apartment instead.

She wasn't looking forward to Jack ending up on her doorstep tonight. She didn't want to listen to any explanations. It didn't matter, she wasn't interested. So she drove around town, just driving.

For a moment she had wanted to drive to Andy. He was her best friend. The other night it had felt so good to be in his arms. No need to talk, no need to think, just be. She was afraid what his reaction would be though. Andy already didn't like Jack to begin with. She could imagine Andy getting physical with him, for what he'd done to her. Andy could be very protective over her. That's why she didn't tell him everything. Like she hadn't told him either about what Landry had done to her. Andy wouldn't talk , he wouldn't wait for explanations, he'd communicate with his fists.

He was a hot head. On top of it all, he seemed to be able to read her like an open book. She wouldn't have to tell him, he'd guess it. She didn't want to go home either though. She would go to her parents. They wouldn't ask any questions, thank God, as she really didn't want to tell her parents about how she had caught Jack having sex on his desk with some secretary.

 **Note: I'm sure a lot of you are saying a hallelujah after reading this story, good old Jack got what he had coming, but I'm afraid this isn't the last we have seen of Jack ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm glad you still enjoy this story and I can't wait to read more reviews, they make me so happy! Thank you for taking the time to let me know how much you enjoy reading it.**

 **this story is still rated M.**

Chapter sixteen

Andy's heart skipped a beat as he saw Sharon's apartment door opened. She shouldn't keep her door open, like a silent invitation. She was a cop, she should know that. He looked at the two boxes standing outside. Before he could look in them, he was distracted by the image in front of him. Sharon stood with her back to the door, bend forward. He was immediately distracted by the round curves of her body. It looked so good, in that tight jeans she was wearing. He hardly ever saw her in jeans. She dressed pretty conservative at the station, black skirts, long black trousers.

He couldn't stop staring at her, his blood rushing through the veins in his body. God, did she have to look this good? What if she would turn around now?

'Get a grip on yourself, Flynn. Stop looking at her like she's some lust object. She's your partner, she's your friend. These thoughts you're having are completely inappropriate to have over your partner, your friend. So get your act together. And stop staring at her bum!'

Andy forced himself to look away.

"You know you shouldn't keep your door open like that. You never know who might walk in."

Andy smiled, as he saw her snap up, releasing the book that was in her hand. She smiled, as she saw him, but he could only stare at her. She looked so damn good.

Andy stared at her. It made her a bit insecure. She bit her lower lip, her fingers nervously fumbling with the freshly cut ends of her hair. She still had to get used to its new length.

She seemed a bit nervous to him. Who could blame her, as he kept staring like a mad man at her. He couldn't help it though. She looked so hot. Damn why couldn't he stop thinking about her like that? Why did she have to look so incredible?

"You cut your hair... It looks great, hon."

Her cheeks flushed.

"I uh.. I was ready for a change."

He liked the way she wore it now. It was lose, before it had always been either braided or in a bun. This new style, made her look more like a woman, mature, sexy.

"I wanted something different. "

"It really looks good."

Andy smiled genuine. He wasn't just saying so, to make her feel more comfortable. It had been an impulsive idea. She had long hair for years and it wasn't like it was short now, it still passed her shoulders a bit. Maybe it had been time for a change. Maybe it had been the fact that she broke up with Jack. He'd probably have a fit, when he would see her new haircut.

There was an eerie silence in the room. He could tell her thoughts were somewhere else. She was a bit distraught. Were it the events of the last month? The shooting, the trouble she had with Jack?

"So…. What's with the boxes?"

She turned to what he was looking at, as if she had forgotten about what she was doing.

"Oh.. yes. I'm packing Jack's things. I told him I'd pack them and call him when I was finished."

"He was okay with that?"

"Didn't say he wasn't."

In fact he hadn't said much at all, when she caught him with his trousers at his ankles, in between that secretary's legs.

"You're sure you're up to this?"

"I didn't decide to end our engagement on a whim. I need to do this now or Jack will try to keep coming back. He needs to know I'm serious about this."

"Actually I wondered whether you were up to carrying around these heavy boxes, bending forward all the time."

His scrutinizing eyes wandered to the scar on her neck.

"I feel fine."

"Where do you want them to go?"

"Storage."

"Okay, I'll put them there."

Sharon smiled, he was a good friend.

"Thank you."

"Hey glad to help out."

"You've been a very good friend, Andy, I really appreciate you being here for me."

He looked serious at her.

"I will always be there for you."

She stepped into his arms. It was easier than the first time she hugged him. His arms still slowly wrapping themselves around her, but he instantly pulled her closer, once he did. Trying to convince himself it was only a friendly hug.

Ignoring the fact that while he closed his eyes, he took in the scent of her shampoo, the fragrance of her perfume. That his thumbs stroke her back and waist.

It shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't feel like anything more than a friendly hug. It shouldn't feel like he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He was almost too preoccupied in his thoughts to feel her release her hold on him.

Sharon stepped back, looking at the boxes. Jack had accumulated a lot of his stuff at her apartment, the last year.

"Is there more?"

"I'm afraid so, this could take a while."

"Okay, then I could use a cup of coffee, hardly slept last night. Sandra's lawyer woke me up with his phone call. Something about him not being contacted back by my lawyer. Told him he should wake him up then."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, nothing a cup of coffee won't be able to fix."

He smiled, but she knew the divorce was hard on him, especially as he couldn't be with his children. His smile was a shield, hiding for everyone around him, that he was actually a mess inside. She knew he wouldn't talk to her when he didn't feel like it. She didn't want to make him feel awkward.

"Feel free to help yourself, while I pack."

"You want some too?"

"No, thank you."

Andy walked to the kitchen, just as Jack walked into the door. Looking around confused , seeing all the boxes around him.

"Sharon, what are you doing? There are boxes out…"

He fell quiet, as he looked at her. In just two steps he crossed the distance between them, still looking at her.

"Wh.. what did you do to your hair?"

Just like she had expected. He made a huge drama out of it. He touched it with this painful look in his eyes. It irritated her a bit. Like always he made it all about him.

"I cut it?"

Jack eyes widened at her sassy reaction.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt like it."

She stepped away from him, putting her focus back on the boxes. Jack didn't seem very interested in the fact that she was packing up his things. Without looking at him, she knew his face flushed. Angry because somehow he felt like losing control over her, over the entire situation. Truth was though that he wasn't in control. They were over.

"Is this some punishment, because you walked in on me and Meyer's secretary?"

Andy leaned back against the kitchen counter, while he listened in on the conversation. Typical Jack Raydor to react like this. The man had a bigger ego than the Empire State Building. Like the world turned around him. Had he just accused her of punishing him? What was he saying about her walking in on him and his secretary?

He put the can of coffee down, making a few steps forward. Careful not to draw any attention to him. Leaning against the wall, carefully listening in.

"Is that it?"

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. His face was flushed, blown up by anger. She pulled from his hold, staring hardened at him.

"It's only hair, Jack. Get over it. It's not like it can't grow back. And to answer your question, no I did not do this to punish you. I felt like a change."

She couldn't say for sure that was the actual truth, but he overreacted about this.

"She means nothing to me."

"It was just sex then?'

"Sharon."

"It was very clear what the two of you were doing, Jack."

Frustrated he looked away. Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing, the bastard cheated on her. He clenched his fists.

"We're no longer engaged, Jack. It doesn't matter."

Jack shook his head.

"I don't want to lose you."

"We can't give each other what we need, Jack. I'm not the woman you fell in love with anymore. It's frustrating you and that's not a good base for a marriage."

"I'm not frustrated."

She raised her eyebrow. How could he say that with a straight face? The veins in his face practically popped.

"Yes you are, or you wouldn't have been with Meyer's secretary two days after I broke off our engagement."

"That just happened."

"Hm. Tell me was that the first time?"

Sharon's eyes were burning. When she was this emotional, he had no idea how to read her. Would she want the truth? Maybe there was a way to fix all this, if he would just tell her the truth. The only thing he wanted was to marry her though. Telling her the truth, might be the only way to do just that.

"Sharon I love you."

His eyes were vulnerable, filled with emotions, like some schoolboy, who had been just caught cheating.

"I love you so much…"

He wrapped his arms around her. His hands on her back, his right hand moving up to her neck. His hand stroke her hair, it felt odd, as his fingers reached the ends so fast.

"I love you… "

There was a remorseful tone to his voice. She knew the answer before the words passed his lips.

"It happened once before."

Sharon froze in his hold, her heart pounding in her chest. He was whispering in her ear how sorry he was, repeating it happened only once. Only once, like that made it all better. Only once, like that was somehow acceptable.

Once before…Before. Before when?

"When?"

"I was so out of it.. I believed you never would wake up again. I didn't know what to do with my grieve…"

She pulled away from him, staring in shock. A bad feeling in her stomach, nauseous. She could not believe this.

"You had sex with her, while I was in a coma?"

She heard the words, but she was unsure whether they had really passed her lips. Somehow her voice sounded so strange, maybe it was the blood pounding in her veins.

"I didn't think you'd wake up. It meant nothing. Sharon I had a few drinks."

He was making up excuses, excuses she didn't want to hear. Nothing he could say could make this any better.

"So you were drunk? You weren't drunk the other night."

"Sweetheart, it meant nothing."

Sharon looked away disgusted.

"Doesn't make it less worse, Jack."

She rubbed her neck, grimacing as she felt the sensitive scar tissue. It made her sick, knowing that while she had been in a coma, he'd been having sex with some other woman.

"I missed you. I believed I'd never be able to kiss you again, make love to you…"

"So you go out and have sex with another woman?! Don't you hear how wrong that sounds?"

"Sharon. Sharon listen to me."

"No. It doesn't matter. "

She had to end this conversation. She couldn't stand being in the same room with him anymore.

"Uhm.. I'll put the boxes in storage. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Sharon, don't."

"I already was serious about this the other day, when I broke off our engagement. Jack we're done, there's nothing that you could do or say that could make me change my mind."

Andy saw Jack shake his head, he wouldn't just listen to her, he wouldn't simply accept her choice. That he could still seriously believe Sharon would forgive him? The audacity of the man. He wondered whether Sharon would appreciate it if he'd interfere. He knew she could take care of herself. She wanted to. If Raydor wouldn't leave soon though, he'd make him leave.

"You better leave now."

"I don't want to leave, I want to talk to you."

"Jack, there's nothing left to talk about."

"There is. I need you to…"

He stopped talking, as he saw someone move in the corner of his eyes. His head snapped towards the kitchen, where Andy changed the weight on his feet. The arrogant stare on the man's face instantly infuriated him. What was he doing here? What was he doing here with Sharon?

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Andy smiled, holding up his cup of coffee.

"Drinking a cup of coffee."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"If you believe you can take advantage of the situation…"

"I'm not taking advantage of anything."

"Sharon is vulnerable, she's confused.."

Sharon raised her eyebrow, Andy cutting in before she could say anything.

"Sharon seems just fine to me, sounded to me like she knows exactly what she wants."

"If you believe you can steal my fiancée, then think again, because I won't let you…"

The nerve the guy had. Andy frowned angry. His jaw clenched.

"Sharon is not a thing, Raydor. She's not your property and like I've heard, she isn't your fiancée anymore either. Unlike to you I do recognize that she's got a mind of her own. I unlike to you, do respect her."

"Shut up!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Sharon watched Jack move into Andy's direction, his fist raised. He caught Andy by surprise, his fist making impact with Andy's jaw. Sharon's eyes widened as she saw Andy's head spun, the cup of coffee, shattering on the ground.

"Jack! Stop it!"

Jack was just picking a fight, frustrated because he had lost control over the entire situation. He was losing her and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. He wanted to lash out, so he did that at the only person in the room he was able to lash out to. He couldn't stand Andy to begin with.

Andy's head turned back slow, he moved his jaw from left to right, his eyes narrowed. Andy looked so angry for the way Jack treated her. Only now she realized, he must have heard everything about her catching Jack with that secretary, about him having sex with her while she had been in her coma. Andy's breathing slowed, his eyes blazed fire. Before Jack could land his second punch he had already grabbed his wrist, squeezing, forcing it down.

"You want to walk out of here, or crawl out of here?"

Sharon knew Andy was serious. Jack better retreat. She wasn't too sure whether he would though. He could be a hot head, just like Andy. She had to put a stop to this. She knew Jack wouldn't listen to her, so hopefully Andy would.

"Andy."

Her voice was as soft as the touch of her fingers on his arm. He didn't have to look at her, she was so calming. He had never met anyone who managed to calm him down this fast.

Jack saw what Sharon's touch did to the guy. Like she hypnotized him or something. The intimacy between them was so clearly out in the open and intense. Could it be that she broke off their engagement, because of this guy? His blood boiled inside of him. With his free hand he held Sharon's arm, willing her to look at him.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Sharon looked shocked at the question. How could he accuse her of something like that? Just because he had, didn't mean she would.

"Did you break off the engagement, because you're sleeping with him?! It's a simple question, Sharon."

Alright that was it. They guy had gone too far, overstepping some serious boundaries. The shock of him accusing her like that, made her release her hold on his arm. She turned around to face Jack, looking absolutely appalled. Didn't the guy know her at all? It was too much. Raydor cheating on her and now trying to turn the ball at her. It was like every vein, every nerve in him combusted. A dark red haze in front of his eyes, as everything short circuited. His fist punched him right in the face. Andy stared hardened, while he waited for him to scramble back up on his feet. The guy was furious, that was just fine, 'cause so was he.

Sharon stared. She knew why Andy punched Jack, he was defending her and Jack had crossed a serious line. He had it coming with his arrogant and jealous behavior.

Jack shook his head, trying to will the stars sparkling in front of his eyes, away. His heart raged, he was so furious. He didn't see anything around him anymore. He couldn't think anymore. All he wanted was to beat the crap out of that guy. Show him he'd better stay the hell away from Sharon, she was his. He got back on his feet and launched himself forward at Flynn.

Sharon stepped back, as Jack launched himself at Andy. Her eyes widened, while these two men were wrestling on her kitchen floor. Jack was completely out of control and Andy at this time, was outraged. While Jack was just lashing out, because he was frustrated and out of control within the situation, Andy seemed more like he was defending her honor. Like a big brother would for his sister, or a cop for his partner. This was exactly the reason why she hadn't told him about Landry.

Andy stared at Jack's red, puffy face. The blue eyes, like ice so cold.

"She's mine."

Stupid moron, when would he finally get it. It seemed like Sharon had been talking to a brick wall.

"She isn't some fucking possession!"

"She'll never be yours."

Did the guy hear him at all?

"That's enough."

Sharon stared at both of them.

"Jack, I need you to go and I need you to go now."

"We're not done yet."

"You heard her, pal."

"Stay out of it, this is something between Sharon and me."

"Then listen to me, Jack. Listen to me. I broke off our engagement, because I can't be the wife you want and need me to be. Not because I'm seeing someone else, not because I'm in love with anyone else. Now I need you to get that into your head."

Sharon looked stern at him. She was probably telling him the truth, but part of him couldn't stop thinking about Flynn and her together. He tried to catch his breath. He wasn't going to get anywhere with that guy around. He would only make her more angry with him. he scrambled up from the ground, padding down his suit, straightening his tie.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Are you deaf? She's done talking with you!"

"Andy."

He sighed and turned around, looking at Raydor any longer would make him want to punch him down again.

"I believe it's better if we wouldn't talk for a while. I will let you know when I'm done packing."

Sharon crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes locking onto Jack's, until he finally turned around and walked out of the apartment. A deep breath escaped her. It was finally over. She turned around to look at Andy. He still leaned against the counter, his fists clenched on top of it. She could see his muscles flex underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

Andy could feel her eyes burn at him.

"Sorry…"

He didn't want to turn around, meet her angry eyes. He knew she would be angry with him for what he'd done, although he didn't regret it. Raydor had it coming. He should be lucky, he had held himself back.

Sharon walked towards him. He still apologized, although she knew he didn't regret punching Jack out. He was apologizing for interfering. She couldn't really blame him for defending her. He was just being a good friend. She put her hand on his shoulder blade. He tensed at her touch.

"Let me have a look at your face."

Slowly he turned around. His lip cracked open. A bruise began to form on his jaw. Without a word she walked to the refrigerator, taking out some ice to put in a towel.

"Here you go."

She held the ice to his jaw. She was silent. Her touch was overwhelming. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. He had to find some way to deal with his feelings for her. At least hide it better. Raydor had picked up on the tension. The last thing he'd want was for Sharon to pick up on his feelings for her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and he didn't want to lose her as his friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I still can't believe people are actually reading my story and enjoy it, thank you so much for telling me you do. I anxiously await reviews after posting a chapter. So I really appreciate it when many of you actually take the time to let me know what you thought about the chapter. Also a lot of thanks to the people who have added this story to their story alerts!**

 **this story is still rated M.**

Chapter seventeen

Andy was surprised to see Sharon coming from Hamilton's office. He had no idea she was coming in today. She told him about her meeting with the rat squad. Surprisingly it went well. Most likely they had been impressed by her death glare just like all the others. He had warned her for them. She told him she'd be fine. He didn't know how, but she got them off her back.

Andy smiled while he looked at Sharon, not even having an eye for Hamilton, who stood right beside her. He wondered what Sharon thought of him when he looked at her like that. Would she even notice he looked at her, like some love sick puppy? He tried to determine whether he was grinning like a fool. He pressed his lips together, in an attempt to look normal. He got himself together in time to hear the last part of Hamilton's sentence.

"…case for you."

Andy raised his eyebrow, hands in his pockets.

"You know I won't do cases, as long as I'm without a partner."

Hamilton looked surprised. How long the man didn't even want a partner? Sharon Elliot had changed him one hundred and eighty degrees. Sometimes he didn't even recognize Andy Flynn anymore.

"For you both."

Andy looked from Hamilton at Sharon, he'd be able to read the truth in her eyes. Was she feeling well enough to return to work already? What about her physical? What about her test at the shooting range? Had she already passed those?

He tried to recall the last conversation he had with her. They had talked only yesterday. What had they talked about again? He couldn't even recall, sometimes he was simply mesmerized by her voice. To hear the laughter in it seemed like heaven, a smile appearing on his lips. A worried frown formed between his brows, as he looked her over. Had she recovered enough already?

He still felt guilty about what happened, his eyes lingering on the scar tissue on her neck. It was clearly visible, now she had her hair up in a ponytail. The circle still an angry red, as if it happened only a few weeks ago.

Sharon saw a flash of fear in his eyes. She knew he still felt a certain kind of guilt over what happened. When her hair was up, like now, his eyes would always wander to the spot in her neck, where she'd been hit by that bullet. She wondered how it would affect them working together. Had it been fear she'd seen, or had it been doubt? Maybe he believed she wasn't up to the job anymore, or at least not yet.

"Elliot passed every test, so she's back on the job. And to be frank I need you both out there."

Sharon set her questions aside and looked at Hamilton waiting to be briefed.

"Call came in just now."

Sharon recalled the worried frown that had formed between his bushy eyebrows.

"A woman was found dead in her house by her husband, the perpetrator was still there. The husband shot at him, but he was able to escape. We've already send out an APB to every hospital."

"Okay, address?"

Sharon paled, as she heard the address, the same neighborhood as her parents lived in. She'd never thought any harm would come even as much as near them.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon stared at the body on the ground. The Simon's weren't close friends of her parents, but she'd been in the same ballet class, as their youngest daughter had been in.

Crimson red spread over the white marble in the hallway. A clear footprint next to the body, probably her husband's. Her pristine white blouse marked by the blood that had gushed from the entry wound. The fingerprints all over the side of her neck showed how her husband had desperately checked for a pulse. Her eyes scanned for other injuries. She frowned, as she looked at the victims right hand, a bullet hole, right in the middle. The scene of Mrs. Simon making a desperate attempt to defend herself, playing in her mind.

Andy looked over at Sharon, carefully studying her face to see how Sharon was handling the situation.

"Did you know her?"

Sharon nodded, her eyes still on Mrs. Simon. Andy laid his hand on her back, waiting for Sharon to continue.

"Her youngest daughter and I were in the same ballet class."

Andy's hand slowly stroke her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm-mm…."

His hand lingered on the small of her back. Andy didn't even notice his thumb slowly stroke her skin.

"Where's her husband?"

Andy hinted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Maybe you could talk to him, calm him down a bit. He's all over the people from TD."

Sharon walked to the kitchen, she saw the panic still written all over Mr. Simon's face. His blood stained hands made wild gestures. The horror of finding his wife's dead body still in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in here, you should be out there looking for him. I shot the bastard. He'll need medical help. You surely won't find him in here."

Sharon gently approached him.

"Mr. Simon?"

Wild eyes turned towards her, she braced herself for being snapped at. Knowing she would just have to stay calm and understanding.

"I'm so sorry for your loss…"

He frowned, studying her face.

"You look familiar."

"Jeannie and I were in the same ballet class."

She saw his face fell at the mention of his daughter. As if it suddenly hit him, that he would have to tell his daughter, her mother had been killed. Murdered in a merciless fashion.

"You're Dr. Elliot's daughter, right?"

"Yes Sir, I am. I'm working for the LAPD. I'm one of the investigating officers."

He raised his eyebrow. She could imagine what he was thinking. There was no time to linger on it, or be annoyed by it. So she kept her face neutral.

"Could you tell me what happened when you arrived home?"

"You need to be out there looking for the guy, instead of repeating the same questions over and over!"

"We will be, but we still need to know exactly what happened."

"I already told the other guy."

"Sometimes you remember more details later. Please, Mr. Simon. We all have the same goal, catching who did this to your wife."

He took a deep breath. Sharon could tell she had been able to calm him down. Got through to him.

"I had been talking to Anny from the car phone. So when she didn't answer me, when I walked in, I believed it was strange. I was about to call her again when I heard the shot. I rushed into my office, got my gun from the drawer of my desk, loading it on my way out. I saw the guy walking away from her. First thing on my mind was to shoot him. I was panicking, as I called Anny's name again, but she wouldn't answer me. From the corner of my eye I saw the blood. I just had to get to Anny, help her."

He swallowed, tears in his eyes.

"… I was too late… She was dead."

Sharon looked empathic.

"If only I'd been home earlier, just five minutes."

"You did all you could."

"I should have done more… She's…"

It was like it finally began to dawn on him that his wife was dead, that he lost her forever. No more days together, no more anything. The sense of such a realization, clenched her heart. She hoped she'd never have to live through such a pain. Her hand slowly rubbed his arm, as if she could be of any comfort. She couldn't have him drift off yet, there were still some questions.

"Mr. Simon, you shot him, do you have any idea where you hit him?"

She could see how he desperately tried to remember, but all he could was shake his head. Reassuring her almost in a frantic manor that he had hit the bastard.

There hadn't been a lot more they could do tonight. They'd have to wait for word of the hospitals reporting someone coming in with a bullet wound. They would have to wait for the TD reports. Andy asked her whether he should bring her home, but she asked him to bring her to her parents house. The murder of Mrs. Simon, so close to her parents house, made her feel on edge. She wanted to be with them, so she could ease her mind.

MCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCC

Sharon used her key to open the front door, while waving at Andy. It was Friday, Rachel had the night off. Her dad wasn't home yet, the light in his study still out. It was dusky, probably because of the dreary weather. Her heels made a clicking sound on the tiled floor in the hallway. After she put her key back in her pocket, she threw her coat over a chair, while passing.

"Momma? Andy just dropped me off."

Just the clicking sound of her heels.

"Momma?"

Diane felt her heart beat in her throat. It raced so fast she wondered whether this was having a heart attack was like. From the moment she had stared into the barrel of that gun, the only thing she'd been thinking about was how to keep her husband out of this. She hadn't even thought about Sharon coming home. It was already worse enough that she expected Mark back any minute now.

At first she'd been afraid to be shot. That this was some kind of robbery. There had been a few break ins lately. She had stared at him, not really comprehending he was asking for Mark. He needed Dr. Elliot. It was then that she saw him clutching his sweater at his side. He was wounded, she just couldn't tell how bad it was.

Diane had explained to him, Mark wasn't coming home until late. It was a lie of course. She knew Mark wouldn't make it late. He'd take her out for dinner, as it was Rachel's night off. Paperwork would still be there the next day. The guy had probably sensed her lie. Told her he'd wait. All she did ever since was worry Mark would come home. She hadn't even thought about Sharon.

"Momma?"

The guy gestured her to be quiet, but all she could think of was keep Sharon from coming to look for her. She didn't care what the guy would do to her, as long as Sharon was safe.

"I'm cooking your father dinner, sweetie."

Sharon stopped walking. Her mom's voice was filled with concern. Something was wrong. Cooking her father dinner? Her mom never cooked, she was lousy at it. That's why they'd hired Rachel. That's why she was a lousy cook herself, she'd never had her mom teaching her. It was Rachel's night off, but still her mom wouldn't cook. Her dad would order something in, or take her out to dinner. An eerie feeling came over her, intuition screaming at her.

Diane instinctively stepped back, as the guy stepped forward.

"You better get her to leave."

He hissed at her.

"If you don't want me to put a bullet inside her. "

Images of Sharon on the ventilator popped back into her mind. Tears of frustration and fear welling in her eyes.

"Sweetie, would you do me a favor? Could you drive quickly to the store, I'm out of laurel, you know your daddy likes that on his eggs."

Sharon paused in the hallway. She knew her mom wasn't making her dad any eggs. She wanted her out of there.

"Sure momma."

She walked to the door, opened and closed it, while putting a bullet in the chamber of her gun. She kicked out her shoes, walking through the house, weapon drawn. Sharon aimed into the living room, slowly walking towards the kitchen, as she found no one there.

Sharon paused against the wall, just outside the kitchen. The door was open. She saw her mom standing paralyzed. There was a man, she saw his arm, the gun an extension of his hand. She recognized the model. The same one that put a bullet into Mrs. Simon. Same neighborhood, same guy.

One man with a gun. She had a gun too. She was a trained police officer. Was this wise? He held her mom at gun point. This could go wrong so easily. What other choice was there? Time could be ticking away for her mom. And what if her dad came home? There was no other choice. She better be the one shooting first. She took a big breath and then turned into the doorway.

"LAPD, drop your weapon!"

Diane's eyes widened, stepping aside. The guy was taken off guard. He moved to aim at Sharon in the doorway, but before he could pull the trigger, Sharon already put a bullet in his shoulder, shattering it to pieces. He staggered back, his gun dropping, they heard it land on the ground with a loud thud.

Sharon's worry about her mom took over. She forgot about being a cop for a moment.

"Momma, are you okay?"

A fresh breeze brushed her ear. Her head snapped back to her right. The door to the terrace was open, the gun still on the floor.

"Diane, sweetheart… where are you?"

"Mark…"

The name only passed Diane's lips in a whisper, followed by a more panicked version, as she saw Sharon slip through the terrace doors, following the trail of the guy who'd just threatened her.

"Mark?!"

Mark ran towards the kitchen, a chill over his body, as he heard the sheer panic in Diane's voice.

"Diane, sweetheart, are you okay?"

The terror in her eyes chilled him to the bone, he saw her gaze turn over to the garden. He saw Sharon sprinting across the outstretched field of grass. The figure of a man a few meters ahead of her.

"What?"

Diane was too upset. He saw the gun on the floor.

"We need to do something."

Diane seemed to get back to her senses.

"Sharon's gone after him, alone, it's dangerous."

"I'll call the police."

"Tell them to call Andy, he dropped her off, he's nearer."

Mark nodded, Diane could only stare into the garden. She saw Sharon disappearing, as she climbed over the fence. Knowing her daughter was a police officer was one thing. Seeing her in action a complete other. The way she had yelled at him to drop his gun, still lingered in her head. It was like she hadn't heard her daughter.

Sharon tried to ignore the gravel underneath her feet, her pantyhose in tatters by now. The guy was only a few meters ahead of her. She was closing in on him, she could tell. She fired her gun, right after telling him to stop moving, but he didn't. She hit him right in the kneecap, hearing him cry out in pain. Sharon was closing the distance between them. She launched herself at him, collapsing against his back, flooring them both.

"LAPD, you're under arrest, you have…"

Her voice cut off, as he flipped her over, her head hit something hard and then everything went black in front of her eyes.

Andy stepped on the gas pedal. A call came through from Sharon's parents house. Someone had entered the house with a gun, their daughter now in pursued all by herself. It was something she would do. Damn stubborn. He wanted to be angry with her for being so careless, for putting herself in danger like this, but he was too scared about her. Thank God he had only just delivered her to that doorstep. He was only ten minutes away. Time ticked loudly though. Andy took the gun from his holster, while he walked from his car to the Elliot house. He knocked, as if he wanted to knock through the door. He met Mark's anxious eyes, as the door was opened.

"Which direction did she go?"

"Through the back yard."

Andy followed him, seeing Diane staring through the glass doors leading to the terrace.

"You both okay?"

"Yes, we're fine.. we're just worried about Sharon."

"I'll find her."

Andy rushed through the doors, crossing the back yard.

'Where the hell was he?'

She shook her head to chase the fuzz form her brain. He was gone. She knew she'd hit him, but it was already too dark to follow a blood trail. She'd better get back to the house, there was no way she'd find him now. She should be lucky, he hadn't killed her, or maybe he thought he had. She couldn't have been out for more than a minute or so. At least he didn't take her gun. She'd be in trouble then. Frustrated she walked back.

Andy saw her before she saw him.

"Sharon."

Andy's voice. Of course he had come as a backup. She had lost the guy though. Andy's hands were touching her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just frustrated. I lost him."

Worry was replaced by anger and frustration.

"Don't you ever do this again! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! You never ever go after an armed guy without backup!"

Andy shook her, but stopped as he saw her grimace.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Sharon slightly shook her head.

"He wasn't armed. "

Her voice was soft.

"You didn't know that!"

"He dropped his gun."

"He could have got some other weapon on him, or just use his bare hands. Just don't ever do something this stupid again."

His voice was harsh, but simultaneously he pulled her into a tight hug. He had been so worried about her. His hand found the bump on the back of her head.

"You sure you're alright?"

She winced, as his fingers touched the swelling on the back of her head.

"Just a bump on the head. That's how he escaped, because some stupid rock got in the way. "

His fingers lingered above it. Careful not to touch her again, cause her anymore pain. He stared at the proud smile that formed on her lips.

"I hit him in his shoulder and kneecap. Shattered them both. He's not getting far this time. He'll need to go to a hospital. "

"They're all on the lookout. You believe this is the same guy?"

"Used the same gun model. Same neighborhood. He picked the wrong house, this time."

He certainly did. Andy slightly shook his head and put his arm around her shoulder.

Diane's heart made a small jump as she saw Sharon walking through the terrace doors.

"Oh thank God, you're okay…"

She pulled her in a tight hug. Andy looked at her dad.

"Maybe you should have a look at her. She bumped her head."

Diane pulled away from Sharon, looking worried. Sharon gave Andy an angry look. He didn't seem too impressed, probably still angry because she went off by herself.

"Momma I'm fine."

Sharon grimaced though, as her father touched the swelling on the back of her head.

"Mark?"

"Are you nauseous?"

"No, I'm really fine."

"We'll see. You're sleeping here tonight, just to be sure."

"Daddy…"

"Someone needs to wake you every hour, Sharon. Who'll do that when you're home alone, hm?"

Sharon sighed, she knew when to give into an argument.

"I can't believe you went after him. "

"He probably killed Mrs. Simon earlier today."

"She's dead?"

Her mom looked in shock, leaning into her husband, as he put an arm around her.

"Do you believe he was here to kill your mom too?"

Diane shook her head.

"No he was here for you."

Sharon was thinking, what would he want form her dad? The guy had been unjured, he had needed a doctor.

"He needed a doctor. That's why he came here. This guy is from the neighborhood, if he knows daddy's a doctor.. knew where to find him."

"He got shot, knew he couldn't go to a hospital, so he came here. Did he seem familiar to you, Mrs. Elliot?"

"I uhm, no, I don't think so… I don't know I stared more at that gun, than his face."

"Momma, that's okay… You must have been so scared."

"Well I was more scared when I watched my daughter ran after him."

"Andy already gave me the lecture, mom."

"Good. You deserve it. Now I hope you listened to him very carefully, young lady."

Her parents had never been very strict with her, but she had never given them much trouble to begin with. Now she could see the fear in her mom's eyes though. How worried she must have been when she ran after the guy. She hadn't thought about how scared she'd be staying behind, wondering whether she'd be okay or not, whether the guy might hurt her. Andy was right, it had been stupid. It could have ended a lot worse than with just a bump on her head.

"I'm sorry, momma."

Diane felt bad for being so harsh on her. She had let her worries for her take over. She took Sharon in her arms.

"It's alright, I'm sorry. I was just so scared, sweetie. God knows what happened if you hadn't come home tonight…"

"Don't think about that."

Sharon knew she didn't want to think either about what could have happened. She only knew she had listened to her intuition. It had been the right decision to make. She could have so easily been put in Jeannie Simon's shoes tonight. She didn't know what she would do if something ever happened to her parents. She loved them so much. She didn't know what she would do if she lost them.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I hope you all will like this chapter as much as the previous ones. As always I very much appreciate all the reviews I receive!**

 **this story is still rated M.**

Chapter eighteen

Internal Affairs had been kind on her. The only thing they asked from her was a report and her gun. Her mom believed it was unfair, like she was punished or something. Like Andy she'd been on edge around the people from IA. They only did their job. She knew she hadn't made any mistakes. And that was exactly what the IA report said as well. Officially the case had been pulled from her, because of her personal involvement in it, but Andy still worked on it and he was her partner.

"Sharon?"

"Hm?"

"Noodles or rice?"

"Uhm noodles."

Sharon read further in the file in front of her. She could not let go off the nagging feeling that his case had brought her. At first all her focus had been on recovering from the shooting, but slowly this case kept creeping back on her.

"Sharon, where are your plates?"

Andy frowned, looking back over his shoulder as no answer came. What was she reading what was so damn interesting, that she couldn't pull herself away from?

"Sharon?"

"Hm?"

"Plates?"

"Top cabinet on the left."

Andy walked towards her, a frown between his eyebrows, looking over her shoulder at the file she was reading.

"What's that? Isn't the case we're working on."

Andy read more closely.

"Is that about the case we worked on with Narcotics? We were pulled off that case months ago."

She looked up at him, her eyes neutral, not seeing the point.

"Sharon?"

"What?"

"Sometimes you need to let go off a case. Especially when the case isn't yours anymore."

"Technically you shouldn't be here then either, discussing your current case with me. I was pulled off that one too."

He looked at her tight smile. The determined sparkle in her eyes told him she would not listen to him in this matter. No use to get trapped into an argument, he could tell she was preparing herself for, one he would lose beyond a doubt.

"What keeps pulling you back?"

For a moment she looked surprised at him. She probably had expected some lengthy argument.

"Hm?"

"There are just too many things that don't add up. Willy DeSantos dead, was made to look like him dying in a fire, but we know there are signs he could have been murdered before. The fire staged. Candace Brennan was made to look like she was a long time user, an addict, while she most likely wasn't… and these…"

Andy frowned as she pulled out a Narcotics report.

"These reports are inconclusive.. and these numbers are odd."

Andy knew the weight of one package of cocaine, one block of heroine. Sharon was right, those numbers were odd. He remembered the talk they'd had previously about this.

"You still believe someone's got his hands in the cookie jar, huh?"

"Landry."

Rick Landry was an ass, had a huge ego, believing he ruled the world. Andy clearly remembered how he'd acted towards Sharon. The threatening stance he had towards her a the warehouse.

"His name is on all these reports, Andy. He signed off on all of them."

Andy stared at her eyes, he knew there was more. Sharon was hiding something from him.

"There's more… something you're not telling me."

Sharon looked away proving him right.

"The noodles are getting cold."

Okay now he really knew something was seriously wrong.

"What is it? There is something."

Sharon got up from her chair to occupy herself with the noodles, she couldn't tell him about what Landry did to her. He might believe she was seeking things to catch Landry on. That she was biased, because of the way he had been treating her.

Andy followed her to the kitchen, touching her arm to make her look back at him. Cupping her chin with his hand to get her attention. So he could look in her eyes. He remembered the days he hadn't been able to read her, the beginning of their partnership. These days he could manage to see through the slight cracks that had appeared in the blinds. Didn't mean he knew exactly what she was thinking. Not by a long shot. But he could tell when something was wrong and something was wrong.

"Talk to me."

What had happened that Andy managed to get through to the core of her? Why couldn't she hide her feelings from him? She didn't easily open up. Not to anyone, not even to her parents, or Jack when they'd been still together. When they would push her, she would push back. Andy was different. He'd push and she would feel the doors to her inner self open, whether she wanted to or not. The feeling that she was with her back to the wall, nowhere to run off to, no escape.

The mixture of emotions in her eyes were twisting his gut, his heart, giving him an uneasy feeling. Still he couldn't stop looking into the depth of her emerald green eyes. He was too close to the answer. It escaped his lips in a whisper, as it was more of a realization to himself. Surprise, the undertone of his voice.

"You're scared of him…"

He studied her eyes, retrieving the answer. He was right. She was scared. Landry had managed to get to her, making him wonder how. Was it the incident in the storage locker? He knew she'd been shook up then.

"Why? What did he do?"

Sharon's eyes looked passed him, although Andy's hand was still cupping her chin.

"I just believe he's got a violent nature."

"Was it that time in the storage locker? He really got to you then, didn't he? Hon, I was right there, I wouldn't have let him hurt you, I would…"

He stopped mid sentence, as he saw the waver in her eyes. The guy had hurt her. He tried to recall the exact events of that day. He hadn't been alone with her that long. He'd been right at her side. Had he managed to scare the hell out of her then? It wasn't anything like Sharon to feel impressed, threatened by a guy bullying her around. There had been too many of those bullies, right from the day she had first entered the Police Academy. She had survived that. She wasn't the kind to let herself be bullied by some guy in th force. There was something he was missing here.

"How did he hurt you?"

It wasn't a question anymore about 'if', Andy had read it in her eyes somehow. Denying it, would be useless.

"I need you to promise me you won't go off on him."

The look on Andy's face changed, it hardened with worry.

"What did he do, Sharon?"

"Promise me."

The anger was rising inside of him, just at the mere thought of Landry harming her.

"I'll rip his head off if he's hurt you, that I'll promise."

That's exactly what she'd been afraid of. Andy going after him for what he'd done to her. It wouldn't solve anything. It would only make matters a lot worse.

There was nothing to be done about it anymore now. The damage had been done. They'd been pulled off the case and with that Landry had disappeared from her life. She didn't have to encounter him anymore. The chapter was closed. Maybe Andy had been right. She should let this case go. It wasn't any of her business anymore.

Her lips partially parted to give him an answer. She would deny it and hope he would believe her.

"Don't lie to me…"

So far her plan of denying it.

"I swear Sharon, I'll rip his head off. Tell me what he did."

A fire blazed in his warm brown eyes.

"If you won't tell me, I'll get the answer from him, one way or the other."

She knew he wasn't kidding. She could not let him leave here. Go after Landry, not in this state he was in now. It would probably cost him his job, if not more.

"He warned me one time, that's all."

"Warned you how exactly?"

His gaze was scrutinizing. She was trying to find words to somehow make it sound believable, but a whole lot less worse than it was.

Suddenly Andy recalled something. The time he walked in on her at the locker room. Sharon had been all bruised up. He had suspected Raydor at the time. He'd been so embarrassed by his flushed reaction of staring at her breasts, that he'd let it go. After that Sandra left, his drinking started, Sharon had been shot… He'd never mentioned it again.

"Those bruises I saw on you….that was Landry, wasn't it?"

Again she avoided his eyes. He knew he was right about Landry hurting her.

"When? Where?"

She bit her lower lip. She couldn't look in Andy's eyes. She was afraid for what she'd see in them. Afraid she wouldn't be able to control her feelings anymore, afraid she'd burst out in tears. What would he think about her then? It was months ago, why couldn't she let this go? It was over and done with.

"Sharon?"

His voice was soft, calmer, filled with hurt for her.

"It was not long after I filed that complaint on him. He was angry. I was in the ladies rest room and he…"

Her voice broke. He remembered finding her sitting on the ground. She had been such a mess. She still was, only the memory of it shook her up. He didn't know what to do. Instinctively he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to his chest. By a lack of words, his hand stroke her hair.

Sharon relaxed in his hold. She could feel his heart race, but there was no angry outburst. He didn't rush out angry, so he could satisfy his need to get even with Landry, he only focused on her.

"I believed I could… He was too strong. He pinned me to the wall…"

"He uhm.."

Andy cleared his throat.

"He didn't…"

He swallowed, unable to ask her. He didn't want to think about what that bastard could have put her through. He thought about the day he found her in the rest room. Sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. All shook up. Landry was an ass. He didn't know whether he wanted to know the answer. The thought that guy... it was already bad enough that he bruised her up that day.

Sharon froze in his hold, the pain in his voice overwhelming. Whatever he was imagining in his mind, was a lot worse than it had been. She couldn't leave him in agony like that.

"No… No, he didn't go that far. It was a warning that's all."

"He went too far."

Andy's voice was stern, she slightly pulled away, so she could look in his eyes. She saw a fire blaze in them.

"Andy…"

"He better not cross my way anytime soon, Sharon. I don't know what I'll do."

"Andy.."

"I saw those bruises. He really hurt you and he scared the hell out of you."

"I'm fine, really. It's not like I'll have to work with him day in, day out."

"He better stay away from you."

Sharon saw the determinacy in his eyes, there was no way she could talk him out of being protective over her. So a quick nod was the only answer she gave him.

Andy forced a smile, touched her cheek before he pulled her back in his arms, he had to feel her close, wrap his arms around her, like that was the only way to protect her.

"He gives me an odd feeling, Andy, not just because of what he did. There's something about him that I don't like. There's more to this case. I'm missing pieces of the puzzle and I've got the feeling Landry is connected to those pieces."

Andy learned once to rely on Sharon's instinct, it was good. When she believed Landry was connected to this case in one way or the other, she was probably right. Even more reason to keep him as far away from Sharon as possible. If this guy was dangerous he didn't want Sharon to form some kind of threat to him.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Ever since Sharon told him what Landry did to her, he'd been on edge. His fists clenched whenever he walked through the hallways at the station. Hoping he wouldn't bump into the guy. He didn't want to make matters worse for her, but he also felt a huge urge to give this guy a warning himself. Pin him to the wall like he'd done with Sharon. Scare the crap out of him. That would teach him. He'd show him. He'd regret the day he ever got anywhere near Sharon.

Andy could feel his heart rage, these primal instincts boiling up in him. Landry hadn't targeted just one of his colleagues. He had targeted Sharon. His partner. His friend. The woman he loved. He knew it was wrong to have these feelings for her, but he had and he couldn't shut them out. Especially not when someone was targeting her, hurting her.

The look in her eyes had been devastating last night. The pain, the anxiety, the fear. Without thinking he had pulled her close. He had comforted her, it hadn't felt like he had been comforting a friend.

This had to stop. He had to find a better way of dealing with this. How long before anyone else would notice, before she would notice? Holding her had been too easy, instinctive. The embrace had felt too good. Inhaling her scent, feeling her warmth. The way his thumb stroke her nape, too intimate. How he had felt had been too intimate. The rage he had felt at the idea of Landry hurting her, touching her… too painful. Maybe Sharon had been too upset this time to notice, but what if she would next time? There couldn't be a next time. How was he going to prevent that from happening? There was no way that he could. No other than ban her from his life. He wasn't willing to do that though. He couldn't ban her from his life. Just the thought of it already clenched his heart. To never see her again, hear her laugh, touch her. To lose her friendship, to lose that tight bond between them. He couldn't give her up. Maybe that was selfish. Maybe that was stupid. Every fiber in his being screamed for her though.

Andy walked into the Commander's office.

"Heard you solved the case."

"Hardly my accomplishment. Hadn't Sharon put those bullets inside of the guy, he'd never turned up at that hospital."

"Has he talked?"

"Yeah sure, screamed lawyer the first chance he got."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"We can hold him for now. Two bullets that were retrieved from his shoulder and kneecap matched Sharon's, which places him at the scene. So we have him on breaking an entry, threatening someone with a deadly weapon. We'll need the weapon to tie him to the murder of Anny Simon. We'll get there."

"Who's his lawyer?"

"Some young dog, court appointed."

"Elliot typing up the report?"

Andy smiled, he knew what Hamilton thought of his reports.

"She was so kind, yes."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah sure, she's a tough girl."

Hamilton studied Andy. He'd been working with Andy Flynn for some years now. He knew what a lot of people thought about him, but in fact he wasn't such a bad guy. Good instincts and lived for the job.

Something was on his mind, he learned that much of him to know.

"Something's bugging you."

Andy sighed.

"Is something wrong with Elliot?"

"No.. she's fine."

"Then what's on your mind? Everything okay at home?"

Andy didn't want to think about Sandra and the kids. He definitely didn't want to talk about them.

"I'm thinking about Rick Landry."

"What about Landry?"

"I don't know… There's something about the guy."

"I don't really know him that well. As far as I know he's got a clean record. A few warnings. He's got a big ego, but I'm sure there are people who'd use the exact same description for you."

Andy forced a smile. He didn't have anything more to offer than just a hunch and a gut feeling and of course what the guy had done to Sharon. He couldn't tell Hamilton about that. It already had been hard enough for Sharon to share it with him. He wouldn't go behind her back, he would not betray her trust or break his promise to her. Or he'd already be on his way over to Narcotics and beat the crap out of that guy, but he couldn't because he had promised Sharon. He'd just have to accept that his hands were tied at the moment. In the mean time he'd keep an eye on Landry whenever he dared to get near Sharon. He would not let him hurt her again.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy looked over at Sharon.

"How are your parents doing?"

"My mom's sleeping a whole lot better now she knows this guy's arrested and behind bars."

"It must have been very scary for her."

"We'll be going to Mrs. Simon's funeral tomorrow. I told my parents I'd come with them. I don't believe my parents comprehend I'm doing this day in, day out. I mean we've just arrested one killer and who knows later today we could be looking for the next."

Andy slightly smiled, as he heard Sharon's sigh. His smile disappeared the moment she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face paled in an instant. He looked from her to their murder room. His heartbeat louder, as he saw the reason for her abrupt stop. Landry was in the middle of the room. Loud mouthed, laughing with Sanders and Dixon. He couldn't see the look in her eyes, but he could tell by her body language that she was on edge. He put his hand on the small of her back, but she jumped at his touch. He felt bad, he had wanted to reassure her, let her know that he was there for her, that she wasn't facing Landry alone this time. Instead he had made her feel more on edge.

She looked at Andy, feeling bad for the way she reacted to his touch. What would he think of her? All messed up, just because she saw Landry. She'd better pull herself together. Last thing she'd need was Landry seeing how he affected her. How he got to her.

No matter what she had told him, it had been more than him warning her. It had been more than him simply pinning her to the wall. Those bruises had been prove of that. The look in her eyes now, was prove of that. He replaced his hand on the small of her back, rubbing it when they were noticed by Landry

"Back on duty already?"

Sharon's smile was tight, she had no intention to take Landry's bait. Andy's touch was calming.

"Lost your tongue? Hm? Quite the scar you still got there."

He crossed the distance between them, his hand reaching out to touch her chin.

Andy's jaw clenched, his eyes fixed on Landry, as he reached out and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it as hard as he could. The look in his eyes was as loud as any words could get. The message more than clear.

Sharon could feel the tension between the two men. If looks could kill Andy had him killed by now. The hold he had on the guys arm, so strong that she wondered when she would hear his bones snap. His breathing slow, his jaw clenched, eyes sharp. He was sending him a clear message. The corner of his mouth slightly curled, as if he dared him to pick a fight with him. She knew what would happen if Landry took the bait.

Andy's eyes were locked on Landry's.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Landry."

Landry smiled at him, cocky as ever, trying to look unimpressed, but it would be a lot better for him if he got the message.

Landry wondered if Elliot told Flynn about the little encounter he had with her. Or maybe there was more to them than just being partners. The guy surely looked the part. Rumor had been that she split up with that hot shot lawyer. Could Flynn be the reason? She probably didn't know he was married then. He couldn't imagine that stuck up bitch participating in an affair with a married man.

"What are you doing here, Landry?"

Andy liked to wipe that smile off his face so desperately.

'Control yourself, Flynn. You can do that for her.'

"Just making a friendly visit.

Sure, friendly. This guy made the hair on her neck stand up.

"Heard you closed the DeSantos/ Brennan case already."

Sharon looked surprised at Andy. Apparently he had made some inquiries. Andy felt the same uneasiness with Landry as she did, or he wouldn't have.

"Yeah. Apparently DeSantos killed Brennan and then unfortunately died when his little meth lab exploded. At least it's not going to cost the state to get rid of this guy. I'd say 'happy endings'. "

Sharon stared. 'Happy endings' for him alright. This was too easy. There was no way she'd buy this. Why would DeSantos want to make Candace Brennan look like an addict? Connect her to the drugs? Like that he would tie her to him, that would be the last thing he'd want if he were to be the killer. This was all just a bit too convenient for her taste.

Landry saw the skeptic look in Sharon Elliot's eyes. That woman was a big pain in the ass. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a file on her desk. It was one of his, beyond a doubt. His fingers had stained the file, his cigar often left a brown hue over his fingers. She wasn't minding her own business. Hadn't he warned her to stay out of his way? How much clearer should he be? He didn't like nosy types. He better keep an eye on this one. He would not let her destroy everything, he would make sure she'd be eliminated.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry I'm a bit late, but this is a very hectic week for me. There was also a log in problem around here. So I couldn't upload any new chapters.**

 **If there are spelling mistakes, so sorry for that, but have been editing this one on my mobile.**

 **Thank you all so much for the many reviews, they always put a smile on my face! Also many thanks to all of you who have added this story to their alert list!**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter nineteen

She knew she should be used to funerals by now. Since she had joined the Academy, she'd been to several. This time she hadn't stroked the creases from her uniform, but from her dress. Anny Simon was well known in the community. The kind of mother that had been extremely involved in her children's life's . She was also a volunteer at the church her parents went to. That alone was enough reason for her parents to attend the funeral. She knew they didn't really expect it from her, but they liked that she would join them.

It was still early when she visited the station, finishing up some reports that were still on her desk and then called it an early weekend. Commander Hamilton was very easy on them and it wasn't like they didn't make enough hours already, them being on overtime almost every single case.

Her parents were already waiting for her. She crossed the distance between them as fast and as she gracefully could in high heels. Smiling as her mom reached out for her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Feeling her dad's strong arm around her shoulder, as he pulled her towards him for a kiss on the cheek as well. The worst about her job was the fact that she didn't spend as much time with her parents, as she would like to. Being called away during Sunday dinner, already happened too frequent for her taste. They were wonderful, understanding, but she knew they were disappointed either way. That's why she was happy to join them today.

From the opposite of the street he looked at her. Elegance in black, as she had stepped out of that posh car of hers. His eyes scanned over her porcelain legs, wondering how she pulled off walking so gracefully over a field of grass. She had greeted a couple. Maybe her parents, although he couldn't see much resemblance. Earlier today she'd been at the station. Not long though. She had already been in that black dress of hers. What good homicide officer was wearing pearls? She had left the station with a file underneath her arm. He wondered whether it was another one of his. What was that woman doing, interfering in his cases? Who did she believe she was? From the day he met her, he'd known she was trouble. He was not going to let this bitch ruin everything for him.

Sharon tried to focus on the sermon, but an uneasy feeling crept upon her, it felt like someone was watching her. It made her feel on edge. A couple of times she looked around, trying to find the eyes of the gaze that she could feel on her. Maybe she was just imagining things. The events of the last couple of months finally catching up on her. The shooting, the guy who threatened her mom with that gun… Maybe it had made her all a bit paranoid.

Mark looked a bit worried over at Sharon. Her gaze kept wandering off. He wondered what that was all about. His hand sought hers, gently squeezing it. Sharon looked back at him, a slight smile curled upon her lips. It just didn't reach her eyes. It was one of her smiles, only meant to reassure him, it never did though. Something was bothering her. As soon as the sermon was over, he turned to her.

"Are you alright, darling?"

"Hm-mm."

He wondered how, that after so many years, he still wasn't able to read her.

Sharon walked right behind her parents. She shook Jeannie's hand. Saw the recognition in the young woman's eyes. It wasn't like they'd been the best of friends, but they had been friendly. All she could think of was how she really didn't want to be in her shoes. She shook Mr. Simon's hand.

"I'm really sorry for your loss…"

"Thank you…"

There was a brief silence, his eyes seeking out her, knowing there was a deeper meaning within the polite answer. It wasn't only a 'thank you' for her sympathy, but also for her involvement in bringing the murderer to justice. She had never been thanked for doing her job. She gave him a brief nod, right before she turned to walk away. In that short moment of scanning the people around her, this odd feeling came upon her. Her breathing slowed, voices around her reduced to numbed background noises. The movements around her slowed, as her eyes fell upon the car parked across the burial site. She hadn't imagined it… someone was out there looking at her.

Ever since Andy learned about what Landry did to Sharon, he'd been on edge. He couldn't let it go. By now he knew Sharon. He knew she wasn't easily rattled, but she was by this guy…. And Landry had it in for her, beyond a doubt. He remembered the predatory look in Landry's eyes the day before. The pleasure in them, as he knew he'd toy with her. He knew he got to her. Question was why? Andy simply refused to believe it was just because Landry didn't like women on the force. The guy felt threatened by Sharon.

Why would he feel threatened by Sharon? He could only think there was something he'd have to be scared of. Sharon was a good cop. She had a great instinct. Landry should see that too. Maybe that's why he threatened her to stay away from him, so she wouldn't get in his way, find out any of his dirty secrets. More than anything he was convinced Sharon was right about this. Landry was somehow connected to those missing pieces of the puzzle.

Andy knew Sharon wouldn't let this go. Landry was the type of guy who could get dangerous when he felt pressured, cornered like some wild animal. Prove of that had been the way he manhandled Sharon. He wasn't too sure whether his message had been clear enough as well. You never knew with a guy like Landry. The only way to solve this was to get Landry out of their way.

He'd seen the few files Sharon had managed to get hold on. She was only an officer, barely out of her rookie shoes and on top of it all, a not well liked woman. He on the other hand had a good reputation, knew which strings to pull. He could dig a bit deeper into Rick Landry's work, his cases he should let Sharon look at them too. She'd probably see something else in than he did. She was better in connecting the dots, better in finding missing pieces to complete this puzzle.

Sharon was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her father's hand on the small of her back.

"Are you coming, darling?"

"Just a minute."

Sharon smiled at her dad and then turned to walk towards the car parked on the opposite side of the street.

Diane watched curious.

"Where's Sharon going? Who's car is that?"

"I don't know… Don't believe she does either."

Mark saw the panicked look in his wife's eyes.

"She's a big girl now, Diane."

Diane swallowed, she couldn't believe Mark could stay this calm. On edge she looked at Sharon walking over to the parked car.

Her eyes sharpened as she recognized the man behind the wheel. It irritated her that he was invading her private space, all anxiety for him disappearing. He crossed a line.

She tapped on his window, waiting for him to open it. He stared up at her, her look hardened, while she cocked her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Officer Elliot."

"Enjoying the scenery?"

"No.. Just wondering what you are up to."

"I'm paying my respects to a well respected person from my church. It's my day off, so I can't begin to understand what you're doing here."

"Reminding you about something. "

"And that is?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"

"You're the one following me around, Detective."

"Playing smart, are we?"

A tight smile formed on his lips. She refused to feel threatened, not while there wasn't anything he could really do to her here. There were too many people around. She refused to be scared.

"You've pulled some of my files."

She stared at him, no emotion what so ever. She'd been caught, but there wasn't even the slightest waver in her eyes.

"What part of you staying out of my way, didn't you understand?"

Just the stare, she was driving him crazy. Who did she believe she was?

"You better listen to me now, very carefully..Stay out of my business, I mean it, I'll be watching you."

Somehow his attitude infuriated her. He went too far, he pushed and pushed. He pushed too hard. She was done being pushed around. Her eyes turned as cold as steel, locking them onto his.

"So will I."

Landry's eyes widened, satisfied the edge of her lip curled. She didn't worry about whether she would regret it later. She turned and walked back into the direction of her parents.

Sharon felt good about herself. She showed Landry, it was about time. She was done feeling like a victim, being scared of him. They were both police officers, they were colleagues. What was he going to do? He might get physical again. If he would, she'd report him. That's what she should have done the first time. She had been so surprised by the violence towards her, that she'd been paralyzed. Her brain had shut down. She reacted like a victim, not a police officer. Landry was just a big bully. Playing the victim wasn't the way to deal with bullies. She'd deal with him. And if he was doing any dirty business she'd find out and nail him for that.

Diane could breathe again when Sharon came walking towards them. She tried to keep from her the anxiety she felt.

"Anyone you knew?"

"Just a colleague."

"Oh, you have to get back to work?"

"No, I'm done for the weekend."

Her mom smiled at the prospect of having her at home with them. Sharon took her mom's hand and squeezed it. For now she would forget about Landry a bit and indulge her parents by spending some time with them.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Landry was still agitated because of Elliot's response. The nerve that woman had. If there hadn't been so many people around, he would have taught her a serious lesson in respect. He thought he'd been more than clear after she filed that damn complaint.

Who did she think she was? He was higher in rank, earned his stripes. She just came looking. Fresh from the Academy like that. Must believe she could get away with everything just because she was daddy's little princess. He had seen her parents earlier, posh. Explained the pearls, the designer clothes, that outrageous expensive car she drove. Saw this job as some hobby. Had probably never heard a 'no' in her life.

He would not let her get in the way of things though. He would not let her ruin his career. He'd stop her one way or the other, when he believed she would come to close. He would eliminate her like any other threat.

"Hey Landry…"

"What's up?"

"You in some kind of trouble?"

His look sharpened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is digging in your personnel file."

Landry's face hardened. What was that little bitch up to?

"Someone is making inquiries about you."

"Who?"

"Don't know. Just heard someone has been asking around about your career, you cases, your personal life. "

"What's so interesting to know?"

"Where you live, what car you drive, expenses you make."

Landry felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Too close, she was coming too damn close. This had to stop. He had to make her stop digging.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Her parents had asked her to stay. She knew they were a bit worried about her, since her break up with Jack. Afraid she was feeling alone or something. Fact was she did miss the good things about her relationship with Jack. She missed his pampering. The massages, foot rubs, warm baths in candle light, going out to dinner. You didn't go alone to some restaurant. Her work not giving her much opportunity of establishing some sort of social life. All her old friends were at university, or preparing themselves for married life. She wasn't in complete denial. She knew they wouldn't want to hear about the gory details of some murder case she was trying to solve. Only cops really were able to relate, knew exactly what her job was all about. Not even Jack had ever completely understood.

She knew her parents rather saw her going out again, attend some social functions, meet new people, new men. They wouldn't specifically say the words, but she knew their thoughts. Her mom especially hadn't been very subtle, when she asked her earlier if she'd come with them to some garden party tomorrow. They wanted her to mingle amongst the people. She wasn't such a people person though. She wouldn't know a single topic of conversation to come up with.

Besides that she didn't want to answer any questions about Jack. They'd wonder why he wasn't accompanying her. She didn't want to explain over and over to mere acquaintances that they broke up. She didn't want to see the sympathetic looks, they'd give her. It wouldn't mind or make any difference to them, that she'd been the one breaking off the engagement.

Last thing she'd look for was uncomfortable silences, or God forbid, run into Jack himself. She spoke to him last, when he'd been at her apartment. When he had that run in with Andy. Jack had been out of control. Many apologetic phone calls followed. The answering machine got them all. She didn't have the will to pick up. Lately she hadn't even listened to his messages anymore, whether they were sweet, angry, or both. She didn't have the energy to listen to them, as soon as she'd hear his voice, she'd press the delete button.

Sharon had finished packing his stuff about a week ago. She knew she would have to call him at one point, tell him to pick up his things, but she didn't have the strength. She knew that he would use the opportunity to talk to her, try change her mind. Talk his actions right somehow. She could already hear the arguments to his defense. Always the lawyer. She still felt too raw, too exposed for that. Her emotions, her feelings too close to the surface.

It would be easier if she didn't love him anymore, but she did. She wondered if she would ever stop loving him, part of her probably always would. Maybe it wasn't the right way to simply ignore him, hope he'd give up. For instance it was useless. She knew Jack Raydor, he would not give up. He still believed they should marry, be happy, start a family. Him sleeping with that secretary had meant nothing, he loved her. That was probably true. She could not comprehend that he managed to talk it right like that. She couldn't. she wondered whether he could if matters were reversed, probably not. She saw his outburst, when he'd only believed there was more between Andy and her. It had been his jealousy. Insane jealousy as far as she was concerned. Andy and she were partners, colleagues. He was a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. She knew she could count on him, no matter what, that he would always support her. He simply understood, probably because they both did the same job. There was nothing more. Jack saw things that simply didn't exist, blinded by his own jealousy.

Jack would not be the one controlling her life, especially not now they broke up. He was a part of her past, he would always be a part of her past, you couldn't just get rid of memories. He would have to accept though that he belonged to her past and he wouldn't play a significant part in her future anymore. Whatever plans they had were cancelled. He would have to build up a new life, one without her in it and she would have to do the same. Just because she had been the one breaking up with him, didn't mean it was easier on her. Things didn't go exactly the way she had planned them either.

Her parents were already looking ahead, Jack was still stuck in the past and she herself felt like she stood still in time. It was too soon to move on, it was too late for could have beens. She hoped her parents would understand. She could tell they had been disappointed. In a way they probably still saw her as their little girl. That they were able to protect her for the big bad world. They couldn't , the big bad world already had invaded her life. It was time to stand on her own two legs.

So no she wasn't going to stay at her parent's home for the night. Go with them to that function tomorrow. She was going back to her own apartment, spend a quiet evening at home. Listen to some music tonight, snuggle under a blanket with some comfort food and a good book. She could use her Sunday off a lot better than smile polite an entire afternoon and make small talk. She could do the laundry, clean up the house or go over those files from Narcotics one more time.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will all like where I'm heading with this story.**

 **Next week there will be more regular updates, this week I have a real busy schedule.**

 **This story is still rated M to be on the safe side.**

Chapter twenty

Sharon parked her car in the garage. One glass of wine, one game of chess with her dad, but then she had went home. She wouldn't change her mind. She was going to spend her Sunday at home. She was determined to go over those files one more time. Landry went too far, she wanted him out

of her life.

There was no one in the garage, the only sound the clicking of her heels. She counted her footsteps as she paced towards the elevator doors… and then, the hand on her arm, stopping her. Stopping her pace, stopping her heartbeat.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy rubbed his neck. Sharon had been right about one thing. Landry's reports were all but complete. Andy knew he himself wasn't great at writing those tedious reports, one reason why Hamilton was happy Sharon took over that task from him, but Landry's were even a bigger mess.

It was like the guy never even heard about rules, not that he was a great fan of them himself, but this was simply ridiculous. Did his Captain even read this, or did he just turn a blind eye? What was so great about the guy anyway?

Andy was sure there were more than enough people who thought the same thing about him. The only reason why Hamilton put up with him, was because of his solving rate. One thing was certain, Landry had quite a solving rate himself. He'd made numerous big drug busts over the years, crippled the business of some of the largest drug bosses around L.A.

Sharon believed Landry had his hand in the cookie jar. So was he a user himself? Andy couldn't see any clear prove of that, even though Landry was quite explosive in his behavior, controlling. The other possibility was him being a dealer himself, or blackmailed the known dealers. He had asked around. Wondered where Landry lived, what car he owned, whether there were extravagances.

The guy lived in a normal house. Not big, not new, kind of like the house he lived in himself. Well at least for the moment. Apparently Sandra wanted the house to be sold and wanted her share of the money. It was ridiculous. The house wasn't even paid for yet. There was still a mortgage on it. He had wanted to tell that lawyer, she could get part of the mortgage. He didn't know what she was thinking anymore. They hadn't been poor, but wealthy was something else. It was like Sandra believed he'd hit the jackpot or something.

Earlier he'd called her, trying to reason with her. Sandra wasn't up to reason though. The only thing she came up with was to tell him he should ask his wealthy girlfriend for money then. She would not believe there wasn't anything going on between Sharon and him. And even if there was, did Sandra really believe he would go and ask Sharon for money, so he could support his wife and children? The thought was ridiculous. It all gave him a huge headache.

Digging into Landry's life was a welcome diversion. Helped him get his mind off from things. Besides he did it for Sharon. He didn't like at all how Landry got physical with her. The guy had crossed a line. What was maybe worrying him even more was that he wasn't sure he'd never cross that line again. He was dangerous. He wasn't simply bullying her, he willingly hurt her. What would he do next? And what if Sharon was on the right track here, how far would Landry go to protect himself?

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon's heart raged in her throat, while the hand on her arm whirled her around. Her fear suddenly replaced by anger.

"Jack!"

"Why aren't you answering any of my calls, Sharon?"

"You scared the hell out of me."

The annoyed look on his face disappeared, replaced by worry.

"Why? Is someone bothering you?"

Sharon could think about one or two remarks she could make, that would hurt him. She swallowed them though as she saw the genuine worry in his eyes. Despite everything that happened she knew he still cared for her, in his own special way of course.

"You sneaked upon me, Jack, how did you believe I would react?"

Jack smiled.

"Happy to see me?"

Sharon cocked her eyebrow.

"Alright, probably not."

"There is a reason why I haven't returned your calls, you know."

"I just want to talk to you. You don't answer my messages, not the ones I left you at home, not the ones I left you at work."

Sharon's eyes got bigger in response.

"Work? You've been calling me at work?"

"Yeah, you're never there. There's always some other guy answering the phone. Conan, and some weird Polish guy."

"Cohen and Zygerski."

"Yeah, that's the one. You know what he did? Asked me to hold and then left me hanging on the phone for twenty minutes and when I believed he finally returned, he just hung up on me."

Sharon looked down, as she couldn't help but smile. That did sound like something Zygerski would do.

"Oh you find that amusing?"

The agitation was all over his voice, but he softened as she looked up at him, the smile still lingering on her face, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sharon… I would wait on the phone for an hour, every day, if that would help me get you to talk to me. I know I've made some mistakes. I know I've hurt you a lot. I just want to make it all better. Tell me what I can do to make it all better, Sharon."

Jack's blue eyes were so sensitive and hurt. It was hard to stay angry at him like this. She wasn't even sure whether she was still angry with him. Most of all she'd been hurt, was still hurt. The thought that he'd been with someone else, while she'd been in a coma, she still couldn't quite comprehend that one.

"Tell me what I can do, sweetheart."

His hand reached out, gently touching the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. His touch felt so loving, so desperate in a way as well.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The woman had made inquiries about his house, his car, whether he made over abundant expanses. She knew, that little bitch somehow found out. He'd been so careful, but she had kept digging and digging like some blood hound. Damn that woman. Everything he worked for so long and hard, all about to get destroyed because of that nosy bitch. She picked the wrong guy to mess with though. He would stop her, he would stop her from digging. He'd stop her before she'd be able to spread her suspicions. She wouldn't know what hit her. She probably felt safe. Felt like no one could touch her. No one wouldn't dare.

She had been scared that day in the ladies rest room. He'd seen it in her eyes. The lack of response. Her smart mouth shut. He believed he'd rattled her enough that day. That he got through to her. That he'd been clear enough about her having to leave him in peace.

Should have listened to him. Shouldn't have forgotten about his threat. He told her, that if she kept messing with him, he would make her regret the day she got it in that pretty little head of hers, to join the Police Academy.

He had to be careful. That afternoon there'd been too many people, her parents nearby. He would have to get to her when she was alone. At her home, he'd have the best opportunity. He heard she'd split with that arrogant lawyer boyfriend of hers. So she'd be alone. She had the day off tomorrow, that had been easy enough to find out, just as where she lived. He'd have enough time then.

When he drove the car into the garage, underneath her apartment building, her car hadn't been in her regular spot yet. Perfect. He'd get to her a lot easier in the garage. Somehow he was sure she wouldn't invite him into her home.

His cops eyes were scanning the place. Camera's, guards…. He wasn't going to leave any evidence. There was only one guard at the combined entrance and exit of the place. The guy was only there for a false sense of security. Didn't even look up when he drove into the place. There were some camera's, but her not being there yet, had given him the perfect opportunity to check the place out. There were camera's at the elevator and at the entrance of the staircase. He would have to stay clear from those. Every now and then there was a camera on one of the pillars. In his mind he calculated his walk, what point to get to her.

All that was left was wait for her to arrive. He sat there for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes filled with rehearsing in his mind the steps of the actions he'd take. He'd been in complete focus when her car pulled up in her parking spot. About to open his car door, he'd been just in time to see a hitch in his plan. What the hell was that guy doing there? They broke up. And now he was touching her. That was all he needed. He could only get to her if she was alone. If this guy would follow her up all this waiting would have been for nothing. This couldn't wait. He couldn't risk her talking to anyone about her suspicions. He couldn't risk her getting any closer than she already was.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Jack completely focused at her, staring into the green eyes he loved so much. There were still feelings for him in there. She wouldn't be able to convince him that she didn't love him anymore. There was still love in there.

"I love you. I know you love me too. I can see it in your eyes, Sharon."

How could he believe she could just stop loving him? They'd been together for too long. They'd been engaged, they'd planned to get married. It had been a very serious relationship.

"Of course I still love you, Jack…"

Hope blossomed in his eyes, it was wrong, she couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Do you believe I could just stop loving you? I didn't end our engagement because I stopped loving you."

"She didn't mean anything to me."

"We already broke up before…"

"I should have never slept with her while you were in the hospital…"

"If I knew we'd be able to create us the married life we both envisioned, that wouldn't be the problem. It was a mistake, it's okay."

Tears welled in Jack's eyes, at the thought that she'd be able to forgive him for something like that.

"Jack, it hurt me. It hurt me very much… but we would have found a way."

Jack took her face in his hands, a desperate look in his eyes.

"We still can. We still can, Sharon. I promise you I will never do that to you again."

"You're not listening to me, Jack. We broke up, because you have other expectations of me. Expectations I can't fulfill."

"I just want you to live. I don't want to lose you, is that so strange?"

"That's what you're telling yourself. You know that's not it."

No he did not understand her need for independency. Why couldn't she just marry him, be happy when he'd return home? Spend the day raising their children. How could that not be fulfilling enough? Why wouldn't a family be enough? He had no idea where she ever got that idea? It wasn't like she'd been raised that way. Her mom didn't work. She was a stay at home mom, while Sharon's father was the one working. He knew Sharon adored her parents. So what was wrong with her? Why was she so desperate to not live the life her mother led?

"I want to be a good husband, provide for my family. How does that make me different from your father? Tell me. Do you believe your mom is unhappy?"

"No of course not."

Sharon looked appalled. How could he even question that? She knew how much her dad loved her mom, she'd been a witness to it, while growing up. Her mom was far from unhappy. She felt respected and loved by her dad. She wasn't sure whether her mom wouldn't have had a career of her own if she'd be born in this time. At least she had always encouraged her to be whatever she wanted. So did her dad. He didn't want her to be just a wife and mother. They weren't happy about her being a police officer, but that was because they were scared to lose her. For them that was the real reason. Jack had different reasons, his fear for her was a way to talk things right. He wasn't happy about her working, because he mainly concentrated on himself.

"My mom is very happy, she loves my dad very much."

"She didn't feel the need to get a job."

"It were different times, Jack. My mom found different ways to fulfill her life. Fact is though, that I believe that if she had wanted to, daddy would have supported her in her decision. My dad respects my mom."

Jack's eyes practically popped.

"Are you saying I don't respect you?"

"If you would, you wouldn't be arguing with me about this. You wouldn't question my needs. You would be willing to give and take, but you're not."

Jack shook his head, breathing heavy, while he began pacing in front of her. He was visibly agitated. She knew how well he always seemed to have control over his emotions in court, but at home was an entirely different matter. Jack could be a real hot head, the pacing and heavy breathing, a way to regain control.

"I can't believe you just said that."

His tone of voice was accusatory and hurt. He'd manage to make himself look like the wronged one in this relationship.

"It's the truth, whether you want to see it or not."

"I do not respect you enough, because I want you to live?"

"No, because your needs are more important than mine."

"Well I hear a lot of 'I's' in your story as well, Sharon."

And there they were again, arguing. Why could he not see that a marriage between them would not work out? Would she always have to give him his way? What if they'd have children, would they grow up between arguing parents? That wasn't the best environment for them to grow up in. he should not want that either.

"We probably don't love each other enough, or we both would be willing to make concessions."

Jack stared at her, his blue eyes penetrating, as if he was planning to look right into her head.

"It seems like I don't know you anymore… Like they somehow changed you at that academy. It's…"

"I have changed, Jack. Life is what changed me I guess. I grew up. What I thought was important, just isn't anymore. I'm sorry you don't understand that. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you need. Nothing is going to change though. You should find someone who can make you happy, someone who can give you what you want and need. I just know that's not me, Jack."

"I don't want anyone else!"

Jack was in her face. She knew this side of him, she knew he was about to get hurtful.

"But you do, don't you, Sharon? Why don't you just tell me you want someone else, hm? That you want to be with that, that…."

"I'm not going to listen to this."

She turned to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done."

Her eyes turned as cold as she could. She had to get through to him. This had to be over with or they both would never be able to move on. Jack had to move on, he needed to let go of her. They'd have to part ways, accept that their engagement was over, that they wouldn't get married anymore.

"I am."

Her words were final, he stared in her eyes, they were cold. By now Jack knew those cold eyes. He knew what they meant. She was done talking. He could talk to her, yell at her, rattle her, but he wouldn't be able to get through to her. She had pulled up that shield of hers. When he had just met her, he had only seen the carefree, a little shy, Sharon. In time he learned there was a side to her, he would never know. A side of her , she wouldn't let him know. That shield of hers impenetrable. Tears of loss and frustration welled in his eyes. They were done.

MCMCMCMCMcMCMCMCMCMC

For quite some time, he'd been afraid he'd lose his opportunity, that the lawyer would go up with her. He shouldn't have worried. She was a typical bitch. In no time at all she picked a fight with the guy. Why didn't he just move on? Dump her, before she dumped him. Now he was wounded. At least he wouldn't come looking for her anytime soon, not now they parted with an argument. This would work in his favor. People might believe she took some time off. Just to get away a while to escape from all the drama. It would buy him the time he'd need.

He spilled some of the sweet scented fluid on the cloth he retrieved from his pocket. Fast strides, silent, cat like, he closed the distance between them. Coming from the back, she didn't see him coming. Too occupied with probaebly what just happened, to instinctively feel approaching danger.

In one move he covered her mouth, her back pressed against his chest. He counted away the few seconds her body struggled, before she went slack in his arms. She felt heavy, like dead weight. This woman wasn't going to be a problem for him anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you are all still with me. Thank you for the reviews and story/ author follows. I never imagined I would receive them. It is always nice to hear readers like your story.**

 **A special thanks to the ones who helped me remember why I should continue to post this story. You lovelies know who you are! I didn't have the time to update really, but I made time as a thank you :)**

 **Sorry if there are still some spelling mistakes, because of my busy schedule I had to edit this on my mobile.**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter twenty-one

Andy rubbed his neck, as he woke up on the couch. For a moment he tried to figure out, why he woke up on his couch, looking at the mess surrounding him. He felt stiff. He must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for an answer back from Sharon.

Last night he called her, several times. Left messages on her answering machine, as she wouldn't pick up. He sighed, looking at the files surrounding him. It was chaos. Sharon was the neat and tidy one of the two of them. The one who could create order in the chaos. The one who took notes. Seeing the mess surrounding him, he wished he had as well. His mind was clouded over, like he'd just woken up with an enormous hangover. Not an empty beer bottle in sight though.

How long ago had it been since that last drop? He was always unable to tell. It didn't matter, as the reason why he stopped drinking was still very vivid in his mind. He shook his head trying to will the image of Sharon away.

What had it been again, he wanted her to ask? Something he read, somewhere in these files. Andy looked over at his answering machine. No blinking lights there. Sharon must have chosen to stay at her parent's house. She told him she'd go to the funeral, of the victim of their last murder case, together. It was her weekend off. She liked spending time with her parents.

Now her relationship with Raydor had ended, her parents were her safety net. Although Sharon had been the one ending the engagement, Andy knew the break up, didn't leave her unaffected. Anyone who didn't really know her, would laugh at him, if he'd tell them Sharon was a very emotional human being.

She was considered to be a bitch to most of the people. A little rich girl, who was used to getting her way. Posh, cold and aloof. They were all prejudiced. The fact that she was a woman, came from the East-Coast, from a good home, her elegance, all that made them form an opinion about her, that just wasn't her.

He himself was guilty of the same thing. He judged her, before even meeting her. He couldn't have been more wrong about her. In fact she was incredibly loving, caring. She had done so many things for him. Saved him many times and in many ways. She didn't deserve to be mistreated.

All those guys with their big mouths. Sharon was a ten times better cop than anyone of them. She was smart, she was determined, she worked harder than anyone. He knew about the prejudice against women on the force, like they were the weakest link or something, but women like Sharon definitely weren't, there were men who made it to Detectives, who were. At least he noticed it in time, turned around, showed her he respected her. They were good partners.

A smile appeared on his lips as Sharon's face popped in his mind. The cute way she nervously bit her lower lip. The way her brows wrinkled in utter surprise, the naivety, the innocence in her eyes, reached right into his chest and grabbed his heart. How the corner of her lip curled in satisfaction, the sparkle that briefly wavered in her eyes. How she'd quirk her eyebrow, her eyes keeping you hostage until you'd give in. She was simply irresistible. Her voice almost hypnotic.

He wondered at what moment he'd fallen in love with her? At what moment she'd crept into his mind and never left again? He remembered the first time he'd seen her though. He had been instantly attracted to her. His eyes had wandered over her body, that day she stood next to his desk, took in every curve, the creamy like skin, the rich auburn hair, the emerald green eyes. Who was he kidding? He'd been captured by her the moment he had laid eyes on her.

As time passed his feelings for her only grew stronger. Sometimes it worried him. Would he be able to control his feelings? They worked together closely. What if she'd find out one day, managed to read it in his eyes? What if one day he wouldn't be able to resist her anymore? What if his hand would linger too long on the small of her back, over her cheek, when he'd brush a strand of hair from her face? Hold her too long in his arms? What if he'd be so close to her that he couldn't keep himself from kissing her?

He could lose her then. He could lose his partner, his best friend. He did not want to lose her because of his own stupidity, because he couldn't' control himself, his lust. He would just have to find a way. He had managed to resist his urge to take a drink. He must be able to resist his romantic feelings for her as well.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Finally no more looking over his shoulder. No more worrying about someone being out to get him. For the first time in months he'd been able to sleep, really sleep. For all those years he'd been so careful. Patience had been his motto. The only way to make no one suspicious. Not his colleagues at Narcotics and not the Los Angeles drug lords. If the LAPD would know what he'd been doing, he'd been kicked from the force, probably prosecuted. If the drug dealers would find out, he'd end up somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, or captured in cement. He was always treading on thin ice, but he made sure he never slipped. Now he'd just have to be a bit more patient again. Resist being greedy. It wasn't always easy, but he had no other choice, they'd come too close.

Damn those women. He didn't even know how Candace Brennan found out what he'd been doing. Her mistake had been greed. She had been too eager to get herself a big piece of the pie. She had been too confident. He hated that in women.

Willy DeSantos had been a big pushover. His fault, his ambitions. That's why he'd picked him out. The bigger drug moguls weren't even bothered by him, he was a small fish in the pond. He wouldn't have wondered, if they hadn't even heard of Willy DeSantos. He'd been the one to make him big.

Landry knew who were the most powerful drug lords. He knew they had to be eliminated, as they could be his biggest threats. They were smart. One by one he'd picked them up. First only making small busts. Getting his hands at a small portion of the find. To someone else it must have seemed like forever, but there was no other way. Small portions added up, bringing in money. With each new bust more members of a drug ring would get arrested, destroying an organization. Slowly not only his money increased, but Willy De Santos became a bigger fish. The bigger he got, the more he paid him for his protection.

There was no way out for him. As long as Willy remembered who put him at the top, it had been fine. Candace must have felt neglected, thought that the money going to him, should better be spend on her. At one point she must have believed she didn't need Willy anymore. That she could make her own deal with him.

A man must lose his mind to get into a deal with a woman like that. It would only be a matter of time before you'd be sold out. He didn't need strong partners.

She told him she knew what he'd been doing. That he could find her at his next bust. He'd been keeping an eye on this abandoned warehouse for several weeks. He'd do as always, find the load of drugs first, take his pick and then make the bust official. She must have followed him somehow. How could he not have noticed her? The possible threat she could form. He'd thought of her as Willy's dumb blond girlfriend of the day. He'd been blind for her greed and ambition.

He'd met her there, listened to her. She wanted in on the deal. He'd made her clear that she didn't have anything to offer him. He could still see that coy smile on her lips. She'd walked towards him, like a cat would at her prey. Her fingers slowly stroke his cheek. He'd backed away. He was a police officer, he knew better than to leave any trace of himself on her. There'd been a surprised look in her eyes. This had been a woman, who was used in getting her way as long as she displayed her womanhood and lust. Men like Willy DeSantos only thought with the lower parts of their bodies, but he couldn't afford that. There was too much at stake for him. He wouldn't let her get to him like that.

As soon as she realized she wasn't going to get her way like that, her coy smile disappeared, a tight line forming on her face. Her eyes cold and hard, showing him exactly how dangerous she was. She was a threat and the only way to deal with those was eliminate them.

When she knew she wasn't going to get her way, she blackmailed him. He had laughed at her, he couldn't possibly imagine, what she'd be able to offer him. He didn't need her, he didn't even need her boyfriend anymore. She came with the predictable, she would go and tell his bosses. He'd already turned around unimpressively, until her voice had stopped him from walking away. She had prove. She had the key of one of his storage places.

All kinds of thoughts shot through his mind at that moment. She was lying. She was bluffing. What if she wasn't? Could it be? Had he been so careless she could get hold on his key? Was she smart enough to pull it off? He'd had no idea. In the end it hadn't been worth taking the risk.

That day he had to make important decisions in a matter of seconds. There had been no time to think it over. He had acted on impulse. Strangled her in a blind fury, because of the idea of her destroying everything, he'd worked so hard on.

Only after she laid lifeless on the floor he realized he hadn't thought it over. There was the cocaine, that would make it his bust, but a dead body would make it Homicide's as well. He could move her, but where would he go with her? He'd have to find a way to get rid of her body fast and unseen. There was no time. He'd let homicide get rid of the body. There was no trace to him, a bullet or a knife, just his gloved hands. Who would care about a dead hooker anyway? His fingers had slightly smeared her makeup, ripped holes in her stockings. Searched in a frenzy for that key. He knew she had it on her. She was the kind of woman who'd rub the evidence in his face.

Eventually he'd found the key in her shoe. Made the needle marks between her fingers, hoping that would work out. No one really cared about addicts. Wrapped a scarf around her neck and hoped those Homicide Detectives assigned to the case wouldn't be the sharpest pair. The huge drug bust would put him in charge anyway. He would get that storage locker cleared out, before they could even figure out the imprint of the key in that shoe. Everything that would point in his direction would be gone.

It all worked out until Homicide came to the scene. Flynn was a good cop, a tenacious one and then that nosy little bitch. She fucked everything up. She'd been the one who noticed the strangulation. Had been the one who didn't want to accept her to be an addicted hooker, no she had dug deep and kept digging. Not even to mention the complaint she filed on him. Calling him a misogynist. He'd never even heard of the word. Hadn't she learned at the Academy, not to go against your superior officers? He believed he'd been clear enough. That she would take his warning serious. She kept crossing his way though.

After cleaning out the locker, he went there to check it out, see whether there'd been nothing he'd left by accident. It had been a bad surprise when he'd found her in that locker. Flynn had been too close. He could have sworn she'd dropped her gun. Instead the damn woman had poked it between his ribs. He had managed to talk his way out of being there.

Why were they all so protective over her? Flynn acting as her personal bodyguard. Their Commander protective as a father. They gave her opportunities she shouldn't get. Once again she had him cornered. He had lied about being there, a covert op. , uncomfortable questions followed. Who had he been surveilling and why? That's when he had to give up Willy De Santos, knowing he would have to make him shut up for good.

Willy had to die in an unfortunate accident. He knew they would link him to the dead of the woman. As long as it steered them in another direction.

It should have worked. Instead they came crossing his path. They were all over his territory. Still focusing on the drug world. He didn't want to think about what they were costing him. Trying to tell himself that he shouldn't be greedy, that he should have patience. That's how he had managed to achieve his goals in the first place.

What happened at the docks, hadn't been planned. Why did they have to be there? He hadn't meant to hit either of them, fired the gun as a warning shot. Stupid bitch, pushing Flynn out of the way. At least it had got them off his back for a while. Flynn at her bedside all day. It gave him the time to get his business in order, without him having to look over his shoulder all the time. Preparing himself for a time to lay low for a while. Eventually they'd give up. The case had been pulled from them. The next team all too happy to accept the assumption that Willy had killed Candace, case closed. He had so longed for those words. Things could have, no should have, gotten back to normal.

Just when he thought it did, he noticed someone was still poking in his life. He saw his files on her desk. She had pulled his files, for what? What was she expecting to find? What was she looking for? Was she already having her suspicions, or was this just her nosy nature?

It put him on edge. The not knowing keeping him from his sleep. Why didn't she just let go, let it rest? Why did she have to be such a pain in the ass? She owed this all to herself.

Days he'd spend thinking about a good way to get rid of her. What the best time would be. He needed that twenty-four hour advantage. Especially considering the people around her. Her parents influential. The ex-fiancé, who still loved her, a lawyer. Her partner stubborn and foolhardy. They wouldn't believe she'd simply gone out of town for a couple of days to clear her mind, without telling either of them. There would be a search party before he knew it and time was of the essence.

This weekend everything had come together. The opportunity more than perfect. She'd come home to be alone, she had just finished an argument with the lawyer. He wouldn't be calling and even when he did he wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't answer his calls.

No one was missing her today. That rumor would have spread fast at the station, that's why he'd offered to work on his free Sunday, so he'd be the first to hear. He wondered what dirt would come up on the little bitch.

Someone might wake up tomorrow, get suspicious. Forty-eight hours would have passed. It would be too much. A smile curled on his lips. They would probably lose even more time. Camera's would show the argument she'd had with the lawyer. Her parents would attest she'd been the one ending it. Flynn would be suspicious of him, as he didn't like the guy very much to begin with. They would be at each other's throats, a dance between two jealous men.

What hold did that woman have on them? She was very pretty, but the arrogance, the nosiness, it instantly drove him up the wall. Raydor and Flynn were two hotheads, stubborn, real men, so why did they put up with her?

In the end they should be happy. Thank him for getting her to disappear from their lives. In time Sharon Elliot would only be a bad memory, especially to him. He had stopped her from ruining his life. In a few months from now he could continue his life and pretend she had never entered it.

 **note: sorry for this at the end for all of you who have let me know you enjoy reading this story so much, but I had to get this of my chest. That's why I'm doing this at the end and not in my AN. And I can't do it in a PM.**

 **To the guest reviewer who wondered at chapter 20 why Sharon always had to be the damsel in distress in this story...**

 **I hope you got your answer reading this chapter. ( if you are still around) Because in this case Sharon was the threat.**

 **I didn't make her the ' damsel in distress' at purpose while writing this story. It just happened as a consequence to things happening in my plot.**

 **Sometimes she will be the victim, in another part of the story someone else will be.**

 **I can imagine why it might seem to you like that, but this is the way I wrote this story, not going to change it. There are lots of other stories around that might please you and your preferences more.**

 **In the mean time I keep posting this story for all the lovely people who do enjoy this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone of you who wrote me a review yesterday! They were all truly amazing! It warmed my heart to read how many of you enjoy reading my story so are an enourmess boost to continue writing this story. I really appreciate all of your support!**

 **Sorry if there are still mistakes in the grammer, I edited this on my mobile, no time to do it on my pc :(**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **This story is still rated M**

Chapter twenty-two

Too long he'd been reading the night before. Sharon better got a lot of rest last weekend, because he was beat. He had read so many files, Sharon was right, things didn't add up, there were missing pieces of the puzzle. He just couldn't pinpoint it, like Sharon he had an uneasy feeling in his underbelly. They would just have to get together, go over the files again.

Andy rubbed his neck, frowning as he saw both of the chairs behind their desks empty. He had expected Sharon to be there already. After the weekend off, she liked to come in early. Get ahead on matters, typing up reports, but now her seat was empty. He quickly glanced into the direction of their Commander's office, she wasn't there either.

Still confused he looked at Cohen for answers.

"Is Sharon not in yet?"

"No, I haven't seen her yet. Probably adding a few extra minutes to her weekend off."

"Hm…"

He wasn't really happy with that explanation. He sat down behind his desk, picking up the phone. He heard it ring and ring.

"Hey Sharon, you're probably already on your way over here. Was just wondering where you were. Okay I'm sure I'll see you in a couple of minutes, hon."

Andy tapped the end of his pencil at the top of his desk, a nervous rhythm. Slowly an uneasy feeling began to settle in his stomach. He had called her several times since Saturday evening and she hadn't retuned any of his calls. Of course she could have spend the weekend at her parents and he would be making himself crazy for absolutely nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by Hamilton's voice.

"Flynn, get in here."

Andy sighed making his way to the office. He had already heard in his voice that there was something his Commander wasn't happy about. With his hands in his pocket he remained close to the door.

"How did you spend your weekend off?"

Andy raised his eyebrow at the peculiar question.

"Stayed at home, read a bit."

A tight line formed on Hamilton's face.

"What do you have against Detective Landry?"

Andy smirked.

"You mean other than him being an arrogant prick?"

"Heard a lot of people describe you like that."

"That's just fine with me."

"I'm serious. What do you have against him?"

"I don't like the way he's been treating Sharon."

"She's a big girl, Flynn."

"She isn't as strong as everyone believes her to be. She can be very vulnerable."

Hamilton paused, stared at Flynn. There was something he heard in his voice. The way he talked about Elliot, so loving and caring. Not the way he'd expect him to talk about his partner. He wondered what that was about.

Andy watched him stare at him, clearly thinking.

"What?"

"She just doesn't strike me as the vulnerable type, that's all."

"Well, you don't know her the way I do."

"How well do you know her, Flynn?"

Hamilton cocked his eyebrow. He wasn't blind to the reputation of his police officers. There were rumors that Flynn was quite the ladies man. His partner was quite good looking.

"Hm? Is Sandra still in Ney York?"

Andy narrowed his eyes. He didn't like at all what Hamilton was implying here. It didn't matter how close he was to the truth. Sandra had left him, because of the feelings he had for Sharon, but nothing had happened. He wouldn't dare. What he found most appalling was that Hamilton obviously believed Sharon would take part in something like that. She would have never engaged into an affair, besides she only recent broke up with Raydor herself.

"Yeah, Sandra and the kids are in New York. They are staying."

Hamilton looked surprised at him. Andy hadn't been planning on telling him, but he might as well do it. It wasn't like the situation was going to change. The papers to file for the divorce were already being processed at court.

"Sandra left me a couple of months ago."

"Was Elliot the reason?"

Andy's eyes practically popped.

"No of course not. Sharon isn't that kind of woman. Besides she was engaged."

"Heard she broke up with Jack Raydor…"

"She did."

"You weren't the reason?"

"No. The prick wanted her to quit her job, she wouldn't do it."

"I see… Does she know? I mean about your split up with Sandra."

"Of course."

Andy frowned confused. What kind of partners did Hamilton believe they were? They talked, they were friends.

"We talk you know. Sharon is a very good friend. I trust her unconditionally. That's important when you're partners."

"Maybe I'm still amazed about how well you adjusted to your partner. "

"I was prejudiced and I was wrong. I'm not wrong about Landry though. I don't like the guy and I definitely don't like the way he's been treating my partner. "

"Can you be more specific?"

"No… Sharon told me in confidence."

"I'm your Commander, of the both of you, may I add."

"She's my partner and my friend, I won't tell you without her permission."

Andy's face hardened.

"And you're not going to pressure her into telling you either. "

It was a clear order and anyone could have mistaken who actually the superior officer was.

"It isn't only personal either. Sharon has been going over his reports."

"She's been what?"

"She did nothing wrong, so hold your horses. The guys reports are even a bigger mess than mine are. They're inconsistent and I have no clue why they accept it from the guy, but they do. Besides that, the numbers are odd."

"What numbers?"

"Of the drug find."

"Odd how?"

"Like someone's got his hand in the cookie jar, odd."

"Landry?"

"That's what we suspect. We don't have any prove yet."

"He's making the most busts in Narcotics. "

"I know. The more busts, the more money. I've been asking around though. He's got a normal home, no extravagant car or other expenses he makes. He's hiding it well. There are some pieces of the puzzle missing.. Sharon and I will figure them out though."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"We work on it in our own time."

"You're harassing a colleague."

"A dirty one."

"You don't have any prove of that. "

"I can feel it in my gut and I'll rely on Sharon's intuition any day."'

Hamilton sighed. If he knew one thing it was that both of them had great instincts. There still had to be some solid prove though for them to accuse a fellow police officer.

"You'll still need prove. You need to stop attacking him like that. Raising suspicions. You can't investigate a fellow police officer. You need to stop."

"Sharon won't stop. Not even if you order her to do so. I know her too well for that. She's on this a lot longer than I am, and I believe she's right in her suspicions."

This was just wonderful. Two of his best people were on this wild crusade against one of their colleagues and that could only end up bad. If they wrongfully accused him, but also when they were right. It was already bad enough Internal Affair officers investigated on fellow police officers. If police officers from other divisions would start monitoring their colleagues, where would be the end of it?

"It's not her job. If she wants to investigate on other police officers she should transfer to Internal Affairs. "

Andy's eyes widened, how could he say something like that? Sharon wasn't anything like those rats in IA.

"Send her in here, will you?"'

Andy looked over his shoulder into the murder room. The chair on the opposite of his, still empty.

"She isn't in yet."

His voice sounded as surprises as he was. His eyes wandered off to the clock. It was nine, she already should have been in an hour ago. How long had it been since he called her? She hadn't been home. She should have been in already. It made no sense at all.

Hamilton read the worry in Flynn's eyes. It wasn't anything like Elliot to come in late.

"Maybe you should call her. She could be sick or overslept."

"I called her already forty-five minutes ago. She wasn't home then. She should already have been here."

"I'll call around a bit, make sure she hasn't been in some accident."

Andy nodded.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

As the hours of the day passed Andy became more anxious. Last thing he'd wanted was to worry her parents as well. So when he called them, he'd told her mother that Sharon had another day off. Apparently Sharon hadn't stayed the weekend at her parents. In fact she'd gone home already Saturday evening. She had been home all that time.

So why hadn't she picked up the phone, returned any of his calls? Hamilton had informed about accidents, but none involved Sharon's car. No one with Sharon's description had been brought into any of the hospitals. Besides her mom would have known then or called him later.

The only thing he could come up with now was that she was unable to come to her own phone. What if she had slipped in her bathroom and hit her head? She might be seriously injured. During his lunch break he'd been done simply sitting around and wait. He had jumped in his car and drove over to Sharon's apartment building.

His heart beat in his throat while he parked his car, near Sharon's spot. Her silver colored BMW, was still parked right in its usual spot. He walked around the car, looking into it. The car was as spotless as ever. The black leather seating's, as shiny as the day they were put into it. Sharon liked a neat car. So far there was nothing odd. She had made it home.

That didn't really reassure him. If she was home it meant that something had happened to her. He didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. He took the staircase, taking two steps at a time.

At least working out at the gym began paying off. All the way to the sixth floor he ran, without pausing for as much as a single second. His breathing was heavy as he ended up at her door. He knocked on the door.

"Sharon?"

Then pounded, before being quiet again to listen in.

Maybe he would hear her make a sound, hear her moan, anything, the prove he needed to know she was in there and alive.

"Sharon! Sharon, come on, open up!"

His heart raged in his chest, as no answer followed. Chaos in his mind, trying to determine what to do next. If she couldn't come to the door, he would have to get in there himself. All kinds of things could have happened. He didn't have a key. Sharon being a police officer probably didn't hid one underneath the doormat either. One of the neighbors maybe. He wondered whether anyone was home. Her parents had the key, but he was not going to call her mom, worry her, it would only take more time, time she might not have. The image of a wounded Sharon popped in his mind. There was no more time to think it all over. He kicked in the door. Sharon would be really angry if nothing was wrong. He could already hear her calling him overprotective. Well if nothing was wrong he would certainly tell her she could blame it all on herself. She should have answered his calls, called in.

It only took him three kicks, before her door flew open.

"Sharon?"

His eyes scanned the room, trying not to think about being too late. Trying to block the image of Sharon's possibly dead body from his mind.

Andy quickly crossed the living room to the kitchen, both empty. Frantic he looked behind the couch, any place where she possibly could have fallen down, opened the doors to her balcony. No sign of her at all. The flickering light of her answering machine luminated the far end corner of the room. Andy ignored it walking into the small corridor that led to her bed room.

He opened the doors on his way. The second being the door of her bath room. No sound of the shower running, no sound of Sharon. Still tentative he opened the door. It was empty, no sign of her even being there recently.

His heart beat louder as he walked towards her bed room. He remembered the time she first told him where it was. He had imagined her in that bed, seen her nightgown draped over the chair, the air in the room heavy with her scent. It had been nearly enough to send him over the edge.

The smell of her perfume was still in there. Sharon wasn't though. Her bed didn't appear to be slept in, but for how long? She could have made the bed this morning and then disappeared. Where was she?

It was stressful, not knowing where Sharon was, what happened to her? The uncertainty nagging on him. His gut feeling told him something was wrong though. This wasn't anything like Sharon.

He'd been a cop for years, but at the moment he didn't know what to do. Andy hesitated in the living room. Should he listen to the messages on her answering machine? Was he invading her privacy like that? Maybe kicking her door in, already had been. He was worried about her though. He had to know for how long she'd been missing. He used a pen to tap the rewind button. Soon his own voice filled the room. The first message had been his call from Saturday. He listened to his voice going from excited, to annoyed and then worried. She had come home Saturday, her car was in the garage, but somehow she hadn't made it up to her apartment. She would have listened to the messages if she would have. He had to find a way to figure it out. Maybe there was some sort of surveillance system in this apartment building. The rent of these apartments must cost quite a bit, undoubtedly more than something he could pay with his pay check. Rich people liked extra security. He doubted whether security would just let him look at the tapes. There was no other way then talk to the Commander and see whether they could start searching for her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCM

Andy paced in front of his Commander's desk, frustrated as the man didn't seem to get how worried he was about Sharon.

"Have you even been listening to me?"! This isn't anything like her!"

Hamilton tried to swallow down the disrespect Flynn was showing him.

"She could have had plans."

Hamilton didn't want to go in panic mode. It would not help the situation.

"No. Her mom told me she was going home for a quiet weekend. Her car is in her usual spot, she should be home. Besides she should be here right now, remember? Ever came across a day Sharon played hooky from work?"

Hamilton sighed. It was odd for her not to attend her work, he was right about that, but to lead to the conclusion she must be missing then was a bit too over exaggerated for him. There could be lots of reasons for her not to be there.

"Children don't always tell their parents the truth. Maybe she had a date she didn't want to tell her parents about."

"Then she'd still be here, besides… "

"She might have lost track of time. How long ago have you been on some romantic trip, hm? Those things happen."

"Not to Sharon. I know her. I know she isn't on some romantic trip. She's still trying to get over Raydor. Something must have happened to her."

"What if she'll walk in here tomorrow? "

"What if she won't? What if something bad happened to her? What if some crazy guy got to her? She could be waiting for our help right now. She might need it desperately . What if we're too late to help her? "

Flynn obviously wasn't going to let this go.

"I know it seems like something is wrong. You are right, but my hands are tied. I will need a report, someone reporting her missing, before I can do anything."

"Fine I'll do that, I'll report her missing. "

Andy sounded anxious, impatient as Hamilton was being so difficult, sticking to the rules.

"There's a waiting…."

"Yeah I know of twenty-four hours, but she's missing already longer. Come on Hamilton, time is ticking away here."

"Are you going to talk to her parents?"

"I'm not going to worry them, not while we have so many questions."

"Start by looking at that surveillance tape. Find out where all the camera's are. We need to know what happened once she parked her car. Then we can go from there."

Hamilton paused for a moment to look at him.

"You're really worried aren't you?"

"I know there's no substantial prove, but I can feel it in my gut."

Andy didn't like it at all. His mind trying to figure out what could have happened to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: A big thank you to all of you who have left me such wonderful reviews. They are such a boost to continue writing this story ( well part four of it ;) )**

 **I'm sorry I'm a bit late, but work got into the way, althought I'm officialy still on holiday, argh. Couldn't concentrate enough to work on editing this story.**

 **welcome to all the new story followers, I'm glad you enjoy this story enough!**

 **Still rated M to be on the safe side, and I don't want to change ratings for individual chapters.**

Chapter twenty- three

Hamilton paced around, his head so red it looked like he was going to explode. Andy could imagine why he was this agitated. He didn't give a damn though. All he cared about was finding Sharon. Make sure she was safe.

"Tell me you didn't do this."

He paced back and forth again.

"Tell me you didn't do this!"

"He's on the damn tape. He's the last one talking to her!"

Andy didn't care about whether he was yelling. Who might all hear him. Or that Hamilton was in fact his superior officer. It all didn't matter. Sharon could be in real trouble, dying somewhere. He didn't care about what Hamilton thought about him.

"Exactly. Talking to her. Did you see him harm her? Did you see him doing something against her will?"

"They were arguing!"

Hamilton threw his hands in the air, making a wild gesture.

"Every couple argues."

"They're not a couple anymore. You haven't seen the guys reaction when she broke up with him. He was in total denial. He got violent."

Hamilton hastily turned around, lifting his eyebrow.

"He got violent with her?"

"He grabbed her arm."

"And?..."

"And that was more than enough if you ask me. He punched me down."

"Great. Another thing he can get us on. A personal vendetta you have against him. "

"I don't like the guy, that's right."

Hamilton shook his head, breathing out as deep as he possibly could.

"I can't find her on any of the tapes after that argument. We should have seen her. The elevator's got a camera, so does the staircase. If she had entered either of the two, we should have seen her on the tape. She disappeared from the garage. Last time we see her she's arguing with the guy. "

"That doesn't say anything at all."

Andy frowned angry.

"Come on! When a woman goes missing we immediately look at the husband, boyfriend or in this case ex-fiancé. If this were any other guy arguing on that tape with her, there would be no question about hauling him in."

" But this isn't just any other guy. This is Jack Raydor. He's a lawyer. He's a lawyer with Kaplan and Meyer's. We really don't need him making our lives miserable and he will, believe me."

Andy was about to burst he didn't care about the things Jack may or may not do. He was worried sick about Sharon.

"I don't care."

"Luckily it isn't up to you."

Andy's eyes darkened.

"Sharon is one of us. We owe it to her to find her. Do you want to tell her parents, 'sorry we weren't on time'? We're supposed to look out for our own people. I worry about not finding her on time. The only thing you worry about is that prick!"

"Believe me I want to find her too, but this isn't the way."

"If he's got nothing to do with this, he'll be happy to answer our questions. He's the only one who knows what happened after that argument. He could be the last person to see her alive. We need to question him. "

Flynn started to sound pretty desperate. Not everything he was saying wasn't true. They should talk to Raydor. If only because he was their only lead. They knew nothing more than the fact that Sharon indeed drove home, parked her car in the garage, had been planning to walk to the elevator when Jack stopped her. Flynn might believe he didn't care, but he did. He watched that tape over and over, trying to figure out how bad their argument had been. Whether there had been someone observing them, from a car, a shadow from behind the pillar, a reflection in one of the car windows, but nothing. By now he had begun to worry about her, knowing something happened to her. He couldn't imagine Jack Raydor was responsible for her disappearance though.

"I know you don't like the guy, Flynn, but be honest, do you really believe Jack Raydor would do something to harm her?"

Andy looked away. In his own dominant and obsessive way the guy loved her. He refused to let her go. He would not harm her, willingly, he wanted to marry her.

"Set your own feelings aside, Flynn. Be honest and think like the good cop you are for a moment."

"No. He would not willingly harm her, okay? Fact is thought hat the guy is a hot head. He's got a bad temper. Accidents happen."

Hamilton sighed, giving in. They had to talk to the man. He could have seen someone. Sharon could have told him about something that worried her. Someone strange she'd get into contact with.

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

Andy was about to open his mouth, but Hamilton shushed him.

"There's no way I will let you in there and question him, so don't even get there."

Andy frowned annoyed. He couldn't trust anyone to do the job as well as he would, not even Hamilton. Anxiety was grabbing him, he knew Sharon was counting on him to find her, help her. She was his partner, she trusted him blind.

"I know him better than you do. Sharon talked to me about him, about their relationship. I know what's happened between the two of them. You would want me in there."

Hamilton narrowed his eyes.

"No I most definitely do not as I know where it'll end…."

Andy cocked his eyebrow.

"…with you in a jail cell, for beating the pulp out of him. You can't help find Elliot while sitting in a jail cell, Flynn."

Hamilton had been very clear. Maybe he was right. He was feeling incredibly on edge and probably too impatient to question Raydor, without blowing up on him.

MCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Not amused Jack paced the small interrogation room. His blood pressure was probably sky high. The nerve that guy had. He still couldn't believe Flynn had simply walked into Kaplan and Meyer's, demanding he'd come with him. If those clients hadn't been around he'd better given him one hell of an explanation for his actions. He'd talk to that Commander of Flynn's, demand actions being taken against him. Jack didn't care about Sharon's reaction at this point. She probably wouldn't like it.

She hadn't been accompanying Flynn. She probably didn't even know. Flynn was perceptive to her opinion. He wouldn't do anything Sharon wouldn't agree to. If you'd ask him, he'd say the guy was in love with her. That had been the reason for his hostility towards him to begin with. He probably cheered her on within her plans to break off the engagement. Could there be a possibility that she did know? That she hadn't accompanied Flynn, because she didn't want to be around him?

It had been two days ago since he'd seen her last, waited for her to return home, Saturday evening. Up to now he hadn't been able to get through to her. He didn't know what to say anymore. He bearably recognized the Sharon he had met. She had changed so much. It was this place, her work, her colleagues, that Flynn. Sharon and he had been just fine before that guy came into the picture.

They had said some angry words over and back. She told him he didn't respect her. How could she say something like that? It wasn't anything like her. Probably something Flynn tried to make her believe. He wondered exactly how much influence that guy had on her.

Flynn was attracted to her, beyond a doubt, he couldn't even blame him for that, Sharon was absolutely gorgeous. Every day he'd lie awake at night, wondering whether Sharon was answering Flynn's feelings. Was she now kissing him, was she now …..No he shouldn't think like that.

Part of him was jealous and another part was in denial. He refused to give up on her and their relationship.

Irritated he looked at the door as it opened. Flynn already pushed him in there thirty minutes ago and then simply forgot about him. The audacity of the guy. He bit the inside of his cheek as someone else entered. It was Sharon's Commander. The calm pace of the guy was making the blood boil inside of him. Impatient Jack looked at his watch. No one here seemed to understand the concept of time costing money.

The man smiled at him, probably trying to put him at ease, gesturing at the chair.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Raydor."

The false politeness, sickening him.

"I expect and explanation for that hot head dragging me out of my office."

Hamilton only nodded, knowing that hot head most likely was observing from the surveillance room.

"I want disciplinary actions taken and…."

"We'll discuss Detective Flynn's professional conduct later on…"

"Later?"

"Mr. Raydor, you aren't under arrest. I just like to have a talk with you."

Jack knew he wasn't under arrest, but that didn't necessarily mean he was free to go.

"Fine, let's get this over with as fast as possible. I've got more to do than just sitting around at this place. "

"I uhm, I heard Officer Elliot and you broke up your engagement."

"We're just having a breathing pause, there's been a lot on our minds the last couple of months."

"Like?"

Jack frowned.

"Like her getting shot of course. Have you already found the guy who did that? Are you even still looking for him? Maybe you should have that hot head of yours focus on him instead of me."

"Detective Flynn can't be put on that case, conflict of interests."

"Then he shouldn't have been the one picking me up either. The guy hates me, because Sharon and I are engaged. He's got a crush on her. You know if I were you, I'd partner him up with someone else."

Andy smiled tight. Yeah wouldn't the guy love that, if Hamilton would split Sharon and him up as a team. Not that it would make any difference. That would only happen, if Raydor would change his mind about her working. They guy wouldn't do that though, wasn't in his nature.

Hamilton calmly studied him. Jack Raydor seemed jealous of Flynn.

"I've heard no complaints coming from Officer Elliot. I believe they're a good team."

Jack huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Is that the reason for your break up, her working with Flynn?"

"We haven't broken up."

"According to my information you have."

"Well then you heard wrong. We're just having some difference of opinion."

"About her working with Flynn?"

"Working with Flynn, working at all."

"You want her to quit her job?"

"Yes, I rather have her stay alive."

"Is that what you argued about Saturday evening?"

Jack frowned confused.

Andy grinned. The grump still had it in him. A sly way of sneaking that question in there. Raydor hadn't seen it coming at all. He wondered what his reaction would be. Maybe he'd deny it, just like the fact they broke up. How did he call it? A breathing pause? That was ridiculous. It was a break up. He's been there, he had heard Sharon's words. This had been final from her part.

Hamilton saw Raydor's mind working overtime. He was so confused.

"Did Sharon tell you that we had an argument?"

Why would she talk to her Commander about their private life? It wasn't like it was any of his business.

"Was it about her work?"

Hamilton easily evaded answering his question, Jack was too confused to think about why though.

"We talked…."

"Alright. How did she seem to you?"

"What?"

"On edge maybe…stressed out?"

Jack's frown deepened as he looked sharp at Hamilton.

"Why do you want to know that? Is Sharon in trouble? If you're trying to discredit her with whatever I might say about her state of mind… think again."

For someone who didn't want his fiancée working as a police officer, he was very protective over her job reputation.

"You have told her it's her right to get a lawyer, right? Or have you neglected that, just like you neglected telling me what this 'friendly' conversation really was about. I can't believe Flynn's cooperating with you on this, great partner that is."

"Would you please slow down a second. No one is trying to discredit her. She's good at her job. I'm just wondering whether she talked to you about something odd happening to her lately? … An event or someone she met?"

Jack began to feel restless.

"Is someone threatening her? Dear God, this job is one big death trap."

"Why would you believe this is related to her work."

"Because she was just fine before she entered the Academy. Since then she's been stabbed and shot. I don't even want to think about the things she hasn't told me about."

"You believe she kept things from you?"

Jack couldn't believe he just said that.

"What do you think? Of course she didn't, she knew I didn't like her working here. She wasn't going to give me anymore reason."

"Would you say the two of you had a good relationship?"

"Because she wouldn't tell me everything? Tell me Commander, do you tell your wife everything?"

Hamilton sighed. He didn't believe Jack Raydor was responsible for Sharon's disappearance, seemed like he had no idea what this was about.

"Where's Sharon? I like to talk to her."

"You haven't spoken to her the last couple of days?"

"No. Saturday evening was the last time we spoke."

"Was that in her apartment?"

"No she went up herself, we spoke in the garage when she got home."

"Did you see her go up?"

"No, I didn't. What's this about? Did something happen? Did she get hurt after I left?"

"We don't know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He became very agitated.

"We don't believe she arrived in her apartment. Her car is still in the garage, but there's no sign that she got home. She didn't get to work."

"So where the hell is she?"

"We don't know."

"So that's what this is about, Sharon's missing?"

Jack tried to focus on his breathing, keeping calm, trying to think.

"Why are you wasting your time questioning me then? You should start looking for her."

"We don't have many leads. You were the last one to see her."

"So?"

"What happened?"

"You better not be suggesting…"

"Of course not. Maybe you noticed someone, something out of the order. Did you notice something strange in her… like I said, was she on edge? Did she tell you about strange events happening lately? You're our only lead at this moment."

"What about the camera's? Obviously you studied the footage, you saw me talking to her."

"She walked out of the angle of the camera. She should have turned up at the elevator or staircase, but she didn't. Her walking away is the last thing we got and she walked into the direction of the elevator."

Andy couldn't believe Hamilton wasn't treating Raydor more like a suspect. Why didn't he ask about their argument? Have him describe exactly what happened. They had to be sure about eliminating Jack Raydor from their suspect list. He was going to get the answers he'd need.

Hamilton turned around as the door opened. Flynn. When would the man finally begin following orders?

"You sure you didn't go back?"

"No. Look at the camera's."

"You're smart. You knew they were there. You could have avoided them."

"What?"

"You argued again. You argued before. Things got out of hand.."

"I'd never harm her."

"You lost your temper things got out of hand.. You argued before. What was it about? About her breaking off the engagement, again? "

"We didn't…."

"Your engagement is off. Sharon has been very clear about that. You just don't want to accept that. I was there, remember, when she told you she was done with you. Did the same thing happen on Saturday? Did you get angry? Did you want to make her listen to you?"

"No. Dammit."

Jack hit with his fist on the table.

"I wouldn't hurt her! You're wasting time here. You should be out there looking for her instead of badgering me!"

"You were with her last."

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I. Did. Not. Hurt. Her. I walked away angry."

"So you were in an argument."

"She won't talk to me. I believe we can work this out, but she simply won't talk to me."

Andy couldn't believe it. They guy was actually amazed she wouldn't.

"And you really wonder why that is…?"

"She still loves me."

"Sure she does. Sharon isn't the type to simply move on."

"We'll get back together again."

"Not if you won't change. You don't respect her. "

"I do!"

"Telling her to quit her job? Sleeping with that secretary? Is that respecting her?"

An eerie silence filled the room. So Flynn had known more to all of this than he had believed. Hamilton never expected Flynn and Elliot to be this close, to actually talk about personal things like this.

"For the last time, Raydor.. What happened and you better tell the truth, because if I find out you haven't and something has happened to Sharon, I will kill you with my bare hands."

"We talked. We argued and then I left. I didn't look behind. I didn't call her later. We both needed some time and space."

Hamilton looked serious.

"Could it be she went away for a while, to get some time and space?"

That was stupid, she wouldn't go without her car, without packing.

"No, she would have let her parents know.. Mark and Diane, do they know already?"

"No. We didn't want to say anything yet as we only have a whole bunch of questions. "

Andy didn't know what he should tell her parents. He could only imagine how afraid they'd be. They couldn't get around it anymore though. They would have to tell her parents that she was missing. Part of him wanted to be the one to tell them and another part didn't, wanted to turn the job over to Raydor.

He'd been in denial for a while, but he knew Raydor wasn't responsible for her disappearance. It made him more anxious. He didn't know what happened to her and now he didn't know who was responsible for her disappearance. Without any leads it would be impossible to find her.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So glad you are still with me! Thank you for all the reviews, PM's and story alerts! Appreciate them all so much! Like I promised a more regular update ( even if that means editing this when I already should be sound asleep)**

 **Editing this on my mobile, with sleepy eyes, so sorry if there are still mistakes.**

 **This story is once again still rated M.**

Chapter twenty-four

Andy sat on his bar stool, staring at the glass of beer in front of him. He'd left Raydor with Hamilton, just walked out as he knew he had to be the one telling Sharon's parents. The moment Hamilton would allow Raydor out of there, he'd drive to her parents. He was selfish maybe, but he felt like he should be the one telling them. Sharon was his partner.

All the times he'd met her parents, it'd been in dire situations. He'd seen the impact of those meetings in her mom's eyes, when she'd welcomed him. Her eyes had quickly shifted from him to see where Sharon was. He'd asked her whether her husband was home. At that point her face had paled, her voice high pitched, as she called out her husband's name. Mark Elliot had already looked worried when he came out towards them. He knew his wife well enough to measure her state of mind by her voice.

He hadn't wanted them to think the worst. They must have dreaded the scenario of a police officer coming to their door , sorry to inform them about their daughter dying in the line of duty. Sharon was only missing for now. If someone got to her and took her, she wouldn't just give up without a fight. So he'd been quick to tell them about his concerns.

Part of him had still hoped they would tell him, Sharon called them, or told them she'd be going away for a couple of days. That hope quickly passed as he saw the shock on Diane's face, while she had lowered herself on the chair. She looked absolutely terrified.

Mark had been the one firing all sorts of questions at him. All questions he hadn't been able to answer. There were no leads. The only thing they knew is that she parked her car in the garage and never went up to her apartment.

He asked them the same questions as Hamilton asked Raydor. Had they noticed anything different in Sharon? Had she been on edge lately, stressed out? Noticed strange events happening? Met with someone who behaved strange, like a new neighbor? Had she felt like being followed by someone? All the questions he'd asked himself over and over again. But he could only answer those questions negative. Her parents couldn't think of anything either. There was nothing she'd told them about any of that. Mark had wondered out loud whether she would anyway.. Andy would have to agree with him. If Sharon would have noticed something odd, she wouldn't have bothered her parents with that. She wouldn't have wanted to worry them.

He doubted whether she would even tell him. She would have had to have serious prove of someone bothering her. She would have to feel seriously threatened for that happening. She knew he would take it very serious, probably over exaggerate. That would hold her back to tell him about the little things.

Her parents had asked him whether this was work related. Just bad luck, or maybe a ransom demand. All that could be possible. He had no clue. To be honest he hadn't even thought about the possibility that Sharon could have been taken for a ransom demand. Whoever took her knew where she lived. Any moron could figure out, you couldn't live in an apartment like that and drive such a car, on only a cops salary. It wouldn't take a lot of research to find out she came from the East coast, born into a rich family. If this was the reason, her family should already have a demand though. Would her parents tell him when they were told not to? They probably wouldn't, but they had been surprised to hear Sharon was missing. Besides kidnappers wouldn't have gone through all that trouble of avoiding the camera's. Probably the reason why he already ruled that scenario out in his was someone who had wanted the time advantage. They hadn't noticed she was missing until almost two days later. Now time was ticking away and they didn't have the slightest clue. This had been the guy's intention.

It nearly broke his heart when he saw how devastated her parents were, as he wasn't able to answer any of their questions. That's why he had ended up in this bar. He hadn't been able to resist the urge to go there. Before he knew it he'd ordered a beer. Several times he had already grabbed the glass, put it to his lips. The smell of the all too familiar substance invading his nostrils. Each time he thought about Sharon, he put the glass down again though.

MCCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mark looked at his wife, she had been so silent since Andy Flynn left. She just stood in front of the window and stared, probably trying to deal with the jungle of thoughts that was in her brain. He knew she had always been scared about something like this happening.

Slowly he walked towards her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them, before he began rubbing her upper arms.

"Talk to me…."

Diane took a deep breath. She knew what her husband was going to say about the thoughts that wandered around in her mind. She felt his soft lips on top of her head, soothing her. She couldn't manage to calm herself though, not until they'd found Sharon.

"What if….."

"No. Stop right there. I won't let you make yourself crazy."

"It could be…"

"You've been afraid since when she was little. That's why we moved to the other part of the country. You're seeing threats that just aren't here. "

Frustrated Diane pulled away from Mark's soothing hands.

"They are and you know it Mark."

Mark bit his lip, now Diane was angry and all of a sudden he wasn't sure anymore, whether he'd be able to calm her down.

"We could lose her. I don't want to lose our daughter, Mark."

"We won't."

"There are more ways of losing someone…"

"We won't."

Diane wished she could share her husband's confidence in this matter. The plain fear was paralyzing her though. She couldn't think straight anymore as a panic kept grabbing hold of her.

"Maybe we should tell Andy."

Mark shook his head.

"That car at the opposite side of the road during the funeral, Saturday…."

"Sharon told us that was someone from work."

"She was lying."

"Diane…."

"She wasn't telling us the entire truth. I know her long enough to know it when she's keeping something from us."

"I don't think you should tell him. What do we know exactly, hm? It was a car, someone in it. Sharon walked towards it and walked back. Told us it was someone from work. How's that going to help?"

"What if this was…"

"What if it wasn't.. You're ready to take that gamble?"

Diane looked away. It didn't matter how she was going to choose, it was a gamble anyway. It was just like she said, there were more ways of losing someone.

MCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy was still staring at the glass of beer, when he suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Here you are… Tough day, wasn't it?"

"I feel like Sharon's attached to a ticking time bomb and I'm only able to watch the time tick away as my hands are tied behind my back."

Hamilton sighed as he sat down on the bar stool next to Andy.

"I understand it's very frustrating."

"We've got nothing. No suspects, no leads."

"So you finally agree with me Raydor had nothing to do with Elliot's disappearance?"

"No I don't think so. We had to rule it out though"

"You're lucky he forgot all about filing a complaint against you. He was too worried about what might have happened to her."

Andy huffed. He wouldn't worry about any complaints Raydor might file against him. He'd be happy to give up his job, as long as he'd find Sharon alive and well.

"I'm sure he went off to tell her parents. One of us should talk to them too. Maybe Elliot confided in one of them."

"I already spoke to them. Didn't believe they should hear it from Raydor, instead of us."

"How did they take it?"

"What do you think? They took it hard. They're worried and they've got a lot of questions, I can't answer for them."

"Anything they could help us with?"

"No. They haven't noticed anything strange."

So what were they going to do next? They were at a dead end, they had no idea where to start looking for her. She had simply disappeared into thin air.

"Tomorrow we'll need to get the media involved. It's the only way to come up with some leads."

"A lot of nutters out there.. "

"I know, but it will also restrict the guy who took her."

"And he might want to get rid of her."

Hamilton wasn't too sure whether that hadn't been the plan all along. Whoever took her had went out of his way not to get on screen. He had deliberately snatched her out of camera range. Maybe he even deliberate choose the weekend, knowing that no one would miss her until Monday. Making sure he had this time advantage could only mean one or two things. He either wanted to make sure he had more time to do as he pleased with her. Serial killers liked toying with their victims first. Or this guy wanted enough time to make sure he could make her disappear without any trace leading back to him.

"It will make us look desperate."

Well, they were. There were no leads and Flynn had been right about one thing, time was ticking away.

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll need something to investigate. You need to start looking at the garage vids again. Write down all the cars coming in and out, have the guys check out every license plate. Check out how long they were in there. Any anomalies, the slightest ones, I don't care. We need to check out everything."

Andy knew Hamilton was right. There was no use in sitting here and staring at a beer. That was not the way to get Sharon back and he wanted her back, more than anything. He longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her. Feel her heartbeat against his chest.

There wasn't any use in waiting until the morning to start looking at those tapes. They were losing precious time. He thought about whoever did this. Why he had planned the time advantage. He either wanted her dead, which meant she could already be and that was something he really didn't want to think about. Or this guy for some sick reason wanted to take his time with her. Having come across so many sicko's, he really didn't want to think about Sharon being in one of those hands, what he'd do to her.

Hamilton watched Andy get up from his stool.

"You're not gonna take that beer?"

He definitely was not. He promised Sharon he would never drink again, he was never going to break that promise.

"Nope, gonna watch those vids. I don't want to waste precious time. As soon as we have those license plates, we can start calling around."

Hamilton nodded and followed Andy out of the bar.

MCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Mark turned around in his sleep, his arm automatically reaching for Diane, wanting to pull her close. All he found was air, his hand dropping onto the bed. The light sleep he was in crude awakened. Groggy he blinked with his eyes, adjusting to the dark. Diane wasn't in the bed. He rolled on his back to look around the room. She probably went downstairs. He asked her earlier whether she wanted a sleeping pill, so it would help her fall asleep, but she had refused. She was worried sick about Sharon, the uncertainty of what happened to her almost destroying her.

It wasn't like he didn't worry about Sharon as well. He did. He was very worried, especially as there were no leads. She had been already missing for two days. She could be anywhere, anything could have happened to her. It wouldn't help Sharon one bit though if they would make themselves crazy thinking about possible scenarios.

MCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy was still writing down license plates, the time a car entered the garage, the time it left. He hadn't even noticed her until she stood right beside his desk.

"Mrs. Elliot…."

'I already believed I would find you here."

"I'm not going to give up until I've found her."

"I know…"

Tears welled in her eyes and he could tell she bearably kept herself together. He couldn't tell her though that everything would be okay. Fact was that something bad happened to Sharon. She was tough, but how much could she handle? Could she keep herself alive long enough? Could she manage to escape? Question was how much of herself would survive this ordeal. In what ways would it scar her?

"I'll find her."

She knew he meant in one wayor the other, he just wouldn't say it. What were her odds?

"Be honest with me, Andy, what could this be about?"

Andy looked in her eyes. She was emotional, but she was also strong. This woman had raised Sharon and she was a lot tougher than she looked as well.

"This guy wanted a time advantage, because he needed it."

"Which means?"

Andy swallowed, he hesitated to say the words out loud, as if they'd become more real like that.

"I don't believe this was about kidnapping her for ransom. Whoever did this.. I don't believe he's planning to keep her alive. Time is of the essence here. That's why we could use every lead. "

"She isn't dead yet. I would feel that. I would…"

Andy smiled sad as he nodded, he was clinging onto the exact same thing. He really wanted to rely on that bond he believed he had with her.

"I don't believe she's dead either."

He kept from her that he had this uneasy feeling in his stomach. The clock that was ticking so loud it was almost deafening. Diane focused on the ground. She knew Mark wouldn't want her to say anything. That this fear kept her from thinking clear and maybe it did. Any lead. They could use any lead. She would have to tell Andy about that car. There would be no harm in telling him that, right?

"Uhm you asked earlier if Sharon confided in us….."

"Was something bothering her?"

"No it wasn't anything like that. Saturday when we were at the funeral. During the sermon.. She was distracted. Mark told me her gaze kept wandering off. When the sermon was over she walked across the street to this car that was parked there."

"Do you know what car?"

"I'm sorry I'm not good with models. It was black, but that surely won't help much. Tinted windows."

Andy frowned, that wasn't standard in a car, not that it was unusual. It surely wouldn't be enough proof to haul someone in.

"How did she seem to you? Was she scared? On edge? Irritated?"

"No, none of that. She acted like nothing happened at all. ….I don't know if you've noticed, but Sharon has this way of putting this impenetrable shield up. It's almost impossible to read her thoughts."

"Yeah I know… There's a lot you can't see in those emerald green eyes of hers."

Diane smiled, Andy described her spot on. She seriously doubted anyone other than Sharon self really knew what was going on in her mind. Undoubtedly it was a form of self protection. For as long as she could remember she'd seen it in her eyes.

"It's not helping much is it?"

"I'll go ask security footage from the cemetery. See if I can link someone to that car. Maybe the same car ended up in her garage. This could help."

"Sharon was a bit distraught. Her mind was elsewhere. I wanted her to come with us to this party on Sunday, but she insisted on staying home alone. I believed it would be good for her to meet other people."

"Sharon just recently split up with Raydor. She probably wasn't ready to meet other people."

"She was the one breaking it off."

" Not because she didn't love him anymore… I'll go check out that car. I'll do everything in my power to find her, I promise."

Diane smiled at him.

"You're a very good friend. Sharon is very lucky to have you."

Andy blushed, focusing on his desk.

When Mark hadn't found Diane downstairs he knew she'd went to the station. She couldn't let his go. She was too worried about Sharon to do so. Andy Flynn was still at the station. The few things of evidence they had on the boards. The man could be at home with his wife and children, but instead he was doing everything possible to find Sharon, to bring her back safe and sound. He touched Diane's shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, I was worried about you… I woke up and you weren't there."

"I told Andy about that car during the funeral."

"Would you know what model it was? "

"It was black. I didn't really focus on the model. . any more leads?"

"No.. I'm checking license plates, cars.. I'll try get my hands on the security tapes of the cemetery. It's not a lot. My Commander wants to seek media attention tomorrow."

"You sound hesitant…."

"It could help find her right?"

"Yes."

"Or?"

"Or it could make someone very nervous."

"So we don't have much of a choice?"

"No not really."

Although he didn't really like the plan, they were with their backs against the wall. This was a race against the clock. A clock on a ticking time bomb.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: As always a big thank you for who left me a wonderful message! I look forward to reading them each time.**

 **I'm editing on my mobile, sorry if there are still some mistakes.**

 **This story is rated M.**

Chapter twenty-five

The disappearance of Sharon Elliot was the talk of the station. Not that a lot of people were worried about her well being. The woman wasn't well liked. That's what you get when you're being such a nosy know it all. Even within her own division, there were some people who weren't too thrilled about the search that had been initiated, calling it a waste of time. And it was a waste of time. Too much time had already passed.

Andy padded Cohen's shoulder, smiling, grateful for his efforts. He knew no one of them really gave Sharon a warm welcome when she joined their division, him included. In time they grew fonder of her. Learned to accept her as one of them. It had been all Sharon. The way she won their respect, by just being a great cop. Or maybe it had been the way she'd never harbored any resentment towards them. Even when they had been, she had never been unkind.

Zygerski and Cohen had been there beside him trying to find the names to the license plates. Sanders and Dixon weren't too pleased about having to be included in the search for Sharon. Andy hadn't been deaf either for the talks that spread across the station. One thing became very clear, they didn't have to count on too much support from the other divisions. Apparently Sharon had more enemies than friends. Patrol could have been helpful, but many of Sharon's ex- classmates were in Patrol and they were jealous of the girl, who graduated on top of their class, who made it all the way to Homicide.

Not having too many leads was already bad enough. Them having to do everything by themselves didn't make it any easier. Three days, almost four. Time was ticking away fast without them getting any help.

The only thing they got was that car on the day of the funeral Sharon attended. It wasn't like there had been camera's all around that place, so he only had her parents description. Looking her mom in the eye was heart wrenching. The fear in her eyes unbearable, as it reminded him of his own fear. This was taking too long. And the longer it took, her chances of survival decreased. Her mom was afraid she wasn't going to come back. He didn't want to, but slowly that same fear began to settle in his mind. He didn't want to think about a life without her. Didn't want to think about her being somewhere counting on him to help her. Her hope of him coming for her slowly disappearing. Resigning in her fate. He could feel that was happening.

How much longer would she have? It all depended on the conditions she was held in. Who took her? Why? Was it someone who wanted her out of the way? Was it someone who took her to satisfy one of his own disgusting needs? Would he keep her alive, so he could fulfill his sick dreams?

Andy didn't want to think about the fact that this last scenario would be the best one. At least she would still be alive then. It would buy him the time he so desperately needed to find her. He tried to make himself believe that this guy kept her somewhere safe, so he could get to her later. That he kept her alive, while planning out the second part. Maybe she wasn't his first victim, was he keeping her to wait her turn. It made his stomach turn, that these were best case scenario's. She would still be alive.

How would he find her? Dead? Alive? Would she forever carry around the scars on her soul? Would she still be his Sharon? Or would she die either way? If he'd be able to rescue her, would she be happy or would she have wished for him to let her die? Would she be able to still function? Face day to day normality? Or would the most normal things of life be able to terrify her? Would she mistrust everyone that came on her path? Would she be too paralyzed to even leave the house?

Over the years he'd dealt with so many sick people, their victims. He didn't want to , but he had to admit that he had always believed, that the dead victims were the ones who were better off. The ones he rescued lived in an ongoing nightmare. How were they to ever trust someone again? Would Sharon be damned to share the same fate?

Positive thoughts. He should have positive thoughts. He would find Sharon. She would be alive and well. They'd continue where they had left off and soon this would be nothing more than a bad dream. He tried to think of her smile. The soft humming sound she made, whenever she was pleased about something. The sparkle in her eyes that lightened his spirit any day. The way he could listen for hours and hours to her voice, the timbre. It was soothing, hypnotizing in a way. It would always make him forget the world around him. Her touch soft, calming him, a simple gesture, but so effective in taming the hot head that he was. Her mind sharp, connecting dots no one else seemed to notice. Her soul warm and kind. There wasn't a bad bone inside of her body. Who would want to hurt her?

Sharon wasn't well liked around the station, but to think any of them would go as far as hurt her was too much. So who? Was this just a coincidence? A case of her being at the wrong place at the wrong time? No. Someone took her from her garage. This guy knew where she lived. This guy sought her out as his victim. Had followed her, waited for the right moment to snatch her. She must have noticed. She was a cop. Cops developed a life saving instinct. If she had noticed anything she hadn't shared it with anyone. Damn stubborn, always believing she could deal with everything herself. She was a big girl, there wasn't anything she couldn't handle. He couldn't blame her for it. People treated her different day in day out, because she was a woman. The fact that she'd been born into a rich family, leading a sheltered life, far away from all the sorrows of the real world, didn't help take away the prejudice against her either. He understood her need for independency. She was more than that trust fund baby, everyone believed her to be.

Andy couldn't blame them for having these thoughts about her. He had shared the same prejudice. Like more cops he came from a working class family. The Flynn family had always been struggling. As the youngest of six, his clothes and shoes, almost always hand me downs. Inherited form his older siblings. His sisters had never been like Sharon, pretty little girls in white dresses with bows in their hair and shiny polished shoes. With six children to dress and to feed, his parents always turned every penny twice before spending it. He still wondered how, but he'd never been hungry. They all had a happy childhood. They had shared their clothes, their scarce toys, about everything, but there had always been enough love. Their family was still close.

A part of his mom's heartbroken, when he moved to L. A. . She always complained about not seeing her baby boy enough, being cheated out of her grandbabies. He wondered whether Sandra, although she had now moved back to Ney York, had the children visit the Flynn side of their family. Somehow she had always felt intimidated by them. Sandra only had one brother, she came from a small family. Would Sharon feel the same? Overwhelmed by his family? She was an only child. He wondered whether she had felt alone while growing up? There was still so much he didn't know about her. He wanted to get to know her better. As a friend, more.. Time could only tell.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMMC

Diane drew circles on the table linen, with her finger, her mind far, far away. She was quiet, had hardly touched any food. Mark didn't know what to say. Afraid that no matter what it was it would end in an argument. When he looked at her, wondering what to say to start a conversation, she would look at him and stare, almost in a challenging way. He knew she waited for him to bring up her trip to the station, her talk to Andy Flynn. He wouldn't bite, knowing she'd drag him into an argument he wouldn't be able to win.

They had been married for over two decades now. It was a good marriage, hardly argued.. The arguments they'd had, been always about Sharon, how to raise her, how to protect her. Sharon was an adult now, but he knew the issue remained, how to protect her.

They'd argue about decisions made in the past. Things they were unable to change. Decisions they'd have to live with. They'd argue about decisions that would still have to be made.

It ached him to see his wife like this though, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to make it better. They had to wait. In the mean time he knew Diane was making herself crazy, thinking about all kinds of scenarios.

Mark wouldn't begin about it, but she knew he disagreed on her decision of going to the station. She didn't care whether he gave her his approval or not. She believed it had been the right thing to do.

"I had to tell him. It could be important."

"Hm-mm."

She bit her lower lip, as she looked up at him, her finger now resting on the table cloth, in the midst of her circular movement.

"I only told him about the car."

"Hm-mm."

"You can just tell me you're angry with me, you know."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are Mark. I already know you for quite some time, remember? I'm worried about her."

"And I'm not?"

She stared at him.

"I love Sharon just as much as you do, Diane."

Hurt was in his voice and she had to look away. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She knew how much he loved Sharon. He was just as worried about her, as she was. They shouldn't be arguing at a time like this. All that really mattered was that they would get her home.

"I'm sorry…."

Mark saw a tear trail down her cheek while she looked down. She was a mess, he should be soothing her now. Hold her in his arms, comfort her, divert her mind. He got up from his chair and walked towards her. Standing close to her so he could kiss the top of her head.

"She'll be fine, Diane… They'll find her, you'll see."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy looked up surprised as he saw Raydor entering the murder room. There were dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked a mess. The worry in his eyes unmistaken. He recognized it, because it was the same thing he saw in his own eyes every time he passed a reflecting surface. He still believed the guy was a prick, but he loved Sharon. He wasn't the right guy for her, he didn't deserve her, but in his own special kind of way he loved her and cared about her. For the first time he realizes there were some similarities between Raydor and him. He loved her too, but like Raydor he wouldn't be right for her and he would definitely not deserve her.

"Is there any news?"

He seemed so vulnerable, so lost. …

"No."

"What have you been doing until now then?"

And there he was, the arrogant prick was back.

"You should be out there looking for her."

"I wish I'd know where to start. I wouldn't stop looking for her until I found her, but right now I don't have a clue."

Jack remained silent, frustrated walking back and forth, his hand cupping his chin, pondering.

"There should be some lead, she can't just vanish from the Earth."

"Well, right now it looks like she did."

"Shouldn't you have a list of people who'd like to see her gone or something?"

"The list is too long."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You missed the fact that Sharon isn't really that popular?"

Jack only frowned not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

In their circle everyone loved Sharon. His colleagues like her, his bosses, everyone at the club.

"The guys around here aren't too happy about women joining the force. Especially not opinionated ones."

Jack shrugged, he understood all too well. He didn't believe it was the right job for a woman either.

"Of course, I forgot, you agree."

"I would rather not have her work here. You don't believe another cop…."

"They guys she arrested aren't too font of her either. Like the guy you're respresenting. "

"He didn't get out on bail."

"Could have hired someone."

Jack's face hardened.

"He better not have. I'll get it out of him and if he…"

"No. You don't want him to know how much she means to you."

" I'll beat it out of him if I have to."

"What makes you think he'll tell you the truth? You don't want to make matters worse and you don't want a criminal to know your weak spot."

"How much worse can it get?"

"Sharon could die."

"What makes you believe she isn't already? You know she could already be dead."

No, she wasn't. Andy could feel it he could still feel her, he was convinced he'd be able to tell if something happened to her. Jack would go ballistic though if he'd tell him that.

"I don't believe she's dead. I don't want to believe that. I don't believe you should either. What I do believe is that every hour that passes is one too many. What if this guy is behind this, hired someone? What if you'd rub him the wrong way? He won't have to tell you her whereabouts. Without food and water, she'll only have a couple of days."

Jack paced back and forth again, feeling so helpless.

"What's most important is that we find Sharon and get her back home safe. Right?"

Grumpy Jack agreed. He believed he would never agree on something with Andy Flynn. Especially not on something considering Sharon. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the guy cared about Sharon. He'd do anything to find her. At this point he didn't care anymore whether Andy Flynn would be the one finding her, as long as she was found.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything odd."

Andy knew Sharon and Raydor hadn't been close lately, but he didn't know everything about her private life. He couldn't be sure.

"Sharon didn't seem to act different lately?"

He was kidding right? Of course she had acted different. He didn't understand her anymore, she was no longer the Sharon he had met. She broke off their engagement, wouldn't talk to him anymore.

"What? You get some kick out of hearing me tell you about the troubles we've been having lately?"

"I'm not asking about the troubles you've been having… I'm asking you about Sharon. Did she seem irritated…"

Jack sighed.

"We weren't really on speaking terms, so yeah she seemed pretty much irritated all the times I spoke to her."

Andy tried to suppress a grin. He needed Raydor's cooperation, he wouldn't get that if he made fun of him. He'd better ignore his own feelings.

"That evening, when you talked to her right before she disappeared. Did she seem irritated or on edge?"

"We were arguing, so yes, she was irritated. You never argued with her, hm? "

"Of course we have."

Jack tried to recall that evening. The police wouldn't get anywhere without leads. He'd been the last one to see her alive, there had to be something he could come up with. If he only hadn't walked away angry. If only he had stayed with her.

"Wait… When I walked up to her, I scared her. She was really angry. She was more on edge than usual. The conversation already started off wrong, as she immediately bit my head off for sneaking up on her."

Andy frowned while he processed Raydor's words. Pondering, his fingers plucking his lip.

"Maybe she felt someone was watching her. Like someone was following her."

Andy remembered her mom telling him about the car at the funeral. This wasn't such a bad theory. She could have been followed by someone. Now he would only have to find out by whom.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I know, I know I've let all my readers wait in agony ;), for quite a while. So just read this chapter. I can't promise it will take away all the anxiety though.**

 **Thank you all for letting me know you are still with me and enjoying this story!**

 **This story is rated M.**

Chapter twenty-six

The license plates they had on video from the garage brought them nothing but a stolen car. Which was a lead, but didn't bring them anything yet. It would help to know if the exact same car had been at the cemetery as well. He had to visit her parents and ask them. A stone formed in his stomach. He only had questions for them, no answers. They weren't stupid. They must realize the chances were slimming every passing day. Mark was a doctor, he knew the limitations of the human body.

Andy met Diane's eyes. Hope as she must have expected good news. Quick replaced by shock, fear. He wouldn't come to bring food news, he'd call. Only bad news was delivered in person. He saw her blue eyes glazing over, moist in her tears. Her bottom lip quivered.

"Is… Is she?"

Her voice broke, she couldn't let the word 'dead' pass her lips. If she'd say it, it would be more real.

"No. "

His answer was quick, he didn't want her to agonize herself more than she already did.

"We haven't found her yet."

Andy didn't want to say he would. Somehow that sounded unreal.

"I won't stop looking for her until I do."

It was the truth. He would never stop looking for her. It didn't matter to him how long it would take, weeks, months, years, he'd find her alive or dead, but he would find her.

Diane nodded, fighting her tears. She knew Andy meant what he said. He would bring her back to them. The question was now how much more time he'd have to find her alive.

"I uhm, I'm here to ask you something. You told me about that car at the cemetery.. .You didn't know the model right, just the color?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry I didn't see the driver, I didn't look at the license plate either. "

"That's okay, you had no reason to. Could it have been this car?"

Diane looked at the blurry picture, Andy reached over to her. It must have been made from security footage.

"It could have been…."

"Sharon walked to the car, right?"

"Yes…"

"What did she say when she returned? "

"I already told you…"

"As close to her exact words."

Diane tried to recall that day. She only remembered Sharon had been on edge.

"I don't know, I can't recall the exact words…. I got the feeling she wasn't telling us everything. That's the only thing I remember, that I got an uneasy feeling, because she was keeping something from us. Although you never know with Sharon. We've never really been able to read her."

Andy understood all too well. He couldn't read Sharon either. Sometimes he believed he finally unraveled a part of her, only to realize some time later that he didn't really know her at all.

" Do you now the owner of the car?"

"Yeah, but the car was listed stolen."

"That could mean this car had something to do with it right?"

"Yes, but we need to be careful not to jump to conclusions. Which is hard, as we don't really have any leads to go on…"

"And time's ticking away."

The strain in Diane's eyes was killing him. He didn't know what to say to make it all better. As every hour passed, so did the chance to find her alive. He didn't want to think too much about it. Thinking about Sharon was too painful. He didn't want to think about what was happening to her now. Was she in pain? Was she scared? He definitely didn't want to think about what would have to happen to scare her. She was a cop, she saw horrific things in Homicide, was trained not to panic. So, 'what would scare her?', was a question he didn't want o ask himself.

MCMCMCCMMCMCMCCMCMCMC

She knew she groaned, only a muffled sound entered her ears though. Slowly her mind registered the reason why as she felt the tearing at the corners of her mouth, the strain in her jaw, the dryness in the back of her throat. She tried to swallow, but there wasn't a lot of saliva, the only thing she swallowed was the taste of the cloth in her mouth. The rough texture on her tongue feeling like sandpaper.

She tried to move, but every muscle in her body ached. Her face grimaced feeling the strain in her upper arms, her shoulders. Why was that? She tried to move, but couldn't. Why couldn't she move? What was wrong with her?

Fog seemed to have harbored her mind. She couldn't keep a thought longer than a couple of seconds. Always fast to be replaced by the fog and the pounding going on inside her head. The pounding wouldn't stop. How was she to focus like this?

Why was everything still dark? She tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids were heavy, something pushing on her eyelashes. Was something covering her eyes? Why was something covering her eyes? Why was it so hard to wake up? Where was she?

The surface was hard. Or maybe it just felt like that, because everything ached. Was she on the ground? What was she doing on the ground? She formed the questions, but there weren't any answers. She didn't even remember them long enough to link them together. The pounding in her brain kept her from thinking straight. The fog thickened, muscles relaxing, losing every control over her body as she passed out.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Diane studied Andy. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You're getting worried. You're afraid we won't find her in time."

He would feel better if he would have some leads, somewhere to go look for her, someone he could interrogate.

"Do you believe she's already dead?"

Diane misinterpreted his silence.

"No I don't believe she's dead. I believe I would know."

A small smile formed on Diane's face.

"You are close with one another aren't you?"

"We're partners. I consider her to be a very good friend."

She still wasn't sure whether Andy didn't love her a bit more than just a friend. She'd observed him while Sharon had been in the hospital. She saw it in his eyes now. He was worried sick about her.

Diane was grateful she didn't know about the horrors he must witness on a daily base. She didn't want to think about the sick people she sometimes read about in the papers. The young women they victimized. The women they killed, the women they scarred for life. Sharon was a beautiful young woman.

"Best case scenario is someone took her, because he's…"

"Don't think about that. "

Andy didn't want her mother to think about all the horrors that popped into his mind, the horrors he awakened from at night, bathing in sweat. He didn't want her to think about some sicko hurting Sharon.

"It is the best case scenario, isn't it?"

Andy swallowed. He knew that if someone took her just to kill her, she was already dead. There would be no more hope of finding her alive. That's why he was haunted by nightmares, because some creep taking her to use her for his own sick games, was indeed the best case scenario. He had seen too many sicko's . He knew too well what some creep could be doing to her now.

"It would buy us the time we need to find her alive."

"Maybe she'll escape. She's always been resourceful. She's strong. She'll get through this and we'll get her back. "

Diane seemed to be convinced. Holding onto hopes only a mother could have.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Each movement hurt. She tried to focus as the fog in her mind began to clear a bit. Where was she? What happened? She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. She could move her toes, but as she tried to separate her legs, she felt a rope scrape on the skin of her ankles. She grimaced. Rope burn. Her ankles were tied together. The strain in her arms. She finally seemed to realize her arms were bound behind her back. She tried to move them, but she only ended up hurting herself. She bit her lip. What had happened?

Sweet. A sweet odor. That's the last thing she remembered. Her mind wouldn't work though. She couldn't think. She couldn't focus. It was that damn pounding in her brain. Why was it pounding? Focus. She could scream at herself, but there were only muffled sounds. Gagged. She was gagged. Must also be the strain in her neck.

Gagged. Tied up. Blind folded. Someone took her. The sweet odor. Chloroform. Someone had drugged her. When? Where? How long ago? Who? The pounding in her head became worse, the fog growing thicker again. How many times had this already happened? How many times had she already passed out?

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy wished he'd been able to comfort Diane a bit, but he hadn't known the words, hadn't been able to keep the truth from his eyes. This hit too close to home, it was too personal for him. They were all on the verge of a breakdown. That was the last thing Sharon would need. She needed for them to be strong, so they could find her. She needed them to be strong, so they could help her cope with everything when she would come home. That's what they had to keep thinking, that she would come home and that they would have to be there for her. Make her feel safe and loved. They would have to find her first though. Diane seemed to hope Sharon would be able to escape. He couldn't hold onto a flimsy hope. He had to find some leads and he had to find them soon.

Tech had gone over that garage with a fine tooth comb. At least he hoped they had. Took their job serious, although they didn't like Sharon that much.

She didn't have many friends, many who respected her. Hamilton did. Nichols, but that wouldn't help her much, unless she would end up on a slate at the morgue. He didn't want to think about Sharon dying. Not now.. not for a very long time. Sharon's image, a grayish pale skin, marks on her, bruises. That image wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to ever see her like that. It shouldn't fit any plan for her life to be cut short. Sharon deserved to live a long and healthy life. She should marry a descent guy one day. A guy who loved her, would fulfill her every wish. She should have a bunch of kids, being world's best mom. He pictured her surrounded by lots of grandchildren, red heads, she still beautiful, listening to their grandmother telling them exciting stories about the time she'd been a young woman, fresh from the Police Academy. Telling them about how she dodged the bullet more than once.

That should be her life story. It shouldn't be cut short, ending with her body being cut up by Nichols. The thought alone already made him nauseous. She would be okay. He tried to repeat that as a mantra in his head.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

She tried to roll on her back, but the pain in her arms made her roll back on her side. The fog clearing, because of the pain. Each time she regained consciousness, it took a while before she remembered the things she had managed to figure out.

Someone drugged her, took her, tied her up. That was the last thing she seemed to conclude. Who and why were still unanswered questions.

When? It was time to figure out when.. .The sweet odor was the last clear memory. Where had she been? The garage. The garage in her apartment building. She wanted to go up. Spend a quiet evening all by herself.

Great. A quiet evening meant no one would miss her. Her parents wouldn't call. Jack. She tried to fight the fog in her brain. Jack had been in the garage. They had argued. Like so many times lately. She couldn't remember the exact argument. She could imagine what it had been about though. Like almost every argument or conversation they had was about him not wanting her to do her job, him wanting her back. The pounding in her head became worse. They broke off their engagement. Jack had to accept that. He'd been so angry. He wouldn't come looking for her. He wouldn't miss her until he would find the need to make it up to her again.

How long ago had it been? She had no sense of day and night. She couldn't see, she couldn't feel the sun on her skin. There was no way she could tell night from day. It could be night right now. It had been evening when someone took her. Had she passed out for a couple of hours? Was it Sunday?

A sharp sour odor penetrated her nostrils. What was that smell? It took her a while before she realized that odor was urine. A sigh escaped her mouth. She had wet herself, when she'd been unconscious.

Although her ankles were tied together, she tried to move her thighs a bit. The urine had already dried. It wasn't Saturday. So was it Sunday? Later? How long before you'd get a real muscle ache? Could she be here already longer?

By Monday someone must have noticed she'd been missing. Her parents. No. Andy. He'd miss her. He'd know something was wrong, when she wouldn't show up at work. He'd come look for her. He'd come for her. She tried to repeat that mantra in her head. Trying to will away the pounding headache. Where was that headache coming from?

Maybe it was a lack in food, heart skipped a beat at that realization. When was the last time she ate? How long could you go without eating any food? She didn't know. The pounding in her head was too loud for her to be able to focus, think straight, to find herself the answers to calm herself down.

You could go longer without food than water. As soon as she thought about the liquid, she realized how dry her mouth was. Her mouth always slightly opened because of the cloth that gagged her. She'd need something to drink.

Maybe that was the reason the fog was clouding her brain. Wasn't that what happened when you became dehydrated? If she became already dehydrated, then how long was she already there?

The damn pounding increased. Not the fog again. Time seemed to pass too quick whenever the fog clouded her brain. It felt to her like it was time she couldn't afford to lose. Still she couldn't prevent it from happening. Her head felt heavy and fell to the side.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMC

Each lead they got bled to dead. They knew what car probably took Sharon but you couldn't see the driver, the windows blinded, the car listed stolen. They guy probably already dumped the car. When they would finally find it, it would be too late for Sharon. If it would give them any usable leads to begin with.

Sharon vanished into thin air. No one saw her, no one saw the person who took her. She could be anywhere by now. If it were up to him he'd already involved State Police, the FBI, he didn't care, as long as they would find her.

Hamilton wouldn't agree though. The mayor didn't believe it was urgent enough. Andy wanted to scream. A cop was missing. How could that not be urgent enough? He felt like pounding some sense into the guy, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. It probably only got him fired. Then he wouldn't be able to help her at all anymore.

The mayor wouldn't do a thing as he wasn't too happy about women joining the police force himself. Everything about him screamed old fashioned. Women belonged at home, caring for the children. They were supposed to smile in front of the camera. Play their part in fund raisers. A woman like Sharon was supposed to marry a doctor, or a lawyer, be a good wife and mother, focus on supporting her husband's career and charity work. She definitely did not belong within the LAPD.

Andy wondered what the guy would say in front of the press when Sharon would be found too late, dead. What would he answer the reporters? Would he tell them how much he regretted the dead of one of his police officers? Would he stand there, lie them in their faces? He probably would. Use her to get sympathy votes. It already sickened him.

His mind diverted as the phone rang.

"Flynn."

"Andy…"

"Mrs. Elliot."

"I've been thinking, trying to recall more about that day. When Sharon returned from the car she told us it was just a colleague."

"A colleague?"

"I don't know if it's important though. She was probably just telling it was a colleague to reassure us. "

It sounded like Sharon. She'd want to reassure them.

"She'd been on edge right?"

"Yes. She seemed that way."

"And when she returned to you?"

There was a silence as Diane thought about his question.

"When she walked back to us I believe she was irritated. Yes, that's the right word. "

"She didn't look scared?"

"No more annoyed."

Andy tried to fit it together. Sharon had been irritated and annoyed. Pissed. She would be when she would catch someone observing her, someone from the LAPD, but who would do that? Why would anyone do that? She wasn't well liked, but to stalk her. He didn't see the point. He thanked Diane for calling him, telling her it was helpful, although he wasn't sure yet how. Why would anyone from within the force follow her? Risk their career? No one would be that stupid.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: a big thank you to all of you who cheer me up with so many lovely reviews!**

 **I'm editing this on my mobile, so sorry if there are still mistakes.**

 **This story is rated M**

Chapter twenty -seven

Hamilton looked all gloom and doom. He didn't need people giving up. It was already bad enough that there weren't any leads, except the theory that some cop had been following her. Someone within the force was trying to scare her. Why? He needed the energy to answer that question and not in having to deal with Hamilton's pessimism.

"Flynn, there are no leads…."

"So what? We just stop looking?"

"You don't even know where to start looking."

Andy bit the inside of his cheek, frustration marking his face, while he looked away.

"I know you want to find her, I want to find her to."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do, Flynn. I'm not blinded by the odds. It's been already days."

"When some creep's got her we will still have some time."

"There haven't been any open profiles lately."

"Sharon could be his first victim."

"Or she could already be in some unknown grave."

Andy shook his head. Sharon wasn't dead. She couldn't be.

"I know it's hard for you to accept that, but…"

"Yes it's hard. Believe me there will be more who will find it hard to accept, like her parents. Raydor will sue you. He will…."

"There's procedure. Now he can be emotional, but…"

"You want to quit the case. I won't. "

"Flynn."

"I won't. You can order me, but I won't if I have to I'll take days off, I'll find her myself then."

Flynn was in denial, didn't want to see how slim the chances were of him finding her. The chance they'd find her alive almost nothing. He knew Flynn was serious in this matter. He wouldn't give up. In fact it wouldn't surprise him, he'd quit his job if he felt he had to. This put him in a very tight position. He wouldn't be able to sell it to his superiors if they kept looking for Elliot the way they were now. The mayor already breathing down their necks as it was. It wasn't like he wanted to quit the search, he would even fight to keep the case open, if there was only a lead they could follow. Something to present the people who were pressuring him to cut the resources spend on looking for her. If he had to close this case, Flynn would not accept it and he surely didn't want to lose his best Detective as well. Flynn was stubborn enough to leave. He sighed, as he felt like his back was against the wall.

"Alright. I believe I can buy you a few more days. "

Andy nodded and walked out. A few more days. He'd find her. Last night he couldn't stop thinking about what her mother told him. A colleague. She'd been pissed. A colleague following her would piss her off. She'd probably report him. She would have told the guy, he'd make her disappear. Cops knew the tricks. Knew procedures. If anyone could have made Sharon disappear into thin air, it would be a cop. He had no hard evidence though. So there was no way he'd be able to sell this theory to Hamilton. He would believe he had lost his mind.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Wherever she was she had to get out of there. She could hardly move though. She couldn't even see. She tried to move her head, wiggle that piece of fabric from its place. If she could only see. She'd have to get the rope around her wrists removed. She moved her hands, her fingers probing the surface.

They felt something similar to carpet. Was she in a house somewhere? It more felt like she was locked up in a box. She had tried to sit up before, but had hit her head. Making the pounding headache even worse. She probably passed out again, because she woke up again a few minutes ago. Or was it a few hours?

She couldn't turn. The space was too narrow. She couldn't feel what was near her feet. She tried to move herself down a bit. Her fingers wiggled, trying to find something she could use. She would need something sharp. Something to cut through that damn rope.

Why did it seem like every movement she made, even the slightest one, drained all of her energy? It was the lack in food, water. She had to get out of there. There had to be a way.

Her fingertips touched something cool, hard. Metal. Maybe that would help her slice those ropes. She moved her arms up and down. Her upper arms only ached more. She bit her lip. She just had to deal with the discomfort for a while. There weren't any other options.

If she'd just lay here and do nothing, she would die. She didn't want to think about her parents never knowing what had happened to her. Always wonder whether she would walk in one day alive and well. She didn't want them to have that uncertainty. And if she was found, she didn't want to think about her parents being called to the morgue to identify her. If there would even be something left to identify. Her mom would be a wreck, her dad would be the strong one, but underneath he'd be a mess as well. She didn't want him to have to go through the ordeal of seeing her dead body on that metal slate.

She didn't want them to stand beside her open grave, stare at her casket, the American flag draped over it. Would there be policemen in uniform? Or just Andy? No maybe Cohen and Zygerski too, Commander Hamilton. She had never been to the funeral of a female officer. Women weren't accepted, she doubted whether they'd get the same respect the men got when they were buried. She didn't really care whether they came or not, but she knew it would only add to her parents grieve.

She owed it to her parents to get out of this alive. She did not want to see them sad. She owed it to them, to Andy, to Jack. What if she wouldn't get out of here alive, then his last memory of her would be the argument they had. That wasn't right. She still loved him too much for that to be the last conversation they'd had. She knew Jack, he would never find peace if this would happen. And Andy…. Sometimes she felt like she was the only good friend he had. There already had been too many losses in his life lately.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy tried to crack his mind. Who would feel threatened by Sharon? She'd annoy people, no one would be happy to be reported by her, but to make her disappear… Who would go that far? Someone desperate. Who would be so desperate to want her gone?

If this guy was a cop, he would know the risks. He should know about him, about how tenacious he'd be. Still he risked it. What would it take for someone to be willing to take that risk?

Had he noticed someone being hostile towards her? Many were, but had one of them gone too far? Landry. That guy had definitely gone too far. Sharon had reported him and he had been outraged. Andy had seen the bruises on her.

Suddenly a cold fear chilled him to the bone. The thought of Landry losing control entered his mind. Maybe he found out Sharon was still digging into that case he closed. Maybe he had planned to warn her. Went too far in his blind rage. Maybe he'd gone too far. He could have killed her and got rid of her.

Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Suddenly a cold fear chilled him to the bone. The thought of Landry losing control entered his mind. Maybe he found out Sharon was still digging into that case he closed.

His heart raged. Just the idea that Landry could have killed her in a blind rage. He was a hot head. He was certainly capable of it. He would know how to make someone disappear. What if he came to that cemetary to warn her.

Andy could recall the time Sharon told him about Landry's threats. She'd been scared. Still she'd been tenacious. Maybe she had stopped being scared. Maybe Landry had pushed her too hard that day and had she pushed back. Her mom told him Sharon had been annoyed. She probably hadn't lied about the colleague part of the story. She only neglected to tell her parents he'd threatened her before. That would make sense. It would explain why Diane believed she had kept something from her.

Landry. Would he be capable of hurting her? Hell yeah. He already had. Would he have killed her in a blind rage? There would have been more traces in that garage. What if someone in TD helped him out a bit though? Landry was well liked, Sharon wasn't, it could be as simple as that. He probably had lots of people owe him all sorts of favors as well.

Her disappearance seemed planned though. Landry had went into that garage unseen, went to the trouble of making sure of that. He went in there with a plan. He wouldn't be so stupid to lose control. It would cost him too much.

There must be a reason why he wanted to make Sharon disappear. Why he would take such a huge risk. It was. Too many things could go wrong. Someone could have seen him take her. Someone could find it out eventually . It would wreck his career, his life, he would end up in jail. So what was worth the risk? Keeping the life he had now? Maybe Sharon had been onto something. She had believed Landry had been connected to all those missing pieces of the puzzle. What if Sharon came too close? What if Landry knew she was suspecting him? What if he believed she could pose a threat to him? Would he try to remove that threat?

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He wouldn't keep her alive. Until now he had only thought about someone who took her and use her for his own sick needs or plans. That would buy him time to find her. If Landry took her though, he didn't only take her to scare her or warn her. He had already done that, and it hadn't helped. He wouldn't keep her alive, as she was a threat to him, would be able to destroy him. For the first time since he found out she had disappeared he was afraid he wouldn't find her back alive. He might not find her at all.

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon moaned as she felt the sharp pointed edge cut into the skin on her wrist. It was already raw from the rope burn. It felt like she rolled around in glass. A warm substance dripped over the inside of her wrist. She was bleeding. She couldn't see the damage, she only knew she couldn't stop. This was the only way if she wanted to give herself a chance of getting out of there. If she wanted to go home, this was the way.

She clenched her eyes shut, bit her lower lip, soon tasting blood in her mouth, while she tried to move her arms in a steady rhythm. The only thing she had to do was shut out the pain. It wasn't that bad, it was just a cut. Soon she'd be free and she would forget about the pain that sliced through her.

She tried to separate her arms, trying to figure out if the rope already gave way. There was some movement, but not enough. The blood made the movement smoother, which helped her ignore the muscle ache.

Adrenaline kicked in, maybe just ten more times and then she'd be free. She could get out of there. She could get herself something to drink, something to eat. She could go home, take a long hot bath. Her parents wouldn't have to worry anymore. Andy would help her find whoever did this to her.

She had wondered about that. Who put her in here? Why? The only thing she remembered was big, strong hands. It had been a man. He approached her from behind. He had covered her nose and mouth. Probably with a cloth covered with chloroform. He had waited for the right moment. Jack had probably interrupted his plans. Someone must have seen something. There were camera's all over the garage. Andy must be close to finding her. She knew he wouldn't just give up looking for her, he'd work day and night if he had to. He'd find her, as long as she could get out of this box, or whatever it was.

By now she was moving her arms, pulling and pushing the rope against the metal. One more push, the rope unexpectedly gave way, the metal sliced deep into her skin. She grimaced in pain. She was so tired. She bearably registered the blood trailing freely over her wrists, before the fog in her mind returned again, making her pass out.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCCMCM

What was he going to do now? He couldn't just go to Landry, confront him. If he hadn't killed her yet, he would then. He would not knowingly risk her life. He had no prove, it was the most stupid thing he could do. Him being a hothead, wouldn't help her one bit.

So what now? That ticking time bomb even seemed to tick louder. Sharon's time could be running out. It made him anxious. Especially as it felt like he was standing with his back to the wall. Who could he trust? Landry was respected, he had no prove. What was he to say? No one would believe him. They would believe he had lost his mind.

He would have to find prove. He had to find the missing pieces of the puzzle, Sharon had been looking for. If only one. As long as he could find some prove that would discredit Landry. He could prove then as well that Sharon posed a threat to the guy. He wouldn't find them here. He would only find them at Sharon's apartment.

Andy walked to Hamilton's office to let him know he was calling it a day. He stopped in the doorway as he heard Hamilton trying to convince Mayor Dalton that looking for Sharon wasn't a lost case.

"It's throwing money down the drain. You have an entire division looking for some naïf young girl, who got in over her head and burned her fingers. I don't know why someone ever had the idea to allow women to go on active duty."

"She wasn't on duty when this happened. This could have nothing to do with her job. This could be one of those sicko's that kill young women."

"Hm…. She was pretty. I still haven't heard a reason to continue the search for her with your entire division. Like you said there are sicko's out there who target young women."

Andy broke his silence, his blood boiling in his veins.

"She's one of us. That's why we're still looking for her. "

Mayor Dalton turned around towards him, carefully eyeing him with a certain dislike. He didn't care what the guy's opinion about him was. He didn't particularly like him either.

"And you are?"

"Her partner. Believe me you want to continue to look for her. "

"And why's that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. If this was some guy missing, the entire LAPD would be out there looking for him."

"The men support one another. That's only normal."

"There shouldn't be a difference."

"But there is. Now I could understand why you like her… pretty little thing, but the others aren't sharing your love. They believe they've got something better to do."

Andy hated the assumption he made, he hated that it was partly true. Him being in love with Sharon, began to feel even more dirty.

"Something better to do? Sharon is a good cop. She's better at her job than most of those guys out there. She's loyal. She took a bullet for me. Fact is I'm pretty sure she would do it all over again. If anyone else of our division would be the one missing she would be here, going over the leads, trying to find them. Even if it were Sanders and Dixon, the two who didn't have her back, the reason why some serial killer was able to stab her. That's the person Sharon is. That's the person you're hanging out there to dry."

Dalton locked eyes with him.

"There are no leads. It's been days. You won't find her alive. I won't have an entire division looking for someone who's dead."

Andy stared blank.

"You care about money, don't you? More than finding her, one of us.. You want to tell her parents she died and you don't want to spend the money on finding her, giving them the chance of a proper burial. You want to be the one telling her parents that? Dr. Elliot, he's a member of the hospital board. I bet he knows a lot of the people who support your campaign. Do you want to tell him you didn't believe it was worth the money to find his daughter? Are you going to say that, when Jack Raydor decides to sue you and the city for neglect? He will you know. The last memory he has of her is an argument. That will make him angry and frustrated. He'll turn it not towards himself, but towards you. He's a lawyer, he'll sue you, that's his way of dealing with things. He'll want to make someone pay. If you're right and she is dead, we better find her killer, if we don't, Raydor will make you pay, and so will I."

And he would be ready to rip his head off. He wasn't rich, he wasn't a lawyer, but he would find a way to make him pay.

"Is that a threat, Detective….?"

"Flynn."

"Is it?"

"No, it's a warning I guess. Either way, I won't stop looking for my partner."

Annoyed the man turned around and left, leaving him behind with Hamilton.

"Was that wise?"

"It was the truth."

"He's the boss, Flynn. I don't agree, but my hands are tied."

"I meant what I said. I'll quit this job if I have to."

"Flynn, don't do anything drastic."

Andy turned around and walked away.

"Flynn. "

Andy would fight for her. He'd do everything in his power to find her. No one would hold him back . Not Hamilton, not the mayor and not Landry when time came.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCM

Sharon groaned as she moved her head. It felt heavy. Slowly she moved her arms, realizing they weren't tied together anymore. She moved her hands to her face, shoving up the blindfold. She blinked, a reflex, expecting bright light to blind her, but it stayed dark. Not as dark as before, but there was no light wherever she was held.

Her fingers were numb. She reached behind her, to undo the knot at her neck, but her fingers had a difficult time completing the task. Blood still trailed down her arms, although not as bad as before. She couldn't have been unconscious long. She'd use the blindfold and gag to wrap it up.

She spit out the cloth, moving her tongue in her mouth to generate saliva. There was a bit relieve, but her mouth was still dry, raspy as sandpaper.

Her eyes tried to adjust themselves to the dark. She first wrapped one of the cloth's around her left wrist, tying the ends into a knot the best she could. She hoped it would stop the bleeding a bit. Then she wrapped the other cloth around her right wrist. She allowed her head to fall backwards, turning on her back, staring up, there was nothing to see.

Slowly she moved her hands around her, trying to figure out her surroundings. There were only a couple of inches to her right and left. She couldn't stretch her legs though she had to keep them pulled up. Now she was on her back, they almost touched the ceiling above her. Where was she? Her hands moved above her head. A cold surface, smooth, metal maybe. Her hand trailed over it, trying to make out a shape. There were no corners. It was round. A semi circle. She pulled her feet closer, so she could undo the rope around her ankles. They collapsed back down. Her feet feeling the other wall of the space she was in. Another semi circle, dented out in the wall. Two on either side. Opposite sides. It suddenly dawned on her. She was in the trunk of a car.

An instant case of claustrophobia hit her. Her breathing quickened, the air became tighter. This panicked feeling overpowering her. She could die here. Somewhere, locked up in the trunk of a car. Who's car? Why did someone keep her there? What were his plans with her? Would he come to get her or leave her there to die? For a moment she paralyzed, blood rushing to her brain, making her black out once again.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I loved all of your reviews, really! It's nice to read what you think about the current condition Sharon is in, mainly as that was so much fun to write. It is also nice to see that new readers have become aware of this story and like it enough to follow it. Thank you and I hope it won't disappoint!**

 **Still editing on my mobile for time management issues so please forgive me if there are still mistakes.**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter twenty- eight

Finding prove against Landry, that was his number one goal. For him to achieve that, he needed Sharon's files. Diane gave him the keys to her apartment. After he kicked in the door, a new one had been placed. Only Sharon's parents had the key. Diane didn't even ask him why he needed the key. She had simply assumed it would be in his search for Sharon, as that was the only thing that occupied him day in day out.

Apparently she hadn't wondered whether he was invading her daughter's private space. He turned the key in the lock, opening the door. He flipped on the light switch. It was weird to see her apartment like this. So empty, like it had been vacant for a while. Part of him expected her to come in from the kitchen or from the hallway, greeting him with one of her smiles.

He could feel the emptiness of missing her, in his heart. He couldn't imagine what his life would be without her in it. How fast had she become a part in his life. Such an important part in his life. He shared his deepest feelings with her. She accepted him for who he was. She didn't judge him for his behavior. She didn't want to change him. The only people who truly accepted him for who he was, beside her, were his parents and his siblings.

Sandra had always tried to change him. It was never good enough. He had been waiting for Sharon to be judgmental, but she hadn't been. She hadn't even judged him for the divorce.

The pain he had seen in her eyes for him still twisted his gut. She had been so emotional, so loving. At that moment he realized how much she cared for him. It became impossible not to be in love with her.

Andy walked around her apartment. The scent of her perfume still vaguely in the air. He closed his eyes, inhaling deep. He could almost feel her in his arms like that. If only he could take her in his arms, tell her everything would be okay.

His fingers trailed over the dresser. He looked at the photographs in the different picture frames. There was still a picture of Sharon and Raydor. She looked so radiant. A light blue dress, her hair cascading down her back in auburn waves. The huge blinking diamond on her finger. The engagement ring Raydor gave her couldn't be compared with the flimsy ring he'd been able to buy on his salary and gave Sandra for their engagement. Sharon seemed so happy and in love in that picture. He wondered how long ago that had been. Raydor told him how much Sharon changed in a short period of time. Maybe she just grew up. She seemed so young in that picture, so sheltered from the big bad world around her.

Andy smiled at the picture of Sharon in a tutu. She'd been into ballet. She looked so serious and so elegant. The others better never see that picture as they wouldn't make her forget her days as a dying swan. They have a field day at the station.

And she was so cute as a little girl. There were several pictures of her and her parents. Already then she had mesmerizing emerald green eyes. They somehow captured you and wouldn't let you go. Suddenly he wondered what it would be like to have a child with her. He imagined a beautiful little girl on his arm. Pale with sparkling eyes and hair, a spitting image of her mom. He shook his head to chase the image away. It would never happen. They wouldn't get together like that. They wouldn't have a child.

He had to focus on finding her. Landry was the key in it all, he knew he was. If only he could connect some dots, find something he could accuse the guy off. Hamilton wouldn't just allow him to drag Landry into an interrogation room. He wondered whether that would help anyway. Landry knew every interrogation tactic in the book. Andy was pretty sure he could be the same threatening interrogator he was himself. Landry wouldn't simply break under his pressure. Too much was at stake.

Knowing Landry he wouldn't have left any traces that would lead to him. There wasn't anything he could catch the guy on, pressure him with. The only chance there was, was to find out what Sharon had on him. She must have, because he felt threatened by her. He must have known she came too close. Why else take the risk?

MCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sharon was groggy, her eyelids heavy as she tried to open them. She stared. Had she managed to open her eyes? It was still dark. Why was everything still dark? It took her a couple of seconds to remember she was in the trunk of a car.

Why was it she kept blacking out? Was it the pounding in her brain? Slowly she moved her arm, bringing it to her face. Her fingertips trailed over the surface of her skin. Above her right eye she felt a trail of dried blood, a welt, still painful as hell. Tears pinched her eyes. She lowered her hand. She must have hit her head. Maybe she tried to sit up the first time she woke up in there. She probably had a concussion. No sudden or fast movements then. Not that she was able to move a lot. She was even too tired to try.

She needed some energy, some strength to get out of there. There must be a way to get out of the trunk of a damned car. She groaned, willing herself to move up both of her arms. She had to feel what was surrounding her. There wasn't a lot of space above her. She could feel the hood of the trunk.

There were two choices. Would she try to make as much noise as she could by kicking against the hood? Would someone be able to hear her? He had gagged her. Maybe he kept her in his own garage. Taking his time, waiting to get her out. She had heard about serial killers with wives, who wouldn't even know what their husband's did to women in their own garage. Maybe she was the next in line, was he torturing someone else while she was waiting there. Would he hear her? What would he do? Would he kill her in a rage? What if someone else would hear her, free her, but they wouldn't be able to escape? She would not only endanger her own life then.

Second was it worth the waste in energy? It most probably wouldn't help her get out. Even if she managed to get out, she had no idea where she was. She might need all her strength to get as far away from the car as possible. She couldn't do that when she was exhausted. And what if the guy who took her was outside? She wouldn't stand a chance, no energy to run or to fight.

Her fingers reached for the metal, she used to cut the rope on. The piece the lock of the trunk clicked into. She sighed, even if she had a hairpin or something else, she wouldn't even know how to pick a lock. Andy would. He would have skills like that. She definitely didn't . When he had been fifteen he'd probably done all sorts of things that were on the edge of the law. When she had been fifteen her spare time had been spend in the ballet school. This is where being a good girl brought her.

What kind of cop was she? She couldn't even get herself out of there. She had to rely on her partner finding her and getting her out of this. Andy would come . He would. He'd just need some time to find her. She would need her energy to stay alive. All of it.

How long before your mouth felt like sandpaper? How long could you go without water? Three days? Four? She had no idea how long she'd already been locked up in that trunk. Not seeing the difference between night and day made it impossible to keep track of time. She had no choice. She had to find a way out. She'd need water to survive.

Maybe she could find something to open the trunk with. Each car had a jack inside, didn't they? She could use it to open up the trunk. Her hands searched the bottom of the trunk, praying the guy hadn't cleared it out.

Where was it usually storaged? She tried to recall the outlay of her own car trunk. She had never had any use of the thing though. Whenever she had a flat tire, she called the car assistance service. Andy would laugh at her that she wasn't even capable of switching her own tire. Her dad never taught her, she doubted whether he had ever switched a flat tire himself. Surgeon hands didn't switch tires.

Tears welled in her eyes, when she thought about her dad. He must be so worried right now. He would keep himself strong for her mom. He wouldn't show his true emotions. He wouldn't show his fears. Not in front of her mom. He wouldn't want to worry her more than she already was. Her mom must be a wreck. But she knew that this worry over what happened to her, was slowly eating him up inside as well.

Sharon remembered a time when she was still young. She must have been six or seven. She wasn't really allowed to leave the garden. She wasn't sure, but she believed she had followed a butterfly. Before she knew it she had been outside of the garden. She had wandered off, wanted to explore the big wide world around her. After a while she hadn't been too sure anymore about where she was. She tried to find some reference points, places she remembered driving by, when she was in the car. Somehow she found her way home. It was already dusky outside when she had finally came into the house. Her mom had been pacing the room , her dad's eyes worried. It looked like they'd been in an argument. When her mom turned around , her eyes were red from crying. She 'd been a mess, worried sick about her. She had felt so bad when she'd see her mom's worried eyes. Afraid her parents would be really angry with her, she'd burst out in tears. Instead of being angry, her mom and dad hugged her, comforted her, told her they weren't angry.

They were never angry. She was so lucky. Her parents were the most understanding people, she'd ever met. She couldn't think of a lot of people who'd simply smile and kiss their child, when she'd tell them she wasn't going to law school, but to the Police Academy.

Ever since she'd turned their lives into a rollercoaster ride. She'd been stabbed by a serial killer. She'd been shot by… They never even found the guy who shot at them that evening. She broke off her engagement with Jack, because he couldn't accept her being a cop.. and now she was missing.

Sharon hoped they believed she was missing and hadn't given up on her yet. They'd be devastated when they believed she was dead. If they all believed she was dead, no one would be coming for her. She had to get out of there, now.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy looked around Sharon's place. It was a bit more messy anyone would expect from Sharon. A lot of people would describe her as a little miss perfect, but he knew Sharon was only human. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about Sharon kicking off her shoes, the minute she stepped into his car, or her apartment. The blazer she'd wear would be thrown over a chair, replaced by a cardigan.

Sharon made a mess of the kitchen, mainly because she wasn't a great cook. A wine glass standard on her kitchen counter, as she was too lazy to get it in and out of the cupboard every night.

There were books absolutely everywhere on the salon table and even on the small side tables. Books, law journals and articles.

Her refrigerator always looked like the one of a person, who came home and realized she forgot to do the grocery shopping. Although there was always some French cheese in it. She probably liked that with the wine.

The laundry basket in her bathroom always overflowing with clothes that waited to be brought to the dry cleaners. He doubted Sharon even owned a washing machine. Sharon wasn't the domestic type, but she didn't seem to have hired a cleaning lady, although that probably would only be a matter of time.

So where did she keep those files? It didn't look like they were here. Would she keep them lying around in the open somewhere? Probably not.

Andy walked to the bed room. It felt awkward to step in there. Her presence was even stronger there. He could smell her. The raw her. The way he imagined her scent as he would wake up next to her. For a moment he was lost in thoughts. Imagined her curvy behind pressed against his lower abdomen, his left arm lazily around her, his right dropped on top of the pillow above her head, his fingers softly stroking her hair. His lips brushing the crook of her neck, before his nose stroke upwards, inhaling her scent. It would trail over her earlobe, taking in the scent of her shampoo. His lips placing soft kisses behind her ear, a soft smile appearing on her lips, a low hum filling the air.

His breathing slowed, his heart beat louder in his chest. His body reacted to the mere thought of being in that bed with her. Any bed. Blood rushed through the lower part of his body, his jeans became tight.

How could he think about her like that in a time like this? She could be dying somewhere. God only knew where Landry was keeping her. She could be really scared now. He had to find her.

He looked around. Where did she keep those files? They weren't beside the bed. There was another stack of books. Think like Sharon. Would she read them in bed? Probably not. Last time she had been reading them at the dining table.

Andy walked back into her living room. There was a low dresser drawer near her dining room table. He went down his knees to open the doors. There they were. He reached for the stack of files, then placed them on the table surface. He sat down on the chair, his hand opening the first file. Something must be in here. Sharon came too close if Landry wanted her to disappear.

'Come on Flynn, you've got Sharon's theory. She already did the hard work. The only thing you've got to do is investigate, find the prove, that's what you're good at. That's your job.'

He took a deep breath and began to read.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCMCM

Nothing. Not a crow bar. Not a jack, nothing to open the lit of the trunk. What was she to do now? She dropped her arm releasing the strain in her shoulder, as she'd been reaching above her head. It was a bit easier to breathe again. She really should feel at the other end of the trunk. She couldn't turn though, the space was too narrow. How was she to feel with her feet? She kicked off her shoes, spreading her legs so she could let her feet travel the surface. Her toes, her new eyes as she couldn't see. She bit her lip, fighting off the cramp in her left foot. She stretched too far. Why did every movement have to be so hard?

Her heart made a small jump as she felt something against her foot. It was round, it rolled away a bit when her toe had touched it. What was it? A flash light? She could use a little light. It would definitely help if she were at least able to see more than the nuances in black, dark grey and grey she was seeing now.

She couldn't reach it with her foot. It kept rolling away. She wormed her way down a bit, soon panting as it asked too much energy of her. How much had she really moved? A few inches? And she already was out of breath. Her body forced her to pause. She closed her eyes. She felt so frustrated she felt like crying.

'Don't cry.. You can't lose any body fluids.'

At least that helped a bit, giving herself some necessary tough love. Crying wouldn't solve anything anyway. It surely wouldn't get her out of this car.

'Focus Sharon, it could be something that could get you out of here.'

She forced herself to slow down her breathing. If she breath slower her heartbeat slowed down as well. Whenever her heart raged the pounding in her head became worse. She didn't want to pass out again. Every time she passed out she lost precious time. Time she could use to get out of there.

She curled her toes around the cylinder object near her feet. Slowly she moved it up, losing it a couple of times, having to start all over again. She reached with her hand it was almost in reach. She shimmied herself a bit more down. A happy sigh escaped her as she put her hand around it. It was lighter than a flashlight, it was plastic. Something was moving inside of it. What was that sound? Fluid, it was a bottle and it still had something in it. She brought it as close to her eyes as she could. It wasn't filled to the rim, but it was halve full. Why had the guy left it inside? Was it so he could keep her alive a little longer, because he could only get to her when it was time to take her? Maybe it wasn't even drinkable, some form of torture. Or drugged. She didn't know when she could get out of there, how long would she have to last with halve a bottle? The thirst screamed at her. There wasn't much choice. It was either drink or die.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks to anyone who took the time to review. I always enjoy reading them!**

 **Sorry for the lack in updates work started again and then I tried to update on Tuesday and I couldn't login, review, short the site was down. Yesterday I tried again but no such luck. I hope you are still with me! Will update another chapter tomorrow if the site is willing as I have only five more minutes before I have to run out of here. Enjoy!**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter twenty –nine

It was taking too long. At the station he was the only one who still had faith in finding her. For days he hadn't gone in, instead he'd spend his time at Sharon's apartment, going through the files she'd been studying.

It took a while before he'd found a piece of paper, Sharon made her notes on. There were names on it. Apparently they'd been drug lords. Landry rolled them up one by one. He had destroyed entire drug empires. So far he or anyone else would say 'Give the man a medal.'. Sharon was thinking out of the box though. If she wrote those names down, there'd been a reason to do so.

Why was it this important? He wasn't a Narcotics officer. He had no idea who the big fishes in L.A.'s drug world were. He had no idea how the business had evolved in this town. When one empire was destroyed, others would prosper by it. So who had gained by it? Sharon had drawn a circle around Willy DeSantos name. Why? He'd been an influential drug dealer as well.

Landry wasn't going to give him the answers he'd need, but someone in that division would. He carefully picked out his informant.

"Tell me, the last couple of years L. A.'s drug scene changed quite a bit."

"Yeah we picked up a lot of the big fishes."

"Landry caught them all."

'Yeah, it's been like he was on a crusade. Married to the job. We've got a great track record. There are still enough left though."

Andy trailed his tongue over the inside of his teeth, thinking. He wished Sharon was there. She'd be able to figure it out. Sharon probably already had.

"A couple of years back, who was the biggest fish then?"

"I'd say Dimitrov. He had a monopoly position for years. "

Dimitrov had been on top of Sharon's list. He recalled a few more names.

"What about Shinsheki, Lee and Perreti?

"When Dimitrov disappeared behind bars, the monopoly disappeared. A drug war began between those three. We caught them one by one. "

Andy tapped his foot on the ground. Landry picked up the big fishes one by one. Why only focus on them? It was much easier to get to the little ones first, start down and work up. Instead he put all his effort in taking out the number one drug lord. Scattering the drug market instead. That didn't make any sense. It would make it only harder to catch people. It didn't fit either with the odd numbers in his files.

"DeSantos….. Tell me how big was he a couple of years ago?"

"DeSantos was a nobody. He benefitted the most of the changes in power. Slowly he became one of the gig guys. Nobody saw him as a threat. "

"Why was he never caught?"

"Too clever I guess."

Too clever? The guy had been a nobody for years and suddenly that changed? It was too much of a coincidence. Why didn't Landry put more effort in arresting him? He wouldn't believe the theory DeSantos had been too clever. If he had managed to get Dimitrov behind bars, he should have been able to get DeSantos on something.

So what was the reason? And what was with the odd numbers? Landry didn't seem the type to him to be a user. He liked the control too much. The drugs that 'disappeared' weren't for his own use. Had he arrested the others to get some of his competition out of the way? Guys like Dimitrov wouldn't allow a cop to have a little side business. They would have noticed at some point and done something about it.

Now who wouldn't bother if he had a little business of his own? A nobody, who only benefitted from the situation. A nobody who suddenly became one of the big fishes himself.

Andy had looked into Landry's private life. A regular house, car, no abundant expenses. If he'd been dealing drugs there were no obvious signs. What if he had a partner though? Someone he used to pose as a boss for the outside world.

What was his connection to those murders though? Was there? Sharon believed there was, or she wouldn't have dug her heels into this case. All the pieces of the puzzle were in front of him, he felt like he was a toddler, unable to fit them all together.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon closed her eyes. Why wasn't anyone coming? Whoever took her, why didn't he come? Why did he take her and then just leave her there in that car trunk to die? Frustration took hold of her. She banged with her fists at the metal above her. She kicked it with both of her feet.

"Hey! Why aren't you coming for me!?"

She was so frustrated she just wanted it to be over with. If he'd come for her it would finally be over. She at least would know what would be coming she wouldn't have to wait for the unexpected anymore. She hated the not knowing. She was so done with it. She was done with the wondering, the fear, the questions that began with 'what if'… Let him come and let it be over with..

After pounding maybe twenty times, her arms dropped, they felt like lead. She was too tired, maybe that's why she didn't care anymore.

She had been careful with drinking the water. Only drinking a couple of drops every time she had felt like she was on the verge of passing out, because of dehydration. At one point she'd been so desperate to survive that she had tried to fill the bottle a bit more with her own urine. It couldn't be healthy, but she probably wouldn't die from it either, as it was deluded with the water. The taste was awful and she was afraid she'd spilled more over her hands than she'd been able to get into the bottle. It was so damn narrow in that trunk, she could hardly move. Her hands smelled acid, but so did the entire trunk of the car. She wondered whether this guy would even want to touch her like she was now.

How much longer would she have? Filling that bottle with her urine again wasn't an option. It took her long enough the first time. Not drinking much meant that her urine was sparse. She could already feel the damage the lack of water did to her body. The pain in her back was killing her. Her kidney's weren't functioning the way they should anymore. She didn't drink enough. Her urine would be filled with bacteria now, no matter what time of day it was. It would only make her sick.

Without any water she'd die. Three days and then it would be over. She weighed the bottle in her hand. There wasn't much left. How many drops was she drinking a day? Was it enough to survive ?Either way it would end soon. This bit of water would buy her maybe one extra day.

Would it make a difference? What about the lack of food? In the beginning her stomach only rumbled louder and louder. Then that weird nauseated feeling. She threw up some acid smelling slime, retched and retched until there had been nothing left in her stomach. For a moment she had been feeling a bit better until this dull ache settled in her abdomen. A couple of times the pain had been so bad she passed out with her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. The dull ache stayed. She had expected it to disappear. Expected her stomach would somehow adapt to the situation. You could go longer without food than water, but there was no way for her to tell how long she'd already been locked up in the trunk. And before that? Did this guy take her from the garage and immediately put her into the trunk, or did he keep her somewhere else first? She could not tell. The last clear memory was of her being in the garage.

Another question always popped up. How long would they still actively search for her? When would they give up on the idea of finding her alive? Finding her at all? How long before they would accept she was gone and she wasn't going to come home anymore? How long before they would arrange a memorial service for her at church? Tears stung her eyes when she thought about her mom and dad in church, his arm around her shoulder, while her mom's eyes would be red from crying .

The thought of her parents grieving, hurt her so much. She didn't want to cause them any pain, but she probably already had. They must be so scared. The agony of the not knowing excruciating. She didn't know why this guy took her, she only wished her parents wouldn't suffer for it. They loved her so much. They would always wonder what happened to her. Who took her? Why? Has she been in pain? Afraid? They would always be tormented by questions they wouldn't get the answer to.

MCMCCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Andy always came back to Sharon's apartment. It helped him to work there. He felt close to her somehow. It helped him focus on what was important, finding her.

Landry arrested those drug dealers, because he wanted to get the competition out of the way. He had needed Dimitrov out of the way to start up his own little business. Sharon probably already figured that all out, smart girl she was. 'What was the connection to DeSantos? Were they partners? Was DeSantos only acting as the boss, but was Landry pulling all the strings? It wasn't like he could pick the guy up and question him, he was dead, murdered. A murder case someone had tried to hide. Murdered like Candace was. Candace, someone tried to make it look like the murder of some addicted hooker. Why?

Why would anyone go to the trouble to make it look like she was some addicted hooker? DeSantos was clear. Someone put the place on fire to make it look like an accident. To distract them from the murder. To delay the identification of DeSantos. It bought time and destroyed leads. It had been affective. They hadn't found the murderer yet. But what had been so special about Candace? Why did her murderer want to put them on a side track?

What had Sharon said? Someone wanted to make them believe it was an addicted hooker, so no one really bothered investigating her dead seriously. And.. the murderer could have wanted to connect her to the drugs found at the crime scene. Why?...

Because the murderer was connected to the drugs himself and he didn't want anyone to find out.

Sharon and he had agreed that she must have known her killer. The drugs were the common link. Candace was connected to drugs, because she was DeSantos girlfriend. Landry was probably connected to DeSantos. Who suggested that Candace was only some addicted hooker? Landry. Who desperately wanted to claim the crime scene? Landry. Who had been one of the first, or maybe the first at DeSantos place? Landry. If he was so well informed about all the drug dealers in L.A., then why didn't Landry came up with DeSantos name? Because Landry didn't want them to know it was DeSantos, stall them from finding out. Who again had desperately tried to claim that crime scene as well? Landry . Who had showed up at that storage locker, who's key Candace had been hiding in her shoe? Landry.

Landry's name came up too often for it being some coincidence. He was connected to it all. Sharon felt it in her guy. Instinctively she had been right. Landry had noticed her tenacity, he had noticed how smart she was. That's why he'd threatened her to stay out of his way. He knew she wouldn't hesitate starting an investigation on him. Not after she had reported him already. That's why he had threatened her in that rest room. He'd been physical with her in the storage locker again. Threatening her, scaring the hell out of her. And she had been shook up. That's exactly what he had wanted to accomplish, scare the hell out of her, so she would leave him alone.

She hadn't though. This case had kept nagging on her. Sharon didn't always do what was best for her. she acted instinctively. Just like that time she jumped in front of him and took that bullet for him…. or that time she sprinted after the guy who had just threatened her mom, without calling for back up first.

Somehow Landry must have found out Sharon was digging into his conduct. He must have began shadowing her, trying to figure out what she was up to. It made sense with what Diane told him. Sharon told them it was a colleague she'd been talking to. It would explain why she'd been annoyed. Landry had pushed and pushed, he'd gone too far, Sharon tired of being afraid, against better judgment, she'd probably pushed back.

Landry must have seen the tenacity in her then. Felt the heat of her breathing in his neck. That's when he must have decided to make her disappear. He was a cop. If anyone knew how to make other people disappear then it were cops. It would have been peanuts for him to get his hands on a stolen car. It must have been easy for him to pull her file and look where she lived. He could drive to her apartment building, park the car, check the place out for camera's. He must have known it was the most perfect time. He could have checked out her work schedule. He would have known Sharon had the weekend off. And entire day before anyone would miss her. As a cop he knew how crucial the first forty-eight hours were.

With Sharon gone, no one would suspect him anymore. The only thing he'd have to do was lay low for a while and then continue his shady business. The man must be patient, as whatever he had build for himself, had took him years. No one in their right mind would connect him to Sharon's disappearance. Why would they? No one connected him to the drug business as well? Why would they when they only knew him as a workaholic cop who lived for rolling up every drug syndicate there was. Him being day in day out at the station put him in the perfect position to learn about any leads there might be in the case.

He had not acted any different. Didn't seem nervous to him. Like nothing had happened. What was there to be nervous about anyway? No one would connect him to Sharon. He'd had enough of an advantage to make her disappear. His training as a cop gave him enough tools to accomplish just that. He knew no one really cared about her disappearance. Only her family and him. It wasn't anything like when another cop would be missing. Then every cop would spend night and day to find him. But that wasn't the case now. He could peacefully sleep at night. He knew they wouldn't find Sharon, or just not in time. He knew there was no way to connect him to the disappearance.

Unfortunately that was true. All he had were suspicions. Theories. Nothing based on cold, hard facts, prove. He knew for sure, but that wouldn't help him much. He would have to persuade Hamilton to put some pressure onto Landry, but he had nothing to persuade him with. One of his hunches, his immaculate instinct, wasn't going to help him this time. Not when he was going to accuse a colleague. Hamilton would probably believe he had lost his mind.

He would only have one chance. One chance to make it sound somewhat plausible that Landry could be behind all this as he was a dirty cop. How was he going to do that without prove? There was no prove. Landry had made sure there was none.

He wasn't going to crack underneath some pressure. He had too much to lose. With Sharon out of the way and there not really being any prove, he had nothing to fear.

So how the hell was he going to get Sharon back? If Landry hadn't already killed her. Each time he tried to push that thought as far to the back of his mind as absolutely possible. Andy was still convinced he would feel it if she was truly gone. There was a certain anxiety in the pit of his stomach, but there was no emptiness. Her mother was still convinced Sharon would return home. Weren't mother's supposed to feel a connection to their children, that bond that already formed when the child was still in its mother's womb?

Motherly instinct something fathers might never understand. He'd witnessed it with Sandra, his own mother as well. She always knew exactly when to call, even now he was an adult. Only a couple of days ago his mom called. First she asked him about Sandra and the children. Whether he spoke to them recently. Although she was now back in New York with her family, it didn't mean she encouraged any contact between the children and his side of the family. His mom had been silent for a little while, after he told her he hadn't. then she asked him if everything was okay. She must have sensed his worries. She had been quiet, while he told her that Sharon was missing. While he told her how worried he was about her.

'You must be really good friends.'

There had been an undertone to his mom's words. The assumption lingering in the sentence. After a while she asked him a question she already knew the answer to.

'You love her very much, don't you?'

His mother read him like an open book, it was no use to keep the truth from her. no matter how hard he'd want to deny it, he couldn't shut out his love for her. He did love her very much.

Would he ever be in the opportunity to tell her exactly how much she meant to him? would she die without knowing? Life was too short. This was once again a lesson in life.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: last update for the weekend. I hope I will find some time next week to upload and edit more. Because of work I only have one morning to work on this so fingers crossed that there won't be any error notifications on that day.**

 **A big thank you to the ones who are an ongoing support and always have my back. This update is for you ;)!**

Chapter thirty.

A deep sigh escaped Sharon's lips, after she swallowed the last drop of water. This was it, there was no water left. Now all she could do was wait. Wait for dead to come and get her. It was almost eerie how calm she was, like she was ready for it. There was no way of escaping this slow and painful dead.

Her arm was wrapped around her stomach. She tried to concentrate on her breathing to will the pain away. The pain of hunger, of her kidney's slowly shutting down. She shut her eyes, she was so tired. If anyone was still looking for her, they'd better be quick.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCM

Andy frowned as he looked at the gathering in the Elliot living room. The mood was very tense. Had they heard something he hadn't? Would that explain Raydor's presence? Diane stood at the window. Her arms tightly wrapped around her waist. It looked like she had lost weight.

For some reason he paused in the doorway. Listening in on the conversation inside.

"I don't even understand why you're meddling in this matter, Jack. Sharon broke off the engagement."

"Diane."

Mark met the fire in his wife's eyes. It wouldn't matter if he was still Sharon's fiancé or not, she just didn't like what he had to say. It made her aware of her own fears, that little voice inside of her, that she desperately tried to ignore.

"Sharon was confused. God knows how long she must have already felt watched. She wasn't herself anymore."

Andy shook his head. The guy was unbelievable, using this to stay living in his own little dream world. When would that guy finally get that Sharon and he were over? Diane seemed to be done with him being in denial as well.

"Sharon was not confused."

"She changed."

"Yes, she grew up. That's what happened, Jack. She realized she wanted something you couldn't give her and you needed something from her, she was unable to give you."

"I'd give her anything."

"The only thing you wouldn't do, was accept the fact that she had a job."

"That job has proven to be one big death trap."

Diane flinched.

"We need to start accepting that she probably won't come back to us."

"Fine you accept that, Jack, but I won't."

Jack looked at Mark.

"What are the odds? You're a doctor, you know."

Mark looked down. Jack was right, he knew the odds were small. Diane wouldn't hear it though. She was convinced that Sharon was still alive. He didn't want to hurt her by telling her the chance that Sharon would be found alive, was as close to nothing by now.

"I don't care about odds. I know my daughter. She has defied the odds more than once in her life. They're still looking for her. "

Jack frowned.

"The mayor has pulled the plug out of the active search for Sharon."

Diane's eyes widened.

"You didn't know that? They're not actively searching for her anymore, because they don't expect to find her alive, if they would even manage to find her. There were simply no leads. "

Diane shook her head, tears in her eyes. Andy could feel her pain. How could Raydor be so cruel?

"I'm still looking for her and I'm not giving up."

Raydor narrowed his eyes, while he looked at him. He was clearly annoyed about him being there. How could that guy still be jealous at a time like this? If he had ever truly loved Sharon, all he should care about now was her and about them finding her. Instead he saw it as some sort of competition. Mark wasn't exactly warm and welcoming either, but he never was. He was just being a protective dad, he couldn't really blame him for that. Diane seemed to be relieved to finally see someone who was at her side.

"You need to stop giving them hope and finally wake up."

"I'm not in denial."

Andy locked eyes with Jack.

"I'm just not giving up on hope. If you want to give up on her, then that's just fine with me, but I won't."

"Shouldn't you be out there looking for her then?"

Andy ignored Raydor, walking over to Diane.

"Came to return Sharon's key."

"What were you doing with a key to Sharon's apartment?"

Diane decided to ignore Jack as well.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

Diane stared at him, hopeful. There had been no answers for so long. She would grasp at anything by now.

"You've found a lead, haven't you?"

Andy nodded. He couldn't tell them though. He had no prove for starters. Raydor was a damn hot head, unable to control. He couldn't risk him going off on Landry. If the guy hadn't killed Sharon yet, he might be triggered to do so. He would not risk that.

"So what is it, tell us."

Andy only looked at Diane.

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

Jack laughed, but Diane only looked at Andy. She knew he wouldn't just tell them this when he had a vague theory.

"You know who took her…"

Andy nodded. Diane read him right.

"Then arrest the guy!"

"I don't have any prove. Definitely don't wanna corner him."

"Do you believe she could be alive?"

The hope in Diane's voice was nearly killing him. He saw a glimmer of hope in Mark's eyes as well he had stayed on the background, but now he put his hand on Diane's shoulder, lightly squeezing it. Andy didn't want to put their hopes up. If Landry made her disappear, he only did that with one reason only and that was to get him off his back forever. He wanted to eliminate the threat. His plan hadn't been to keep her alive. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It was like Raydor had said, he shouldn't get their hopes up. He could only be honest, how painful that was.

"I don't believe his intention was to keep her alive."

Diane grabbed Mark's hand, holding on tight.

"It's been over a week…..He, he…."

Mark turned her around and held her in his arms. She fell apart. For the first time she had to think about the possibility that Sharon might be dead. Hearing Andy of all people say the words had finally made it real. They might never see their daughter anymore, never hold her, hear her laugh.

"I know I might sound in denial, but I don't want to give up."

He knew the odds were too small, but he wasn't ready to say good bye yet. He wasn't ready to give up on her. He didn't want to think about what his life would be like without Sharon in it.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Glimmers appeared in front of Sharon's eyes. Was it the headache or the dehydration? Did it matter? How much longer would they keep looking for her? When would they give up on her? Why wasn't she found yet? Maybe that was a more important question. Andy was smart, he was a great Detective. The only reason why he wouldn't find her was if there weren't any leads. Even the best Detective would need leads.

Who did this to her? What was the motive? Why? At first she believed someone would be coming for her. Have her wait until he could carry out his sick plans. No one came though. And no one would be coming, she was almost out of time. Had he been interrupted in his plans? Had he been arrested? No, he would have told them where she was, to make a deal with them.

Someone took her with the intension to kill her. She could only come to that conclusion. Probably had overseen the water bottle. He used the time advantage to leave no leads, to decrease the chances of them finding her in time. It all of a sudden felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. Her breathing labored. Whoever planned this was getting their way.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hamilton looked surprised to see Flynn in his office.

"Finally decided to come in?"

"I've been working on Sharon's case."

Hamilton focused on his desk. When would Flynn accept they weren't going to find her back alive? Without any leads, he'd had no other choice but to give into the mayor and close the case.

"It's okay I already heard you closed the case."

"I had no choice. The mayor was on my back. There were no leads. Time was running out. "

Andy simply stared at him. He didn't agree at all and he wouldn't have given a damn about what that mayor said.

"The case is not really closed, Flynn, as soon as there will be something new, we'll…"

"We won't find anything new if we won't be looking for it."

"In the end it's not my call."

"I'm not going to stop looking."

"Flynn."

"You know I will quit this job if I have to."

Hamilton knew Flynn was serous, it wasn't just an empty threat.

"When will you stop?"

"When I've found her."

Andy watched Hamilton stare at him. He didn't believe in him finding her alive. The man had a worried frown between his brows.

"I don't want you to destroy yourself, lose yourself in this ongoing search. I don't want to lose both of my best Detectives."

"You've given up on her."

"You know the odds."

"I know my partner, but you're right if I find her alive, she might not want to work at a place anymore where everyone so easily gave up on her. Couldn't even blame her."

Andy cocked his eyebrow.

"Not easily, there haven't been any leads to begin with. The mayor wanted me to quit this case a lot sooner. You can't believe how many arguments I had with the guy. I put my own position at risk. So don't tell me I gave up on her easily. I was put with my back against the wall. "

Andy sighed while he dropped himself on the chair in front of Hamilton's desk.

"Sharon was investigating something."

Hamilton frowned confused.

"You had just wrapped up your case, hadn't you?"

"Hm-mm. this was about the DeSantos and Brennan murder. "

"That wasn't your case anymore. If I'm not mistaken that case was closed. "

"It ended up on the shelf unsolved. Sharon couldn't let it go. Something kept nagging on her. "

"Why?"

"Instincts."

Andy said it so casual. If he wouldn't know his Detectives better he wouldn't take them serious fact was both had excellent instinctive qualities.

"Alright. So what was she looking into?"

"I need you to have an open mind…"

"What?"

"I need you to hear me out."

"Fine, I'll hear you out. I promise."

"I found this list at Sharon's place. It had names on it. All the big drug lords, L.A.'s known the last couple of years. Dimitrov disappeared first. The others followed."

"Narcotics rolled them all up. The last years their solving rates have been booming."

"Yeah… DeSantos was a nobody a couple of years ago."

"You believe he acted as an informant?"

"Don't know.. Would Narcotics allow him to build up his own drug empire then? Anyway there was something else that bothered her. the numbers of the busts were odd."

"Odd?"

"Should have been round numbers. They weren't most of the time. "

"Did she believe DeSantos was behind that?"

"No, someone who's been a nobody for years, doesn't take those risks, isn't smart enough to pull it off. I agreed with Sharon that someone's got his hand in the cookie jar."

"Any suspects?"

"They were all Landry's busts."

Hamilton shook his head.

"Landry is married to his job. He's on a crusade to catch them all. He would be a user? That's ridiculous."

"Not a user. A dealer."

"Do you have any prove of that? That is a heavy accusation to make. "

"It would fit."

"That's all. Aren't you a bit biased? The two of you haven't been exactly friendly with Landry."

"Because he was an ass hole! He tried to control this case from the start."

"Because he's a workaholic like you. You're quite similar you know."

"We're not anything alike."

Hamilton sighed.

"Now I know you're seeking a scapegoat. Desperate to find some lead, but this is ridiculous. I'll order you to stay away from Landry, or to vent these ridiculous theories."

"This isn't ridiculous. He had it in for Sharon."

"There are more cops who don't like Elliot. That's no prove."

"He hurt her."

"She's a big girl, Flynn. She's got a thick skin."

"I wasn't just talking about insulting remarks."

Andy hadn't been planning to tell Hamilton. Sharon told him in confidence, but she could be dying somewhere.

"Landry physically hurt her. I saw the bruises all over her collarbone and sternum. He threatened her. I walked in on her when she undressed herself. I saw them. I saw Landry attack her as well at the storage locker. "

"Why didn't she say anything? She filed a report on him before. Why not now? "

"Because she was scared. The guy threatened her. I know Sharon doesn't seem to you as someone who gets scared easily, and she doesn't really, but my guess is she was overwhelmed by him attacking her like that. She didn't expect a colleague being the one who threatened her. Maybe she felt ashamed. She didn't tell me until later either. She didn't want me to believe she had a personal grudge against him… He threatened her. What if he felt cornered by her?"

"It's got a high hypothetical dosage. He'd risk a lot Flynn."

"Earlier Saturday Sharon went to the funeral of our last murder victim. A car was on the opposite side of the burial plot. Sharon felt watched. She walked towards the car, returned annoyed, told her parents it was a colleague. What if it was? Landry could have easily found out about the funeral. He could have accessed Sharon's file, find out where she lived. If Sharon's suspicions are true, he's got a lot to lose indeed."

Hamilton sighed. Flynn and Elliot were great cops, but Landry had a very good reputation as well this could be all coincidences. He couldn't just interrogate Landry on this.

Andy saw the doubt on Hamilton's face. He hadn't been able to convince him yet.

"Who didn't want to give up that crime scene? Who pictured Brennan as an addicted hooker? Who ended up at that storage locker? Landry."

"I'm sorry it doesn't prove anything."

"I'll keep an eye on him whether you like it or not."

"Don't make this into an IA investigation."

"I won't. If Sharon is still alive I'm going to do nothing that will endanger it."

Landry was smart, Andy knew he had to be very careful. Even if he would somehow find prove, there was no way Landry would confess. In the mean time Sharon could be dying and they would never find her. without a body there would be no murder conviction, Landry knew that all too well. If Landry was on his guard he would never find Sharon. He would have to feel confident his plan had succeeded. Only then he would relax and maybe slip up.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMC

Sharon slipped in and out of consciousness. She wasn't sure what to make of the images that popped into her mind. Was it playing tricks on her? Was it a memory? Hallucinations? She couldn't trust her own mind anymore.

With groggy eyes she had looked at her surroundings, frowning. What had happened? The sweet odor, chloroform. Someone took her. Her breathing fastened. What was in her mouth? Her eyes scanned what was around her. she was in a car. The trunk of a car. What? She couldn't move her hands, her feet. They were tied together. Her heart raged in her chest. She shifted her weight, rolling form her right side onto her back. There was a bright light, her eyes squinted.

Why was it dark again? She was on her back, her feet and hands untied. Why was she this tired? Why did everything hurt so much? The trunk of the car had been open. Right? There had been a bright light. Why was it gone all of a sudden? Had she imagined it all, was she losing her mind? It must be the dehydration. She was probably hallucinating. That was a side effect of dehydration, wasn't it? Was she awake now? Was this real? She closed her eyes.

The light was so bright. It was sunlight. The skin on her face warmed. With narrowed eyes she tried to figure out where she was. A shadow fell over her face the image wasn't clear though. She'd been blinded by the bright sun light. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. Those eyes, that grin. She narrowed her eyes. The look in them hardened. A fire blazed in them, before they turned ice cold. The rage inside her build as she saw him bending over her with that grin on his smug face. She didn't have time to be afraid anymore, she was angry as hell. If he believed she wasn't going to put up a fight he couldn't be more wrong. This was it, she would have to put up a fight, he wasn't planning to keep her alive. With as much force as she could, she moved her knees up, making impact with his diaphragm, lower would have been better. He cringed. She couldn't let him recover, she'd have to strike again. If only her hands weren't tied behind her back. She raised her knees again, using as much force as she could.

'Stupid bitch!'

His voice was an angry roar. Before she knew it the back of his hand made impact with her cheek. A red haze covered her eyes. Blood dropped from her nose, the corner of her mouth. She hardly had time to recover. She gasped as she felt his big hand on the back of her neck, squeezing it as his grip tightened. He pulled her head back towards him and then he smashed her with huge force forward. A crack, then no more light, no more sound, just a black void, mind numbing.

Had that really happened? It must have. It would explain the still pounding headache. He cracked her skull. She'd heard it crack. It wasn't a hallucination. It was a memory. When she woke up in this car trunk, it hadn't been the first time she awoke. Now she knew it for sure. No one was coming she had been left there to die.

Her instincts had been right. If only it warned her for this. Andy knew about her suspicions, but there was no prove. There was no way he'd be able to convince anyone. Landry had won. He'd managed to make her disappear. No one would be able to put it on him. Her theory would die with her. Andy wouldn't stand a chance. They'd say he had it in for Landry. Would be lashing out. Andy would not care about prove, he would confront Landry and he would lose it, especially if he was still trying to find her. He'd be desperate. Last thing she wanted was Landry to destroy them both. He had managed to make her disappear. She didn't want him to wreck Andy's life as well.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I know I have been terrible at updating this story, but RL is seriously stressing me out at the moment. So much is going on. I had hoped things to become less hectic this week, but it hasn't. I'm sorry, I would update more frequent if I could and I will again once things are settled down a bit.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and new story follows! It still amazes me people actually want to read my story.**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter thirty- one

Landry grinned while he drove towards the docks. They all unknowingly had been very helpful to him. The only thing he had counted on was the time advantage. His years as a cop had made him smart enough not to leave any evidence behind. There was absolutely nothing leading to him. Sharon Elliot would not be found. At least not here in L.A.. not that anyone was actively searching.

Guess he wasn't the only one who didn't like Sharon Elliot. No one had been thrilled to search for her. Not even her own division members. Sanders and Dixon spend their time in the bar, while they should have been looking for her. They certainly didn't miss her.

Women weren't well liked on the force and especially not the ones who filed reports on others. Had this been a man, no one would have stopped looking. Turned every place in town upside down. Stopped and searched every car for as long as it would take. The entire LAPD would be out there searching, returning from a leave earlier, working overtimes. Now no one had really cared.

Sharon Elliot had a bad reputation. The spoiled little rich girl. Trust fund baby from the East Coast. Daddy's little princess who had graduated on top of her class. The young men in Patrol, wouldn't be eager to look for her either. They still had some years to go within the lowest ranks within the LAP, before they'd be given the opportunity to be promoted to another division. All because this girl stole that opportunity from them. Different reasons were named, from her sleeping her way up. To daddy buying her way up.

He hated to admit it, but the girl had just been too damn smart. That was what had made her dangerous to him. The way she bit herself into a case and simply wouldn't let go anymore. She dug and kept digging until she would find the truth.

Sanders and Dixon didn't speak high of her. The only reason why she was on the big cases, was because she had partnered up with Flynn. The reason why he tolerated her, probably because she was sleeping with him. He couldn't blame Flynn if he did. She wasn't particularly ugly. She was a true beauty if you could see passed the conservative clothing, the bun and the irritating characteristics. A cold bitch like that would probably be wild in the bed room.

She didn't particular score points with her being engaged to a lawyer, of all people, either. And such an irritating one. Raydor and Elliot were perfect for each other. There weren't two others who deserved each other more than they did. Any cop knew though that there was this silent rule. Cops did not fraternize with lawyers. They weren't your friend, you didn't sleep with them and you certainly didn't marry them. The little detail of her filing that report on him hadn't been forgotten either. There was a reason why no one liked the rats in Internal Affairs. Those were cops who turned on their own and she had done the exact same thing. Besides that he was well liked around the station. Why search for the cop who turned on one of their own? And he had been sure to remind people about that little fact, until no one really cared about what happened to her.

The only ones who had looked for her were Hamilton, Cohen , Zygerski and of course Flynn. Somehow she'd made her Commander warm up to her. Maybe he tolerated her, because she had managed to make Flynn a more easy going kind of person, decreased his run ins with IA. Cohen and Zygerski she won over. Cohen was a weird guy and Zygerski was a complete push over, so no surprises there.

Without any leads there wasn't much to look for though. Carefully he'd made requirements. Had they found any leads? What were they investigating on? It took them until Monday to realize she was missing at all. She was long gone by then. They had figured out she was taken from the garage pretty fast.

He'd been very amused when Flynn's jealousy must have influenced his good instincts. First thing he had done was haul Raydor in, because he'd been in an argument with Elliot, right before she disappeared. Like the man would kidnap her. It was a ridiculous thought. Flynn lost more time with that.

Then they'd been looking at the cars, that went in and out of the garage. He hadn't been so stupid to use his own car. They'd find out there had been a car, which had been reported stolen, but all they'd had then was another dead end. They wouldn't find the car either, not here in L.A., maybe somewhere in Latin America. The people there wouldn't report a stolen car. They'd get rid of the body and the car would begin a new life.

Like each time before, he chose the path of patience. Killing her himself might leave leads. He only killed when there was no other choice. Like with Candace. He lucked out with that one. He rather not take the risk. Why would you make your own hands dirty, when time just as easily could do the trick?

In the end making Sharon Elliot disappear had been a lot more easier than he'd expected. The chloroform certainly did the trick. Raydor had done him a favor. She'd been upset and off guard because of her argument with the guy. She hadn't even noticed him approaching her, until the cloth with chloroform already covered her mouth and nose. Showed she didn't have it in her to be a cop. He threw her into the car trunk and then he got out of that apartment building without getting any attention.

He drove straight to the container. No one was at the docks when dusk set in. He knew the surroundings by now. He knew no one ever looked at these containers once they were packed. He wouldn't make Narcotics aware of the secret drug trafficking at that place.

She'd been still unconscious when he opened the trunk and tied her up by her ankles and wrists. He surely had been surprised to see her awake later. He grimaced, breathing was still painful. That stupid bitch had kneed him in the diaphragm, twice. Knocked the damn air out of him. She took him by surprise. He taught her a lesson though.

He wondered whether she'd regained consciousness after that. Would she have found the water bottle? That had been a nice touch. If this for some reason would go terribly wrong and someone would find her sooner than he'd expected, no one would be able to charge him with anything more than kidnapping. And even in that case it would be her word against his. He had more than enough money to buy himself a good lawyer. He'd picture her as confused from the trauma, the head injury. She'd lash out at the person she couldn't stand, would want to turn him into the scapegoat. There wasn't enough prove.

That was if they'd find her. That container might already be on its way to Mexico. Elliot wouldn't survive that trip. When they'd open the car, she'd be dead. There was no way she would survive that long on a halve filled bottle of water.

Landry stopped the car to look at the containers. It was still there. Transport would probably be tomorrow or the day after… soon Sharon Elliot wouldn't be his problem anymore.

MCMCMCCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMC

Andy sighed. What was this guy doing? He'd been following Landry in a discreet distance. Followed him all across town. He hadn't been doing anything suspicious, except of maybe taking a detour to wherever he was going. Now he slowed down his car, right before exhilarating again. Had he noticed him following him? Had he slowed down, because he believed he'd seen something suspicious, although he couldn't think of anything.

If only he could get him on something. Anything. As long as he could get him into an interrogation room. If he had to he would beat the truth out of him. He didn't care if it would wreck him his career, as long as he'd find Sharon.

She was out there somewhere. He didn't care whether Jack was already suggesting to plan a memorial service. He didn't believe she was dead. What was wrong with that guy anyway? How long had he been together with her? They'd been in a serious relationship. They were engaged to be married. Shouldn't he feel her? Shouldn't he know she wasn't yet? Or was he feeling the emptiness of losing her, inside of him? He always believed that was the way to describe grieving over a loved one. He'd always believed that was something you'd feel when you had a connection to someone. Why was Raydor already giving up hope? Was it just easier for him to give into the grieve? He didn't care what he believed, nothing could make him stop looking for her.

Andy only hoped he was following the right person. He had put all his bets on Landry. Was that wise? What if some sicko took her? What then? She might show up dead somewhere, while he had been able to find her. He could be losing precious time she did not have, while betting on the wrong person.

Time running out was also the reason why he had to chose for one of the options. He had no othere choice than go on his instinct. Landry was involved or responsible for Sharon's disappearance. He felt it in his gut. It was a risk he'd have to take.

MCMCMCMCCMCMCMMCMCMCMC

Her throat felt so incredibly dry. Her eyes were open, although she only stared into the darkness. Her eyelids were too heavy though. Why was she even trying to? It was no use. If she would close her eyes, she could fall asleep and have some nice dreams. That's all she wanted now, dream. Forget she was going to die of dehydration.

 _What was that light? It was so bright and warm. Someone was smiling at her._

" _Mom?..."_

 _She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her hand on her cheek. Such a loving touch. Her mom's fingers slowly trailed over her cheek._

" _Mommy?"_

 _Tears welled in her eyes._

' _Ssh….'_

 _A tear trailed down her cheek. Her mom stroke her hair, just staring into her eyes._

' _It's all going to be okay, sweetie….'_

" _Water…."_

' _Sssh.. I'll get you some water. Mommy's going to make it all better, hm?'_

 _Her mom smiled as she bend in and pressed her lips on her forehead. She stared at her mom's smile as she stroke the side of her face. Her heart anxiously beat faster as her mom got up and walked away._

" _Mom? Mommy, please don't go. Don't leave me…."_

Why was it dark again? Where was her mom? Had she been there? It felt so real. What was wrong with her? Was she losing her mind? Was that the next step? The hollow stomach, the thirst, the headache, and now this. Anxiety overwhelmed her, giving her a tight feeling in her chest. Her breathing fastened. She was going to die in there and no one might ever find her.

Soon it would be over for her, but how long would her parents have to wait before they'd find out what happened to her? To know she would never come back again. The not knowing must be killing them. She knew they would always hope to find her back. Would they ever have peace? Would they ever find out what truly happened to her? Would they find out who did this to her and why?

Would Landry ever be punished for his crimes, for his drug dealing, for what he did to her? She had no doubt he was responsible for the deaths of DeSantos and Brennan as well. They became difficult, got in his way, just like she had. He killed them, just like she'd be dead soon. Would he ever have to pay for the lives he ended?

Would he be put on trial? Would her parents be in that courtroom, day in day out. Would he leave them in the agony of the not knowing, simply because he could? Would he keep quiet? He might not even get on trial for murder. They were still unable to prove he was behind those other murders. If her body wouldn't be found, she officially wouldn't be murdered. She knew enough of the law to know that. He might even get away with this and her parents would never get the answers they'd need.

They would have to suspect him at some point. Andy knew about the suspicions she had against him. He was a good cop, he'd figure out the list she made. He'd manage to figure out what she had. In time he would manage to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

Andy would not let it go, wasn't in his nature. He would keep digging until he found the answers. He wouldn't care about rules, about everyone liking Landry. He'd continue his search, even if he would have to risk his job, to do so. She didn't want him to risk his job, though, not for her. He would do it anyway.

He knew about what Landry did to her. He knew he'd threatened her, physically attacked her. He would suspect Landry, even if there were no leads. Instinctively he'd suspect him. Andy wouldn't let go. She knew him. He'd beat the truth out of Landry, if he had to.

Somehow that thought reassured her, a smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes. Andy would make sure her parents would get to know the truth. That was the last thing he'd be able to do for her. She couldn't be more grateful to him. Tears trailed down her cheeks. How could she still be able to tear up? Closing her eyes felt so good. Just letting go, allowing her body to feel heavy. She was too tired.

 _Two strong arms were wrapped around her, all of a sudden. She felt the broad chest she was so familiar to. So many times she had buried her face in that chest, let the smell of his cologne sooth her. His hand stroke her hair, his lips brushed the top of her head._

" _Jack?"_

' _I love you, Sharon….. so much.'_

" _Jack?..."_

' _Ssh….'_

" _I want to go home, Jack. Please take me home."_

 _He continued to stroke her hair._

" _Please Jack, take me home."_

' _I can't do that. You don't want me anymore, don't you? You chose to end our engagement, remember?'_

 _The same arms that had just cradled her, now held her by her arms and pulled her off his chest. With unbelieving eyes she stared at him._

" _Jack…"_

 _Her voice was filled with tears._

" _Please, please help me. I need your help. I can't get out of here alone. "_

' _You need… what about what I need, Sharon?'_

 _He looked so angry._

" _You can't do this to me…."_

' _I didn't put you in here. You did that all by yourself.'_

" _I…I…"_

' _Your job put you here, Sharon. You didn't want to quit your job. You didn't want to chose for us. This was your decision. Now you'll die in here. I can't help you. You didn't want me.'_

" _I didn't want us to be unhappy, make each other unhappy. We would have… Jack please don't go. Jack, don't…. Don't leave me alone! Please…."_

Sharon's head moved left and right, struggling against the images in her mind. Jack had loved her, would he be so cruel? Why would he leave her there? She opened her eyes, meeting the dark again. Jack was gone. He hadn't even been there, it had been all in her treacherous mind. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It had seemed so real. The dehydration caused her to hallucinate.

She rather thought about something nice. She just wanted to feel loving arms around her. She didn't care whether they were real or imagined. She was going to die all alone, she'd need some form of comfort.

Would Jack care right now that she was missing? Or would he be too busy with his secretary? No. That wasn't fair. She knew that despite everything, Jack still loved her. He would always love her. She knew him. By now he'd be on everyone's back, ensuring they were searching hard enough for her. He'd yell, he'd threaten to sue. That was his way of dealing with things.

Jack would do everything in his power to get Landry in front of a judge. If the District Attorney's office wouldn't get him convicted, he'd file a civil lawsuit. Jack would not rest until someone had paid for her dead in one way or the other. That's how he'd deal with her dead. He'd lash out, fight, but in the end he'd find another woman he'd fall in love with. He'd marry her, he'd have children with her. The family he always desired. In a few years she would only be a memory to him. His first fiancée, who had died so unfortunately. A picture stashed away somewhere in one of his desk drawers. One who'd see daylight, maybe on the date of her birth or dead.

Would he remember the happy times they had? Or would he only remember that last conversation they'd had? The one who ended in an argument like so often lately. She hoped he would remember the happy times. The day they'd met. How they'd laughed, danced. That should be what he'd remember, it was what she would like to remember… Jack with all his charms, how much he had loved her. at least that gave her some comfort. It gave her some warmth and peace of mind. Landry could lock her up here. Let her die of thirst and hunger, but he could not take away her memories. She'd been loved, by Jack, by her parents and she would live on in their memories. He'd learn in time what exactly she had meant to them.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: yes another update because I'd like to wrap up this part of the storyline before the weekend. ;) I've already been cruel enough.**

 **More tomorrow :)**

 **A big thank you to all of you who still leave me those wonderful reviews!**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter thirty- two

Following Landry hadn't helped him much. The guy hadn't done anything suspicious. Andy had the idea he could follow him for weeks and weeks and still wouldn't find anything to tie him to Sharon's disappearance. That wasn't going to help him find her. He'd have to find another way. Corner him, push him, make him feel trapped. Maybe he'd lead him to Sharon then, desperate to get rid of her, check to make sure there weren't any leads who'd incriminate him. If he'd pressure him enough, he might would come after him like he'd done with Sharon. He'd be ready to kick his ass.

So he wasn't so careful anymore about making inquiries about Landry. How come did he make all those busts? Why didn't he have a partner? How could he knew about the things he did? How was it that he knew about all those drug deals? Was he always the first one at a crime scene? The reports said so. So why was that? How come was he always the first one? Why did he lead covert ops on his own? No one of the team knew about those operations, why was that? How could that be?

They were all uncomfortable questions. They were all suggestive. Landry had enough friends. He knew someone would tell him about the questions he'd been asking . They would tell him about how suggestive they'd been. All he would really have to do was wait.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Landry clenched his fists. He got rid of that nosy little bitch and her damn questions, but now her partner began asking the same. Had she told him something? The questions he'd asked were suggestive enough. Maybe they'd been both investigating? But why hadn't he immediately come to him then? He should have been his first suspect. Had the bitch made notes of her investigation? She was the type to do so. Why hadn't he thought about that earlier? He should have searched that fancy apartment of hers. Now it was too late for that. The seed of suspicion had already been planted within Flynn and he didn't bother keeping it quiet.

He'd just have to make sure he would keep quiet from now on. Mind his own business. He'd have to show him who's boss. Or maybe he would just have to send him on the same trip he'd send that partner of his on.

How could this be happening? He'd always been extremely careful. When had things began to unravel? That damn Candace, without her, Sharon Elliot would have never crossed his path. Candace hadn't been planned. He had improvised that day. She had black mailed him, her mistake, killing her that careless, his mistake. He should have made her disappear like he had with Elliot. No body, no murder, no Homicide division, no nosy bitch that poked her nose in his business.

If Candace dead hadn't happened the way it did, he wouldn't have had to kill DeSantos either. When he found out about Candace dead, he'd linked it to him. That gave DeSantos power over him and that was something he didn't want to give him. DeSantos had to go. He had used him. He had made him boss. He'd only forgotten he just as well could destroy him. If he wouldn't play the game anymore, it would be game over.

Lack of time had forced him to be a bit careless. He had used the explosion to cover up his murder. Of course Nichols had noticed the man already had been dead before the fire. Still they weren't able to pin it on him though. There was no evidence. There was only a theory. Sharon Elliot wouldn't be telling anyone. Now he would only have to make sure Flynn wouldn't be telling his crazy ideas to anyone either.

He hadn't slipped up with Elliot. For her, he took the time to make her disappear. To think about his actions, to not leave any leads behind. That plan was air tight. She'd die and if for some small reason she wouldn't, it would be her word against his.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon swallowed the little saliva she had. Her throat raw and painful. She laid her hand on her throat, her fingers cool to the touch. That felt a bit better. How much longer? The last hours, days, she couldn't even tell something as simple as that, she'd been having these weird dreams. Or were they real? Landry had been there, but her mom too. That couldn't have been real. It had felt real though, she'd seen her mom, felt her touch.

Jack's arms around her had felt as real as he'd been in there with her, but he hadn't been. Nothing was real, it was all a dream. The only thing that was real, was that she was locked up in this car trunk and she wasn't getting out of there alive.

She closed her eyes.

They snapped back open as she felt a hand touch her cheek.

' _Hey hon.'_

 _Sharon blinked her eyes. Was that really Andy? Had he come for her? Had he finally come for her?_

" _Andy…"_

' _You slept longer than sleeping beauty did.'_

 _A smile cracked her lips, a chuckle made her grasp her stomach. It even hurt to laugh. Andy always made her laugh._

' _Hey…'_

 _He looked worried at her, touching her face._

' _Who did this?'_

" _Landry, guess I came a bit too close."_

 _She could tell he forced an uncomfortable smile._

' _Sorry.'_

" _This is not your fault, Andy."_

 _Gently he stroke her hair._

' _Are you in pain?'_

 _His thumb stroke the gash on her forehead, gentle._

" _Stomach hurts a bit… My head's pounding…..oh and my throat feels like sandpaper, but other than that I feel just fine."_

 _She smiled to chase the worried look on his face away._

" _I'll be fine. I could use some help getting out of here though."_

' _Hey, why else would you have a big strong partner for?'_

 _In one move he scooped her up in his arms. She buried her face in his chest. It was warm and soft. Like a pillow. She was so tired. Closing her eyes. She allowed herself to drift away. Everything was okay now. Andy had her in his arms, she was safe. He'd bring her home._

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMC

Andy sighed as he signed his name under the report. The stack was almost finished. He could think of something more useful to do. Like find something on Landry. He forgot how tedious paperwork was. Sharon usually took care of these. It hurt to look at the empty chair in front of him. he imagined her sitting there. Looking up as she'd feel his eyes on her. a smile curling on her lips. Her eyebrows a bit wrinkled in surprise. Questioning why he would stare at her. Her eyes loving and accepting.

His memory was crudely interrupted, as Landry all of a sudden stood in front of him.

"Have to do those yourself now, huh? Still no word on your missing partner?"

Andy narrowed his eyes. He knew damn well there was still no word on Sharon, as he had made her disappear somewhere.

"You know you should be happy she finally caved."

"Caved?"

"Yeah the pressure obviously became too much for her."

Andy raised his eyebrow.

"Sharon does not cave. Never have seen a woman more determined. She's good at her job."

Landry huffed.

"She is, or you wouldn't have felt threatened by her."

"Threatened?"

A fake smile appeared on his face.

"Yes. Threatened."

Landry stared at him. Trying to act indifferent.

"Why in Gods name would I feel threatened by her?"

Andy didn't avoid his stare.

"You know why."

What did he know? What was he hinting at? Was he just on some fishing expedition? A desperate last grasp in trying to find his partner. He better keep it cool. There was no proof. Nothing. He could know nothing.

"I wouldn't know why I should feel threatened by that young thing, fresh from the academy."

"Then why tell her to back off?"

Andy studied Landry, it was almost undetectable, but there was a glimmer in his eyes. Worry? Panic? Fear? He was almost positive now, it had been him at that cemetery.

"I don't know what she told you, but…."

"I saw it."

Landry frowned confused. The guy hadn't been at the cemetery, or had he? Still how could he have seen anything? The windows of that car were tinted, picked it out for that reason.

Andy could tell he confused Landry, he would only be when he'd been the guy in that car at the cemetery. Without directly asking he was receiving his answers.

"Don't go denying it, Landry. I saw the bruises on her. "

The bruises. He wasn't talking about the cemetery. He smiled, instantly relaxing.

"Knew she was spreading her legs for you."

Andy looked stern, his hands flat on the surface of his desk, pushing himself up in one fast move, his heart beating in his throat. The adrenaline tingled in his fists. He better get a grip on himself, acting out his anger would not help Sharon one bit.

"Hit a nerve…."

"Saw it in the locker room."

"Never pictured her as kinky, getting a thrill on the possibility of someone walking in."

"When she removed her vest."

"It was just a warning. Don't like anyone reporting me. Would you like it if she would file a report on you? "

"I'd probably deserve it, if she would."

Landry shook his head.

"Maybe you would have done her a favor if you would have explained to her that you don't turn on your colleagues. "

Andy only stared.

"That wasn't it. Wasn't what was bugging you. She was too tenacious. Too smart. She came too close. So you wanted to scare her. Get her to back off. You pushed and you pushed… didn't count on her pushing back, did you? She made you feel cornered."

Landry huffed. Trying to convince him he wasn't worried. Wasn't convincing enough though. Andy couldn't be more sure about Landry felt threatened by Sharon. He would only feel threatened, when Sharon had come too close. He would only feel threatened, when Sharon had come too close. She'd been right in her suspicions and in the end that was all the prove he needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. "

"We're partners, Landry. That means we work together."

Andy emphasized the word 'together'. The only way to do this was to make Landry nervous. He had felt comfortable, believing that he was safe, because he had made Sharon disappear. Believed she was the only threat. The only way to catch him was by entrapment. He'd have him come after him.

"Sharon and I work together. I'm the one she reflects her theories on."

Landry felt a heat rise in his chest. Had she shared her theories with Flynn? If she had, then why didn't the guy point into his direction the moment he found out she had disappeared? No, he was just bluffing.

"She's so smart. The theories she comes up with, amazing. Have never quite seen anyone connect the dots as fast as she does. That's what you saw in her too, didn't you? That's why she made you nervous, because you knew she would figure you out. All that work, all that patience for nothing. No one even realized an inkling all those years.. ..and then this young woman comes along, fresh from the academy and she threatens everything you worked so hard for. After Candace and DeSantos, she came in your way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to. You only have to listen to me."

Andy made a step around his desk, getting face to face with Landry. His eyes locked on his, making sure he knew how serious he was. This was the last opportunity he had.

"I'll be watching you, pal. Consider me your shadow from now on."

"Don't you have more important things to do? Like finding your partner?"

Andy only smiled.

"I'll be there every step you make. I'll be watching you."

Wasn't that what that damned woman had said as well? This was just great. He got her off his back only to be replaced by that stubborn Flynn. There wasn't anything he could prove though. Nothing. Not the deaths of Candace and DeSantos. Not the drug trafficking and not Elliot's death. Him talking about him being his shadow from now on, was nothing but a lot of talk. He knew he had nothing on him. Following him around wasn't going to change that. In the end he'd let go. In time life would simply go on. He'd forget about Elliot and he would get him of his back.

Andy watched him turn. Pretending he didn't get to him. He must have though. Landry came in relaxed, feeling on top of his game and now he seemed tense. Hopefully he'd mess up. Lead him straight to Sharon. Lead him to the prove he needed to get him on those missing drugs. Either way he would find out what the guy had done to Sharon. He wouldn't let go until he did, and Landry would be stupid if he believed he would.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCM

 _Sharon groaned. Andy's chest felt warm and comforting. She was safe, finally safe. It would all be okay now. No one would hurt her anymore. Andy would protect her and take her home. Home, that sounded so good right now. Her parents. She couldn't wait being in their arms again. Their worries would be over, all because of Andy. She forced herself to look at him. The smile that lingered on his lips. He was such a good friend. He'd come for her, she knew he'd come for her. Bring her home safe._

 _Landry would be caught for what he'd done, not only to her, to Candace and DeSantos as well. He'd be exposed for the dirty cop he was. She hated those. Maybe that was the only thing that had kept her alive until now. It had been her strong will that had kept her alive. She did not want to die. She did not want Landry to get away with everything. Not with the murders. Not with his dirty little business and not with what he did to her._

 _She had known for certain, Andy would look for her, that he would find her. And he had. Now she was safe and sound in his arms, all the energy drained from her body. She was so tired._

' _It's okay, hon. Why don't you go to sleep. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you.'_

" _You promise?"_

' _I promise, hon.'_

 _She closed her eyes as she felt his lips soft on her forehead. They lingered there for a moment, before he pressed them on her head, engulfing her with his love. She couldn't feel more safe._

Sharon's heartbeat slowed down with every beat it made. Breathing in and out slower. Her head dropped to the side just as limp as her arms and legs. Life slowly leaving her body with every breath she took. Sharon began to fade away, her mind trapped in the comfortable environment she had created for herself.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Just like he had expected Landry hadn't uttered a word. Not to his Captain, not to his Commander. He couldn't or he would have had some explaining to do. He didn't want to take the risk. More and more Andy began to realize that Sharon was right about her suspicions of Landry and that he had made her disappear. So where did he bring her? Would he have kept her alive? He wouldn't have risked that. If someone would find her alive, she'd immediately point at him. So if he had killed her, then why didn't he feel that? Shouldn't he feel some form of loss? Shouldn't her parents at least feel that? Each time he'd seen them together, he saw their close relationship. They should know instinctively. Maybe they did know, just didn't want to acknowledge it, admit that their daughter was gone.

Andy shook his head. He didn't want to think about that as being true. He'd rather be in denial. He'd deal with the harsh reality when there would be no other option left.

Like he had promised Landry, he became the guy's shadow. Followed him everywhere, not even being secretive about it. What could Landry do? Come after him as well? He'd dare him to. Let him do to him, what he'd done to Sharon. He'd make him regret it. He'd make him pay for what he'd done to her.

Landry had seemed irritated when he'd followed him around in his car. Guy went straight home. Where did he leave all that money? The house wasn't much, neither was the car. He pulled shut some old curtains about ten minutes ago.

He couldn't watch the guy twenty-four/seven. For all he knew, the guy had now went out of the back door and slipped away. He wasn't even sure this would bring him anything. It wasn't likely that Landry would lead him to Sharon. It wasn't likely he'd have her stored in his house either.

This was about making him nervous. Maybe he'd make some mistakes. That was the only thing he could hope for. He hadn't expected him to drive straight to the place where he kept Sharon. Nothing he'd be doing the next couple of days would lead him into the direction of anything incriminating he might do. Landry was too smart for that. It would take time, it would take for Landry to believe he'd given up. That's when he would slip up and that was when he would caught him on something and prove what he had done to Sharon.

By now he was afraid he wasn't going to find Sharon in time anymore. At least they would all get closure if he'd find her body, her parents would be able to bury her. He'd make sure they would get the answers they'd need. They would learn what happened to their daughter. How painful the truth might possibly be. Had Landry killed her off fast, or had he made her suffer? Just for the pleasure of it, or because he wanted some answers from her? Had he pressured her to tell him about what she knew? He didn't want to think about that. He clenched his fists in anger. He would make Landry pay for everything he did to Sharon. He'd make him pay for taking away the woman he loved.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: thank you for your excitement over the new update! Promised not to leave you hanging, I've already been cruel enough, so another update.**

 **To you who wonder whether I hate Sharon I really don't.**

 **I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

 **This story is still rated M.**

Chapter thirty- three

Landry was frustrating him it was like he didn't care he was on his back. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Smug son of a bitch. He knew he was going to get away with this. With Sharon's disappearance, his drug business, with everything. It enraged him, made him crazy there was nothing substantial he could get him on. There was no proof. Candace and DeSantos surely weren't talking. Sharon wasn't found. There were no witnesses, Landry had made sure of that. Andy didn't know yet what he would do if he wouldn't be able to get Landry on anything. He'd probably wring his neck with his own bare hands. He wouldn't be able to live with the injustice. In one way or the other Landry would be punished for his actions. When that day would come, he would be there.

Andy walked into the station. Landry had entered not that long before. While he was here, there would be no use in following him around. Hamilton's patience surely would be ending at some point. Not that he really cared. Somehow the passion for this job had disappeared. Had he been married to his job before, he now couldn't stand being in the murder room. It was too painful to look at that empty chair, Sharon used to sit on. He missed her so much. He only now realized how dependant and used he was to her company.

What use was it to be here? Should he sit behind his desk, pick up whatever file was on top of the stack? How could he just sit around and do nothing? He wouldn't find Sharon sitting behind that desk. He'd have to get out. Landry wouldn't lead him to her now, but he'd been following him around before. Not that he'd gone anywhere suspicious then. He just couldn't stand he couldn't think of any place where he could keep her. '

'Think Flynn.'

What about those storage lockers? He'd been there when they'd searched the place. Had it under surveillance. What if he'd been storing his drugs there, hadn't it been DeSantos storage locker, but his? Had Candace brought the key to blackmail him. Maybe that's what killed her. She knew too much. She cornered him and now she was dead. Sharon had probably cornered him too. It would be a good place to hide someone. The key was probably still in evidence. Why hadn't he thought about this before?

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Without too much trouble the key had been handed over to him. He'd face the music of answering questions later. Hamilton wouldn't be too pleased, but he wasn't his partner. Sharon was. His loyalties lay with her and no one else. He stood in the middle of that storage locker. No more boxes, they were probably all somewhere in evidence. The place couldn't be more empty. There was no sign of Sharon. No blood, no sign of a struggle. No sign of her ever being there.

What had he been thinking? Would Landry keep her at such an obvious place? Although it hadn't been so obvious to him, as it took him this long to look there. He sighed. He just didn't know anymore. He grimaced, while he let himself sack on the ground. Sharon. He had the urge to scream her name. It felt like something pressured on his chest. Like a hand grabbed into his chest for his heart and squeezed the life out of it. Was this it? Did it feel like this, when you lost someone you loved? Was he losing her?

Tears pinched his eyes. Feeling so completely helpless. How must she feel? Would she be aware? Would she feel all alone, scared? Surely she must have thought he'd come for her on time, safe her. When would she have given up hope? It felt like his heart broke. The mere thought of it too much.

How was he ever able to look at her parents again? He had promised to find her, dead or alive. He had promised to bring them the closure they needed. The answers that would allow them to sleep again at night. He had seen the faith in her mother's eyes. The same faith Sharon had in him. How could he have failed?

'Figure it out, Flynn. There must have been something. Some clue you missed. Something odd. '

He'd been a Detective for years now. He managed to get in criminal's brains. He figured out their way of thinking. He would see patterns, he 'd notice when patterns were broken. The last days passed in his mind. All the things Landry had done, no matter how minor. It didn't matter if he didn't find it strange at the time. He had to think about every little detail.

There wasn't much though. There was work and there was home. The guy didn't have much of a life. There were no friends, no women, no luxuries. He drove from work to home and the other way around. Most of the time choosing the same route. The guy didn't really act any different than he did.

The only strange time he could think of was the time he believed Landry had caught him following him. Landry had slowed down, just for a minute or so, and then he'd exhilarated again. He drove that route home more than once, it wasn't odd. He had only slowed down that day though. He thought at the time that it had been because he'd become suspicious of him. Where had it been? The docks. So what had he been looking at? A deep frown formed between his eyebrows. Containers. Ready for shipment. There wasn't anything else at those docks.

Those drugs were transported somewhere. He wouldn't keep it forever in storage. He would sell it, but not here in L.A.. He would ship them elsewhere. Andy closed his eyes. It was the perfect place. Her body would never be discovered, not here.. In Mexico or Cuba, no one would care about an anonymous body. The perfect plan. No one would think about looking at those containers, he hadn't either.

MCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy's heart beat in his throat, while he drove to the docks.

'Please let her be still alive.'

He was ready to beg to God on his bare knees to please let her be alive. That she had somehow found the strength to hold onto life. He had lost so much precious time. Days ago the answer had been right in front of him. How could he not have figured it out then? He had found it odd, but not odd enough to connect the dots.

While jumping out of the car, he tried to straighten out his thoughts. He could not break them all open. The tight feeling in his heart told him he was running out of time. Or was that just him grasping onto the hope of still finding her alive. It wasn't realistic. He wasn't thinking with his mind though, he thought with his heart and his heart was clinging onto the hope of finding her alive.

Andy tried to recall the direction Landry had been looking. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw there was a crane, dock workers attaching chains to the container. That's why Landry had been there. He'd come to check whether the container was still there. He knew it would be up for transport. He wouldn't have to get out of his car. He could simply drive by and check. All without arising any suspicion. Again he couldn't feel more stupid for not having figured it out any sooner. He could have been here days ago. It could be the difference between finding her alive or dead. His heart raged in his chest. Andy ran towards the container, his hand grabbing his badge.

"Stop, LAPD!"

He ran as fast as he could, screaming for them to stop.

"I said stop dammit! You better release those chains right now or I'm going to arrest you all for accessory to….."

He didn't want to say 'murder' he couldn't

"…attempted murder."

Murder seemed to be the magic word. They all backed away, hands up.

"Open it! Open it!"

His voice reflected on the metal walls of the containers."

"Get me a damn crow bar, I'll do it myself!"

Each second he had to wait seemed like an eternity. He didn't want to get back to his car. He didn't want to lose that container out of his sight anymore. Who knows Landry could be paying these dock workers to keep an eye on the container.

Tired of waiting, he grabbed the crow bar out of the hands of one of the workers. He'd get it too open himself. He gritted his teeth, using all of his strength to open the container. He heard a pop when the lock let go. It dropped to the ground.

"Don't you touch anything."

Andy let his eyes adjust. Outside the sun had been shining so bright. A black car, tinted windows. Like the one at the cemetery, in the bar, in the garage of Sharon's apartment building. His hand clenched around the crow bar, while he strode straight towards the trunk of the car. She wasn't anywhere else to be seen. She had to be in there.

The metal squeaked. A groan escaped from the depth of his throat, a primal sound, while he strained himself to open it up.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. He had stopped counting the crime scenes he'd been at, one more horrible than the next, but this one hit too close to home. The crow bar slid from his hand, his stomach dropped, this tight anxious feeling rushing up, making it difficult to breathe. He fought his emotions, trying to keep himself together, think straight. Procedure. The rules, he had to stick to them, if he would ever want Landry to pay for this.

Andy swallowed the bile that formed in his throat. The mere sight of her, made him sick. Her pale skin, the hue of ash color that lay over it, like a veil. Some veins looked like blue spiders as they had erupted. There was blood. A trail of dry blood on her forehead. Blood stains on the cloths wrapped around her wrists. Her lips cracked, slightly opened.

He didn't want to think about how scared she must have been. She hadn't been dead when she was put into the trunk. He saw the ropes that were cut. No food, no water, it made his stomach turn.

Tears filled his eyes. She had suffered a horrendous death. That really broke his heart. He could only think of the pain she must have felt. The hunger, the thirst.

His hand shook as he reached out to her, his fingers trembling as they hovered over her skin. How could he touch her? She looked so different. He had nightmares about something like this happening, but seeing her lifeless body in front of him like this was a lot worse than he could have ever imagined.

Procedure. He tried to hang onto that like some sort of life buoy. He had to do her justice, that was the last thing he could do for her. He could make sure that she hadn't died in vain. The back of his gloved hand, lightly brushed her cheek, while he moved his fingers to her neck. They shook terribly. For a moment he believed it had been the feeling of his own fingers trembling. He willed them to lay flat on the vein in her neck, slightly pressing it.

"Oh my God…."

He pressed a bit harder, now clearly feeling the weak flutter that was her heartbeat. He bend over, turning his head sideways, so his cheek and ear were turned towards her nose and mouth. Her breathing was shallow, but he could feel the air on the skin of his cheek.

"Oh God… You're alive."

Only when he spoke out the words it dawned on him she was really alive.

"Call an ambulance! Get me some water too!"

Andy looked over his shoulder at the dark shadows in the entrance of the container.

"Move dammit! Water, call 911, an ambulance and the police, Homicide division."

He wouldn't trust any other division with this. Landry would pay for this, no way he wanted any of that guy's friends making any traces of him disappear.

Andy grimaced as he looked down at her.

"It's okay now, hon. You did good. You did good."

He bend over and gave her a kiss at her hairline.

"I'm here, just keep breathing… You're safe now."

Her lips moved mumbling something, he could not hear. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Hurry up, pal!"

Andy grabbed the water bottle from his hands, ignoring how the man quickly turned around, bended forward, making it out of the container as fast as he could, threw up. It didn't matter.

His hands worked fast unscrewing the cap from the bottle. He wetted her lips gentle with his fingers. His heart fluttered as she instantly reacted, her lips eagerly moving, making this sucking motion. He bit his lip, there was no doubt she was severely dehydrated.

"Easy, easy, there's more, hon."

Carefully he brought the bottle to her lips, his right hand, cradling her head, bringing it to the bottle, so she wouldn't choke.

"Here you go.. See…. It'll be okay."

Andy heard sirens, almost missing Sharon's raspy voice saying his name.

"Andy…."

He saw a deep frown form between her eyebrows, while she grimaced. Andy stroke her hair.

"Easy, hon…. You're safe. "

"Andy…"

"I'm here. Not going anywhere without you."

"Flynn?"

Andy turned his head around as he heard Cohen's voice.

"I found Sharon…"

His voice was emotional. Cohen wasn't sure what he meant. Was it possible he still found her alive? He couldn't tell by the sharp acid smell, if there was also the smell of decay.

"She's alive…"

Cohen walked towards him, in a reflex, as he needed to see, so he could believe what he was saying.

"Dear God. How the hell did you find her?"

"We'll keep this within our division. Just Zygerski, Hamilton and you. Don't leave the evidence out of your sight."

"Flynn, what's going on?"

They were interrupted by Sharon's groan.

"Andy…."

"I'm here, hon…. It's okay."

"Water…"

Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper. She didn't have the strength for more.

"Here you go, hon, easy….easy, more than enough."

Sharon forced her eyes open.

"Andy…"

He smiled as he saw her eyes staring at him.

"Hey…"

Was she dreaming again? Hallucinating? She allowed her head to drop a bit to the side. She was still so tired. She caught a glimpse of another face.

"Cohen?"

"Hey there… Are you one tough cookie…"

A slight smile curled on her lips, but she was so tired to stay focused.

"It's okay, take it easy, hon. It will all be okay. You're safe now. "

Safe. She was safe. Was she really? This wasn't a dream then? No Cohen was here too. Safe. Someone put her there. Her eyes snapped open again and she looked back up at Andy. A panic in her eyes.

"Landry."

Cohen looked confused. Andy took her face in his hands, as he knew exactly what she meant by saying his name.

"Sssssh… I won't let him get to you. You're safe, you really are."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Landry did this to her."

"What?"

He looked confused from Andy to Sharon.

"That's why I want no one else near the evidence. That bastard is not going to get away with this. "

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay. Gonna tell Zygerski to call Hamilton."

Andy nodded, watching Cohen walk out.

"Andy?"

Her voice sounded scared.

"I'm not going anywhere, hon. I'll stay with you, okay? Easy… It's all going to be okay. You're safe now. Anyone who wants to get to you will have to get through me, and they won't. They won't. I won't let him hurt you again, do you hear me? Landry will not hurt you again. He will not…."

His voice broke, tears welling in his eyes, while he touched her cheek.

"I've missed you so much, hon…."

"Found me."

She sounded so vulnerable.

"Couldn't stop looking…."

Zygerski came walking in. He couldn't believe what Cohen just said to him.

"Cohen just told me you found Elliot…is it?"

"Is that ambulance already here?"

Andy was anxious, she didn't look good at all. No food, no water, it was a miracle she was still alive, talking even, although it were only a word or two at a time. She was conscious and she was aware. He wasn't a doctor, but he could imagine that was something against all odds. She needed medical care, and she needed it fast. Just giving her a bit of water, wasn't going to magically make her all better again.

"Cohen is calling, asking what's taking it so long. Calling Hamilton as well. I just had to see if it was true. Is she okay?"

"She's alive. I believe she's dehydrated, but I'm no doctor. Don't like that head injury either. She needs medical care and she needs it now."

"Andy…"

He heard that certain tone in her voice.

"Yeah I know … You're fine. Unfortunately you'd say you're fine as well when your leg would be bitten off. I know you a bit longer than just today, hon."

Sharon was too tired to argue. She closed her eyes. Zygerski agreed with Flynn. She did not look fine. Her face was ash grey. Dark circles underneath her eyes, making them look hollow. Her face grimaced with every breath she took. There were the remnants of blood on her forehead and wrists. She'd been without food and water. Somehow he got the idea that she defied the odds, she should have been dead.

"Cohen told me she named Landry. Is she sure?"

"Yeah."

"You already suspected him?"

"Yeah I did there was no prove though. There still isn't. I don't want him to get away with this."

Andy grimaced.

"She's my partner, man. He hurt her. I want him to be punished."

"We'll turn this place inside out. We'll find something to connect him to this."

"He's got a lot of friends, things disappear."

"We'll have to be extra careful."

They would have to be, if this guy left any traces they should find it, because right now it was her word against his.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hamilton could not believe it when Cohen called in. They'd found Elliot alive. Not only that, she'd pointed at Landry. If this was really the case, they would have to be extra careful. Keep a close eye on the evidence. Landry being the suspect would have to stay between them. They couldn't risk any of this leaking. They'd have an uprising on their hands when word would get out.

Elliot accused Landry, a fellow officer. One who was well liked. Female officers already were disliked, this accusation definitely wouldn't make her more popular.

His hands in the pockets of his trench coat, he walked into the container. He saw Flynn looking over his shoulder.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"I'm sure it is on its way."

Hamilton stayed calm, the best way to approach a nearly exploding Flynn. He ignored him so he could focus on the reason for Flynn's distress. He was overwhelmed by shock as he saw Sharon's body in the trunk. Flynn was helping her sip from the water bottle. She looked terrible. Suddenly he didn't care anymore about the mayor's opinion, or that of most men within the LAPD….. She was someone's daughter, she was one of his people…One of his best. Someone had tried to kill her and they would do everything in their power to catch the guy.

Sharon opened her eyes as she felt a warm hand on her cheek. It wasn't Andy's. The touch was different. Her eyes met Hamilton's worried smile.

"Commander….."

Her voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper.

"Am I glad to see you… Flynn wouldn't stop looking for you."

She smiled. Sharon knew Andy wouldn't give up on her. He had been her only chance.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?"

He looked serious.

"Detective Landry."

"Are you sure?"

Sharon only managed a nod, her face grimacing at the movement.

Andy looked worried.

"Easy…. And let's not move your head, okay hon. Maybe you've got a concussion. ….This is enough. She can make her statement, once she's got some food and fluids into her. "

Sharon ignored Andy and sought out Hamilton's eyes. The look in her eyes urgent. Her mouth forcing out the words.

"I'm..sure…."

Hamilton nodded quick, she didn't look so good and he was afraid Flynn was right. She was in desperate need for some fluids .

"We're going to get him for this. Now you just worry about getting better okay? "

They heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance in the distance.

"You're joining her, right?"

"Yeah, not gonna leave her side, until that bastard's in lock up."

"If he left any evidence we'll get him on it."

Andy couldn't worry about that now. He only wanted to focus on Sharon. Landry wouldn't get to her one way or the other. He was serious. He wouldn't leave her side, not as long as that guy was walking around freely. He'd seen now what that guy was capable of. He should have protected her better. If he had she wouldn't have nearly died. His fingers slowly trailed over the side of her face. She looked so fragile, so tired. She seemed so strong, but he knew she was bearably hanging in there. She had been without food God knew how long. He saw her bones sticking out, her cheeks a bit hollow, making her cheek bones more pronounced. She was so thirsty. She must have had some water, but it was clear she recently ran out of it, her body seemed too weakened. He was relieved to see the paramedics walking in, a gurney behind them. She'd get the help she needed. She'd live.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: First of all I would like to start by saying that I am so sorry that you all had to wait so long for another update. The short story is that there has been a lot going on in my personal life. It's still quite hectic and the problem is I don't have time to write and the last chapters of this part still have to be typed.**

 **That said I would like to thank all of you who have send me PM's or reviews to ask me whether I was alright, or offered to help me out. It is much appreciated.**

 **There will be updates, but maybe once a week now. In two weeks there is a holiday coming up and I have planned some time during that period to write.**

 **Last but not least I would really like to thank Glistening Sun. She did the Beta work on this chapter and the following chapters as well. Thank you for your suggestions and taking a bit of the pressure on your shoulders.**

 **This story is still rated M**

Chapter thirty-four

Andy had to wait while the doctors were attending to Sharon. At first they had wheeled her off to make a scan. They wanted to know how bad that head injury of hers was. He didn't know where they had taken her after that. He only knew she was in good hands. He had asked around a bit. Mark Elliot already had been informed, surely he would be with her now, taking care of her. It was okay, she was safe.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Diane quickened her pace when she saw her husband.

"Mark. Mark!"

"Sharon's going to be okay, sweetheart. Did one of the nurses call you? I haven't been able to leave her side yet."

"Andy called me. He found her, Mark. Where is he?"

"I don't know, it all happened so fast. It was hectic, I haven't seen him. I focused on Sharon and stayed with her."

"Where is she now?"

"In there."

"She's really going to be okay?"

Mark nodded, tears in his eyes. It could have been so much worse.

"He found her just in time."

"I want to see her, Mark."

"I know… I know…"

"What? She's okay right? You're not hiding anything from me?"

"No. Of course not. I just want you to be prepared, she went through a lot."

Mark guided her towards the door, pulling her close right before they entered.

"Sweetheart, she's been without food for quite some time. Water too, okay?"

Diane bit her lip, nodding. As long as she would be okay. She walked in slowly feeling Mark close behind her. Her eyes unable to leave Sharon's body lying in that bed while she took another step towards the bed. She swallowed when she could see her better. There were dark circles underneath Sharon's eyes. Her cheekbones more pronounced. She looked so pale, ash grey skin, veins erupted underneath her skin like tiny spiders. Every color drained from her cracked lips. Tears sprang to her eyes, her hand on the bed seeking balance.

Mark squeezed her hand. He knew there was no way he would have been able to prepare her for this. He was a doctor, but seeing your own child in this kind of condition was too much for anyone. He pulled his wife closer, rubbing her arms, waiting for Diane to gather herself, as he knew she would.

Diane closed her eyes, trying to get a grip on herself. Mark told her she would be okay, she should have faith in her husband. It would all be okay. She just had to tell herself that over and over until she believed it. Sharon looked so fragile in that bed.

Mark's voice was soft.

"They've put her through a scan. They noticed a fracture in her skull."

Diane's eyes shifted from the bandage on her daughter's forehead towards her husband, panicked. Mark shook his head reaching for her cheek to calm her.

"It's already started to heal, it must have happened not long after she disappeared. It'll be alright, she'll need rest and she'll get plenty of that. She'll be too weak to be out and about anyway. Right now the most important thing is that she is receiving enough fluids. Her kidneys need some time to recover. Her body needs time to get stronger again. The most important thing is that we all believe she will be okay. She had an angel watching over her, Diane."

Diane nodded, trying to have faith in her husband, in the doctors in the hospital, in her daughter's fighting spirit. She had made it this far, she would be okay. She pulled the chair closer to the bed, and sat down. It was hard for her to see Sharon this vulnerable. Not knowing what she could do. Carefully she took Sharon's hand in hers, looking painful at her bandaged wrists. Reminded of her daughter's suffering.

"She cut herself. There's rope burn on her wrists and ankles. She must have cut herself while she tried to get the ropes from her wrists."

"She was tied up..."

It wasn't as much as a question as a statement, saying it out loud because it all seemed so surreal.

"She'll be alright, Diane..."

She could only stare at Sharon, thinking about all the things she had to endure. She didn't know what would have happened if Andy hadn't found her. It was clear that Sharon wouldn't have been able to hang on much longer. Andy. He must be so worried right now. He had come in with Sharon, but where was he now? She turned towards Mark.

"You need to find Andy, bring him here. He'd want to be here…"

Diane could tell her husband wasn't necessarily agreeing with her. He did not like Andy Flynn, or any man who came close to Sharon. It probably also had something to do with the fact that he didn't want to leave Sharon now, either, but without Andy they wouldn't even have her here with them.

"He saved her life, mark. He genuinely cares for her. He cares for her a lot…"

She could see his struggle. Deep down inside of him he knew all that.

"Sharon would want him to be here too…..and I want her safe, Mark. God knows who did this to her. He could be still out there somewhere. Please go get him."

Mark was about to turn when Sharon became restless. He walked back to Sharon's bed.

"Darling? It's okay, you're safe..."

Mark touched her cheek while Diane stroke her hair.

"Ssssh, sweetie, momma and daddy are here … you're in the hospital."

"Andy?"

Her voice was very weak, but they had heard her. Diane looked at Mark.

"Go get him, now!"

There was an urgency to her voice he could not deny. He might not like Andy, but Sharon obviously did.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy became nervous and started pacing the hallway. He didn't like not knowing where Sharon was, not knowing how she was doing. Yes, she was in the good hands of the doctors, but Landry was still out there somewhere. He turned as he saw Mark approaching him in the corner of his eye.

Mark saw the worry in Andy's eyes. It didn't matter much what he thought about the man. Sharon liked him. his name had been on her lips and he had saved her life. It was time he gave a chance.

"Is Sharon alright?"

"She will be."

The man's deep calm voice wasn't reassuring Andy much. He had to see for himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how awful she had looked in the trunk of that car. She had looked even worse in the bright sunlight. It had seemed like her skin was translucent.

"What about her head injury?"

"She has a relatively small fracture in her skull, but it's healing already."

"Well she couldn't move much in that trunk."

"Trunk?"

"I found her in the trunk of a car, inside a container, ready to be shipped off to God knows where. But I know one thing, we would have never found her then."

Mark swallowed realizing how close they had come to losing her, to never knowing what had happened to her. If Andy hadn't found her they would never have had closure.

"Thank God you found her."

"Yes, thank God."

"Would you like to be with her?"

"If I can?"

"Of course you can. Diane is there too. Thank you for calling her."

Andy shook his head.

"I know how scared you've been."

"Thank you for bringing our daughter back to us."

"I had promised I would. You sure it won't be too much for Sharon if I'll be there too?"

"No, she's asleep. It'll be fine."

Andy nodded. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. Make sure she was alright. Make her feel safe.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Diane was rubbing Sharon's arm, trying to calm her, as she was very restless. Andy walked straight to the opposite side of her bed so he had access to her without being in Diane's space. When he looked at her he forgot everything around him. There was only Sharon. His hand didn't tremble anymore as he reached out for her. He gently stroked her hair.

"Sssh, it's okay. You're safe."

Diane looked from Sharon to Mark, surprised. She had tried to sooth Sharon, but as soon as she heard Andy's voice she actually did calm down. He only stared at her while his thumb kept stroking her forehead.

"She was very restless."

Mark rubbed Diane's shoulders.

"She was in the trunk of a car."

Diane's head snapped towards him, horrified.

"What?"

"The car was in a container ready to be shipped."

"Who would do such a thing? Why?"

Diane now looked at Andy for answers.

"How did you find her? Did you arrest someone? Did he talk?"

"No. I had my suspicions. I didn't have any proof though. I didn't know where to go look for her either. The other night I saw him slowing down at the docks. I found it odd, but didn't think anything of it at the moment. I remembered it today and I decided to check it out. It was nothing more than a hunch."

"Who did this?"

They were interrupted by Sharon's groan.

"Sssh…"

"Andy?"

"I'm here. You're okay. You're in the hospital. Your mom and dad are here, too. You'll be fine."

They saw her frown focusing on trying to open her eyelids. They all got a bit closer, as she opened her eyes. Tears filled Diane's eyes, she was so happy to see her awake and aware. Andy looked around so he could get her some water. Mark saw how Sharon's eyes immediately sought Andy, the the slight panic in them disappearing as she saw him beside her bed filling a cup with water. There were no words spoken between them while Andy turned back towards her, the cup in his left hand. His right supporting her head while he brought the cup to her lips.

"Easy… more than enough water here, okay?"

Andy kept looking at her while she drank careful to give her small sips while his thumb stroke her hair.

Mark and Diane stared. It looked so loving. Intimate in a way, as they seemed to communicate without words. The vulnerability their daughter was showing, his patience with her.

Andy looked down at Sharon.

"More?"

There was only a slight shake of her head. He guided her head back down onto the pillow before he turned to put away the cardboard cup. She still looked tired, but already a bit more aware, so he smiled at her, even more so when she returned his smile. He could swear there was a small twinkle in her eyes.

Diane stared, the smiles, the twinkle in their eyes, and now their fingers sought out each other, until they held hands. It was like they didn't even notice they weren't the only ones in the room. Until Mark stepped in. She knew he must have seen it too, this was the protective dad in him. He laid his hand on top of her head, claiming her attention.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Daddy…."

His eyes filled with tears, as he saw the vulnerability in hers.

"I'm sorry…"

Her eyes fell. She felt terrible for the anxiety she put them through.

"Darling, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

Mark frowned concerned about the emotional state his daughter was in.

"I shouldn't have ticked him off, I shouldn't have aggravated him. I knew what he was capable of. I should have just let it go. I should have listened to you…"

She ran out of breath. The waterfall of words too much for her raspy voice as she coughed.

"Easy…"

Andy stroked her back while her father mainly looked on, concerned. She should have listened to Andy. He had told her the case was being taken away from them. That this was the moment to let go and simply accept you could not solve every case you worked on. She hadn't listened though. She had been stubborn and she wasn't the only one who had paid for it. She knew her parents must have been worried sick, Andy too. And what if he hadn't found her? Her parents probably would never have known what happened to her. They would have never had closure, always the uncertainty. The not knowing must have been devastating.

Andy could imagine what was going on inside her head.

"Honey, you were right not to let go. You just followed your instinct. That's what a cop does."

Did he just call her 'honey'? Mark stared at Andy and then at his daughter to see her reaction. She was upset, but for different reasons. As she looked back at him, he saw the guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to the Academy. I'm only hurting you both and…"

"No wait, stop right there."

Mark took her face in his hands and looked at her sternly.

"Your mom and I love you so very much … probably more than you will ever know. Most of all we want for you to be happy. No exception. That job makes you happy. You like your job, you like the law. That's why you didn't let go off whatever it was you were working on."

"What if I had died, you would have been…"

"But you didn't. You didn't die. You're right here with us. You're upset right now. That's only normal. We love you. Sharon? Do you hear me? We love you. You should not apologize. "

"Your daddy is right, sweetie. Of course we've been worried and we've been scared to death, but that wasn't your fault. Someone took you, hurt you, tried to k…"

Diane's voice broke. She tried to swallow down her tears, but she couldn't handle the thought of what that man did to Sharon, all the anxiety, it was too much.

Sharon was close to tears herself. Her hand sought her mother's to comfort her.

"Mom... I'm okay... I'm fine."

Diane smiled through her tears bringing Sharon's hand to her lips.

"My brave little girl."

Mark smiled down at her as well kissing the top of her head. She was an adult, but in their eyes she would always be their little girl. It seemed like only yesterday when she'd been between them squirming and giggling while they tickled her or covered her with kisses, her laughter spreading this joyous feeling in their hearts.

Andy smiled. Her parents loved her so much. He was very grateful had managed to bring her to safety. She was safe and sound. He had better call in, find out whether anything had come up in their investigation. He wanted Landry off the streets.

He turned to walk out, but Sharon grabbed his hand. He looked confused until he saw a flash of anxiety in her eyes.

"Just gonna call in. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Okay?"

He gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.

Mark studied Sharon.

"You should try to sleep a bit."

"No."

"Darling it's important. You have a skull fracture, you're severely dehydrated. Your body needs time to recuperate. You need to rest."

"I want to hear what Andy found out. I'll sleep later. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

He raised his eyebrow giving her a look. It wouldn't be hard. She felt exhausted. The pounding headache was still present as well. She rested her head on the pillow. Her eyelids were starting to become heavy. Before she knew it they closed.

Diane looked worried. She knew she didn't want to sleep, still her eyelids were too heavy to keep them open. Mark shook his head telling her not to worry. Diane let out a deep breath leaning into Mark with her head. She could relate to Sharon's exhaustion. She had barely slept since Sharon had disappeared. The anxiety had been destructive as well. It all seemed to drain from her now she knew Sharon was safe and she was going to be okay.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMMC

Andy slowed his pace trying to be as quiet as possible when he saw Sharon's eyes were closed.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Hm-mm, she's exhausted."

"She's really going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, with a lot of rest she will make a full recovery. I don't believe there will be any long term damage other than the scars that might be on her soul."

"She's been through a lot, but she's tough. She'll be fine in time."

Andy sighed. At least that's what he hoped. He didn't want to think about the nightmares that would haunt her in her sleep. At night when she was all alone. He almost wished she would have Raydor at night so she wouldn't be alone. He wondered how many nights there had already been when she had woken up startled, sweating, waking up Raydor in the progress. His eyes lingered on her body. The scar of her stab wound was out of sight hidden underneath those blankets. The scar that bullet left wasn't although it wasn't an angry red anymore, almost invisible to anyone else unless they were right on top of it. He would always know where it was - even from this distance. He would never forget where it was and he would never forget how it got there and why… because of him, because of his drinking. He had saved her life today, but he would be forever in her debt.

Sharon woke up. She had smelled Andy's aftershave.

"Did you call?"

"Hm-mm. They're glad to hear you're going to be okay. Cohen, Zygerski and Hamilton are on top of collecting the evidence."

"I don't believe he's been so stupid to leave anything behind."

"There has to be something."

"Even when they will find something, you will only get him on something minor. He'll probably say it was some prank, hazing?"

Andy didn't contradict her, as he knew she could be right about that. He would probably get away with it too. Who would believe her? This was one of their own she was accusing. It was his word against hers, when they wouldn't find any evidence.

Diane and Mark looked confused.

"A prank?"

"I don't understand. You almost died. He tried to kill you, how could they call this a prank?"

"That's what he will call it when they find something that ties him to the scene."

"But Sharon can…"

"It will be my word against his, daddy. "

"You're a police officer."

"So is he…"

Mark frowned, he did not understand.

"A cop did this to you?"

"He's a dirty cop, daddy."

"He's insane."

"He's too smart. We don't have proof of his dirty business dealings, and I doubt he left any evidence in that container. He knows procedures and he knows the law. I was coming close, he knew I was on his trail, that's why he wanted me to disappear."

"You saw him. You know he did this to you. That should be enough."

"I'm traumatized because of the ordeal I went through. I fractured my skull. Dehydration, hallucinations. Tons of excuses those fancy lawyers of his will come up with. Jack could come up with probably five different reasons in a couple of minutes. That's what lawyers do, daddy."

"That's outrageous."

Sharon smiled as her father was truly appalled.

"Maybe you understand now why being a lawyer suddenly wasn't so appealing to me anymore."

He could not understand how anyone could do something like that. Knowingly defending someone who was guilty. It suddenly began to dawn on him that there might be more reasons for Sharon to end her relationship with Jack. She arrested the criminals and he tried to get them back on the streets.

"You can't always defend the innocent when you're a lawyer, daddy."

"Is that something Jack said?"

She smiled, he knew her too well.

"This was attempted murder, not a prank!"

Mark began pacing, utterly frustrated.

"Daddy, for now there's no substantial evidence. He's well liked. I'm not."

"I don't care about who likes him or not, who his friends are or whether he can hire some fancy lawyer to make this sound like it was a prank that got out of hand. I want him caught."

Her father sounded very frustrated, angry. Her mom got up to calm him down, to stop him from pacing. She rubbed his arm soothing him. She probably didn't want him stressed out or for him to stress her out.

"Mark, calm down."

"He nearly killed her. Even if this was a prank I want him punished."

"We want him punished too. It might take some time though. He's got a good reputation. A lot of friends within the force, high up as well. People who'd either give him a pat on the shoulder or a slap on the wrist, simply because they don't like women on the force either. Some of them might even blame her for investigating on one of our own."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I don't say I agree. Neither does our Commander. There's a big chance the mayor and many other divisions will though."

Mark shook his head.

"Daddy, Andy is right. I'm sure they'll do everything they can."

"I want him caught!"

Sharon grimaced as the pounding in her head became worse. Mark noticed it and in a few steps he was at her bedside, looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't be yelling. You need to get some sleep."

"I am a bit tired."

He stroked her hair, the worried look still on his face.

"Get some rest, you're safe."

"Hm."

Exhaustion overwhelmed her, her eyelids closing while she fell asleep.

Mark turned to Andy.

"There must be something we can do."

"Yeah. We need to be patient. That's the only way. Trust me. Don't you believe I'd like to get the guy and beat the truth out of him? I would, but that won't get him behind bars."

"I can only think about what would have happened if you hadn't found her today. We probably would have never found out what had happened to her."

"But that did not happen. I found her. She's here, she's safe. Not gonna leave her side until he's caught."

He wouldn't let Landry come anywhere near her. If they had to they would figure out the drug trafficking, or find evidence for those murders. They would search until they found something to lock him up. One day Landry would pay.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: by now apologies begin to sound lame, so I'm not going to do that although I am sorry. Let's just say RL is messing up my time in the fandom. I hope you will enjoy.**

 **A big thank you goes out to my beta glistening sun! Without her help I'm not sure I would have been able to post this chapter already.**

 **Still rated M**

Chapter thirty-five

Andy smiled as he entered her room. He had just met her mom in the hallway. They were taking shifts at Sharon's bedside, just so they could have a shower and eat something in between. It was amazing to see how much better she already looked after only a day. She still looked pale, but that ash grey hue had disappeared. She still looked a bit tired, but she smiled at him.

"You showered."

"So did you..."

He smiled at her, while running his hand through her wet hair.

"Hm-mm and brushed my teeth."

"You look good, hon."

"I'm sorry, I must have really smelled yesterday."

The dock worker had thrown up. Neither Cohen and Zygerski had stayed inside for long, found themselves excuses to leave the container. He hadn't smelled anything. He loved her. You didn't care about smells then.

"Only focused on how happy I was to see you alive. How's your head?"

"Still pounding, but don't tell daddy, okay? He'd have me drugged up. I've been in and out of consciousness the entire time I was in that car trunk. I want to be awake as much as possible."

"As long as you get some sleep too. Okay?"

"I will."

"Your body is still weak. Did you eat anything while you were in there?"

"No."

Andy sat down.

"That hollow feeling kept growing, until my stomach cramped constantly. I didn't believe the hunger would be so bad."

Andy looked sad. She hadn't been talking about the pain when her parents were around. He could understand ,since her mom would already tear up when she looked at her bandaged wrists. Her dad was worried, period, checking her vitals all the time.

"The odds were against you."

"You found me just in time.. I ran out of water."

"How did you get that water in the first place?"

"There was a small bottle in the trunk, it was half full."

"Sick son of a bitch."

"I guess it would work for his explanation right? I've been thinking. That container was about to be transported, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"If anyone would have found me or my body, he could have said he hadn't known it would be shipped. He'd left me water. He had come to get me, but then the container had disappeared. The evidence would have backed it up."

"It's sick, but he thought of everything."

"He's smart, I need to give him that."

"Half a bottle. You were in that trunk too long."

"I used my own urine to fill it. The water diluted it and I hoped I wouldn't get sick. I only drank a few drops when I was on the verge of passing out from dehydration. When I began to ran out I didn't dare do it again since I knew my kidney's were beginning to deteriorate. I had sharp pains in my back."

She swallowed.

"The thirst was awful. I began to see things, hear voices, I was so out of it."

He could see the despair still lingering in her eyes while she thought about her ordeal.

"I'm so glad I found you."

He squeezed her hand.

"I knew you'd come, or at least try everything in your power to find me. It was so hard not to give into the pain and exhaustion though. At one moment I just wanted it to be over."

Emotion filled Andy's eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Landry planned it well."

"I lost precious time in the beginning. Took me almost two days to figure out you were even missing. Kicked your door in by the way."

She chuckled at his lopsided grin.

"At that time I even believed you'd be angry with me, call me overprotective. Fucked up after that, hauled Raydor in for questioning."

"Jack?"

"He was arguing with you right before you disappeared. Lost more time because of my own damn ego, my personal feelings for the guy."

Andy looked down, she knew he worried about her reaction. That she would be angry with him for going off on Jack.

"You followed procedure, Andy."

"No, I brought him in because I don't like the guy. Deep down in my mind I knew he wouldn't physically hurt you. He loves you. I lost time because of that."

Sharon reached for his hand. She could imagine what his state of mind must have been. All out of worry for her. She could not be angry with him for that. She knew Andy disliked Jack. For several reasons. She knew one of those reasons was because Jack had hurt her. She would have been more surprised if he hadn't lashed out at him.

"It's okay… I don't care what you did, really…"

Andy looked up confused. This was the last reaction he had expected.

"You did it all to find me."

"God, have I missed you."

Andy gave her a big smile, acting on impulse he bend over her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there for a couple of seconds before he abruptly rose when the door opened.

Sharon stared at Andy in confusion, the blush coloring his cheeks, caught as if he had done something wrong. She ignored who had come in, simply because she wondered about his reaction.

"Commander."

"Flynn… Glad to see you're already feeling better, Elliot."

Andy tried to gather himself steering the conversation away from his actions. Andy cleared his throat before he addressed the Commander.

"Did you find anything?"

"A foot print."

Hamilton said it under his breath, he knew it wasn't much.

Sharon said what all of them were thinking.

"Circumstantial evidence."

"Sometimes a lot of that can build a strong case, Elliot. There will also be your testimony."

Sharon knew her testimony wouldn't hold up in court. They would need more evidence.

"We'll need something for a search warrant first."

"How about his bruised up torso. Sharon kneed him in his stomach."

"He'll only claim it happened on duty, Flynn."

"Give me five minutes with him in an interrogation room."

Hamilton rolled his eyes. Sharon looked at him and shook her head. The silent reprimand he had already become accustomed to. He raised his eyebrow.

"Don't I deserve some credit here for not beating the crap out of him yet?"

Sharon smiled.

"Sure… Seriously I would prefer Landry behind bars instead of you."

"Listen to your partner."

Hamilton believed that life had become so much easier, when Sharon Elliot joined their division. Andy Flynn was a brilliant cop, but he had problems with authority. Elliot was calm and rational while Flynn was a hothead with a short fuse. And she was the only one he listened to.

Andy looked at Sharon, her smile. He'd been so afraid he would never see her smile again. It took a great effort not to find Landry and beat him up for what he'd done to her.

"We're waiting for additional tests. See whether there's sand that can make it more conclusive. Maybe the shoe's a certain brand. Something that will get us that search warrant we need. Something to put some pressure on him. We'll have to be a bit more patient.

Hamilton looked at him when he said the word 'patient'.

"I'll keep you up to speed. I assume you stay here?"

"Hm-mm."

There was no question about that. As long as Landry wasn't sitting in a jail cell he wouldn't leave Sharon alone.

"Take it easy, alright? Take the time to recover."

"I will, thank you for coming, Commander."

Sharon looked back at Andy when Hamilton left.

"Will you promise me something, Andy?"

"What would you like me to promise you, hon?"

"No matter how this evolves, you won't go after Landry yourself."

Andy took a deep breath. He was tempted to promise her the moon. How could he not? Landry hurt her though. He would not let anyone hurt her. Landry had tried to kill her. What did she want him to do when he'd walk into him? Just turn the other cheek and ignore him?

"I can't do that."

"Please…"

"Honey you know I'd promise you anything ... But I don't know what I will do if I run into him."

"Andy."

"He tried to kill you."

"I'm very much aware of that, believe me."

She sounded hurt.

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't, he will miraculously run into a wall, or into my fist."

"Andy, you can't."

"Well, if he can call this a 'prank', I most definitely can."

''It won't solve anything."

Andy rose from his chair. He could not understand how she could be this calm under these circumstances. Frustrated he paced the room.

"Andy I understand it's frustrating you."

"Do you have any idea how scared I've been? Scared that I wouldn't find you in time. That when I would find you, you'd be dead. That I would have to tell your parents... that I would have lost you too. I've been scared, Sharon."

Her eyes teared up when she saw the emotions in his eyes. She had never seen him this vulnerable. His emotions all in the open like this. She didn't know how to deal with it. She felt guilty for putting him through all this.

"I've been scared too, Andy."

Tears made her voice tremble. Andy watched her quickly wipe them away.

"I'm sorry…"

He'd been only thinking about himself. That was just awful.

" I'm sorry … Of course you've been scared. I'm sorry… I can't believe I'm taking my frustration out on you."

Andy shook his head and turned his back to her. He was being an ass. How could he behave like that with her?

Sharon saw his muscles tighten as he turned his back to her. He stared out of the window and the silence became awkward. It felt like he was shutting her out emotionally, like he was burying his feelings so deeply, she couldn't reach them.

"Andy?"

She bit her lip. She didn't want him to keep all his feelings inside. He should show his emotions to her. If he was angry he should yell at her. If he was feeling like crying, he should cry. He should be able to show how he felt. They were friends, partners.

Her hands gripped the edge of her mattress, grimacing as she pulled herself up. She tried to breathe slowly, as it felt like she was using up all of her strength by just moving her legs over the edge of the bed. It seemed like in a matter of seconds Andy had build this wall around him. She closed her eyes, wiggling to the edge, tentative as she reached for the floor with her toes. She hadn't been on her feet for quite some time. Would she be strong enough? Sharon clenched her jaw, pushing herself up from the bed with her arms. She felt a bit dizzy and out of breath, but she managed the four steps towards Andy, laying her hand on his shoulder blade.

"Andy…."

With a jolt Andy turned around.

"What are you doing out of bed?!"

He caught her when her legs gave up on her.

"Easy… easy…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her keeping her up on her feet.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

Yes she realized that now, as she had collapsed against his chest, out of breath.

Andy didn't know what to do with her so close to him, to feel her warmth, to smell her shampoo. His heart was racing. His lips too close. This was what he had so desperately tried to avoid, any form of closeness, physically and emotionally.

"Easy, are you alright?"

She nodded, but she clutched his arm since she couldn't stand on her feet.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of the bed."

"I'm sorry. I understand you've been scared… and I understand you're angry."

"I'm not angry with you, hon."

Andy sighed as he bend down a bit so he could lift her up and carry her towards the bed.

"I'm just very frustrated that this guy will be getting away with all this. Here you go… comfortable?"

"Hm-mm… I want him caught too, Andy… and he will be. We'll figure it out."

He hovered over her and stared into her eyes. He knew she was right. They would have to be careful the last thing they'd need was this guy escaping his punishment, because they'd made a procedural error. Him getting physical with him would work in Landry's favor.

As the door opened Andy and Sharon both looked sideways. Andy only realized he was still hovering over her when he saw the look on Raydor's face. Slowly he got up, hands in his pockets while he looked at the scene Raydor staged in front of him. He looked a bit ridiculous with the flowers in his hand. He made a spectacle of walking over to Sharon, taking her chin in his hand, while he pulled her close, so he could kiss her. Andy could tell it was a one-sided kiss, Sharon caught by surprise.

Sharon pulled away from Jack, a bit out of breath, as he had surprised her with that kiss. She laid her hand on his chest, trying to maintain the distance that was between them. He wasn't bothered by it, smiling his usual charming smile, chattering on about how happy he was. That her dad called him to tell him that she was okay, that he'd been so worried about her.

Andy took a deep breath, the guy just kept talking and talking. Once again he was hearing a lot of 'I's'. He'd been so worried about her. He neglected to tell her though that he'd been practically arranging her memorial service already.

Jack looked up annoyed, as he heard Andy take a deep breath.

"Do you have to be here?"

Andy cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes, he has to be here, Jack."

Andy couldn't help but smile. With that tone of her voice, Jack better think twice about what he was going to say to her next.

"I want him to be here."

"Sweetheart…"

Sharon only stared at him. He knew it was no use to continue this.

"I can't believe you're really okay… You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Jack."

It was ridiculous how easily the guy accepted that. He wondered why the man even asked as he was already busying himself with the flowers he bought her. Andy was so glad she broke up with the guy. He wouldn't have been able to bear it if Sharon had married Jack. He couldn't think of a way how he could make Sharon happy. Andy wondered whether Jack even knew her.

"Maybe a nurse can find a vase."

"Just put them there. The nurses are busy."

Jack swallowed down his annoyance.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out there arresting the sicko who did this? That is your job, isn't it?"

"My colleagues are working on the evidence."

"Evidence."

"Yeah that's the little necessity you need when you arrest someone. I thought you'd know that as you are a lawyer."

Jack narrowed his eyes focusing back on Sharon.

"You didn't see who did this to you, sweetheart?"

Jack looked all concerned, touching her cheek.

"I did. My testimony wouldn't be enough though, because he would just get himself some slick lawyer to undermine it. We need more proof."

Jack stayed quiet. That's how Sharon knew she was right about that. Jack had probably already come up with several ways to undermine her testimony in his mind.

Andy couldn't believe what a jackass the guy was. He could at least tell her that wasn't the case, even if it was a lie.

"Sharon…"

"It's okay. I know what you're thinking... and that's alright. "

By now she had accepted that he was a lawyer and he dealt with the law differently than she did.

"They're looking for evidence, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well they weren't so keen on looking for you."

Sharon looked at Andy. She could tell by just looking in his eyes that Jack was telling the truth. It had been just Andy searching for her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Hamilton wanted to, but the mayor pulled the plug."

"He allowed you to continue the search?"

"I didn't ask for his permission."

Hamilton smiled, as he entered.

"No, he didn't. He threatened to quit his job."

Sharon looked shocked from Hamilton at Andy, who mouthed 'thanks' at him. She shook her head.

"Was kinda determined to find you, hon."

Jack almost felt sick to his stomach. Trying hard to ignore this sickening closeness between the two of them, by steering away the conversation.

"Are you ready to arrest someone?"

"No not yet. The foot print came from the sole of a shoe you can buy just about anywhere. Sand didn't bring us much further either. "

"So we've got nothing."

"Not yet."

Andy walked towards the window trying to vent his frustration.

"There must be something."

Sharon could tell Hamilton felt pressured by both hotheads in the room. One was pacing the room, the other one was firing questions at him. She felt pity for him while her mind tried to come up with a plan. Landry had been too smart. He hadn't left behind any evidence, there would be nothing to tie him to this case.

"Does he know I've been found?"

Jack and Hamilton looked at her.

"I'm sure there's a rumor going around the station. If he doesn't know yet, he'll find out soon enough."

"Do they know I'm alive?"

"Need to know basis, like any case."

"Make sure he does."

Andy turned around, eyes widened, as he knew exactly where this was heading.

"No."

"Andy."

"NO. We're not going to use you as bait."

Jack looked shocked as well now.

"Bait? No, no, no , no… She was not suggesting that."

Andy looked at him unbelieving. How long had Jack known her?

"Yes she was, pal."

"No."

Sharon sighed.

"If he knows I'm alive, he'll come to me, warn me…"

"Or finish the job."

Sharon shook her head.

"Too many witnesses."

"Not gonna risk it."

"I don't often agree with him, Sharon, but I don't want you to do this."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at Jack's tone.

"It's not up to you, Jack."

"It's dangerous and I won't have it."

Sharon looked shocked, raising her eyebrows.

"You won't have it? I don't have to ask for your permission Jack. I can do whatever I want. This is not up to you."

"You're my… "

"Nothing. We're over, Jack, remember? That's why you're not included in the decision making."

Jack stared at her, but Sharon stared him down as well. She would not back down She won the staring contest as he walked out angry.

Sharon looked back at Hamilton and Andy. They'd been very quiet while the argument developed between Jack and her.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"We won't."

Now she was staring at him.

"Staring me down is not gonna work on me, hon."

A tight smile formed on her lips.

"And this is my business since you are my partner. "

She wanted to open her mouth, but Andy stopped her.

"And there is of course the tiny detail of me being your superior officer…"

He flashed her a cocky grin.

"You know he won't leave it at this. He will just be even more thorough next time. "

"There won't be a next time."

"Will you camp out on my doorstep? Besides, we're in a dangerous profession. Accidents happen. I could get shot in the line of duty. He won't give up."

"We'll just need to catch him on that other stuff, figure that out."

"I have already figured that out, there's not enough proof."

"There has to be."

"He's been too smart. Andy there is no other way."

"It's a bad idea."

Sharon looked at Hamilton. Andy outranked her, but he wasn't the most superior officer in this room.

"Do you believe he'd say something incriminating?"

Andy's eyes widened.

"I do. He's got an ego. He believes he can push me and he believes he can get away with it. I don't believe he feels threatened because I've survived, there's no hard evidence and he knows it."

"So will he admit that to you?"

"If I push him."

"And there's the part I don't like. Last time you pushed him, you ended up in the trunk of a car."

"I'm very much aware of that."

Andy sighed.

"He's smart, he'll know you'll be wearing a wire."

"I won't."

Andy threw his hands in the air.

"That's …."

"That's what he would expect."

"If he as much as touches you I will beat the crap out of him!"

Hamilton knew Sharon was up to it, but the risk was too big. They would have to find another way.

"The risk is too big."

"But…"

"It's too big, Elliot. We have to find another way. In the mean time I don't want you alone, Flynn you will stay here until we've come up with something better. "

Sharon looked away. There was no way to go around her Commander's orders. If he said 'no', it would be indefinite. Andy was undoubtedly relieved. She was too frustrated to look at him.

Andy gently touched her chin with his fingers the moment Hamilton left.

"Hey,… we just want you to stay alive…I don't ever want that guy hurting you again, hon."

Her features softened with tears in her eyes. She was so tired of this fight, it was time this guy was caught for everything he had done.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: First of all a huge thanks to everyone who is still reading this and leaving me these wonderful reviews. They make my day! Thank you for the support you are showing me.**

 **As promised another chapter. Thanks to the fabulous beta work of glistening sun, all of the last chapters of part two are now awaiting their final editing.**

 **Rated M like always.**

Chapter thirty six

For the last days, Andy hadn't left her side. Only when her parents came to visit, would he walk out for a while, eat something. But now the word was out that she had survived her ordeal, he was more tentative to leave her alone. She was sure he had paced the hallway yesterday, after her mom had come to visit her.

She wished he wouldn't worry so much about her. His worry seemed to rub off on her mother as well. She was scared about what Landry could still do to her. As long as he wasn't sitting in a jail cell he could still pose a threat to her.

If it would have been up to Andy they would have already hauled him in, question Landry until he would break. That wasn't the way to go though and she was glad their Commander agreed with her. Landry would only lawyer up and get out on bail. It would give him time to get rid of any evidence there might still be, any witnesses who knew about what he had been up to for all those years.

Her testimony alone wasn't enough. You should think it was, but the law didn't work that way. It wasn't all black and white. There were a lot of grey areas and people like Landry knew exactly how to take advantage of that.

Andy's cheeks flushed as his stomach began to protest. Usually around this time he would go out for a quick dinner in the cafeteria. Her mom hadn't arrived yet though. He didn't like leaving her alone with just her mom sitting at her bedside either. A guy like Landry wouldn't feel bothered by her mom.

"You should go, get something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"Your stomach says something else."

Sharon smiled at him, she had been very patient with him these past days. Hadn't complained even once about him hovering over her with his protective nature. Andy was sure it was driving her up the walls by now, being in that hospital bed, in that room, never being alone.

"Go on, you need to eat to stay all strong to be my protector."

Humor filled her voice, her eyes sparkled with amusement, as she chuckled.

"I know… I just don't like leaving you."

"I'll be fine."

How much longer would she accept him smothering her with his protectiveness? He knew how much Sharon liked her independence. She had her limits too. He looked at the clock, her mom would arrive any minute now. He would probably even meet her in the hallway. Sharon would feel like he would give her some breathing space and that would give him the opportunity to press his protection on her just a little bit longer. She nodded encouragingly, so he squeezed her hand and walked towards the door.

"You want me to bring you something? Cafeteria food is definitely better than that crap they've been putting in front of you."

"Do they have salads?"

"That green stuff's not gonna help, you're still too skinny. Should get some Italian food into you."

Sharon smiled. He'd been there for her day in, day out. Nursing her, pampering her. Andy was such a good friend to her.

"See you in a little while."

CMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Flynn had lived up to his reputation. He had found her and alive on top of that. Why did she have to be so tough? That damn tenacity she used to bite herself into his business, must have been what kept her alive too. Any other normal human being would have died in that time, but not her. In fact she was in the hospital and she would be alright. Why couldn't he just get that nosy bitch off his back?

At least she hadn't talked. Someone would have brought him in for questioning then. Not that they could prove anything. Flynn didn't need any proof. If she had said anything about him, the man already would be on his back.

So why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she didn't remember? Maybe she wasn't in a very good condition after all. How could she have been? Maybe they hadn't even been able to question her.

For days he had wondered what to do. Should he go to the hospital? See how she was doing himself? But what if she didn't remember what happened? That would only make him suspicious. It wasn't like the entire department was visiting her at the hospital, like they would with one of their male colleagues. What if she would suddenly remember, if she'd see him?

But what if she remembered? And just hadn't talked yet. He could remind her to better keep quiet if she knew what was good for her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy couldn't help the anxiety he felt in the pit of his stomach. The knowledge that Landry could show up in her hospital room whenever he pleased made him want to never leave her. He knew Sharon was keeping up a brave face, but this ordeal had affected her more than she let anyone believe.

She had been locked up in a trunk, had believed she would die. Andy knew at one moment she had given up and believed it would be easier to let go. Sharon had been ready to die when he found her. He still couldn't grasp how close he had come to losing her forever.

In the meantime Sharon was keeping up a brave face for everyone around her. She wouldn't show her parents how scared she must have been. How hungry she had been. In how much pain. Her father must know, but she wouldn't let it come from her mouth. It seemed like Sharon just tried to move on. He knew she was already becoming restless. She wanted to get out of that hospital room. The only reason why she hadn't asked her father yet was because she didn't want to worry her parents even more. He knew that if they would let her out of that hospital, it would only be a matter of time before she would be at the station again, wanting to participate in the investigation of Landry. That was the last thing he wanted. She wasn't up to that. Andy didn't want her anywhere near Landry or on active duty again. He didn't want to think about her being in the line of fire. Accidents happened. Landry had too many friends within the department.

He knew he couldn't keep Sharon from going back to work though. She was too stubborn, too independent. He was her friend, but she wouldn't let him tell her what to do. Andy wasn't even sure whether he wanted her to meekly listen to him. He respected her independence. Sharon wasn't a child, she was a grown woman. She was a police officer. She had gone to the Academy just like him and any other cop. Andy had seen her in action, she wasn't a weak puppet who needed protection. What happened to Sharon could have happened to him as well. Landry had caught her in an unguarded moment. The only reason why Landry had gone through so much trouble was because he felt threatened by her.

Andy looked at the salad in his hand. A smile curling on his lips because he knew it was Sharon's favorite. He liked to indulge her with these little things. He liked to bring her pleasure. Although he would probably insist that she try some of his pasta as well. Sharon was still too skinny in his opinion. He wondered how long they could manage to keep her in the hospital though. It wasn't anything life threatening. Scans showed that the fracture in her skull was healing well. All her organs were functioning the way they should. Yes, she would need some rest, and not overdo things, but Sharon could get that at home as well.

Her going home added to his worries. It wasn't like he could ask her to move in with her ,for how long it would take to catch Landry. Here in the hospital he could camp inside her room twenty-four/seven without questions asked. At home Sharon would be all alone though. At home, where Landry took her the last time.

He doubted she would stay at her parent's house for the time being. Knowing Sharon she would insist on going home by herself. Andy didn't even want to think about that yet.

His heart beat faster as he heard Sharon's voice.

"NO…. NO…."

Sharon. She was all alone in that room. She was on her own if Landry would come for her. He should have never left her alone, no matter how much she had pressured him.

Andy quickened his pace and ran the last few steps towards her room. His heart beating in his throat as he opened the door. His eyes quickly scanning the room for an intruder, for Landry. It took him a few seconds before his raging heart calmed down and he realized no one was there. Sharon was tossing and turning in her bed, she must have dozed off after he walked to the cafeteria to get them something to eat.

Andy put dinner down on the tray beside her bed before he sat down on it. Reaching out for Sharon so he could calm her and gently wake her up.

"Sharon? Hon? … Sssh, wake up … You're having a nightmare … wake up."

Andy rubbed her arm and as she opened her eyes, he saw all the fear she must have felt while she had been locked up in that trunk. Would she ever have a good night's sleep again? Andy was used to her waking up in the middle of the night screaming. Sharon would never talk about her dreams, but he could imagine Landry played a large part in them.

Empathic eyes stared at her while her whole body trembled in the aftershock of her nightmare. Sharon tried to control her breathing ,while Andy gently stroked her hair. He looked so worried at her. That was what she had been so desperate to avoid. Sharon didn't want people worrying about her. Not her parents, and not Andy either. They had already worried enough. She couldn't keep it from Andy though. No matter how hard she tried to build up that brick wall around her, put on that mask, in front of Andy she couldn't stop it from crumbling. She didn't know why that was. She only knew that looking into his eyes right now made her own tear up.

Andy saw the tears in her eyes and that tore him apart. He knew how desperate she must be trying to keep herself together. With an encouraging, but sad smile on his lips he took her face in both of his hands.

"It's okay, hon… it was just a bad dream."

A bad dream, if only it had been just that. It had been real. Landry had come for her, he had felt threatened by her and hadn't hesitated to get her out of the way. She had been in the trunk of that car for real, without food, without water, and she had nearly died. It had all happened and somehow she would have to find a way to deal with that.

Andy gently wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. His thumbs soft in their caress.

"Hey, it's okay…"

All of a sudden she felt so overwhelmed, so panicked, even more than when she had been locked up in that trunk. Landry had been there in her dream. He'd been right in her room. Telling her to better keep her mouth shut or he would shut it for her forever. This time Landry wouldn't make any mistakes, he would make her disappear forever. It had seemed so real. Maybe because it so easily could become real. She wasn't safe for as long as that man was walking around free. Landry had risked a lot taking her and locking her up in that car trunk. Why would he give up now? He had even more to lose now.

Andy was surprised when Sharon threw herself into his arms and he felt her body tremble against his chest. Her hands clutching his shirt in her fists, holding on for dear life. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, a worried frown between his eyebrows. She had had nightmares before, but she had never been this out of it afterwards. Gently he stroked her hair hoping to calm her down.

"It's okay, I'm here, you're safe.."

"He was here…."

Andy backed away from her so he could look her in her eyes, all she saw was shock and how he had misinterpreted her words.

"I dreamed about Landry coming here."

Sharon saw his features relax. Stroking her cheek looking compassionate, as if he could feel her distress.

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

"So will it be like this forever? I can never be alone again? Should I always look over my shoulder? Be afraid that one day Landry will come for me and end what he started?"

"No…"

"I want to go home, I want to do my job, I want to continue my life, I don't want to feel like a prisoner anymore, Andy."

"We're going to catch him, we're working on it. It will all be okay."

He saw the doubt in her eyes, her frustration close to the surface.

"Hon, I know you want to just move on. I know you want to be on your own again, but this guy is dangerous. We'll catch him, but you need to be patient."

Sharon snuggled back into his arms, this time no longer holding on for dear life, just seeking his warmth, strength and comfort.

"I was scared and it was only a dream….What if I walk into him at the station?"

"It is okay to be scared, hon. You went through a lot."

"I should have fought him off. I should have found a way to escape…"

"You did all you could."

"I wasn't strong enough. What kind of a cop am I?"

"A damn good one. Landry went after you because he is scared of you, of what you could do to him. You are so strong, you managed to hold on a lot longer than anyone thought even possible. You did very well."

Mark stopped for a moment as he walked in. Sharon was in Andy's arms and it looked like he was comforting her.

"Is everything alright?"

When she heard her father's voice Sharon pulled herself away from Andy. She desperately tried to smile, put on a brave face. Andy brushed away some of her remaining tears.

"Hm-mm"

His daughter wasn't very convincing, her eyes were red rimmed from crying. She wasn't the crying kind, not one to show her emotions easily. She always smiled them away. Build up this brick wall around her to keep everything out and everyone at bay. No matter what Sharon said or wanted to make him believe, she was not alright. So Mark looked at Andy.

"It was just a bad dream."

The pain was visible in his grey eyes, as he crossed the distance towards her bed so he could stroke her hair, give her a kiss on top of her head. He could imagine what her nightmares were about.

"Darling he can't hurt you anymore. It's over."

It wasn't over. It wouldn't be over. Not before Landry was arrested and they were still far from that. She wished she could know for sure she was protected, that Landry couldn't get to her and finish his job.

Mark looked down at her and smiled. Maybe there was a way to put a smile back on her face.

"I have good news…"

Sharon looked at the medical report Mark was holding in his hands.

"This says you're doing just fine."

"Can I go home?"

Mark heard the upbeat sound in his daughter's voice. He knew that would cheer her up. He wasn't quite comfortable about releasing her, but he couldn't keep her in the hospital forever. The last scans showed her fracture was healing well. Sharon could gain some more weight, but her body had recovered enough. Her kidney's were working fine. There was no reason to keep her there longer. She could gain weight and strength at home as well.

He wished she would come home with Diane and him, spend a few weeks there so she wouldn't be alone, but Mark knew his daughter. She was too independent.

"Yes you may go home as long as you'll promise you will take it easy. Be a good girl and rest."

"I will."

Mark smiled as she was so fast in her answer. He doubted she would, but she'd be fine. Sharon was an adult and she knew how to take care of herself. It would be no use to keep her there longer than necessary. It would only frustrate her.

"I really will."

"It's alright. I'll go make sure we can get your release papers drawn up."

"Thank you, daddy."

He cupped her chin and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Will you go home, or would you rather stay with your mom and me?"

Mark saw she was feeling a bit uneasy. He knew she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Daddy…"

"It's okay, I understand … I'll go see how soon we can get you out of here."

Mark smiled and turned to leave the room.

Andy looked at her. He had the same unease in his eyes her father had. They were both worried about her and she couldn't even blame them. Andy had been with her twenty-four/seven. She was sure he was panicking right now, trying to figure out how he was going to protect her when she would be at home, alone.

Sharon half expected him to tell her he would go with her, play her personal body guard, until Landry was caught. She wasn't even sure whether she could deny him that, could deny her parents that. They would sleep a lot easier at night if they knew Andy would be taking care of her, keeping her safe. She had seen the worry in his eyes. How could she deny them that after everything she had put them through.

"It's gonna be okay, hon, we're gonna catch him and you are going to continue your life and move on."

"I hope we can catch him on something.. anything. "

"It will be alright."

He sounded so sure. She knew about Andy's determination. He didn't abide the rules, to get what he wanted. If breaking some rules would mean he could arrest Landry, Andy would. He knew what he was fighting for was right. If Andy said it would all be alright, then it would be. She didn't want to think about the measures he would use to do so. She surely didn't want him to risk his job for her, but she knew there wasn't anything she could say, or do to stop him from doing things his way. He cared enough about her to do whatever he had to do. It was new to her to meet someone who behaved so selflessly. Jack had never done that. He had always thought about how things would influence his life. Andy didn't think about that at all. He thought about their friendship, about everything Landry did to her, about her safety. She was so lucky to have him in her life.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And welcome new readers! Three more chapters after this one and then part two will be finished.**

 **I will at least post another part after that one so you will all get the shandy you've been so patiently waiting for ;) After that I'll see whether people are still interested in rreading.**

 **A big thank you goes out to glistening sun she did the beta work on these chapters.**

 **Still rated M. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter thirty-seven

Ever since Sharon had been released from the hospital Andy had been camping out in front of her apartment building. He hadn't wanted to pressure her by asking to stay at her place to keep her safe. Instead he had slept in his car parked across from her building. In the meantime Cohen and Zygerski were carefully keeping an eye on Landry. He was in constant communication with the two, as he knew only too well that the last time he had gotten to Sharon had been in her garage. He couldn't keep an eye on both entrances at once. Meanwhile Hamilton was working on a plan of how to proceed.

It had been a few days since she had been released from the hospital. Her parents had visited her, but other than that there had been no one. Sharon hadn't even left her place, probably ordered take out for dinner. He had called her a couple of times. Andy had managed to keep his distance while every nerve in his body yearned to be with her. He had to see her and make sure she was alright. Her voice on the phone could betray things, her eyes these days couldn't do that anymore. Andy had been with her every single day since he found her; to be so far away now became more painful by the minute. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings for Sharon, but they were there. Love didn't have an on-off switch.

So his knock at her door was soft and hesitant. He didn't know whether visiting her was the right thing to do. He didn't want to invade her space. Andy loved her, but she didn't love him - at least not the same way he loved her. He doubted she ever would. Why would she fall in love with a man like him? Why would he even want her to fall in love with him? It wasn't like he was the best man for her.

Apparently he had been caught in his thoughts, because Sharon had already opened door. He stares at her. She looks stunning. A healthy color, back on her cheeks and lips. The sparkle had returned to her eyes, turning them once again into a spectrum of the most vivid shades of green. While she had been missing Andy had dreamed of seeing her like this again, his biggest fear being that it might never happen again.

"Hi... Are you going to keep standing there, or will you come in?"

"You look good."

Sharon wrinkled her eyebrows looking from him to the sweat pants and t-shirt she was wearing, then back up at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

Now it was Andy's turn to look surprised.

"No."

For a moment she stares at him, until she was sure he was actually very serious about his statement.

"Have you eaten already? And with that I mean food, none of that green stuff."

A smile curled her lips before she shook her head.

"Great, I'll cook for you then."

Before she can say anything Andy already makes his way towards her kitchen. She just stands there for a couple of minutes, observing. He seems natural in her kitchen, finding everything he wants, feeling comfortable enough to open her cabinets and drawers to look for the utensils he needs.

She wasn't even sure why she continued to stare at him. Maybe it was because she wasn't really accustomed to men in the kitchen. Her father wasn't a cook. In fact, her mother wasn't one either, that's why they hired someone or ate out for dinner. The times she had found Jack in the kitchen it had been to get himself a drink or find the number to order in some food.

Andy seemed to enjoy cooking. Maybe it was because of the way he had been raised. She could imagine the Flynn children around their mother, helping her while she was cooking the most amazing things. The smells coming from her kitchen now made her thoughts drift off. In her mind she pictures the house Andy grew up in, his mother trying to juggle cooking and keeping the children in line. She could imagine those Flynn boys had been a handful.

She can't stop smiling at the image in front of her. Thinking about a little Andy, the sparkle in his naughty eyes while he was probably stealing some of the food, he was supposed to help his mother prepare. He'd probably denied it as well, while his face would showed all the tell-tale signs.

Andy was such a good man and she was so lucky to have him in her life as a friend. It wasn't just the fact that he had saved her life. Without him she wouldn't even be standing there today. No, it was the way he took care of her, always considered her needs. Sharon knew he hadn't been very comfortable with the idea of her going home alone, still, he had let her. He hadn't forced her to camp on her bedroom floor, although she was sure that was an option he had seriously considered. The only thing that had kept him from doing so, was him thinking about her needs. What she had so desperately needed was some space, some time to breathe, to be on her own, to come to terms with everything that had happened to her in the previous weeks. She needed to be able to trust herself to be alone again. In the hospital someone had been around her 24/7. She had to know she was able to live alone and not be scared. Andy seemed to understand that without her needing to say it out loud. Unbeknownst he gave her the faith in herself, that she would be able to get through this, no matter what would happen to Landry.

Sharon walks towards him, standing beside him in silence until he looks over at her.

"You should give me your momma's address."

"My mom's?"

"Hm-mm. I want to write her a 'thank you note'. "

"A thank you note?"

"She taught you how to cook, right? And if I'm not mistaken, she gave birth to you and raised you into the wonderful man you are now."

He blushed, that was too cute.

"No need to blush, Andy. Hasn't anyone ever said anything nice about you?"

Compliments were rare. He didn't believe Sandra had ever felt the urge to send his mom a 'thank you note'. Maybe Sharon brought out the best in him.

"It's been a while."

"I'm serious, Andy, I want to let your mom know she did well."

"She'll like you."

"Will she?"

"Hm-mm… A woman who won't be ordered around by her bully of a son."

"You're not a bully."

"You're too forgiving."

"Hm, I don't think so. Now let me have a look at what you're cooking."

Andy smiles, as she looks so cute in the way her nose tried to sniff out all the odors coming from the dish he was preparing. Her eyes twinkling, looking curious.

"This smells so good."

"Healthy appetite, huh?"

"You can't imagine how many times I longed for your Italian food while I was in that trunk."

It was a light hearted remark, but it painfully reminded him of how he almost lost her. Sharon saw the sadness in his eyes. She had reminded them both of the ordeal she had been through. She knows how worried Andy had been all that time she had been missing.

"This will get your strength back up."

"I'm fine, really."

Sharon looks at the squinting of his eyes, his eyebrows wrinkled in doubt.

"Now you look like my father. Really, I'm fine."

"Wouldn't it have been better if you would have stayed with your parents for a while?"

"No. I feel fine. I wanted to be in my own space. I love my parents dearly, but they can be quite smothering. I'd just go from one bed to another. Besides, I need to be by myself. If I won't do it now, I'll let Landry influence my life. I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. I'm still alive, so I better live."

Andy nodded. There would be little he could do to change her mind anyway. Sharon was independent, he had known that from the first day he met her. There was no way he or anything else could change that.

Sharon busied herself by getting the plates.

"You want some too?"

Andy raised his eyebrow, seeing her holding the plate in her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda hoped I could eat some of the food I'm cooking here."

Sharon smiled, reaching for the second plate and some glasses as well.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Some water is just fine."

Andy looked at her while she put the plates on the table and busied herself with making everything ready. He stared at the round curve of her buttocks. He chastised himself. He should stop staring at her like this. He was supposed to cook her dinner, not check her out. If he would continue like this she would catch him at some point.

"Is it almost ready?"

Her stomach rumbled.

"Andy?"

Sharon tilts her head to the side as he just stares at her.

"Earth to Andy Flynn."

"What?"

"Where are you? I was just kidding, you know, I _would_ like it if you ate with me."

His features seemed to relax.

Good, she hadn't read anything into his stare.

"It will be ready soon."

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMC

Andy tried to study her while they were eating. There was an almost uncomfortable silence. He would have liked to know what she was thinking about, what was going on inside of her mind. He wished those emerald green eyes of hers were more like open windows, clear to see through. Instead there seemed to be blinds shutting him out. Even after all these years he knew her now. He didn't know what was going on in her mind, he just knew that he didn't like her silence one bit. Andy had at least learned in time that whenever she was silent, something was bothering her.

" So…. How are you holding up, huh?"

Sharon looked at him, a stare, probably wondering whether she could shut him out or what she could say to at least reassure him, so he wouldn't ask any further.

"I'm fine."

She dragged out the 'fine', her tell tale that she wasn't fine at all.

"Nightmares?"

Sharon swallowed, her eyes clouding over. It would be strange if she wouldn't have nightmares. She had been through so much.

"You know it is not so strange to have nightmares, hon."

Her eyes tell him that there was more. She was scared, in fact, she was scared to death. Her going home by herself was her way of showing everyone - including herself - that she wasn't.

"Sharon, he assaulted you. He tried to kill you. It's not strange that you are scared."

When she bit her lip, he knew he had nailed it. Her eyes avoid him, studying the pattern of the wooden table surface.

"It's okay."

His words meant to be reassuring, but he could tell he had missed his goal when she looked up at him.

"Would you be? No. You wouldn't have let him assault you to begin with."

Andy looked serious, laying his hand on hers, claiming her attention.

"You didn't let him do anything, Sharon. He surprised you in that restroom. He drugged you in the garage. He saw you as a threat, Sharon. I want you to stop thinking you somehow enabled him to do these things to you."

He locked eyes with her, as he was very serious about this.

"Is that an order Detective?"

His eyes lit back up when he saw her charming smile. She was changing the topic, but how could he resist such a charming smile?

"Would you follow my orders?"

"I don't recall I've ever been insubordinate."

"You don't just meekly follow my orders either, hon."

Sharon smiled huge as he quirked his eyebrow.

"That's what makes us great partners."

"Maybe."

Now it was Andy's turn to study the table.

"I know you respect me. You respect my judgment, my point of view. I never thanked you for that, did I?"

"Don't want you to. I should respect you, we're equals. We're partners."

The respect came naturally to him. Although he hadn't been pleased to be partnered up with her, there had been an instant respect when he noticed she was good at her job. That's how this had grown. He liked her as his partner, liked working with her. From that grew friendship and eventually he'd fallen in love with her. And he did love her deeply, so deeply it often hurt. That was the prize he had to pay though.

"Mm, this tastes so incredibly well."

"Would you like more?"

He offers her his plate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… the more you eat the sooner you'll get your strength back."

"You're incorrigible."

"It's simple. I want my partner back."

"Surely the Commander would be surprised to hear that coming from you."

"A few years ago, surely. Now I believe he gets the idea. I really would have quit my job if he hadn't given me permission to look for you."

"I would never want you to do that, Andy. I know how much you like your job."

"Your life means more to me."

There was a lot of love and passion in his voice. Again he was showing too much. He shouldn't.

"You would have don't the same when matters had been reversed."

"In a heartbeat."

"Same way you took that bullet for me."

It was still a touchy subject. She saw how much that evening still haunted him, the guilt still nagging him. She would never be able to take that away, not even the fact that he had saved her life this time, changed anything.

"Have you seen your children lately?"

"No. Sandra still won't let me talk to them."

"I don't understand."

"It's her way of punishment."

"It's ridiculous. You're their father no matter what mistakes you've made… Have you… Uhm…"

She looked down at her finger tracing lazy patterns on the table, in order to avoid looking into his eyes. Was it alright for her to ask this? In the end it was none of her business. She was his partner, they weren't in a relationship.

"Have I been drinking?"

She looks back up at him seeking the answer in his eyes. He did not believe he would ever be able to lie to her. She could read him like an open book.

"No. I've been tempted. There was a time I was so worried about you. I believed I wouldn't find you in time, that some sicko… I went to a bar, I ordered a beer. Put that glass to my lips maybe fifteen times… didn't drink it though."

A soft smile appeared on her lips, a loving look in her eyes while she bend over and gave him a brief kiss.

"I'm very proud of you."

He could only stare flabbergasted by her kiss and the look in her eyes. The sound of the doorbell returned him to the present, his protective instincts taking over.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No."

He'd be the welcoming committee then. If this was Landry he'd be in for a bad surprise, that was for sure. Andy opened the door not even noticing Sharon was right behind him.

"Commander."

Hearing Sharon's voice, Andy looked behind him giving her a look for coming to the door. She returned it. This was her house after all. He didn't want to think about what she would do when she was alone. He'd rather not have her open any doors without expecting someone, but he knew better than to tell her that. Sharon refused to be scared so much that she was fighting her own feelings.

"Can I come in?"

Andy stepped aside.

"Sorry, you were eating."

Hamilton felt a bit uncomfortable not knowing what to think of this. He knew they were friendly. Maybe he was thinking too much. There weren't any candles or romantic music.

" That's alright, I'm stuffed."

She couldn't eat anymore now. Her stomach turned from anxiety. She knew the Commander was working on catching Landry on whatever he could find.

"Have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Have you found anything?"

Hamilton shook his head. Landry was too smart.

"And my word isn't enough."

Andy could tell Sharon couldn't see him getting punished for his deeds, that she would have to live with the fact that she could walk into Landry any day. That she would always have to look over her shoulder. That this guy got away with almost killing her. He wouldn't let it happen. He stood behind her rubbing her shoulders trying hard to restrain himself and not kiss the top of her head. Maybe if they had been alone, but not in front of the Commander. He saw the look in the man's eyes when Hamilton noticed they were in the middle of dinner.

"It will be over."

He feels her shoulders tense, she wasn't so sure he was right.

"Maybe it's time you fill me in on that theory of yours, Elliot."

"Landry picked up the big names one by one, eliminated the competition. You see, they would have noticed if he'd take something from their stash. They wouldn't be the ones arrested, they were to high up on the ladder to be caught, and then would have come for him. So he had to get rid of them. That's why he worked so hard to pick them all up. In the meantime he created his own drug supply. As soon as his competitors were behind bars no one could stop him. DeSantos had no name, he didn't have the brains to turn himself into one of the big dealers. Landry knew that. He knew DeSantos would be happy with status and some money, he knew he would accept him as the big boss in the background and wouldn't try to overthrow him. He loved his life too much and didn't have enough resources, no network. Perfect partnership."

"So why did he kill DeSantos?"

"Because DeSantos knew he killed Candace. It was what linked him to her. It's only a matter of time, before we would have found out that Candace was DeSantos girlfriend, we would have brought him in for questioning…"

"And Landry knew the weasel would make a deal to save his own skin."

"Hm-mm and he had a lot of information to bargain with. Landry would not risk that happening. So he disposed of him and tied up loose ends."

"And Candace?"

"She must have become greedy. Maybe she found out about Landry's part in it all and wanted her share of the deal."

"That's what killed her."

"It was Landry who wanted us to believe she was an addicted prostitute. He fought us for both crimes scenes. Candace had the key to his storage locker. He got it back from her, that's how he got in. He got everything out before we figured out it had anything to do with this case. How else would he have come in? He came in there when we checked the place out . We didn't open the back door. He said he kept the place under surveillance. Alone? And how did he get in if he was just keeping it under surveillance, it's not like he had infiltrated? He did not explain, no one asked because he screamed we had messed up his covert op."

That made a lot of sense.

"There's no hard evidence though. It's just my theory."

"It's a damn good theory, and it's correct or he wouldn't have tried to kill you."

"Unfortunately that doesn't prove it either."

"I'm afraid that's right."

Andy began pacing, it was too damn frustrating.

"I tried to figure out where he left all that drugs and money… I have no idea though. Probably in one of DeSantos other storage lockers. It's not like we know much about his business either. We can't ask Narcotics, Landry will know if we do."

Hamilton rubbed his chin.

"DeSantos certainly didn't do all the work by himself. He must have had some errant boys."

Andy smiles.

"Who could be persuaded to start taking."

His eyes glimmer, he knows some effective ways to persuade a little fucker like that. Hamilton felt a serious headache coming on. He hoped Elliot would be up to getting into that interrogation room with Flynn. She would make sure IA wouldn't need to get involved later.

"Once we've got those drugs, we can bring him in and make him confess to everything else. It won't matter what lawyer he hires then, we'll nail him."

"First things first."

Hamilton frowns as he studies Sharon.

"How are you feeling? Did the doctors give you a clean bill of health?"

"They did.. They want me to rest though."

"I would like you to meet with the psychologist for your psych evaluation this week. When you're up to it, spend some time at the firing range, see if you can pass that test. I know you've been through a lot, but I want you in that interrogation room with Flynn. "

"Commander."

"I know what she's been through Flynn. Just a couple of hours and when it's too much she'll take a break, but I need her in there. She's thought all of this out. Besides, you're good partners. "

Andy understood what the commander didn't say: Sharon had to be there to ensure there wouldn't be an IA investigation.

"You get through that psych evaluation, and I'll figure out the whereabouts of DeSantos' errant boys, before Landry figures out what we're up to."

MCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCCMCMCM

Now Hamilton had left Andy gave Sharon a serious look.

"Are you sure you're up to this? I can manage this on my own, you know."

Sharon raised her eyebrow.

"What if the errant boy won't talk?""

"I'll persuade him to talk."

"I know your measures of persuasion, Andy. This needs to hold up in court."

Andy took her face in his hands.

"I want him behind bars, Sharon. I won't do anything to risk that. I won't."

She knew him too well. Even if he didn't mean to, he was a hot head, and this hit him personally. His emotions would be close to the surface.

"I don't want you to overdo things. You've just been released from the hospital. You promised your father you would rest."

"And I will. It's not like I'll be back on active duty."

Andy doubted whether he could persuade her to stay home and let them catch Landry. He couldn't really blame her either.

"I want him to be caught, Andy. I need this to be over. It's time this man gets caught. It's not fair he's still walking around a free man. He's a criminal, he should be locked up."

"He will be…."

Andy puts a lock of her hair behind her ear, staring into her eyes, forcing a smile to comfort her. He knew her concerns, it wasn't like they weren't based on anything. He didn't want to let her down. This was the one thing he could not screw up.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: sorry meant to post the update yesterday, but there weren't enough hours in the day. Thank you for the reviews and the pm's it's so nice to hear your thoughts. After this one only two more. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I also would like to thank glistening sun for her great beta work!**

 **the rating is still M**

Chapter thirty-eight

Sharon focused on the target in the distance. She had just finished her third meeting with the psychiatrist. It had felt good to talk about everything she had gone through during her time in the trunk. She had talked to Andy about it. She felt safe talking to him. She knew that unlike her parents, he could handle it. He was the one who had found her. He knew how bad it had been. In his years as a cop Andy had dealt with gruesome crime scenes. He'd seen and heard worse. It made it easier for her to talk to the psychiatrist, because she had already talked about everything.

Now she would only have to pass this test. She had always felt in her element at the shooting range. Firing that gun was maybe the best therapy she could get. Calm washed over her as she aimed and fired the first round. A smile curved her lips when she hit a perfect target.

She was about to fire the next round when she heard his voice.

"Back already?"

His voice made her skin crawl. Biting the inside of her cheek she forced herself to breathe normally. Focus. Fire the next round. Show him that she wasn't scared, that she would put one of those bullets inside of him if she had to.

Landry watches her firing the gun, another perfect round. She was good with a gun, he had to give her that.

"Too bad that gun won't help you in every situation. Didn't think you'd be back already… that you'd be back at all. Especially considering people don't want you here."

Sharon knew he wasn't the only one. Many did not like her and would rather see her go. If they would manage to get Landry on something she would be blamed for it. No matter how dirty he was, she would be called a rat.

"When will you get the hint, Elliot?"

"Is there a problem?"

Sharon felt her muscles relax as she heard Andy's voice. He seemed calm, his cockiness radiating through, although he must be fuming with anger inside.

Andy cornered Landry, deliberately invading his space; he wanted him to feel how Sharon felt.

"Well?"

Flynn literally breathed in his neck. He could have known Flynn wasn't far away.

"No. Just concerned for her health, that's all."

Flynn focused on his breathing once more, it was either that, or hit the guy. There would be bruises on his thighs later from the fists he'd held clenched at his side. He would have liked to punch him, but he couldn't. That wouldn't help Sharon at all. Andy stepped aside so Landry could walk away.

As soon as he was gone Andy laid his hand on her back. Her muscles were tense.

"Only a little while longer, Sharon… "

"And then what?"

"The bastard will be out of your life."

"They'll blame me for it."

What should he say about that? She was probably right. They would blame her, but this guy had to be caught.

"They probably will. There's no way around that though.. How was target practice?"

Sharon pushed the button so the target came towards them.

"Great shot, hon. Hamilton told me you were here."

"I wanted to clear my thoughts after my meeting with the psychiatrist."

"Did it work out?"

"Hm-mm…"

"Until Landry came, huh?"

"I fired these while he was here. I wanted to show him I wasn't scared."

"I believe that message must have been very clear."

Finally a small smile on her lips. He hated to see her this sad. It hurt her that no matter what she did, she could not do it right. They just didn't accept her. She put on a brave face, tried to ignore what they said about her. Still it hurt, just like it had made a certain impact on her that no one really had cared enough to search for her. No one actually noticed how vulnerable she was. She was very sensitive. No one seemed to understand that she did get hurt by the actions of other people.

"Do you feel up to going to the murder room? I could use your help."

"Do you have a stack of paperwork waiting for me?"

Andy grinned, as he saw the look she gave him.

"No, I could use your opinion on something."

"Sure."

"Only if you feel up to it."

"I feel fine."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

It was strange to be in the murder room again, to walk in there after everything she went through.

"Okay?"

Andy's watchful eyes study her, filled with concern.

"I'm fine, really."

"Hey, back already?"

"Just for a little while, Cohen."

"We miss you."

"You do?"

"Flynn's unbearable without you around."

Andy should be mad, but Sharon's laughter was worth it. He loves her smile and the sound of her laugh.

Sharon studies the board. The picture of the victim. The pictures of the evidence, the suspects. She frowns, her eyes scanning the picture of the crime scene.

"Boyfriend? Husband?"

"Boyfriend. He's got an alibi though, airtight."

"So you're focusing on the parents, then?"

Cohen frowns.

"The parents?"

"Whoever killed her took care of her body with love. See the way she's positioned? The sheet? Like someone put her to sleep and didn't want the sand to fall into her face. She was killed by someone who loved her very much."

They hadn't been looking into that. Hamilton could tell by the look on Cohen's face.

"This is exactly why I need you back here, Elliot. Do you have a moment?"

Sharon nodded and walked to Hamilton's office. He closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?"

It seemed like everyone was asking her that question these days. She smiled politely anyway.

"A bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night."

"Still sharp enough to crack that case."

"Just gave my opinion. I'm not sure whether I cracked it, Commander."

"At least you threw it wide open. You're a good Officer."

"Thank you, Sir."

Hamilton tapped on the file in front of him with his index finger.

"Psych report."

"Already? I've only had a couple of sessions."

He had asked to speed it along a bit. He knew it wasn't procedure, but he needed her back, for various reasons. She seemed strong enough. After all, she had defied the odds by surviving her stay in that car trunk. He would give her some weeks off, once Landry was in a holding cell.

"It says you're dealing with what's happened very well."

"I've been talking to Andy a lot. That helps."

"How are matters between the two of you?"

She looked confused. Not knowing exactly where the Commander was heading.

"What do you mean?"

"You're… close."

"Yes, we're very good friends."

He didn't know what to think of whatever it was what was between Andy and her, but the innocence in her eyes at least gave him one answer. When she said 'good friends' there was no deeper meaning to the words. So was he in the wrong here believing that there was more? Sharon Elliot was a very perceptive young woman. She should see the same thing he saw in Flynn's eyes, but obviously she didn't. She hadn't witnessed Flynn's determination to find her, the desperation, the fear of losing her. And then there was also the fact that she had taken a bullet for him.

"Very… "

He didn't know why he didn't let this go. Was it even any of his business? It was when it would affect things in the future.

"You were willing to give your life for him once…"

"He's a father. Besides he'd do the same thing for me, we're partners."

"Did you know Sandra left?"

"Yes, we talk."

Sharon looked sharp at Hamilton, what was he trying to imply?

"What is it you really want to know? Just ask."

Hamilton took a deep breath. Her reaction just now was more than enough to tell him he should be minding his own business. Besides, they functioned well together, didn't they? Sometimes he hated this job, and the damn rule book.

"Are Flynn and you just friends?"

He emphasized the word 'just', causing her to lock eyes with him, the look in Sharon's eyes for a moment scrutinizing him.

"Yes, we're just friends."

She seemed appalled that he had asked.

"I uhm.. I .. I just thought."

She made him just as nervous as his wife when he had said something stupid. That must be a woman thing.

Sharon stared at him, as he couldn't find the words, embarrassed for having uttered the thought.

"When Sandra left, Jack and I were still together."

Great, so she had figured out his line of thinking as well making this even more embarrassing. Damn that rule book.

"Oh I didn't mean.. I just thought now…"

"My engagement only recently dissolved. Besides isn't it procedure to inform your superior officer about an evolving relationship between colleagues?"

She sounded sincere. In a way he could have known. Sharon abided the rules, followed procedure, that's why she was such a good match for Flynn, she kept him on the straight and narrow.

"Does that answer your question, Commander?"

Now she sounded annoyed. He couldn't really blame her for it. He shouldn't have asked. Especially not now. The focus should be on something else.

"Of course. The department's psychiatrist believes you're up to coming back to work. I'm sure things went well at the firing range."

"I did fine."

He raised his eyebrow, she was a good shot.

"I can understand when you're not up to it, but I would like to have you here for the interrogation."

"That's alright."

"Good. Two of DeSantos' little helpers are being arrested as we speak. See which one will break."

One had to break. They needed ammunition against Landry.

MCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMC

Andy studied Sharon. She seemed annoyed. Closing the distance between them, he could tell she was upset as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He stopped her from walking away by stepping into her path.

"Try again."

Andy squinted his eyes letting her know he knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

She was too embarrassed to talk about it, but he knew her too well. He would not let it go. He was silent, patient. A lump formed in her throat. She was getting emotional and that was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to fall apart on him and definitely not in front of their colleagues. Why was she this emotional lately? Was this the aftermath of what she'd been through? Andy looked at her worriedly. He was such a good friend, always so caring. She tried to shut out Hamilton's words. How could he think that of her? Of them? Was it something she did? Was she too needy of Andy? She took a deep breath.

"It was just something the Commander suggested… it doesn't matter. "

"It does. He upset you."

The deep frown between his eyes indicated his anger. He'd storm into that office if she wouldn't give him some satisfying answers soon.

"Sharon, what did he say?"

Her eyes focused on the ground, she couldn't look him in the eye for this.

"He implied I had something to do with the break up between Sandra and you."

Andy was glad she didn't see the expression on his face. He tried to compose himself so she wouldn't see the truth in his eyes. She could never know how right Hamilton had been. Instead of denying and risking she'd hear the lie in his voice, he walked straight to the Commanders office. He was so angry. Mainly with himself. For being the reason Sharon felt embarrassed and upset. For now he'd vent his anger on his Commander.

Sharon's eyes widened as she saw Andy storm off.

"Andy? Andy."

He was pissed off. There was no way she could stop him. She shouldn't have told him and she shouldn't be upset. They knew the truth. Andy was angry, because this upset her. If only she had managed to control her emotions.

Hamilton looked up when Andy stormed in slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell have you been saying to Sharon?"

This wasn't something he'd expected. She told Flynn about their embarrassing conversation. She had been annoyed probably venting with him.

"I just talked to her about how close you are."

"You suggested Sharon was the reason for my break up with Sandra. I already told you, Sharon isn't like that!"

"I was just wondering…"

"You embarrassed her, upset her."

"I'm sorry if I did. I'll apologize later. No need to blow up like this."

Unless there was truth to it of course. Maybe Elliot just saw him as a very good friend. Flynn on the other hand. …

Andy turned around as the door opened. Sharon stared at him trying to determine the damage that had been done. He avoided her eyes looking back at Hamilton instead.

"Elliot, I'm sorry if I crossed a line earlier. I just thought…"

"You thought wrong!"

"Andy.."

"You're not that kind of woman."

He looked back at Hamilton.

"She's not that kind of woman."

Sharon touched his arm to calm him.

"Andy I believe he got the picture. Now come on…"

She pulled a bit on his arm, she wanted him out of there. Why did she pick out all those hotheads in her life?

"Come on."

He allowed her to pull him out of there. She looks at him. He feels the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear, caress her, make sure she was okay, but he couldn't. He had no idea what Hamilton had told her. What if she began to see it as well? He didn't want her to know how much he was in love with her.

"He shouldn't have said that to you."

"I'm sure he got the idea now. Will you calm down?

She would notice. What if that would happen? She would think he lied to her. She would feel uneasy with him it would affect their friendship, their partnership.

"Flynn, Elliot, interrogation one."

They must have brought in at least one of DeSantos' errant boys.

"Are you up to this? I can handle it myself."

She wasn't too sure he could, not after that blow up she had witnessed just now.

"I'm fine."

"Just so you know. The moment you need to, just walk out, okay? I'll make the guy talk."

Sharon smiled. She knew the ways Andy would use to make someone talk. She accepted the way he worked, had learned she could tone him down a bit to keep procedure.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCMCMC

Sharon tucked her hands into her trouser pockets clenching her fists nervously. It had been a while since she'd been in an interrogation room. A lot depended on this interrogation. She met the guys eyes. Young guy, close to her own age. He was checking her out. This cocky smile on his lips. While she felt his eyes travel over her body.

The little perv was checking her out, undressing her with his eyes. Andy could feel his blood pressure rise, as well as the urge to slam him his head into the table. Andy could tell Sharon was a bit nervous. She'd be fine though. It had been a while for her, he understood.

Sharon sat down. She would let Andy do the talking. First she would have to feel more at ease. She'd be able to read the guy while he believed she was the easy one of the two of them. She listened to Andy reading him his rights. Hopefully he wouldn't lawyer up. Andy got right into it asking the guy about DeSantos. Of course the guy denied even knowing him. He knew nothing about drugs. He was an honest man stayed out of trouble, that kind of nonsense. They wouldn't get anywhere like this. Sharon lost her patience, she didn't like to be toyed with.

"Just cut the crap. We know you knew DeSantos. In fact, we believe you killed him."

"What the fuck, what are you trying to pull here, doll? Killed? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Willy DeSantos was murdered."

"I had nothing to do with that!"

Sharon locked eyes with him.

"Then explain to us how it is that we found your prints all over the crime scene. How do you believe we found you, huh, got an arrest warrant for you?"

Andy knew Sharon was bluffing playing hardball. He'd keep quiet, let her work this one out. It would be good for her recovery.

"We've got you on murder. Those prints are solid proof. That means life. We just want to know whether it was premeditated. You might get some leniency on that."

"What? I killed no one!"

"Then what were your prints doing there?!"

She leaned forward, getting in his face, cornering him. Andy was impressed. She could play bad cop, just as well as he could. The guy was already panicking. She had him convinced she would put him into jail for murder.

"Alright, alright, I did some errants for the DeSantos That's how my prints must have ended up there."

"Errants?"

"Shipped some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Drugs, okay? But I didn't kill anyone!"

"Was DeSantos your boss?"

"Yeah."

"You shipped his drugs. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that was it, I didn't do any dealing. Just brought it from A to B."

He was exactly the guy they needed. Landry could have cleared out one storage locker, but he couldn't have cleared them all out.

"To the storage lockers, the containers…"

That's how Landry knew that container would be leaving for shipment soon. He knew its destination. He knew she would never survive the journey and they wouldn't care about her dead body in Mexico or Columbia. They would only care about the fact that they hadn't received their shipments of drugs.

"You're going to show us each storage locker."

"I don't have keys, man."

"We don't need them."

"Be sure not to leave any of them out, or we will believe you've lied about your participation in his death as well. You've got one chance and one chance only to keep your butt out of jail. Is that clear?"

Sharon stared at the guy.

"Is that clear?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

She shoves her chair backwards in a fast move and gets out of the room. She allowed herself to fall against the wall, releasing a deep sigh, biting her lip to pull herself together, when the door opened and Andy stepped out.

"Are you okay? You did really well in there."

"Do you believe we'll find something?"

"Don't worry, we're closing in on Landry. We'll find something that connects him to all this. It will be alright."

She took comfort in his smile. Andy was right. Landry couldn't continue to escape the bullet, no matter how smart he was.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: First of all I'm really bad at updating. As soon as RL turns into chaos, which so often happens, this story is the first one to suffer. I've been updating this story for weeks, well thinking about it but I never get around to do it. In the evening I think, tomorrow, and then when it is tomorrow, something happens again, and I think okay when I get home. Before I know it it has been months, although I meant to have finished uploading this story months ago.**

 **So a huge apology from my part, I really didn't mean to leave you all hanging!**

 **A big thank you to glistening sun for doing the beta work? Any mistakes that might be still in the story are all mine.**

 **still rated M**

Chapter thirty- nine

Rubbing her neck she looked at her colleagues in the storage locker. They had found one after the other emptied out. Landry had been extremely thorough. The pounding in her head was back. She had already waved a few of Andy's glances away. He kept watching her like a hawk and she wasn't sure yet how far she would allow him to go.

Sharon had wanted to be there, see for herself what they'd find. Keeping her distance, as she didn't want any of the evidence overthrown in court. Landry would hire some hot shot lawyer. The kind of lawyer that searched for loop holes. Her being in one of those lockers could be a possibility for the evidence to be denied at court.

Andy kept a distance as well. He had experienced tricky lawyers in the past. He knew the kind of nonsense they could come up with during a trial. Like her, he wouldn't do anything to risk this case.

Somewhere along the line she had lost count on how many empty lockers they'd found already. What if they wouldn't find anything? She began to lose faith, until now he had managed to get away with everything. It was frustrating that one of the bad guys managed to get away with it all.

Andy saw Sharon rubbing the space between her eyebrows. She looked tired and a lot paler, than when he saw her that morning. She shouldn't be on her feet already. The doctor's told her to rest. This wasn't resting. Going from one place to the other wore her out. He could tell she worried about them not finding any evidence. They found nothing at all, each place cleared out.

He promised Sharon they'd catch Landry. What if they weren't able to? He promised her. One thing he was sure about though. Landry would never get anywhere near her again.

Andy forced a smile to hide the worried look on his face.

"Okay?"

"Just a bit of a headache."

She shouldn't be out here. She should be taking things easy. Everyone seemed to forget she had a skull fracture.

"I'm going to drive you home."

"Andy."

"You should rest. There's nothing we can do here anyway."

"I want to be here."

"I want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine. I just fear Landry will be getting away with it all."

Andy didn't know what to say, as the same fear began to nag on him as well.

MCMCMCMCMCMCCMMCMCMCMC

His heart pounded in his brain. That damn woman. Anyone would have been warned, instead she bit herself in this case like a pit bull, cheered on by that hot head partner of hers and now he was running out of time.

Elliot had figured it all out. Even without any proof she came up with this theory of hers, which not only her partner, but also her Commander believed.

They arrested one of DeSantos errant boys. Of course the little weasel talked. Spilled out the location of every single storage locker. He had cleared out all of them but one. One he had used to storage the last shipments. He couldn't simply throw away all that drugs. People expected him to deliver, if he wouldn't… he for one did value his life.

Landry couldn't think ahead anymore. He had to clear it out, although he wasn't sure where to bring it next. Bringing it home wasn't an option. They could easily get a search warrant for his house. He couldn't keep it in the locker either. Homicide searched each locker, going from one to the next right at this moment. They would be at this one soon enough.

Dammit they left him not time to think straight. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why did they have to believe her crazy ideas? He couldn't believe that young woman, bearable out of her teens, managed to get him in so much trouble.

MCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Frowning Sharon looked at the exit Andy took.

"This isn't the way to the next locker."

"No it's the way to your apartment. I'm bringing you home."

"No, Andy , please…"

"No negotiation. You look pale and tired. You need rest. At home, in your bed."

"I need to be there."

"No, you need rest."

"Fine, then I will simply drive there myself. Or were you planning on babysitting me?"

He could only find one word to describe her, stubborn. Her green eyes burned a hole in him. How was he going to argument against that? Tell her she wasn't supposed to drive yet? Like that would keep her from doing so. She would, he knew her well enough for that. Now he could bring her home, make sure she'd rest, stay in bed, but that would only aggravate her. couldn't be good for her either. She was impossible to negotiate with. He wondered how Raydor had handled that. They must have had lost of arguments. They were both strong willed. So was he though. They hardly argued. Was that because he always gave in? he didn't maybe he chose his battles more careful. Would it help to argue with her about this? He wanted her to rest. Wouldn't work like this.

"Well?"

Andy did not answer her, he simply changed directions.

Her irritation faded when she saw Andy changed his route.

"Thank you."

Her voice was softer, so was the look in her eyes.

"I promise I'll rest once we've searched the last locker. Even if we won't find anything, I'll let you bring me home, and I will get my feet up."

Andy kept focused on the road. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh on him. He was only worried about her.

"I'll stay in the car, alright? I'd get some rest like that."

A smile curled on his lips. She tried to come his way. He believed she knew he was only worried about her, tried to take care of her.

"Okay?"

"I just want you to be okay, Sharon."

"I know…"

"And I understand you really want to be there too."

"I won't overdo things. You're right, I am tired. It's not like I'm going to get any rest at home, wondering about this case."

"I know. This is a mess. We just need to find something and get this over with."

They needed normality to return. She could only agree to that. Whether she liked it or not she was still recovering. Then there were all the loose ends, she still had to deal with in her personal life. Jack was still in serious denial about their relationship. She knew he still believed they were going to get back together again. His things were still in her basement. He had to pick those up and they should both move on with their life.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCM

This was the last load, it looked like he was lucky again. He sighed relieved when he heard movement on the other side of the door. Dammit, five minutes more and he would have been in the clear.

He had already figured out what to do with the last shipment. He'd put it in the evidence locker. Put it in one of those boxes, no one ever picked up from the shelf. Just like he'd done with a part of the money. The other was underneath the floorboards in his bed room.

What now? he couldn't just sit there and wait. Hope they would miss the fact that there was a door to a compartment in the back?/ maybe they weren't in the back. He might be able to sneak out. Couldn't take that last box with him. it didn't matter, the risk taking it was too big, increased his chanced of being caught. He'd get his hands on other stuff to replace it.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCM

Andy parked the car in the back. The other had already arrived. Form a distance it looked like another empty storage locker. Tech took prints, but Landry wouldn't have let any. Sharon sighed, leaning her head back against the chair. Her eyes automatically closed. She was so tired, physically and mentally. Andy would get some answers and then they'd be off to her apartment. Right now her bed began to sound more and more appealing to her.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw Landry's grin. It made her feel so powerless. It's like he knew he was untouchable. Even worse she began to believe it was the truth. Would she be able to let this go when they wouldn't find any evidence? It would feel like accepting defeat. She didn't mind losing, but she didn't want Landry to win. For years he already got away with his side business. He got away with murdering Candace and DeSantos. God knows how many more. He got away with almost killing her. This wasn't justice.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hamilton turned around.

"Where's Elliot?"

"I left Sharon in the car. She's tired. I wanted to bring her home, but she needs to be here."

He looked around, taking in the empty space.

"Nothing huh?"

"Maybe tech comes up with something."

"Landry had enough time to empty them all out. He's smart enough not to leave any traces behind, he's a cop after all. "

"Those drugs are somewhere."

"But not here."

Hamilton knew Flynn could be right. Somehow they always seemed to be one step behind. What if they wouldn't find any prove? He doubted whether Elliot would be able to let this go. He knew for sure Flynn wouldn't this had to be solved before he would lose two of his best people in one way or the other.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCM

Her mind was too distraught to rest. She didn't like the images popping into her brain, when she closed her eyes. Her mind would not rest. It tried to come up with several theories, tried to answer the questions, which invaded her restless mind. What did Landry do with the money? What did he do with the drugs? What did he do with the murder weapons he had used? Why ddi he always get away with everything?

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as her eyes popped opened. This was no use she looked at the storage locker, frowning as she saw a back door. They hadn't seen that before, as locker with a back door. Maybe it were two lockers next to each other. Her eyes wandered off, looking for the obvious, fresh tire prints, footprints. Any sign that someone recently had been there. Nothing really. The ground seemed disheveled, but anyone could have walked passed those lockers. She couldn't see much from the car anyway, and she was too tired to get up, besides she had promised Andy.

Her eyes traveled back to the door. She didn't know why something about it bugged her, but she couldn't pin point it. She simply stared at it. Trying to clear her mind from the old questions, so it could fill up with new ones.

A frown formed between her eyebrows, while she bit the inside of her cheek, wondering. Her eyes focused on the door handle. It wasn't horizontal. It pointed towards the ground, just a couple of degrees. Like someone had opened it and didn't pull it shut. Wither someone left in a hurry , or someone was still inside. She had to check it out. It was a feeling. She couldn't wait for Andy to return, she'd desperately needed the moment of surprise. She couldn't get one of the others as back up, wouldn't leave that door out of her sight.

Sharon rubbed her forehead. She didn't get her gun back yet, nor her badge, but she couldn't approach without any form of protection either. Her hands made fast work of searching the glove box. Andy must have a spare gun somewhere. Her heart raged in her chest, when her hands touched the metal of the gun underneath his car seat. In a couple of seconds she checked whether the gun was loaded and got out of the car.

On her way over to the door, she released the safety pin. Was she really doing this? Should she be doing this? She wasn't cleared for duty yet, so she really shouldn't . still her feet moved, while adrenaline shot through her body. Instinct directed her towards that door.

As quiet as possible she laid her hand on the door handle. She was right, the door wasn't pulled into the lock. Someone left it open at purpose. She drew her gun, when she walked into the small space. It was dusky, so her eyes needed adjusting to it. She recognized the outlining of boxes and then the black figure at the other side of the room, they weren't far apart.

Her heart beat in her throat, as everything inside her screamed it was Landry. Procedure. She should follow procedure. Even if she shouldn't be doing this at all. Her pulling a gun at him already was. There was no way back though.

Landry turned around, weapon ready against his thigh, as he felt someone watching him. it was that nosy bitch. Why was he surprised about that? Ever since she entered his life, she had made a mess out of it. Had she already been cleared for duty? She was nervous, losing precious seconds over thinking this.

"You shouldn't think so much. That brain of yours is getting you into trouble every time."

She startled ass he heard Landry's voice. How could he be this calm and relaxed? She gathered her nerve, hoping her voice would sound steady.

"I need you to open that door and step into the other room."

Landry simply smiled.

"How about you put down that gun, walk out of here, forget I was here and be grateful you're still alive."

He was serious, she knew he was. Her stomach turned. She couldn't simply walk out of there. It wasn't right. It was about time Landry stopped getting away with everything.

Stubborn bitch. How many times would she have to face death? Was it some kind of thrill for her? or did she believe she could pass the bullet every time?

"Put that gun down. Were you even cleared for duty yet?"

The hesitant flicker in her eyes told him she wasn't. He shook his head. She still had so much to learn. He raised his gun.

"Put down that weapon, walk out and forget about me. Last chance you get."

"You're not going to shoot me. You know as well as I do that my division is behind that door. Yu would not get away with it."

Landry grinned.

"You think so? I was here on surveillance, you walked in, I believed you were a drug dealer as you sneaked up on me and I accidently shot you."

Was he serious? Yes he was, she could tell by looking in his eyes. The thing that feared her most was, that he probably would get away with it as well. No one within her division would believe it, but without hard evidence they wouldn't be able to convict him. that had been the story so far. Even if they would arrest him now he could pull off the surveillance story. This would not work.

"Put down the gun."

He infuriated her. anger rose inside of her, making her aim her gun.

"You really believe you can pull that rigger faster than I can, newbie?"

He almost laughed. He would have, if he hadn't been afraid the others would hear him. what was the worst case scenario? He would shoot her. the other would get to him, they'd arrest him. Best case scenario was she'd hit him first, she'd get assistance and he'd be finally arrested as well. It would be over with that one shot.

He seemed so sure he'd be faster. She could not fire first. He'd call it, self defense. Her heart pounded in her chest, in her head. What if he wouldn't fire the first shot? The sound of the first shot ringing in her ear, answered that question.

MCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMC

Eyes widened as they heard the first shot. It was nearby. They turned, movin towards the sound. Another shot rang through the air.

'Sharon.'

Andy ran out, towards his car. He shouldn't have left her alone. If Landry was around here somewhere, he'd go after her. how could he have been this stupid? She had to be okay. He had promised her the guy would never hurt her again. How could he already have broken that promise to her?

While running, he heard the third shot, closely followed by a fourth. The door of the car was wide open. Where had she gone? His eyes scanned the vicinity. Where was she? A door. There was a door. Had she entered there? By herself? Alone, unprotected? He would rattle her if she had. She was so smart and then she would go and do something so stupid, so reckless. He could only hope, she had enough sense to take his spare gun with her.

What would he walk into? His mind short circuited, unable to think straight anymore. Thoughts he might endanger her life by entering, he tried to banish.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hamilton's heart pounded.

"I want that door open now!"

He didn't care how they managed to do it, as long as that door would open. He hated the uncertainty. Not having any eyes in that room, crippled them. They wouldn't know what they would walk into, but they had no other choice. They had heard gunfire. Four shots, followed by silence. That silence made him anxious. Flynn running off like that… he feared for Elliot and so did he. From a small distance he watched his team slamming into the door trying to force the lock, while time ticked away loud in the background.

TBC ( sooner than this chapter once again so sorry)


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: First I would like to thank everyone who has left me a review for the previous chapter as a guest or logged in, it was highly appreciated, especially after such a long time. Also thank you so much for your understanding.**

 **This is the last chapter of part two. I hope you have all enjoyed this story and these last two chapters were worth waiting for so long. Part three will be published. Glistening sun is already doing the beta work. So maybe soon, but not going to make any promises as with my RL you never know.**

 **A big thank you to all of you who have all been so patient and have all read this story and left me such wonderful reviews. I still can't believe how many readers have followed this story or me as a 'writer'. I still enjoy writing so much it is an escape from RL.**

 **A little teaser for part three... you'll get what you all have been waiting for, at some point in part three. How long it is going to last I'm not going to tell ;)**

 **Thank you Glistening sun for the beta work, all mistakes left are mine ;)**

 **Still rated M.**

Chapter forty.

Andy narrowed his eyes at the guys from IA, clenching his fists, as he felt Hamilton's hand on his shoulder. A silent warning he knew. The man radiated calmth but he couldn't stay calm, not now. feeling more like punching his fist into something, someone, as he couldn't get rid of his frustration. Maybe it was simply all the anxiety that sought a way out. The gun shots, the fear… Why did she have to put herself in danger like that? Some days he admired her instinct, other days he cursed it.

He wasn't the only one frustrated, Landry was as well. Andy's blood boiled in his veins, while he restricted himself to attack the guy for everything he did to Sharon. In his eyes Landry didn't deserve any medical care.

Sharon shot him in his arm and knee cap, crippled him with two shots. Perfect aim. He hadn't expected any less. Landry was screaming, barking at everyone around him, like he had no idea in how much trouble he was. That guy was in serious denial. It was a joke that he yelled as hard as he could that it was self defense.

Andy felt Hamilton's hand squeezing his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Let it go."

"I won't let him destroy her good name. That was not self defense."

"Ballistics will prove who fired the first shot. Be patient."

Patience. He ran out of that long ago. Sharon pulled from his arms. It was not fair. Listening to Landry drove him crazy.

"She shot me. Look what she did to me. I want that badge taken away from her. Shouldn't have been allowed on the force in the first place. She's been stalking me for months. "

Hamilton wasn't sure how long he could hold Flynn back. Last thing they needed was Flynn going off on Landry in front of IA.

"Don't."

"It's ridiculous."

"The truth will be revealed."

"Call off those rats from IA. They can talk to her later."

"She'll be fine, Flynn. She's a big girl."

Andy sighed frustrated. He only wanted to protect her, take her back in his arms and tell her everything was finally over.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCM

Sharon looked into the direction of the ambulance, distraught by Landry's voice making all kinds of accusations, loud and clear, so everyone could hear.

"Officer Elliot."

"Sorry, what was your question?"

"What made you fire your gun? You just told us you weren't cleared for duty."

Her mind wandered off. The first shot came as a surprise. Part of her perplexed he'd fired the first shot. His first mistake. She had rolled away, the bullet grazing her arm.

Him shooting again was his second mistake. Landry wouldn't be able to keep up his excuse of self defense. By then he must have seen who she was. Still he aimed at her, targeted her directly. Her painful shoulder reminded her she rolled over the floor a second time. Sharon had aimed for his knee cap first. A clean shot. Although it crippled him, he had aimed at her a third time. That's when she shot him in his arm.

The second shot made Landry drop his gun. His hands reaching for his knee. She had been slightly out of breath. Veins still pounding in every part of her body. She forgot about the pain in her shoulder, in her arm. It was like a calmth had washed over her. Finally she managed to corner him. Landry messed up this time.

A smug smile curved on her lips as she had towered over him. It felt good to see him squirming on the ground . Her black high heel, kicking his gun out of the way, before she stepped on his arm. It felt so overpowering. An icy stare had clouded her eyes while she looked at him, telling him he screwed up this time, was the best part . She caught him.

"Detective Landry shot at me twice. I shot him in his knee cap. He aimed at me again, that's when I shot him in his arm. It was self defense."

"Funny that's what Detective Landry claims as well."

Sharon locked eyes with the IA officer.

"I guess, we'll just have to wait and see what the ballistic report says then."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMM

Andy bit his lips, while he paced back and forth. IA questioning Sharon made him nervous. He'd been so relieved when he found her in that locker alive and well. Smiled while he heard her give Landry a piece of her mind. Whether it had been the relieve of her being okay or not, he had been very attracted to her at that moment. She had looked so incredibly hot. So mature, so powerful. Simply irresistible. The blood on her sleeve snapped him out of it, closing the distance in no time at all.

When she looked at him, her eyes softened up. Telling him she was fine, before he could say anything. He wasn't sure whether she stepped into his arms, or whether he pulled her in a tight hug. It felt good to have her body so near. She had whispered apologies. He'd been still comforting her when those IA guys took her with them. Practically pulled her from his arms.

"She's fine, Flynn."

"They need ot get off her back. She needs medical attention."

Hamilton rolled his eyes, as Flynn overreacted.

"They should be harassing Mr. Loud Mouth over there, with their questions."

"They will. Patience."

"I'm done waiting."

Andy walked towards Sharon, Hamilton on his trail. Andy saw the strain in Sharon's shoulders, part of the unemotional stare in her eyes. She was irritated. He was just in time to hear her response to whatever it was they told her.

"Take my badge, I don't care."

"Whoa, wait a minute. No one is taking your badge."

Andy frowned angry, looking from Sharon at the IA officers.

"She's not giving her badge. Clear?!"

"Detective Flynn we were having a conversation with Officer Elliot and… "

"And the conversation ends here."

"Andy it's fine. If they chose to believe Landry, that's fine. Ballistics will prove I'm telling the truth. "

Sharon looked back at IA.

"Go ahead. Take it."

Hamilton was afraid she meant it.

"No one is taking away any badges."

He looked stern at all of them, silencing them.

"Officer Elliot followed procedure."

"She was not cleared for duty…"

"Yes she was. I have her psych evaluation on my desk. She passed the shooting range."

"She wasn't firing her own gun."

"Because we ran out of time. I rely on her. She followed procedure. In fact I'm sure she's the one who build the strong case you'll be using to convict Landry."

"Yeah pal, you should thank her, instead of harassing her. Anyway you're done now. Come on, let's have you checked out by a doctor."

Andy stepped in between the guys from IA and Sharon, staring at her, willing her to move away.

Andy had his arm around Sharon to guide her away. She was silent, irritated.

"I'll drive you to the hospital."

"No, I don't want to go there."

"That bullet grazed your arm."

"It will only need some antiseptic and a bandage."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Andy please I don't want to worry my dad."

Andy turned her towards him, taking her arm in his hand, slightly turning it, so he could have a good look at it.

"I don't think it will need stitches. How about your shoulder? Let me see."

Andy tried to be gentle. The last thing he'd want was to hurt her.

"Hm.. Don't think it's dislocated."

"See I'm fine."

Andy shook his head, she was so incredibly stubborn. Taking her hand in his, he walked to the ambulance, pulling her along, ignoring Landry, still making his ridiculous accusations in the background.

"I need some antiseptic and a bandage."

He rolled up her sleeve, although the bullet ripped the fabric. Taking the antiseptic, not looking at her face as he knew it would hurt, he carefully dripped it onto the wound. In a reflex her arm pulled from his hold, just the slightest bit. He knew it stung, while she tried to keep up a brave face.

Andy had a strong hold on her arm. The antiseptic burned. She'd asked for this though. She didn't want to go to the hospital. Her dad would hear gunshot wound and he would be so worried. They'd been worried more than enough the last couple of months. She was still recovering. Her dad told her to rest, this was not resting.

"Here you go…"

He studied her, as she seemed elsewhere with her mind.

"They won't be angry."

"I promised them I would rest."

"And you will from now on. You know there is no way you'd been able to rest if you hadn't caught him .I know you by now. So.. Home or the station?"

"I want to listen in, while he's interrogated."

"Okay, then let's go."

Andy guided her towards the car, his hand on the small of her back.

MCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCM

Sharon paced back and forth in the observation room.

"Coffee?"

She waved it way. He'd never seen her this nervous. It was understandable. Landry got away with everything for so long, the man managed to get away with everything.

"They're probably waiting for the ballistic reports.."

"They did not believe me."

"You're underestimating yourself, Officer Elliot. I heard IA got a search warrant. They're searching his house as we speak."

"Do you really believe he's been stupid enough to hide things at home? He'd expect a search warrant for his house."

"I agree. They should look at the places they normally wouldn't search. The garden, roof tiles. …"

Hamilton was amazed by her wit.

"They're IA officers, they know how police officers think. They know they're aware of search methods. You think in their line of thinking."

Andy raised his eyebrow, he didn't think of it as a compliment at all.

"As long as they find something. Until now he managed to get away with everything. I can't stand it."

"I believe in you. We'll keep digging, until we have found enough to bury him. A lot of circumstantial evidence, will chase away reasonable doubt as well. "

Andy could tell Hamilton hadn't been able to convince her. He could not blame her. Landry locked her up in a car trunk. Left her to die and he got away with it.

Andy stared at the guy's smug smile. Landry knew they watched him. He probably believed there was nothing they could catch him on. Andy sincerely hoped there was though. For Sharon's peace of mind. She needed this turmoil to be over. She deserved her life to return to normal. There was so many unfinished business she had to deal with at this moment. Too much happened this past year. Her being shot, recovering from a deep coma. Ending her engagement, all the arguments. The fear of almost dying in that car trunk. Landry's threats, his assault. Life should return to normal for her, better today than tomorrow.

MCMCMCMMCMCMMCMCMC

Sharon's head snapped, as she heard the door open. Two apparently IA officers stepped in. She hadn't seen them before. They wore suits. She knew how people spoke about the officers from Internal Affairs. She never quite understood why everyone saw them as traitors . They did their job. If they wouldn't, people like Landry would keep corrupting the police force.

Andy sighed, watching the suits walk in. He kept reminding himself they were there for a good cause. Would Landry be impressed enough by them? Landry seemed more like him. He was more likely to become agitated. Agitated people made mistakes though. The things he would say in his anger, got him into trouble more than once. The voice of one of the IA officers cracked through the room. Whatever they had expected of the line of questioning, this direction hadn't been one of them.

"Detective Landry, you know Officer Elliot, don't you?"

A deep frown formed between Andy's eyes.

"What the hell?"

He looked at Sharon, who was quiet, then at Hamilton and back.

Sharon listened to Landry. His voice was steady, calm. He measured each word.

"Yes I do. You know I do. She filed a complaint against me."

"Was that a rightful complaint in your opinion?"

"I don't even know what a misogynist is. Was I tough on her? Yes. Tougher than on anyone else? No. Tough without any reason? No."

"What was the reason?"

"Would you like some snobby young woman interfering in your case?"

He avoided a straight answer. Normally he called her nosy, not snobby. The word nosy would open a conversation he didn't want to start.

"Why do you believe Officer Elliot felt the need to interfere in your case?"

"I don't know. Ask her."

"Do you believe she crossed a line somewhere? Broke procedure?"

Andy's eyes widened, outraged.

"What is this?!""

Furious he looked at Hamilton, then worried at Sharon. She was quiet, pale. She must feel so betrayed now. He liked to smack those IA guys to the wall.

Her stomach turned. Why were they talking about her? They should focus on everything Landry did. Or was it that they hadn't found any proof?

This was interesting. They wondered about Elliot. This was an opportunity to get them off his back.

"Well she interfered in ongoing investigations. Almost shot me before. Stalked me. I don't believe it is procedure either to look into files of fellow officers."

Hamilton looked at Sharon. He was unable to read her. She turned around as she felt him staring at her. She raised her eyebrow. Yes she had done all that. She had been convinced about his guilt.

"You say Officer Elliot was interested in your files, could you tell us why?"

Sharon stepped closer to the screen. Landry seemed surprised by that question. He must have believed the focus wasn't on him anymore. Those IA officers were good.

"She stalked you, you say. She followed you?"

" I just told you she ruined my covert op."

"Wasn't she on the same case?"

"She asked people where I lived, what car I drove. You don't call that stalking?"

Landry lost his patience. They must notice it as well.

"Why would she be interested in all that?"

"That's why you need to ask her! See what crazy theory she'll come up with!"

"Are these your shoes?"

Andy did not understand at all. What was with the sudden changes? They jumped from one question to the other. Why was that?

"What kind of questioning is this?"

"They are trying to unnerve him. It will make it hard for him to stick to his story."

Hamilton nodded as Sharon was correct.

"I have a pair like that."

Andy clenched his jaw. He knew exactly what to say.

"We found these in your house."

"I guess they're mine then."

"We found your footprint in the car in which Officer Elliot was found."

"Yes…."

"According to Officer Elliot you tried to kill her."

"This gets funnier and funnier. You actually believe the ramblings of some hysterical woman?"

"It was your footprint we found."

"My shoes are hardly custom made."

"We also found traces of chloroform on gloves we found in the storage locker you were at."

"I would not know about that. They're not mine. I was in that storage locker to check out a lead."

"DeSantos operations stopped with his dead."

"I was there to check out a lead and then she shot me!"

"According procedure."

Landry's face got red, like he was about to explode in anger.

"These are not your gloves?"

"No they are not! This is ridiculous. Those are not mine. How much clearer can I be?!"

"Your prints were inside the gloves."

Silence. Landry stared. Probably tried to come up with an explanation, but he couldn't a smile curled on Sharon's lips.

"Got you."

Andy looked at her satisfied smile, knowing she was right when they heard Landry ask for a lawyer. It was finally over.

"You did it. It's over."

"He'll get himself a good lawyer."

"Fingerprints are cold hard evidence. Don't worry."

Andy gently squeezed her shoulder, as the door opened.

"Commander, Detective Flynn, Officer Elliot.."

The IA officer greeted them with a nod.

"He asked for a lawyer, but that won't change that we are closing in on him. The gloves connect him to the attempted murder on you, the drugs we found in the locker. We've found a huge amount of money at different hidden places at his home. We'll see how he'll explain that. Officer Elliot we expect your report tomorrow."

Sharon nodded, but Andy cocked his eyebrow.

"What? That's it? No 'thank you'? Without her you would have never managed to catch him."

Andy stopped talking, as he felt the warmth of her touch. Her fingers touched his arm brief, but it was effective. As soon as he felt her touch, he was unable to think, the words wouldn't form in his mind. The IA guy smiled amused. He should be angry, but Andy couldn't be.

"Good job, Officer Elliot."

Andy felt every muscle inside of him tighten, as the man smiled at Sharon. His emotions were all over the place, a pang of jealousy making him feel on edge.

"Thank you."

Hamilton studied their body language. Andy's muscles tight, Sharon's thumb slowly stroking his arm, calming him. It all happened instinctively. He wasn't even sure they were aware of the effect they had on one another.

The end.

 **A bit of an open end, but this story will continue in part three. I hope there will be interest in that part as well. If you are, I'll post it under the name: Shattered images part three ;)**


End file.
